The State of Dreaming
by Browny Pink
Summary: "Evelyn," he murmured her name in a borderline sinful voice. Despite everything he'd done, she still cared for him, wanted him at least. Maybe, just maybe, he would change for her. She had to hold on to that hope at least, didn't she? But as soon as she made her choice, she couldn't help but wonder just how she had ended up like this. DioxOC.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Okay, so I really should not be doing this, but whatever, I love this show too much to care. It's my favorite! And I've had the idea for a while. That said, the reason I should NOT be doing this is because this is all I have written so far (Don't worry, I do have the whole thing plotted), so updates might be sporadic like most of my stories. **_

_**Anywho though, what's done is done, and I can't help but be excited because again, I LOVE THIS SHOW! So Without further ado, here's the prologue.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the wonderful journey that is Jojo's Bizarre Adventures. This was made for entertainment purposes only with no intent on copy infringement.**_

* * *

_I desire the things which will destroy me in the end. -Sylvia Plath_

* * *

**The State of Dreaming **Prologue****

**~}(){~**

Evelyn stood frozen, her hands clutched to her breast, light green eyes wide despite her efforts to maintain an unaffected outward appearance. Clearly, she wasn't unaffected - far from it, and _he_ knew it too. She took shallow breaths, her heart beating loudly against her ears, and she was unsure if her state was due to her fear or, to her ever-increasing shame, _desire_. Perhaps it was a mixture of the two, she thought.

Despite everything he had done, she still cared for him, wanted him at the very least. If she were asked how or why, the young girl doubted she could explain. How could she when she scarcely understood it herself? By all means, she should've hated him like everyone else she knew, perhaps more so when one considered everything that had happened to date. It was the sane thing to do, but hate had never come easily to her. And over the years, she'd learned that nothing was ever sane when it concerned _him_.

His breath brushed against the back of her neck, and she supressed a flinch. He was closer than she'd thought. However, she still didn't turn around. A pang of sadness and longing hit her when she realized his breath was no longer warm and comforting as it had always been in her youth. Now, it felt as cold as a November eve in London.

"_Evelyn_," he drawled. His long pale fingers tucked a strand of long dark hair behind her ear, and he leaned even closer, his deep voice rumbling in her ear. "I thought you wanted to be with me always?"

More than anything. Ever since she was just a child, that was all she had wanted, and now, he was presenting it to her like a neat little present. She only feared that she would get tangled in the wrappings. He was making it so easy for her. All she had to do was make a simple choice - to choose him. The Lord knew she wanted to accept, but there were so many reasons to refuse.

But ... But maybe, just maybe, he would change for her. Or at least that's what the hopeful voice that had followed her throughout her life whispered. If Evelyn couldn't get through to him, then no one could. He would never turn himself in she knew. His pride wouldn't allow it, and she wouldn't either. They would kill him for all that he'd done, for what he'd become. However, the two could run away together and start a new life. Could she convince him to follow her? Would he even want to?

His hand landed on her shoulder and turned her to face him. They were standing so close he was almost pressed against her, his hair tickling her face. His scent enveloped her. He was all darkness and autumn spices and something she could only describe as utterly him. Now though, underlying it all, was the heavy, dizzying scent of iron. He was so different now, yet Evelyn also realized with some horror that he was exactly the same too. Perhaps more himself than he'd ever been before. And that scared her to the core.

As he brushed one hand along her arm, raising goosebumps along the skin, he tilted her chin upward, and she found herself trapped in hiss commanding gaze.

"I can give you everything," he promised, leaning impossibly closer, their noses brushing. His eyes ... He seemed so sincere, but Jonathan had mentioned ... No, this was different. He cared for her too. She knew he had to. Throughout it all, he hadn't tried to kill her too. He wasn't trying to kill her now.

It all came back to the question she kept asking herself. Would he change for her? Could he even? She had to try anyways, didn't she? Everyone else had given up on him. Everyone. But she had promised herself that she would never leave him, so how could she refuse?

She hoped Jonathan would forgive her.

With a nod so small it was almost imperceptible, she whispered, "Alright," against his cool lips.

She felt his smirk more than saw it, and another shudder racked her thin frame. Already, she almost regretted her decision. She had to wonder, how had it all come to this?

**~}(){~**

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there it is. I knew this was bound to happen eventually, but I honestly hadn't planned on posting it for quite sometime. That, along with several other, Sylvia Plath quote got to me, and so here we are. I hope y'all liked it! _**

**_Let me know what you think!_**

**_Thanks for reading! I'll get the next installment out soon!_**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	2. Of Innocence

**_A/N: Here we go! The first OFFICIAL chapter. Since I've gathered you all here, I'll explain my goal with this whole thing. I'm trying to write this like a romance novel. That style of writing, level of description, and overall formatting. However, it IS a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure story at its core, so I want to keep it in the spirit of that anime as much as I can. I don't believe it's possible to %100 make it like Jojo's because a lot of the humor/magnificence comes from the visual aspect of the manga/anime. Anyways, that's my main focus on writing this. _**

**_Thanks so much to those that reviewed/favorited/followed! I wasn't expecting too many because I know there's not an outrageously large fanbase for this show (A shame, mind you.) So it meant a lot that it got a response at all._**

**_Lastly, ehem, please direct your eyes (if you're not on mobile that is) to the new cover art for the story. That said, I don't own it, but I thought it was a really good portrayal of the meaning and tone for this story, which will be expanded on later. Originally, I had planned to paint my own, but uh, Evelyn was being stupid and wouldn't let me draw her well enough to satisfy me. _**

**_Anywho. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"It is by no means an irrational fancy that, in a future existence, we shall look  
upon what we think our present existence as a dream." Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems with Blonde Boys**

**Chapter I: Of Innocence**

**~}(){~**

Scooting her candle closer to herself so she could better inspect her handy-work, a little girl with bright green eyes and black curly hair squinted in the dim light at the material she'd just stitched up, checking to make sure her seams were straight. A wide smile stretched across her face when she realized they finally were. Her Aunt Phoebe was right; she _was_ getting better.

Of course, it wasn't fit to sell in the shop by any means, but with a few more years of hard practice, maybe she could work for her aunt. Then her mother wouldn't have to work so hard all the time, and they could play together more often. A furrow worked into her brow. Mother always looked so sad these days - though Evelyn never mentioned it anymore, for the one time she did had made her mother break down into tears.

It was the sound of Aunt Phoebe's raised voice that roused her from her thoughts, and the young girl only tarried a moment to fold and put away her work before padding over to the door to see what the commotion was, her shoes clicking softly against the aged wood. Flicking her curls over her shoulder, Evelyn poked her head through the door to see her aunt arguing with her mother - again. They hadn't noticed her yet, but just as she began to run out to greet her mother, a scowl crossed her face, and she held up a hand to stop whatever tirade Aunt Phoebe had been about to begin.

"Well, I don't see why it's any of your business anyhow," Mother told her aunt, hands planting on her hips.

"Anastasia Crew, it's my _business_ because that little girl is just as much my niece as she is your daughter," Phoebe reprimanded.

They were talking about her again. Aunt Phoebe and Mother argued quite often about her, and it always made her feel guilty. A blush heated her cheeks. Honestly, she didn't mean to be such trouble or a source of upset between her aunt and mother. In truth, the young girl didn't understand what they were so upset about. Mother's job was unsavory, but necessary, which she'd had explained to Evelyn after a particularly messy fight with Phoebe. Every single time, these fights centered around money and Mother's job.

"I know you don't approve," Mother retorted, "but it's not like I have much of a choice any more. It was difficult enough living alone in London when all I had was myself to take care of. With a child and no husband, it's near impossible."

Phoebe threw her hands up in exasperation. "Then find a husband. You're still attractive enough - even if a bit old to wed."

The energy seemed to drain out of mother then, and a small rueful smile crossed her face. "You always speak as if it's so easy, Sister." She let out a bitter laugh that hurt Evelyn's heart. "With my ... occupation, any suitable husband would scorn me." She started to continue. However, just then she caught sight of Evelyn hiding in the doorway, and a warm smile tinged with relief tugged the corners of her mouth up. Mother tried to keep Evelyn around when Aunt Phoebe was feeling particularly abrasive because her presence seemed to calm the older woman. Or perhaps she thought Evelyn didn't know how much they fought, or over what. "Evelyn, dear, were you eavesdropping?"

Another blush touched her cheeks as she stepped into the room at her mother's beckoning and made her way to the two adults, standing in the store front. "Sorry, Mother," she mumbled, starring resolutely at the ground.

Her mother kneeled beside her and gently brushed soft fingertips against her cheek. "You really shouldn't, but I suppose it's alright this once." She paused, then continued in a mock-stern voice, "But only because I love you."

Evelyn giggled then and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman, burying her face into her shoulder. She inhaled the overpowering sweetness of her mother's perfume; it smelled like vanilla and honey to her, and she adored the scent, often asking if she could wear it too. However, Mother had refused because it was too expensive to buy it for the both of them, and she needed it to do her job properly.

Mother laughed softly as well, patting her back. Then she gently pulled her away and stood. "We need to leave, or we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Evelyn's brow furrowed.

Before Mother could answer, Aunt Phoebe cut in. "You really mean to take her _with_ you to ... _work_?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Again, yes, I must; I have no choice. Afterwards, it will be too dangerous for me to come fetch her, lest we get accosted by the unsavory men that roam the streets at night."

"But she's only ten years old. She shouldn't be around those things."

Evelyn stepped in front of her mother, a placating smile in place. "It's okay, Aunt Phoebe. I've been with Mother to work before. I don't mind it too terribly." That wasn't exactly truthful; she really preferred to avoid joining Mother on work outings, but she disliked the two sisters' fighting even more. Even though Evelyn didn't have any sisters, she didn't think they should stay mad at each other all the time. That wasn't what family was supposed to be like, she thought. Therefore, she always tried to play the peacemaker for the two.

"I know you don't, Sweetheart, but this just isn't something you need to be involved in at all."

Her mother blew out an exhausted sigh and carded her fingers through Evelyn's hair. To Phoebe, she said, "Believe me, I wish she wasn't too, but the world is a cruel place, full of cruel people. Not everybody has the luxury of living a charmed existence." A forlorn smile crossed her features. "It's nothing she hasn't heard before... At least it will be better in some ways tonight."

Phoebe scoffed. "How so?"

"For one," Mother listed, "we're not at our house, so she won't be in the very next room, and for two, he says he has a son she can stay with until after as long as she doesn't disrupt him too much."

Evelyn perked up at that last bit. More than anything in life, she loved meeting new people. Though there were many things she both did and did not like about living in London, her favorite was all the people. Each one was unique and had such neat stories too tell. If she could, she wanted to learn them all. The only thing was, she sometimes froze up in crowds. Being alone so often made the sheer number of people seem intimidating to her. One on one, she was outgoing and friendly, but in a crowd, she turned much more shy than she knew herself to be. It frustrated her to no end and made no sense when she thought about it for too long. Perhaps she could make a new friend tonight though. She smiled brightly at the thought.

The frown didn't entirely leave her features, but Phoebe's voice and scowl softened a smidge. "I won't ever condone what you do, but I can't exactly stop you either. If it wasn't for this girl though, I wouldn't even associ-"

"I know," Mother cut her off. Then more quietly, almost whispering, continued, "I know ... But now is not the time for that discussion." She glanced pointedly at Evelyn. "We can continue this on another day."

"Very well then," she said haughtily, crossing her arms under her bust. "I suppose you best be off."

Evelyn stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist, pressing her face against her abdomen. "Please don't be angry, Aunt Phoebe. Please," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She wasn't sure what she was even apologizing for, but she felt like she should. In her short life, she'd caused so many fights, and the guilt picked at her.

Phoebe's hands drifted down to rest on her back. "Oh Sweetheart, you've done nothing wrong. I'm just upset at the world. Just know I'd take you in myself if Henry would only let me."

The young girl nodded agreeable though secretly she thought she didn't want to live somewhere without Mother. Aunt Phoebe had her husband and her shop, but who did Mother have beside her daughter? Mother definitely needed her more. However, she didn't reveal any of these thoughts. Instead, she simply offered a soft, "Goodnight."

"Let's leave," her mother urged, taking a hold of one of Evelyn's arms and pulling her out the door. With one last sad smile, Aunt Phoebe shut the door behind them.

**~}(2){~**

As they walked, Evelyn swung their joined hands back and forth, looking around their surroundings. The smell of cinder hung thickly in the air due to their proximity to the factory district, and Evelyn avoided the urge to wrinkle her nose since Mother told her such faces were unbecoming for a proper young lady. That was what she wanted most in life, she thought - to be a proper society lady. They always wore beautiful gowns and attended balls and dinners, and it sounded perfect. Nodding to herself, the young girl resolved to be one of those one day, no matter what it took.

"Mother," she began quietly, looking around in confusion. Rarely did they visit this section of the city. "Where are we going?"

"My client runs an inn in this area, and he-" she cut herself off, pointing to a building towards the end of the street. "Actually, that's it."

Apprehension filled Evelyn just then. Although the building didn't look particularly bad by any means, it wasn't exactly luxurious either. The two-story brick building with dark green shutters and matching door loomed over the street. No archway or steps led up to the door, so patrons stepped directly from street to lobby. Unfortunately, they were still close enough to the industrial portion of London that the scent laced the air - though Evelyn admitted to herself it was certainly more bearable here than it had been moments ago. Maybe she had simply grown accustomed to the scent though.

Stopping at the entrance, Mother pushed the heavy oak door inward, silently ushering Evelyn to go in first. She hesitated only a moment before stepping inside. Despite her uneasiness, she didn't want to be difficult when she scarcely had reason to. Besides, mother would always keep her safe. Immediately, the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol overpowered the factory smoke from outside. Inside, Evelyn could see that the lobby acted as more of a bar than anything, and tonight it was filled with large, hairy men. Their swears, laughter, and singing melded together to create a cacophony that set her teeth on edge, and she desperately fought the urge to turn around and leave.

In all likelihood, they were wonderful people once you got to know them - much like her friend Mitch who owned the butcher shop - but the crowd, combined with the unfamiliar area and Aunt Phoebe's obvious distaste from earlier had made her more wary than normal.

Then her mother's cool hand pressed against her back, and Evelyn found herself wading further into the room. Setting her shoulders and lifting her chin, the young girl focused light green eyes in the direction Mother was steering her, where they landed on an elder man with a hunched back and a white beard that laid across his chest. Wearing a crooked smile that Evelyn returned out of politeness rather than a want to do so, the man beckoned them over with a finger.

When they drew closer, the man addressed her mother, "Good. You're finally here." His tongue poked out and swept across his lower lip. "I was beginning to think you cut and ran."

Mother stepped in front of Evelyn, now standing between them, and ran her hand teasingly up his arm. Using a tone Evelyn only ever heard while she worked, Mother replied, "How could I when I had you waiting on me?" It was deeper than normal, breathy too, and it made the little girl distinctly uncomfortable - because she knew exactly what it meant.

Though Evelyn was young, she was not completely oblivious to her mother's occupation - in no small part to her upbringing. Throughout the years her and even herself had been called many foul names such as whore, slut, bitch, and the lot. At first, it deeply disturbed Evelyn, upsetting her to the point of tears, but Mother had sat with her one evening and explained why they said those things and why she should pay them no mind. Now, she could easily mask how much the remarks bothered her, and she found that if you repaid such ugliness with kindness, it was somewhat amusing to watch their reactions.

Still, being around Mother at work made her feel awkward. Especially at home when she had to hide in her room and read, and in her mother's words, ignore any and all noises from the other room. Mother was just so _not_ herself when she was working.

But there was no helping it, she supposed. Mother said it was her only way of making enough money to eat. She said that in life, everyone had to do things they didn't want to, and that it was okay to do things that others might consider wrong or bad if it was to help someone you loved. That was enough for Evelyn.

The older man sent a toothy grin at Mother and chuckled. "The bed's upstairs if you'll follow me."

"Of course," Mother agreed, brushing her hand across his chest. "But first ... I believe you mentioned a son for my daughter to stay with?"

"Eh?" Just then, he seemed to notice the girl standing awkwardly to side as she bunched up the fabric of her dress in her hands, a nervous habit she had. "It's just as well. The boy is upstairs too." He patted her head with his rough, calloused hands. "Pretty thing isn't she?" Evelyn sent the man a timid smile at the compliment. Perhaps he wasn't too bad after all. At least, he seemed to like her. Well, as much as a stranger could like anyone, she supposed.

"Ever since she was born," Mother agreed, though Evelyn detected traces of unease in her voice.

He licked his lips again. "Right this way," he said, taking Mother's arm in his own and tugging her up the stairs with Evelyn trailing behind as the commotion from the bar faded away.

There were no paintings on the walls upstairs, she noticed, the cream-colored walls left blank instead. It was quieter up her though so of the ruckus from downstairs drifted up. However, it was muted and indistinct. Luckily, the walls were thicker here than at her own home. If they were there, Evelyn had no doubt that it would be as though they never left downstairs. Every shout, curse, and chuckle would be as clear as a bell. At times, she wondered if the walls at home were made of paper.

Suddenly, the old man drew to a stop in front of a door midway down the hall. A brass set of keys jingled as he plucked them from his pocket. Pushing the door open, the man spoke over his shoulder, "Come on in, Madam." Then he turned to Evelyn. "Dio should be in the room at the end of the hall on the right. Understand?"

She nodded once. "Yes, sir."

Grinning, he patted her head again. "Manners too? It's good to teach kids respect," he told her mother. "That's what I do for Dio too."

"Enough about her," Mother deflected, clearly uncomfortable with her client's apparent interest in her daughter. "Tonight is for you and I, _Dario Brando_," she purred, tugging on his arm enticingly as she backed him into the room. They were laughing when mother nudged the door shut with her foot.

Frowning, Evelyn scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out, then quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching. She sighed in relief when she saw no one was there to witness her moment of improperness.

_'Dio,'_ she repeated in her head. As she turned in the direction the old man, named Dario Brando, had explained his son would be. _'I wonder what he'll be like..'_ She assumed he was her age, but she couldn't be certain. However, she wouldn't find out any sooner by standing around, so she headed for the last room on the right, increasingly aware of the floor creaking underfoot despite her attempts to walk silently.

Moments later, the girl found herself standing in front of a heavy wooden door. Light shined through the crack at the bottom and spilled over the tips of her shoes. Taking a deep breath, she pasted on a bright smile and knocked.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, and Evelyn wondered if Mr. Brando had given her the wrong room in his ... haste. But then she heard it, a dull thud and then the shuffling of feet.

The door opened.

The boy who answered it was a little taller than her with bright blond hair. High cheek bones and sharp eyebrows framed the most unusual looking golden eyes she'd ever seen. His nose was long and straight, and his lips were neither full nor thin. At the moment, he was wearing a white button-down shirt with brown pants and dress shoes. _'He must take after his mother,'_ she thought. Because he scarcely resembled the man in the other room with her mother. A good thing, in her opinion.

He was frowning at her. "Who are you?"

Clasping her hands together to resist the urge to curl them into the folds of her dress as she was wont to do, the girl was quick to answer, lest he find her scrutiny rude. "My name is Evelyn Molly Crew. My mother is ..." She struggled to find the right words. "She's working for your father now."

Dio tilted his head to the side. "My father hired someone else to work at the inn?" he asked skeptically, arching one sharp brow at her.

Letting out a short laugh, she shook her head, a blush heating her cheeks as she tried to clarify for him. "Not exactly... Her, um, _job_ usually only takes an hour or so at a time."

Recognition dawned in his eyes then, and Evelyn's blush darkened as he turned his nose up at her. "She's a whore then?"

Evelyn resisted the urge to flinch before she gave a stiff nod. This was hardly the first time this had happened to her. Not in the least. However, she wouldn't let anyone know it got to her anymore. Keeping her face neutral, she said, "I suppose that is one of the names for it."

If he was impressed by her impassiveness to his earlier statement, he showed no sign of it. "That doesn't explain why _you_ are here though."

"Oh," she said, twisting the toe of her shoe against the floor. Honestly, she couldn't understand why she was so nervous all of a sudden. It felt very unlike her. "Your father told me I could stay with you during ... well, you know."

The blonde boy just rolled his eyes as he turned his back on her and walked away. He'd left the door ajar though, so she assumed that meant he would allow her presence. Carefully, she slipped through the cracked door and closed it behind her with a sharp click. Decorated much like the rest of the inn with wooden floors and plain walls, it was a fairly small room. A simple bed and nightstand sat in one corner of the room, and a desk and chair occupied the other. Soft light from a lantern cast warm shadows on the floor.

Dio had returned to the desk where he sat with a book splayed open in front of him. Stepping softly through the shadows, Evelyn made her way across the room and perched on the edge of the bed, careful to keep from disturbing the bedding. "Your name is Dio, yes?" she began, tucking a black curl behind her ear. He didn't answer though or give any sign that he had even heard her. Fidgeting in discomfort, she glanced at the book in front of him. "May I ask what it is you're reading?"

Again, no answer. He just turned a page.

Evelyn sighed through her nose. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, but she forced herself to maintain a serene expression. Why was he ignoring her? Was he just shy? No, she dismissed that immediately, thinking on their first and only exchange of the night. Did Mother's profession bother him so much? That seemed more likely, and sadly, this would not be the first time she'd lost a potential friend because of it either. Tapping a finger against her lower lip, the girl wondered how long it had been. Perhaps ten minutes? Regardless, it would be a while still. She knew from experience.

And it would feel a lot longer if she could only sit and stare the whole time.

She would give conversation one more go. "I've always loved reading," she told him, scooting closer to him on the bed. "Ever since I learned how, I've read every book I could get my hands on. I think the fables are my favorites. Well, some of them - not the ones with bad endings obviously." Evelyn giggled. "What are your favorite kind of books?"

After a moment, he turned his golden eyes on her, expression even. "Evelyn Crew ... "

"Yes?" she answered, hopeful. Perhaps he had just needed a bit of prodding.

"You talk too much."

At once, she deflated, unable to keep from sighing in disappointment. Tonight was going to be a long night after all.

**~}(){~**

Later that night, his door finally shut with a thump. A woman with long black hair and similar features had finally come and fetched the girl who had disturbed his studies for the past hour. For whatever reason, she refused to take the hint that he did not wish to speak. If it had not been for his father, he would not have let her into his chambers at all. Disobeying him was out of the question for the time being. Dio had to play the perfect son.

Unfortunately, the hour was now very late, and Dio was growing weary. Honestly, it could've been considered improper to have a girl in his room at this hour, more so the daughter of a prostitute. However, there was no one to know any way, and Dio did not care much for the opinions of others.

The blonde boy stood and changed into his night-clothes before marking his place in his book and dimming the lantern. Then he lay down in bed on top of his blanket.

It was still warm from where the prostitute's daughter had sat for the entirety of her stay, and his thoughts turned towards the girl. He had ignored her quite thoroughly , yet she had persisted in her attempts to draw him into a conversation, the foolish girl. He found her persistence annoying. If he wished to befriend her, he would have done so. As it was, the daughter of a whore was of little use to him or his plans. Therefore, he had no need for her friendship or loyalty.

Likely, this night was the first and only time he ever saw her. Thank goodness for that. At least he would not have to endure her presence during one of the few times he was away from his wretched father.

It was with this peace of mind that he drifted into slumber.

**~}(){~**

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_A/N: Whelp! Here is the official beginning to our tale. I hope you enjoyed it, and that I kept Dio (and Dario for that matter) in character. Dio is just such an awesome character, but he's also really hard to nail down for me because he's so ... well, evil. So I hope I did him justice._**

**_Let me know with a review! _**

**_Speaking of, big thanks to Blazingfire55 for reviewing. See! I told you it would only be a few days. _**

**_Hope y'all liked it! Hopefully see you soon!_**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	3. Rational Ill-Fancy

**_A/N: Alright! Here is the long awaited chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I went on a month long hiatus for November due to Nanowrimo and was unable to get it out before hand because I hit a small block. But I'm back now with this. I hope you all like it, and I hope it's as good as the first parts have been._**

**_Anywho_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"To make a difference in someone's life, you don't have to be brilliant, rich, beautiful. You just have to care." - Mandy Hale_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems with Blonde Boys**

**Chapter II: Rational Ill-Fancy**

**~}(){~**

Several weeks had passed, and each week, Mother visited Dario Brando. And each week, Evelyn was subjected to the frustrating creature that was Dio. _  
_

For the entirety of her stay each week, he would ignore her completely, even refusing to look in her direction. Of course, the first few times she had continued in her attempts at friendliness and at least tried to speak with him. However, she had finally given up on any hope of that. He didn't like her one bit; that much was clear.

She just didn't understand - because she _knew_ he could be cordial. Whenever her mother and, on occasion, Mr. Brando came to fetch her, he would speak to them politely when spoken to. That was all Evelyn had ever asked for in return, yet he refused her. Why was he so rude to her only? Perhaps he thought her a child - which she was - and beneath him - which she was most certainly was _not_. Truly, they were nearly the same age. He had no right to snub her as he had been. However, despite her feelings on the matter and his own behavior towards her, Evelyn refused to stoop down to his level and had been acting as politely as ever towards him. If he thought himself so high and mighty - which she really thought he did - then she would show him how much his countenance failed in bothering her. Besides, she was a proper lady, and proper ladies accepted such behavior with grace and gentleness.

That didn't make it any easier, however.

Oddly enough, Evelyn found she enjoyed Dario Brando's company much more than his son's. He was sleezy and a little unnerving, and whenever he was around, Evelyn got this odd sense of malice. But, the old man had taken a liking to her for some reason and always made it a point to speak with her - however briefly - when she visited. He would compliment her on one thing or another when she was around, and while it made her blush with the flattery, she could tell it scared her mother to no end. Really, it wasn't that she particularly liked the man; she just liked his son less.

Honestly, she wished she could've just avoided them both.

Regardless, that decision was out of her hands. Mother had to do what she had to, and Mother did quite a lot of unpleasant things. Who was Evelyn to complain about her lot in life? Obviously, she had exactly no right. There would always be those that were better off and those worse off. Evelyn thought her life fell across a happy medium.

When she realized that someone was waving a hand in front of her face, Evelyn gave a start, her hand flying to her chest as she yelped. The person who had startled her was none other than her best friend Millicent.

Millicent, who had insisted on being called Millie from the first day Evelyn met her, was a street rat, roughly five or six years older than herself. She had the most gorgeous red hair and rosy cheeks that Evelyn envied quite a bit. However, the older girl didn't care for beauty and charm in the least, and as such, the copper tresses were kept short and uneven - Millie's handiwork no doubt. Truthfully, the girl played a boy more than a girl, preferring running around and causing mischief rather than wearing dresses and courting boys. In fact, Evelyn couldn't conjure a single memory of her friend in a dress, which baffled her entirely. For Evelyn had always been one to want pretty dresses and precious things.

"Are you even in there?" Millie asked, tapping on Evelyn's forehead. "It's been your turn for ages."

Evelyn glanced down at the chess board between them. Normally, she thoroughly invested herself in their matches as her friend was much more skilled than her at the game, and it took a lot of concentration to beat her - or come close for that matter. However, today, she couldn't seem to muster any enthusiasm for it. Her thoughts were occupied by her problem with a certain blonde-haired boy.

A breeze rolled in through the open window of her mother's tiny house and tousled Evelyn's hair, blowing it into her face. Since it was mid-summer, the feeling was rather nice, and with the window open, she could hear the comforting bustle of the city - footsteps of passerbyers, an occasional stray dog or cat, and the laughter of a group of children playing some game or another of their own up the street, simply enjoying the nice weather.

Tucking a thick strand of hair behind her ear, Evelyn finally picked up one of her bishops and slid it across the board. "Sorry. My mind's been a bit busy lately," she mumbled, forcing herself to concentrate on the board and ignore her wandering mind. Millie always told her that, in chess, her problem was never thinking ahead. You had to plan both your and your opponents moves ahead of time and react accordingly. In truth, Evelyn wasn't quite sure how to do that. However, she always told Millie that she was working on it if only to please her.

"Well obviously," her friend scoffed, taking her bishop out with a rook that Evelyn had failed to account for. "Well?"

"Well what?" Evelyn frowned at the board. There weren't many of her pieces left. Oh! One of her knights was open. A smile lifting the corners of her mouth, she firmly moved her piece into place, pulling the other off and setting it beside the - admittedly few - pieces she had already taken.

"What's his name?" Millie clarified with a smirk, and Evelyn's mouth gaped open and shut a few times. Millie raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

Hastily shaking her head, a blush rose to her cheeks. "He is a boy, but it's not like you're thinking."

"And how, exactly, am I thinking?" she asked, her smirk widening and tone turning smug. Honestly, her satisfaction was practically tangible.

Averting her eyes, Evelyn toyed with the folds of her pale pink dress. "You're thinking that I _like him_ like him, and that's about as far from the truth as you can get." Though she knew Dio was rather handsome what with his gold eyes and lovely hair, he was always so rude to her. Even if she _did_ care for him like that, she doubted he would pay her the time of day for it. She couldn't even foresee them becoming friends, much less romantically entwined.

Her friend laughed again, sliding her rook over. "As you say," she conceded. "Oh, and your king's in check."

Evelyn bit her lip, so _that_ was why she'd been keeping her piece back. Always a step ahead. Face a little petulant as she wished to sulk, she moved her bishop in front of the king. Millie was the only one Evelyn allowed to see her true emotions on everything. Partly because they were such good friends, but mostly because Millie would be offended if she didn't. The other girl didn't care a single bit for high society and always seemed to know when Evelyn was masking her real emotions. Perhaps it was just because she was so much older than her.

"Anywho," Millie went on, "what's the boy 'that you don't _like_ like' named?"

Hesitantly, she looked up at her friend, studying her face for any signs of mockery or ill-intent. However, Millie's features were neautral, and Evelyn could never tell when she was lying anyways. A perk of living on the streets, her friend always said. A resigned sigh found its way from her lips. Really, she would just end up telling her eventually, and it wasn't as if she had anything to hide even. She just knew that Millie would make mountains from mole-hills.

"His name is Dio Brando," she revealed quietly, keeping her tone casual and choosing to watch the board instead of her friend's reaction, waiting for her to laugh loudly.

However, her friend didn't say anything or laugh at all. After a long moment, Evelyn glanced up, confused, and Millie's expression startled her. Her lips were pulled into a tight line, and her eyes were wide, any traces of lingering mirth missing. She reached across the board and grasped Evelyn's hands, her skin like ice. "Brando was his surname, you're sure?" she asked.

Bewildered by her change in demeanor and more than a little nervous, she was only able to nod in affirmation.

"Was his father's name Dario?"

She nodded again, a little frantic herself now. The chess board sat neglected between them. "Mr. Brando is nice to me," the dark-haired girl admitted quietly.

Seeming to gather herself somewhat, Millie took a calming breath and released Evelyn's hands. "Then you've been lucky so far," she said cryptically. "You should stay away from that family. I've heard bad things about Dario Brando and even seen a few things myself."

Evelyn shook her head and rubbed at her fingers where Millie had gripped them too tightly. "I can't. I have to go with Mother once a week. Besides, Mr. Brando is only ever kind to me - if a bit unsettling. It's Dio who is so rude."

"How so?" Millie indulged her though Evelyn knew she wanted to and would say more on the subject of Dario. It showed in the restless tap of her fingers against the solid wood of the table.

"The first time I met him, he called me the daughter of a whore and then insulted me for trying to be polite towards him. Every time since, he has refused to hold even a single conversation with me." She crossed her arms over her chest, lip pouting out. "I don't understand why he dislikes me so much. What have I ever done to him?"

Millicent rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is going to like you, Evelyn. Even if you're nice - perhaps especially if you're nice." At the crestfallen look on Evelyn's face, she continued, holding up a hand, "However, that doesn't mean you should stop trying," she indulged, tone slightly exasperated.

"I'm just not sure what to do anymore," she admitted, deflating as she leaned forward to rest her chin in her hands.

Millie frowned and then smoothed a stray curl back into place. "I'm not sure what you want_ me_ to do about it. Stop it with the kicked-puppy look." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Look, just keep you're chin up and keep being you. You always manage to worm your way into people's hearts eventually, so this should be no different - _if _ you must be around him at all. However," she continued, her face turning stern ... Well as stern as Millie could manage. "I want you to promise me you'll be wary of Dario."

"But why?"

Glancing around as though she were nervous someone would overhear, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Oh alright, I'll tell you why, but don't tattle to your mother; she'd have my head if she knew I was telling you about them. You must act as though nothing is different."

"Promise," Evelyn said, a bit uneasy but eager to understand what about Dario Brando riled up her friend so much. Standing, she went to the kitchen, gesturing for Millie to follow, and poured two glasses of water, offering one to her friend. "Please explain?"

Millie nodded and took a drink. "Dario, is no better than the scum living on Ogre street, and he's about twice as sly. I've seen him loot corpses at the grave yards, and swindle foreigners on everything from boarding prices to city guides. Worse than that are the rumors," she explained, voice low and eyes serious. Evelyn paled a little with every word. "They say he beat his wife to death. I'm not exactly sure how he managed to get that past Scotland Yard.. Maybe she finally killed herself because she couldn't take it." She looked morbidly thoughtful for a moment. "I doubt he would've killed her himself as he needed his work slave. I'm sure he hit her often though ..."

Her friend was quiet for a long moment. "We spoke on occasion. I .. I saw her bruises though she always tried to keep them covered, horrible splotchy purples and greens, all mottled and whatnot." Millie squeezed her eyes shut, a shiver running down her spine. "They say he beats his son too," she finished, opening her eyes again. Though she wouldn't look at Evelyn, keeping her eyes downcast. "Maybe that's why he doesn't like you. I haven't heard of him being friendly with anyone now that I'm thinking about it."

"Dario did all that- does all that?" she corrected herself.

"Yes." Millie nodded. "And that's just the stuff I know about. I have no doubt he's up to more than that."

For a long moment, Evelyn remained quiet, not sure what to think. Her head was a swirling mess of thoughts and emotions. Disbelief, because she couldn't reconcile the image of the man she had met with the one Millie had spoken of. Fear, because how had she been so close to a monster without knowing? But most of all, she felt a mixture of sorrow and anger - because how could someone do those things to their family? Family was supposed to be cherished, loved. To abuse that privilege...

In that moment, Evelyn thought that maybe Dio's behavior made more sense than it had since she had met him. Though she had grown up without her father, the green-eyed girl relied on her mother for everything in life - food, shelter, companionship, love. How would her life have been if she couldn't go to her mother for those things without being punished for it? If she couldn't trust the ones she loved most? Obviously, she wouldn't want to trust anyone, whether they were kind or not. Perhaps that was Dio's line of thought as well. It would also explain why he was so cordial with adults. If he behaved badly, he would be punished accordingly in all likelihood.

A shiver crawled down her spine at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Millie asked, moving to place a hand on her upper arm.

Not really looking up to meet her eyes, Evelyn nodded vacantly. "Yes, I'm fine ... Just seeing someone in a new light."

Millie nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in, but that's exactly why you have to watch out for him."

"I will." After all, he had no one else. Even though she knew Millie was referring to Dario, all Evelyn could think about was Dio. If what her friend said was true, he was all alone. That was unthinkable to Evelyn. This new knowledge she'd gained didn't make up for his previous attitude towards her, but she thought she might be beginning to understand why. With that understanding came a determination to be his friend. At the very least, she would try.

However, Millie had been satisfied with her answer, searching her face for only a moment longer before returning to the main room and resuming their chess game. Evelyn followed along, but her heart and head were far from that black and white board. Instead, she was too invested in figuring out how she could make Dio her friend.

Needless to say, she lost the match.

**~}(){~**

Sitting at his desk, his usual spot for _her_ visits, Dio pretended to be absorbed in his reading, turning a page every so often. In actuality, he'd already read this book, but it had been the only reading material close at hand when she arrived. And if he wasn't in the middle of reading, she would take it as an invitation to talk and then proceed to prattle on about whatever inane thing held her fancy.

The girl was acting much like she had the first few weeks of their visits - which had become a regular occurence despite his distaste. For the first few weeks, she had spoken of this and that, attempting to draw him into conversation. However, it seemed as though she'd given up for a time when her efforts were rebuffed with silence. Something had changed though two weeks previous. What it was, Dio couldn't say - though her attempts at conversing with him had returned with a vengeance , and when it was blessedly silent, he could see her studying him out of the corner of his eye.

What was she trying to do? Dio couldn't begin to guess at what she thought she could get from him, but he would make sure she didn't get it. Maybe he would address the issue. It seemed she needed to be reminded why she had given up in the first place.

Slamming his book with a resolute thud, he looked over at her impassively, his eyes even and mouth curved in a slight frown as he caught her gaze. Startled wide green eyes gawked back at him as this was the most attention he'd paid her since that first night, and he watched as her cheeks turned to a rosy hue when she realized he'd caught her staring.

When he said nothing, she cleared her throat and gave an odd little wave. "Hello, Dio," she said quietly, and her blush intensified when he arched an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"I thought we had reached some sort of agreement," he told her coldly, eyes flickering down to examine his nails as she fidgeted awkwardly, no doubt going over his words in her head.

She canted her head to the side. "I don't understand what you mean," the girl told him earnestly as her fingers began toying with the hem of her dress absently. It seemed to be a nervous tic of hers.

Predictable. Dio rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb." Crossing his legs, he stared hard into her eyes. Oddly enough, she didn't avert her gaze like he'd assumed she would by the way she kept fidgeting. She looked ... determined, something that made him more wary than before and irritated him to no end. "What do you want from me?"

More confused than before, her brow furrowed. "I don't want anything from you."

Unimpressed, his features remained impassive. She would have to try harder than that. Obviously, that wasn't true, or she wouldn't bother with pestering him all the time. After a moment, he 'tch'ed at her, turning his head away. "Everyone wants something from everyone." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Try again."

This time, she took a long moment to answer, biting her lip in thought. then she shrugged. "How about a conversation?"

Dio blanched at this. His first inclination was to accuse her of lying again. However, her sincerity gave him pause. Dio had spent most of his life learning to read people's faces. That was, in part, how he was able to deal with his father at any given moment, and as he looked at her face, he couldn't see any deception in her wide green eyes. Perhaps she was telling the truth then. But why would she care so much about speaking to him?

Then it hit him, and a smirk pulled across his face of its own volition. "What, did you think we could become friends?" he asked and knew he was right by the nervous way she swallowed and the spark of hope in her eye. His own eyes glinted in the candle light.

Folding her hands across her lap, the girl sat up a little straighter under his stare. "I had hoped," she admitted.

Dio let out a short laugh. "And what could you possibly offer me?"

"I ... I don't know," she whispered. Her black curls fell over her face as she leaned forward, so he was unable to read her expression. At this point, he didn't even need to though.

"Of course not," he answered for her, and her shoulders hunched slightly. Standing, he paced forward until he was standing directly in front of her. "That's because you have _nothing. _You _are_ nothing."

She sniffled. "That's not true," she denied, raising her head so she could meet his eyes. Though she wasn't crying yet, Dio could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Then what are you?" he challenged. There wasn't much of a comeback for that. As the daughter of a prostitute, she had neither social standing nor wealth. Dio couldn't be sure of the extent of her education, but she'd proven herself rather dull-witted thus far.

"I am Evelyn."

Her simple statement gave him pause, but only for a moment. Huffing, the blonde shook his head. "There's no difference then." A single tear escaped down her cheek, and Dio was about to say more when his door opened. It was the girl's mother and his father.

_'Damn.'_ This would look bad on him as the girl was crying and he was standing right over her. Back when the visits had become a regular affair, his father had ordered him to not do anything that would upset Anastasia Crew, and he was fairly certain insulting and demeaning her daughter would upset the woman. Father wouldn't like that at all. He would have to think of a convincing lie before she told on him.

"Evelyn?" the woman began, a little frantic. "What's wrong?" His father was glaring at him

Turning sharply, he bowed low to them, preparing to begin his spiel. However, it seemed that was unneccessary because the girl spoke up before he could. Wiping her tears away as quickly as she could, she explained, "We were playing, but I stubbed my toe on the bed. Dio was just making sure I was okay. Right, Dio?"

She was ... lying for him? After everything he'd said to her, he found that difficult to believe. If she thought this would indebt him to her, then she was wrong. However, he wasn't going to point that out just then. "Of course ... Evelyn." The hesitation at saying her name was easy to miss as it was barely there, but he thought she noticed the way she slumped a little - like it hurt her that he wouldn't normally call her by name. Dio repressed the urge to scoff. Foolish.

His agreement to the story seemed to satisfy her mother and his father as they both relaxed. "What a gentleman," the woman said, a small smile on her face, though her words sounded a bit unsure.

"I told you, I raised him right," his father said.

Dio's hand clenched into a fist, and he bit down on the rebuke at the tip of his tongue. That was completely false; his father had done everything _wrong_ when it came to raising him. In fact, Dio knew he'd be much better off without him in his life. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the girl stiffen at the words, and he glanced over at her suspiciously, but she averted her eyes ... She _knew_ something.

"Well, we must be off," her mother said, turning from the room. "Come along, Evelyn." The girl's mother never wanted to stay for long. Likely, she knew exactly what his father was like, and thus she always made a hasty exit.

Hopping up from her perch, the girl made her way to the door, her arm just brushing against Dio's. When she was standing in front of the two adults, she curtsied. "Thank you, Mr. Brando, for having me," she gushed as had become her tradition each week. This time, Dio noticed the words seemed ... different than they used to. He couldn't quite put his finger on it however. She almost sounded less ... Sincere? It could've been nothing, but Dio was nothing if not observant. And that combined with her odd behavior of late led him to suspect she had finally stumbled upon the rumors surrounding his family.

Did she pity him? Was that why she was suddenly paying him so much attention?

Suddenly, his father's hands landed on her shoulders, and he planted a loud, chaste kiss on top of the girl's head, like some sign of affection. It took all of the blonde's willpower to restrict his outward reaction to the raise of an eyebrow.

Soon though, the mother grabbed her daughter and all but fled the room, and his father was not far behind them. Alone then, the blonde boy moved forward to close his door with a detached air. Once the door was shut, Dio's face contorted in fury, and he lashed out, knocking his candle and pewter cup off the nightstand. Water and wax spilled across the floor. Why?! Why had his conniving, honorless, bastard of a father taken to that wretch so wholeheartedly? She had nothing, was nothing, yet his father doted on her like she was nobility.

Dio took a deep breath, calming himself. He was not prone to outbursts like that. His father brought out the worst him it seemed. Luckily, that man wouldn't be an issue forever. Dio glanced towards his mattress where he stashed his slow-growing supply of pounds. When he collected enough, he would buy a bottle of poison. Poison was such a fitting death for a snake like his father. However, sneaking money was difficult, and who knew how long it would take him to collect enough? But Dio was not one to let what he wanted slip from his grasp. Face back to the impassive countenance he usually maintained, Dio bent down and began to clean up the mess he had made.

Now that his anger had ebbed, his thoughts returned to the girl with wide green eyes. For whatever reason, his father liked her and listened to her, and that interested Dio... Perhaps he could be to his advantage. The girl wanted to be his friend too. He wondered what would happen if she was around when his father went into one of his anger fits. Would he lash out at her? Or would her presence calm him? If so, that would change things ... The thought required further deliberation.

Perhaps the girl, _Evelyn_, was of some use after all.

**~}(){~**

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_A/N: And there it is! Things are starting to happen! And now maybe we can get a few interactions in between our leading characters with a bit more to them than .. previous. Well, maybe, it is Dio we're dealing with after all. He was the reason this took so long to get out you know. YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS WRITER'S BLOCK! BUT IT WAS ME, DIO! Ehem ... Sorry I couldn't resist._**

**_I hope you guys liked it, and thanks so much to everyone who has favorited/followed. For whatever reason, it seems way more special when it's for this story. SO THANKS GUYS! _**

**_Shout out to my reviewers: Blazingfire55, Pana-sule, Oiten, SuperYuuki, and my two anonymous reviewers! I really appreciate it all guys, and I'm so humbled that you're all enjoying it._**

**_Hope to see you all soon!_**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	4. Lowely Beginnings

**_A/N: Hey! Well, here I am with chapter three! First and foremost, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. This is my bread and butter. You all have user VeraVera to thank for the speedy release of this chapter. I mean, I was working on it before, but when I woke up to those three beautiful reviews, I finished it in one day. So yeah! Thanks, VeraVera! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_**

**_Anywho._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"Expectation is the root of all heartache." - William Shakespeare_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems With Blonde Boys**

**Chapter III: Lowly Beginnings**

**~}(){~**

Even though it had been nice and warm out earlier, the night air touched briskly against Evelyn's cheeks, turning them a rosy shade as she walked next to her mother's side. Her previous interaction with Dio and Dario had left her frazzled, and she eagerly hurried towards home, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed with a good book. Perhaps even just sleep if she could calm her mind.

_'You're nothing.'_ Dio's words echoed in her mind.

They hurt. And, really, she knew that she shouldn't let them bother her. With anyone else, Evelyn would've simply shaken the words off and moved on. However, something about Dio made it impossible for her to do that, and truthfully, she didn't even understand what that something was. He was mean, spiteful, and just all around horrible to her. By all means, his opinion should _not_ have mattered to her. Clearly though, it did if she was that upset by it. Perhaps it was because she had been trying so hard to be his friend since her conversation with Millie. To have it all thrown back in her face stung, and there was no shame in admitting that.

So why couldn't she give up on befriending him?

With a sigh, Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut as a shudder passed down her body, which made Mother tighten her grip on her hand. In truth, she knew exactly why. For a moment, the dark-haired girl _had_ been ready to give up on him as he so wished, but then Mother and Dario had burst in. And she'd seen the anger on the wicked old man's face. How could she let anyone handle something like that on their own? Thus, she'd lied for the blonde boy and desperately hoped Dario wouldn't punish him. Thinking on it, Dio must have known exactly what she was doing. She had seen it in the sharp depths of his eyes. Part of her wondered if he was grateful for her help. However, he stomped down on the thought, knowing it would only lead to disappointment.

She and Mother managed to make it back to their small home without incident, and Evelyn hurried off to her room before changing into her favorite night dress. It was soft and green like her eyes, and by that point, it had been already worn ragged. However, she couldn't bring herself to throw it out, and she desperately wanted the comfort at the moment.

After bidding her mother goodnight, Evelyn laid down in her bed, curling up on her side and pulling a patchwork blanket up over her head. A content smile settled on her face as the warmth of her bed tugged her towards slumber, drowsiness creeping into her eyes.

The day had been a long one, and she felt glad it was over. Still, Evelyn couldn't remove Dio from her thoughts. She wasn't angry exactly - even though she knew she should've been. No, she was sad that he was like that. Living like he did had to be very lonely.

Ever since Millie had told her about the Brando's, Evelyn had been trying her best to see everything from his point of view, to understand him. She'd become accustomed to studying his behaviors, at least the ones he gave away in her presence. She knew the minute difference between the way his eyebrow arched when he found something interesting and the way it curved when he thought something disdainful. She learned the difference between when he was actually reading and when he was just avoiding a conversation with her - something he no doubt thought she wouldn't notice. She knew he seemed to prefer psychology and philosophy to other subjects. And yet, despite all that she had seen and learned, that night was the first she'd seen emotions such as surprise and true fury break his well-kept mask.

The surprise had shown for a split-second when Mother had come in with Dario to retrieve her just before he turned away from her. He hadn't gasped or anything overt, but his mouth had tightened into a thin line while his eyes widened just a fraction of a fraction. However, the anger had been easier to read. Right when Dario had mentioned his upbringing and again when he had kissed her head - something which had taken a fair amount of willpower to keep from cringing at. Dio was remarkable at keeping his emotions from showing on his face. Evelyn certainly would not have been able to conceal her own so well. Still yet, even he couldn't keep them out of his eyes entirely. When she had chanced a glance at him, molten heat had been there, and she knew just how outraged he had been. She wondered whether it had been directed at herself or Dario that last time ...

But now was not the time for these thoughts, for she was very tired.

Sleep called to the dark-haired girl, curled up on the lumpy mattress, and with great effort, she pushed all thoughts of blonde-haired boys out of her head, her dark lashes resting against her cheeks as she shut her eyes at last. Soon enough, Evelyn thought no more.

**~}(){~**

Five days passed, and Evelyn managed to keep her thoughts engaged by other more important matters than Dio Brando without too much effort. Along with Millie and Edward occupying her time, Evelyn had spent the majority of the week at her Aunt Phoebe's shop. After some long arduous hours of practice with a needle and no small amount of begging, Aunt Phoebe had agreed to let her attempt some minor patch job's with the condition of supervision since it was a slow season. In other words, she had kept busy over the time period, and that kept her from fretting over Dio for the most part.

However, that all changed when she caught sight of a familiar blonde boy as he passed by the shop windows outside. Scrambling out of her chair, Evelyn paused only to inform her Aunt that she had something to take care of before bolting out the door and down the street. Luckily, he hadn't gone terribly far, so hiking up her dress, she put on a burst of speed and caught up to him, her shoes beating against the pavement.

Hearing her approach, Dio glanced over his shoulder at her, surprise playing briefly at his features before he returned his attention to where he was going. Part of Evelyn worried that his anger from before _had _been directed at her. A larger part told her it didn't matter either way, and that this could be a unique opportunity to spend time with him outside the stuffy atmosphere of his father's inn. And more importantly, outside of his father's reach. It seemed a far less daunting task to speak with him when she didn't have to worry about his father as well.

"Good afternoon," she called, falling into step beside him. A long moment passed where he didn't answer, and frustration filled the girl at the thought of him ignoring her even now. She had hoped her actions the previous week would've prompted enough of a reaction that he would at least ask her about it.

Evelyn glanced over to find him studying her features - not with anything as kind as curiosity. No, his eyes cast suspicion. However, at last, he gave her a nod of acknowledgement, and in return, she sent him an encouraging smile.

"What are you doing here?" Dio asked, looking away from her and back down the road. Oddly enough, the streets were rather empty that day, and the only sounds came from an occasional passerby and Dio and Evelyn's own footsteps. Most days, this street saw much more traffic. Then again, Aunt Phoebe had mentioned it was a slow season for the shop. Perhaps there was no need to pass this way for most people at the moment.

His words weren't all she could hope for, but this was certainly a step in the right direction. His tone wasn't even upset or disdainful. Perhaps a bit uninterested, but Evelyn thought she could work with that. Again, it showed improvement from the insults he had met her with previously. Evelyn tucked a dark curl behind her ear. "You passed my Aunt's sewing shop, so I thought I might join you. That is, if you don't mind?"

She was sure he would tell her that 'yes he did mind and to go away before you bother me further,' and inwardly, she cursed herself for leaving it so open ended. He might've let her get away with going with him if she hadn't directly asked. Therefore, it came as a great shock to her when he still said, "What you do is your own business."

Keeping up with his brisk pace, Evelyn nodded at him before she turned her head away to look at the opposite side of the street because her smile was perhaps a little too wide at the moment, and she didn't want to make him retract his words. After she managed to temper it to an acceptable level, the dark-haired girl cleared her throat. "I admit, I was beginning to wonder if you ever left your room," she teased lightly, voice a little uncertain and smile innocent to let him know she didn't mean it as an insult.

Dio let out a short, haughty laugh. "The company is better there." A moment later, he glanced down his nose at her, brow arched. "Tell me, how is it that you're running around the city on your own? I would've thought that mother of yours wouldn't allow it."

As she toyed with the neckline of her dress, Evelyn shrugged. "There's not much that she can do about it since she's busy most days. However, she still refuses to let me go out alone at night, so you're partially right." Really, Evelyn never worried much about the possible repercussions of exploring the city on her own. Once, she might have, but that was before she met Millie, who had taught her the ins and outs of the street. Evelyn was small and quick now, and generally, people were much nicer than they were given credit for if you took a moment to get to know them.

A beat of silence passed before Evelyn asked, "Where are you going?"

Part of her wondered if he would actually answer, but he surprised her yet again. "I've been sent to buy Father some alcohol," he answered, tone sounding almost bored as he walked with his hands clasped behind his back. However, his lips pursed in distaste as though the words were bitter on his tongue, and his eyes were flat, emotionless. His nose turned up just the slightest bit, and Evelyn wondered if he was even aware of the motion.

Nodding, Evelyn let her eyes stray in the direction they were heading. "I see. Isn't there any at your inn?" She didn't think she imagined all those drunken men on the times she had visited the building.

"There _was_." He smirked to himself in a way that told Evelyn he had something to do with that. That smirk was all secrets and self satisfaction, and when the realization dawned on the dark-haired girl, she giggled.

The silence that followed felt nearly comfortable as they continued onward. At least, Evelyn didn't feel the need to ramble like she normally did when she was with Dio, and she couldn't quite put her finger on why. Perhaps it was because this is the first time they'd had an opportunity for a comfortable silence between the two of them. In the past, the atmosphere between them had felt awkward and foreboding with the knowledge that he did _not_ want her there and had been vocal about that fact. Perhaps it was just the fresh air from being outside as opposed to that stuffy inn. Evelyn couldn't say for certain. Still yet, a smidge of nerves still clawed at her because he had yet to ask her about lying to Mother and Dario. She dare not believe he would just choose to ignore that. He was too paranoid from what she already knew of him.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the liquor store, and Evelyn offered to wait outside while he bought whichever kind Dario had sent him after. Again, she felt a pang of sadness for him. If he had emptied the stock on purpose, then that meant this was the outcome he was hoping for. She couldn't imagine doing something like that just to get away from her mother for a few hours, and knowing what she knew about Dario, it was awfully brave to do so. If he ever found out about it, Evelyn doubted he would be very happy about it. In a way, the green-eyed girl thought she could admire that about Dio if nothing else.

Glancing at him through the store window, Evelyn remembered how Millie had assumed she'd had a crush on Dio, and she smiled in amusement at the memory. He looked very handsome today, wearing his chocolate-colored trousers and white dress shirt, and his hair shone in the sunlight in a way that made Evelyn admit she would like to see it more often. However, the girl didn't want anything beyond friendship from him, and it was still doubtful that she could glean even that. Dio was all mystery and blunt edges. Even friendship would be a difficult path to tread with him.

The dark-haired girl was so preoccupied by her thoughts, she failed to see Dio come out of the store and would've been left behind entirely had he not turned to her the, arching an eyebrow. "Are you coming or not?"

Admittedly, his words surprised her, and before she could stop it, a bright smile spread across her face as she hurried to his side. "Of course I am," she told him, clasping her hands in front of her.

"What are you so happy about all of a sudden?"

Glancing over at him, her smile widened, and she let him see the warmth in her eyes. "It's just ... You didn't leave me behind like you could've." Perhaps it was foolish and naïve, but the small courtesy was greater than any he had shown her so far. It was as good as saying he didn't mind her presence. Surely, that meant some progress had been made? What else could've been the cause? He had been trying to scare her back into silence last time they had spoken... Perhaps her actions had convinced him that she actually _was_ serious about being his friend. It was the only reason for his shift in behavior. Hope for their friendship began to swell.

Rolling his eyes at her, the blonde boy replied, "Your opinion of me must be very low if you think I would leave any lady to walk home alone when I am going in that same direction."

Evelyn's cheeks blushed hot at his words. When she thought about it, that did seem rather rude of her to assume. "I did't mean to offend you, but any time I've seen you in the past, you've all but told me I'm dirt under your feet," she reminded him reluctantly. Although she worried about spoiling this good mood he seemed to be in, she couldn't forget his previous treatment of her entirely. The moment she did, she feared he might choose to remind her himself, and that would mortify her.

"I suppose you wish for some apology?" he inquired dubiously, tone sounding bored again.

For a moment, Evelyn thought on it. Most would just give an immediate yes without thinking about it too much. However, was an apology actually all that important in the long run? Did she actually want one? Certainly, not if she needed to ask for it, but even then, it didn't really matter if he continued to treat her better than he had before. If she really dwelled on it, she realized that words were fickle things - pretty, but fickle. A person could _say _whatever they wanted, but the intent behind it was all that really mattered. In other words, it was best to judge by actions, so an apology wasn't really all that important.

"Actually, I can do without it." She smiled at him softly. "It's a bit much to ask for at the moment, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," he agreed, regarding her with his brow furrowed. "But I don't think you actually believe that. You obviously feel I've slighted you." The blonde stared hard at her as though he were trying to make her answer truthfully. It nearly made her laugh that he was so stuck on believing she was trying to lie to him. However, she refrained with the fear of offending him. But really, what could she _hope_ to gain from him?

Not wanting to stunt the progress she had made or make him angry, Evelyn picked her words carefully. She knew she was walking on eggshells at the moment, and she refused to break them. "I won't deny that your ..._ harsh_ words last week and all the previous weeks hurt," Evelyn began, keeping her eyes on the path ahead of them even though she could feel him still watching her closely. "However, I understand that it's in the past, and you thought I was trying to get something over on you." Pausing a moment to let that sink in, she reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I hope you'll believe that all I really want _is_ friendship, and I won't stop trying no matter how much you turn me away."

Evelyn bit her lip and wondered if that last part was a bit too much. In all honesty, she hadn't meant to say that much, but once she started talking, the green-eyed girl hadn't been able to stop. And it all just spilled out.

It felt odd to talk about this with Dio himself. Normally, if she discussed these matters at all, it was with Millie. Her friend could tell her if she was acting irrationally or foolishly, or just sit there and listen if the need called for it. By nature, Evelyn was not a conflict oriented person. The dark-haired girl loathed to cause upset to others, so she normally kept any problems involving other people to herself until Millie dragged it out of her. A feat that still confused her to this day. Not even Mother could do that, and Mother could do almost anything.

Chancing a glance at him, she saw him looking down his nose at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, he 'tsk'ed and averted his eyes, making her wonder what he was thinking. "Stubborn... Any rational person wouldn't bother, but not you. Why is that?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. His hair all but glowed in the light of the evening sun.

Although she wasn't certain if he actually expected an answer, she replied regardless, "I suppose I am stubborn in my own way ... But, it's more than that." Hesitant because she didn't want to tell Dio her exact reasoning yet, Evelyn searched for the right words. "I don't even understand it myself, Dio ... But I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out."

"Be sure that you do." He pointed a finger at her in warning. "I don't enjoy not knowing things when they concern me." Though the words were likely meant to scare her away, they seemed to hold less bite. After today, Dio seemed more human to her than he had before, and this small outing had proved in her mind that there was more to the blonde boy than he let on. It made her want to know the real him. She already knew he was a complex person, and that became more apparent every time she saw him.

Nodding in response to his warning, they walked in contemplative silence all the way back to the shop, where Evelyn gave a pleasant 'farewell.' She knew that when she went back inside, she would likely have to explain to her Aunt just where she had run off to, and Aunt Phoebe was likely unhappy with her for doing so. But, Evelyn couldn't find it in herself to care about that one bit. She had learned a lot in the time spent with Dio, and it renewed her enthusiasm to keep trying. _'You always manage to worm your way into people's hearts eventually,'_ Millie's words came to her.. Perhaps she was right. And though it felt strange to come away from a conversation with none other than Dio Brando and not feel degraded or frustrated...

Evelyn thought she didn't mind that one bit.

**~}(){~**

Laying back on his bed, back propped against the head board and feet crossed casually at the ankles, Dio examined a small silver talisman. It was small enough that he could conceal it in one fist and had the shape of an oval. Shallow writing was etched into the surface of the bauble, but it was weathered and difficult to make out in the candle light - not that it really mattered to him. The blonde boy had found it earlier as he was cleaning up the inn, meaning one of their patrons had dropped it. Likely, it was worth quite a bit of sentimental value to someone. Now, it would fetch Dio a pretty pound.

Really, whoever had left it was at fault. If it did have value to them, then they should've kept a better eye on it. They shouldn't have _lost_ it, and either way, Dio found he didn't really care. Pondering on the subject would do very little for him at any rate.

With that in mind, he tossed the knick-knack onto his nightstand. Perhaps tomorrow he would see to selling it.

Laying there in the dull light of his room, Dio's thoughts drifted to his earlier encounter with the prostitute's daughter, Evelyn. In truth, he was still unsure of how much use she would be to him. The blonde smirked. However, the outing had revealed that she was almost piteously easy to manipulate. He pictured her blinding smile when he had asked if she was going to follow him, her eyes glowing in her happiness and nose crinkling in a way that could be called cute. If he ever chose to use her, it wouldn't take much to convince her to do whatever he wanted. The girl was desperate for his attention, and if he chose to give it, then he had no doubt she would be over the moon.

He wondered if she was simpleminded, to be so hellbent on the matter. Perhaps she pitied him... Dio's eyes darkened at the thought, his lips curling into a sneer. For Dio detested pity. He supposed it could be a useful tool in manipulation, but Dio refused to stoop that low. His pride wouldn't allow it, and his pride had already taken quite the beating living in this wretched city. He knew that the girl had learned about his family. The extent was still unknown to him, but the knowledge was easy enough to read in her eyes. If she did pity him, then he wasn't certain if he would keep her around after all. He did not need the pity of a whore's daughter. But if it wasn't ...

Were it anyone else, he would assume that was the only possible reason when they claimed they wanted nothing from him, and that would be the end of the matter. However, the green-eyed girl was proving to be of an odd breed, and she always seemed to have a foolish, abnormal thought behind every action. It was strange to discover a person like that in the slums of London, Dio thought. In his few years there, Dio had only seen wretched, lecherous men and trashy filth of women. His mother had been the only exception he had known of so far, and her light had been snuffed out by his wretched, lecherous father. Dio's hands clenched into fists of their own accord.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde willed the thoughts away. Now was not the time to get sucked into old memories. Nothing could be changed about the past, but he _would_ change his future. There was no way he would continue to allow his father to treat him as he did. Just the other day, Dio had found a very interesting letter from a rich family addressed to his father... That was his chosen path now, but he still had a ways to go before he could reach that crossroads. For now, he would push thoughts of that out of his mind as well, and in truth, he didn't care to think more on the subject of Evelyn either. Time would also reveal whether he could use her in the meantime or not, and soon, Dio would begin his experiment to see if that was true or not.

He need only to wait for the right opportunity.

**~}(){~**

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_A/N: There we go! That's the next installment of the story! We've made some progress! And you get to see the thought progression between both parties, so that's a thing.. But yeah, got this out within a month too. Who would've thought I could do that? _**

**_With that said, seriously guys, reviews really spur my writing. I'm not even kidding. This chapter got done because of VeraVera's reviews. Now, I'm not saying I won't update without reviews. Please don't ever think that. I do this because I love it. However, I won't deny that reviews urge me to work faster. _**

_**I hope you guys liked this, and THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the support, reading, everything! **_

_**Shout out to all my reviewers again: Blazingfire55, Pana-sule, Oiten, SuperYuuki, Nexu1101, Pisce, TheWhiteWanderer, Rei13Reaper, VeraVera, and my three anonymous reviewers!**_

_**Hope to see you all soon!**_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**-Alyssa**_


	5. Merited Concern

**_A/N: Alrighty! I'm here again and with chapter number four! Can I just say that I like this chapter? At first, I was dubious, but then after changing a few minor details around, it ended up a lot better than I had expected. That said, it is a fair bit longer than the others... Dio kinda took over for a bit.. Besides that, there was no way to cut it off before hand.. So! Enjoy this extra long chapter. Also! A big thanks to my followers/favorites/reviewers. Thank you all! Oh! And lastly... Did anyone else see the new episode of Jojo's? It was soo good!_**

**_Anywho._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them." - J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems With Blonde Boys**

**Chapter IV: Merited Concern**

**~}(){~**

Mother had been acting strangely all day, Evelyn thought as she poked at the food on her plate with little enthusiasm.

Though she was never one for talking a terrible lot to begin with, Mother had been all but silent since returning early in the day from her normal rounds, an odd occurrence in and of itself. In celebration, Evelyn had put together a late lunch in the form of a simple salad and buttered bread and looked forward to the extra time she would spend with her mother. However, the gorgeous woman had hardly touched the food in front of her, choosing to push it around her plate with a listless expression on her face. Although the dark-haired girl had ignored it at first, attempting to coax her into several conversations with a cheerful smile, she had stopped after several tries were met with failure. Now, Evelyn was getting worried, and she wanted to know the reason behind Mother's silence.

However, she couldn't think of the right way to phrase her questions. She didn't want to sound rude, or upset her mother by addressing it too carelessly. Drumming out a random, rushed rhythm, she tapped her fingers on the edge of the table. Normally, Mother would've scolded her for making the repetitive, unlady-like gesture, but this time, she didn't even glance up at her. Something was definitely not right. Surely, Mother wasn't in any trouble. If she was, wouldn't she have told Evelyn about it? Still, she couldn't help but worry.

Biting her lip in hesitation, voice light and nervous as she shifted in her seat, Evelyn asked, "Mother... Are you alright?"

The dark-haired woman glanced up from her plate. When her eyes met Evelyn's, the girl could see indecisiveness, resignation, and sadness warring in them, and her anxiety multiplied. Why was she acting like this? Mother was never indecisive. If she wanted something, she got it. If she couldn't have it, she left it alone. In all her life, Evelyn had never seen her mother waver between decisions. Swallowing, Mother set her fork down on her plate with a dull clang. "Evelyn, if there was a way for you to leave London, would you want to go?" Her tone sounded oddly unfeeling, and Evelyn didn't like that very much.

Smiling in hopes of cheering her up, the girl replied, "Where would we go?"

At her words, a wan-smile crossed Mother's face, and she returned her attention to her plate though she didn't pick up her fork again. "Nowhere, sweetheart. Forget I asked. It was a passing thought is all." Then, she rose from her seat, collecting her unfinished plate of food and taking it with her into the kitchen to wash and put away.

The smile fell from Evelyn's features once she was out of sigh, and she let out a soft sigh. Asking her had hardly made her feel better about it, and Mother hadn't really answered her question.. Or had she? Although the dark-haired girl wasn't prone to complaining about her own life, she did think it rather unfair that Mother couldn't have the life she wanted. Mother was kind, caring, and beautiful, yet she hadn't been given the fairytale life she deserved. For she really did remind Evelyn of one of the princesses from the storybooks she read. Those were always her favorites too... No, instead she was treated as less than human by most and forced to do unsavory things just to make a living, and the world had tainted her caring nature with a dose of cynicism. Life hadn't been fair to her at all.

Just then, Mother returned from the kitchen, dusting her hands off on the sides of her dark green dress. It was a simple dress, but the color complemented the brown of her eyes nicely. "Mother, if I may asked, how did you end up as a prostitute." Evelyn said, curiosity shining in her eyes even as she supressed a wince. That had come out much worse than the first question. However, the words were out there and she couldn't take them back. Besides, she hadn't meant it as an insult, and she hoped the woman understood that her daughter truly didn't know how - with all of that grace and beauty - she had ended up in a position so unworthy of her.

As she searched Evelyn's face, a blush stained her cheeks at the mention of her occupation. Even though Mother could let everyone else's words wash over her with no problem, Evelyn had noticed that she always felt ashamed when her daughter brought it up. No matter if they were alone or not. For that reason, the two normally avoided the subject. However, Evelyn had come to the realization that she didn't know why her mother had ended up like she had. It had always been just the way things were. Something she didn't question. However, even if she was young, Evelyn felt like she was old enough to know the truth about it all. After another long moment passed, Mother finally gave in with a slump. Then she straightened, keeping her head held high. "Once ... Once I loved someone very dearly. This was all a very, very long time ago, before you were born and before your aunt even moved to the city with her husband. I had _thought_ he loved me too. Sometimes I still do," she explained, voice trembling just the slightest at the memory.

"Everyone told me that I was better off without him."

"Even Aunt Phoebe? I thought she wanted you to get married," Evelyn thought aloud, absentmindedly tucking her feet under herself as she listened, her bottom lip pouting out.

A sad smile pulled at Mother's mouth, and she nodded, a long, dark curl falling into her face as she did so. "Especially your Aunt Phoebe. You have to remember, this was a _long_ time ago... But I loved him, and I chose him over everything else in my life." For a moment, she trailed off, lost in thought. The expression on her face was a confusing one. It was equal parts longing, sadness, and fondness. Finally, she shook herself out of her reverie. "In the end, it turned out I was wrong. He ... He probably didn't love me after all, or at least, he was willing to put the needs of his family's status above his own feelings, even though I had sacrificed everything to be with him." Letting out a bitter laugh that made Evelyn's heart ache, Anastasia continued, "By then, I had cut ties with my family and moved to this city to be closer to him. They wouldn't take me back in, and I was a young girl with no money ... _That_ was how it all began."

Staring at the table, considering everything Mother had told her, Evelyn felt more sorrow for her mother than ever before. She had found her fairytale after all, but the ending was terrible. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. Really, Evelyn understood the want for status. She wished to be apart of that world too. However, if she was in love with someone, she liked to think none of that would really matter to her anymore. She just couldn't imagine giving that up even for something as important as a place in high society. After a long moment, Evelyn asked, "Was it at least worth it? Being in love, I mean." She glanced up to see her mother padding towards her.

Mother crouched in front of her, taking both of Evelyn's tiny hands in her own. "Back when it all first happened, my mother asked me that very same thing," she told her, a smirk twisting her painted lips - though it hardly seemed a happy one.

"What did you tell her?"

"I said it wasn't."

Scolding herself for dredging up all this unpleasantness, Evelyn let her gaze fall to her lap. "Oh," she replied simply, unsure of what else _to_ say.

"_But,_" Mother added, and her daughter looked back up, surprised at the warmth behind the smile on Mother's face now. Already, she had managed to mask her sadness. Mother was like her in that she didn't like to burden others with her own troubles, but unlike Evelyn, she had perfected her mask. "That was a very, very long time ago," she reiterated as a thoughtful expression came over her face. "Being in love is difficult ... And it can hurt you more than anything else sometimes if you really mean it. However, I think the memories I keep of the man I love are worth the pain sometimes... At other times, I do wish I had never met him at all." At the confused look on Evelyn's face, she shook her head, realizing she wasn't being very clear with what she was trying to get across. "What I mean to say, is that I don't regret it all the time anymore." Her smile widened. "Besides, this life led me to having a beautiful, intelligent, caring daughter, and I wouldn't trade that for all the money in the world... I guess you can say that I don't regret it for a second."

At that, Evelyn gave her a shy smile, and Mother stood up, planting a kiss on top of her head as she did. Then, she left Evelyn to think over everything she had learned.

Not really tasting it, mind lost to thought, Evelyn pushed a forkful of salad into her mouth even though she wasn't really hungry. Though she certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ when she asked about it all, the girl thought it helped her understand the purpose behind certain behaviors of her mother she had noticed over the years. _'The man I love...' _Love. Not loved. Even though he hadn't chosen her - even after all the pain and heartbreak he had put her through - Mother still loved him. He must've really been wonderful, and it made Evelyn wish she could meet the man who could inspire such feelings in her mother. Perhaps he was the reason Mother had always adamantly refused even the idea of marriage. She thought it seemed likely after hearing about it.

Although Evelyn had always seen her mother as a strong woman, she was beginning to see her in a new light now. Well, new light wasn't quite the right word. Perhaps though, the light had grown brighter so that Evelyn could see her for more of who she actually was. In that moment, she respected her mother more than she ever had before. She knew most would find that strange and even foolish, for her story would not seem like one to be respected to most. She had bet it all on love, and though she had come up short in the end, she had still followed her heart regardless of what the world told her she needed to do. Evelyn found such a pure love beautiful, and the girl found herself hoping she could experience such a love one day.

Maybe that man was the reason she looked sad so often. In fact, now that the thought had crossed her mind, Evelyn felt certain of it. Maybe in those moments, she longed for him more than normal, to be held in his arms once more, to feel so loved again. Or perhaps those were the moments she wished to forget him entirely as she had mentioned. It could've been a mixture of the two for all Evelyn knew.

Either way, Evelyn was content to assume that _he_ was the cause of her upset that day. She never even thought to consider that something else might've been weighing on Mother's mind.

**~}(){~**

Dio waited with an outstretched hand, back rigid in his posture, as the shopkeeper counted out their agreed upon price for the silver talisman he had found some time ago now. To his disdain, it had taken him far longer than expected as he had planned to wait until Father was in one of his better moods before asking for permission to head out into the city for the day. The problem with that was his father had been in one of the worst tempers for the past few weeks than Dio had seen him in since he had worked Mother to death, and it refused to abate as it normally would. In those weeks, Evelyn had visited the inn several times over the amount she usually did. Along with her mandatory visits once a week, she had stopped by several days a week as well - without her mother... Something told the blonde boy that her parent certainly didn't know about that. It had surprised him that first afternoon she had shown up to see him, but her presence had kept his father away from him. So he hardly minded it. Along with that, she had been willing to help with his chores around the inn, and he had rewarded her by speaking to her more often.

But Dio had grown weary of waiting around the inn.

With this in mind and the supporting evidence of his father's behavior during her visits, Dio had decided to truly test his theory about Evelyn Crew. He had sneaked out that morning, and as he had spent the past few weeks questioning the filth that employed the prostitute Anastasia, the blonde boy felt confident in that he knew where the girl lived. Truly, it was hardly a difficult task, especially since those he questioned had been mostly intoxicated when asked. Without a doubt, the girl would come with him if he invited her out for a walk and perhaps afternoon tea even, and if she happened to be absent from her house that day, Dio knew of several other places he could search for her. Of course, the longer it took, the more furious his father would grow. However, that was exactly what he needed. Though the old man had shown to be calmer in her presence, that was if he hadn't been provoked. He wanted to see how he would act in a situation like the one Dio had devised for today.

Pocketing the money he had received, the blonde boy left the store behind and stepped out into the street, the overcast skies swirling above him and casting a blunt sort of light across his skin. A light breeze tugged at the ends of his hair and the fabrics of his clothes in a pleasant manner. The way he saw it, two possible outcomes presented themselves. Either, his father wouldn't care one way or another about the girl's presence when he was in such a temper, or she would be able to calm him down. If he hadn't seen the strange affect she seemed to have on his father, it would've been an idiotic plan. However, she had piqued the old man's interest for some reason. _'It wouldn't surprise me if he has designs of his own on the girl,' _Dio thought, tapping a finger against his chin. _'Perhaps I should inquire into his interest in the near future.' _He had never seen his father treat someone like he did the girl, with almost a sense of kindness, pride at the very least. Strange as he had none himself. No, Dio was under no illusions. His father wanted something from her, for the old man didn't do kindness.

Of course, if he was somehow wrong and it all backfired on him, it would not be a pleasant evening for Dio. The blonde boy smirked to himself, for he was never truly wrong. In that he had total confidence. Either way, if worse came to worst, it was nothing he couldn't handle himself. Dio was stronger than anyone could possibly imagine, and he knew that one day the world would know that.

With those thoughts flitting around his head, Dio headed in the direction of the part of town he had been informed the prostitute lived in.

**~}(){~**

Evelyn lived in a part of the city he never had cause to visit. In other words, he had never been there himself. However, it was nothing special. If you had seen one part of the slums of London, you knew what the others were like. In truth, the blonde boy found it a rather distasteful area. Though he knew of worse places, this fell low on his list. Dio would loathe to live in such a detestable place like this. Though the inn was hardly luxurious and the air around it was choked out by factory smoke, it was more sightly than this barren and broken street. Every few feet, cobblestones were chipped or upturned entirely, debris, garbage, and other filth piled in various places and stacked against shambles of houses. Turning his nose up, he thought_, 'Did I expect any differently? This is the type of neighborhood a whore would live in.'_

His information about the area proved to be correct because he spotted none other than the girl's mother on the street. When she caught sight of him, her exhausted eyes widened and darted around frantically. _'I didn't bring my father if that's what you're so worried about, foolish woman. My father has not sought you at your own home yet.' _Upon realizing he was alone, she relaxed marginally and offered him a small, strained smiled, her eyes only partly apologizing for her behavior. It was difficult to appear apologetic when you didn't really mean it.

When they were closer, stopping a few feet before him, she said, "Dio? I'm sorry, I've simply never seen you around here before."

Inclining his head at her, he replied, "It's understandable. Think nothing of it." He placed one hand on his hip, leaning his weight back onto one foot.

"Might I ask what you're doing in our part of the city?" she asked, her smile growing more strained than earlier.

"I happened to be out for an afternoon stroll today," he lied, smiling good-naturedly. Dio doubted she would be comfortable with the knowledge that he was about to bring her daughter into his personal affairs involving his father. He had seen the fear that pierced the woman's heart whenever she was in the inn. Really, if Father terrified her so deeply, then she should just cease their arrangement. He supposed that greed ran deeper than blood though. It was as he'd once told Evelyn. Everyone wanted something from everyone. Waving his hand before him, palm up, and gesturing to the area around them, Dio inquired, "You said you live here?"

A bit hesitant, the woman nodded, her hands tangling in the fabric of her dress in a way reminiscent of her daughter. "Yes. In the small, wood house two from the end of the street," Ms. Crew explained, pointing out her home.

"Perhaps, I will visit Evelyn while I'm here then." He nodded to himself as though he was considering the idea. Then glancing up at her, he added in good manners, "That is, if she is home at the moment."

"She is," the woman confirmed, and Dio had to reign in his self-satisfaction. Everything was going according to plan. Better than he could've hoped for though there was still plenty of time for a kink to block his progress. Again, nothing he couldn't solve of his own ambition. If Evelyn thought she was persistent, then she had never seen Dio when he wanted something.

After saying a polite farewell to the woman, he made his way to the home she had pointed out. Unlike the other house owners on this street, who had likely given up long ago, this house's owner appeared to be trying to make the premises presentable. The garbage and debris that clouded the others was absent, and the front flowerbeds had been weeded. In their place, several scraggly plants, wild roses from the looks of them, struggled and clung to the walls though most of the blooms had wilted as they weren't made for the climate in London this time of year, leaving the bushes all thorns. Regardless of the attempts, there was no way to hide the unsightliness of the house itself. A cripple could prop themselves up on crutches, but that wouldn't fool anyone into believing they weren't crippled anymore. White paint peeled off the walls, revealing the gray-brown underneath, dark scratches across the structure.

However, Dio ignored it all and strode up to the front door. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he raised his hand and knocked, the thuds seeming to echo in the empty silence of the street. For no one was out today, and few would need to pass through this area unless they lived here. Inside the house, the sounds of two people conversing made its way to his ears, and he arched a thin eyebrow. Never in his inquiries had anyone mentioned that another person lived with Anastasia Crew and her daughter. When she had sought him out several weeks past, Evelyn had mentioned an aunt. Perhaps this was her? Though, he had assumed she lived somewhere else. No. Rationality would assume she only had another visitor. That could pose a problem to his plans. To his preference, the blonde boy didn't have to wait terribly long, and after a moment, the door opened to reveal Evelyn's smiling face.

At the sight of him, her smile dropped, eyes widening. "Dio?" she squeaked. That ... hadn't been the reception he was expecting, and he almost became angry. She should've been honored that he was willing to seek her out. Then she glanced down at herself, then back up at him, a blush staining her cheeks. Obviously, the girl was not prepared for visitors as she wore only a pair of linen trousers and a cotton shirt, her hair down and un-kept. Ah, so she was only embarrassed by him seeing her in this state... Interesting. Though in truth Dio hardly cared about something as frivolous as _that_ at the moment, the boy couldn't help himself. He smirked at her, arching an eyebrow at her and delighting in the way her blush spread to the dip in her throat. When she managed to get a hold on her mortification and remember her manners, the girl shook her head. Then, offering him a bright, if embarrassed, smile, she said, "Please, come in. Though would you allow me a moment? I'd like to make myself more presentable... I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"As you wish," he replied, crossing the threshold of her door when she stepped back to allow him entry.

Inside, the house appeared well lived in despite having only a few furnishings. A table and set of chairs sat in one corner of the room with a small couch in the other. Three doors led out of the room, discluding the one he'd just stepped through. Though it was significantly lacking in any form of decoration, a simple painting of a country manor hung on one of the walls, and Dio wondered why they had bothered wasting money on such an obviously expensive painting when it could've been better put to more important needs. However, that was of little importance to him. Over at the table, an older girl with bright red hair sat eyeing them curiously as she continually shuffled through a deck of cards. Her eyes and posture were guarded in a way that Dio had come to recognize as someone who knew what the world was really like.

At that moment, after shutting the door behind him with a gentle click, the dark-haired girl at his side wrapped her hand around his upper arm, soft fingers pressing against the lean muscles there, and urged him towards the table. "Who's this then?" the redhead asked, nodding her head towards him, her accent thick. "Introduce us, yeah?" She gave him a once over, then looked back at Evelyn expectantly. A muscle in Dio's jaw ticked though he refrained from commenting. He didn't like being dismissed so easily and realized at that moment that he was not going to get along with the girl before him.

Clearing her throat, Evelyn explained, "Millie, this is Dio - the boy I've mentioned before."

"Several times actually," the other girl corrected, with a self-satisfied smirk.

The green eyed girl blushed deeper still, but pushed on regardless of her increasing bashfulness. "Dio, meet Millicent, though she prefers to be referred to as Millie." With that, she ushered him into a seat with a shy smile. "I promise, I will be _right_ back." Glancing over at Millicent, she added, "_Please_, be nice." Having said that, Evelyn glanced between them one final time, a furrow in her brow, before hurrying to what Dio assumed was her chambers, and he was left alone with the redhead.

After a moment, she asked, voice low so as not to be overheard, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Dio swept an appraising glance over her, much like she had done to him earlier, his eyes even, face expressionless. While nothing in particular stood out about her so as to trigger some memory of her in his mind, by the ragged state of her clothing, the blonde boy was able to piece together that she was likely orphaned and lived out on the streets, her trousers torn and roughly patched in places, the stained yellow fabric of her shirt worn thin. Disgusting. After another moment, he asked, "Should I?" There had been no reason for him to have associated with her in recent and long term memory. Why should he remember someone like her?

Wrinkling her nose, Millicent smirked. "Heh, I suppose not... It has been some time, after all, since Dario killed your mother."

The redhead had said it nonchalantly, as though they weren't discussing the death of his parent, but worse than that was the look in her eye. Like she held _him_ responsible as well. Upon hearing the words, Dio stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "I would suggest you keep from sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," he warned, tilting his chin up, the threat clear in his voice. Dio didn't care for the accusation she had hinted at, not one bit, and he wouldn't tolerate such behavior from some lesser wench like her.

A moment of silence passed, the tenseness ratcheting upward between them as they held the other's eyes, neither willing to back down from the silent argument. Pursing her lips, voice no longer as low and more demanding now as her eyes shown as fiery as her hair, she asked, "What do you want with Evelyn."

"Oh?" he drawled, tapping a finger against his chin as though confused and glancing off into the distance. "Who said I want anything with her?"

"Don't give me that rubbish. It might work on Evelyn, but I'm not her."

Dio turned an apathetic gaze on her, keeping a calm countenance as he dealt with the increasingly angered girl across from him. Amusingly enough, this street rat was rather angry over an offense he hadn't even committed yet. Her expression reminded him of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, and he exhaled sharply from his nose at the mental image. _'An amusingly accurate portrayal,' _he thought, taking in the sight of her splotchy cheeks, made redder by the color of her hair to a point of unattractiveness, and the way her face was all scrunched up. For someone who obviously lived on the streets, this girl wasn't too bright. Her argument was weak and not well thought out, her accusation baseless. Dio crossed his legs, dismissing her as nothing more than the child she was acting like, instead focusing on his nails. "I'm unaware of what you're referring to."

Letting out a bitter laugh, she said, "Please. You're a Brando, and all Brando's are the same. They only care about themselves."

When he looked back over at her, his glare was venomous. How dare such a pathetic person like her insult him like that. "You would do well to not compare me to my father."

"And _you_ would do well to leave Evelyn out of whatever you're planning," she shot back at him, leaning forward onto the balls of her feet so she would be able to stand up in an instant if the need called for it.

Before he could say something he most certainly _wouldn't_ regret, the door Evelyn had gone through was flung open, banging against the wall in a way that couldn't have been good for the structure. "Millie! Stop it right now! What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, her pitch high, upset obvious in her tone and betrayal in her eyes. For the first time in all the months he had known her, Dio could see actual anger on her face. Not the frustration she had met him with in those first few weeks of their acquaintance. True anger. Her eyes had a fierce aspect to them and the flush on her cheeks could not be attributed to embarrassment for once. In his opinion, she wore the expression far better than her friend, who had been ugly in her anger. Rather, Evelyn showed a decisiveness normally absent from her person. Striding across the room, she stopped in front of the redhead, pinning her into place with a pointed look.

"I see you overheard us."

"Overheard you..." She frowned deeply, upset and disappointed that her friend wasn't sorry in the least for her actions. "The walls are thinner than paper, and you know it. I could hear the whole conversation even though I wasn't trying to do so." Then turning to Dio, she tangled her hands in the folds of the white dress she now sported. Her hair also was now pinned back from her face and had been wrangled into a semblance of order. Biting her lip, the girl let him see the pleading in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why she's acting like this." The redhead scoffed, but didn't say anything, though could see a genuine trace of anxiety there. It seemed she was more concerned by Evelyn's reaction than she was trying to let on.

Seeing an opportunity, Dio stood. His eyes locked on her green ones. "You had nothing to do with her actions. However, I don't wish to stay in the company of those who would condemn _me_ for my father's actions." He sent another glare at the redhead, looking down his nose at her. Placing a hand on Evelyn's shoulder so he had her full attention, he continued, "I'm going now. It was nice to see you though... Originally, I had hoped you would join me for a walk, but-"

"No!" she cut in, desperate to please him at the moment due to her friend's actions. Likely, she was afraid that this exchange had undone any 'progress' she had made with him. "I'd love to go with you." Then thinking better of it, she amended, "That is, um, if the offer still stands."

Dio shrugged. "I can hardly judge you for the actions of your friend - even though she hasn't paid me the same courtesy. The offer still stands."

"Evelyn," Millicent began, hopping to her feet, "you're really going with him right now?"

Crossing her arms, the green-eyed girl frowned again, her anger returning where it had begun abating. "Of course I am. After that display of yours, I'm certainly not inclined to stay here anymore. I trust you will show yourself out _after_ we leave."

Shocked by her behavior, the other girl blinked and shook her head. "This... This isn't like you, Evelyn. You've never even been mad at me before."

"Because I've never had cause to be! And yelling at my guests isn't like you either, or at least, I hope it isn't..." The betrayal in her eyes was strong as she looked up at Millicent from under her lashes. "I thought you were my friend, Millie.." Shaking her head, Evelyn looped her arm through one of his. Normally, the girl he knew wasn't nearly so bold with him, choosing to use caution like that of a nervous animal when it came to interacting with him. It seemed anger made her daring. It was a shame he would see this side of her so rarely. In a way, he found it appealing, or perhaps he was only pleased that she was reacting exactly as he had hoped. "Shall we?" she asked with a tight smile.

With that, the two departed from the house, leaving behind a stunned Millicent, their pace leisurely. Even after she calmed down minutes later, Evelyn didn't release her hold on his arm, and truth be told, he didn't feel the need to tell her to do so at the moment. Perhaps it was his way of rewarding her for her actions. At that moment, she wasn't looking at his face, so he didn't bother to restrain a grin that was all smugness and self-satisfaction. That had worked out better than he could've hoped. Not only had she defended him against her friend, but he had also driven a wedge between her and one of the people who would try to sway her away from him. If his father reacted according to plan, then Evelyn Crew and her unwavering loyalty could be of great use to him indeed.

**~}(){~**

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_A/N: Well? What'dya think? I hope you guys liked it still! Things are beginning to happen FINALLY. That said, I hope it feels natural and everything. I worry over that most... Also, the plans begin in the next chapter... Anyways! Tell me what you think! _**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! _**

**_Shout out to my reviewers: Blazingfire55, Pana-sule, Oiten, SuperYuuki, Nexu1101, Pisce, TheWhiteWanderer, Rei13Reaper, VeraVera, and my three anonymous reviewers._**

**_See ya again soon! _**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	6. Dealings with Dario I

_**A/N: Okay, okay! I'm here with the next chapter! Phew, this one took me a bit to get done. It's been a heck of a couple of weeks where I live. So busy, but I did manage to write this in my down time because I love this story and Jojo's... It's just so good. But if I start on that, we'll be here all night, so without further ado ... **_

_**ENJOY! **_

* * *

_"The human soul still has greater need of the ideal than the real. It is by the real that we exist; it is by the ideal that we live." - Victor Hugo_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems with Blonde Boys**

**Chapter V: Dealings with Dario I**

**~}(){~**

Several minutes of walking in silence passed before Evelyn managed to calm her anger at Millie's behavior. Somehow, Dio had realized she would need time to think over what had just happened and left her to her thoughts. For which, Evelyn was rather grateful. It was for the best as she doubted she would make for a very good conversationalist at the moment.

Even now, Evelyn couldn't fathom the purpose behind her supposed best friend's actions. Though she had tried her best to see it from Millie's point of view, she couldn't figure out what had sparked Millie's temper. For Dio hadn't even provoked her as Evelyn had worried he might.. She let out an exasperated sigh. How was it that Millie had been the one she needed to worry about in that situation? In all the times they had spoken to each other about Dio, the redhead's anger and upset was always directed at Dario - not his son - and she had never even mentioned meeting Dio before... The dark-haired girl had just assumed they had never met, and apparently, Dio had no knowledge of their encounter either. When Evelyn had left to change, she truly hadn't meant to listen in on the conversation. Perhaps, at times, she had a nasty habit of doing so, but in this case, it had been the poor constructions doing. Regardless, she found herself grateful she'd overheard. Who knew how much more damage Millie might've caused if she hadn't? Thank heavens Dio had been so understanding about it all this time. He had taken it much better than she feared he would, and he didn't seem to blame her in the least for the other girl's actions. It was moments like this when Evelyn realized that she perhaps gave him too little credit. For despite their rocky start, he had behaved rationally ever since.

Shaking her head and shedding the thoughts, Evelyn still failed in understanding how a girl, who would claim to be her best friend, to be there for her no matter what, could betray her like that. Millie knew more than anyone else just how hard Evelyn had been trying to fall into Dio's good graces, and every time Evelyn spoke of it, Millie had been there with advice or condolences - even if they weren't the most sincere - or simply there to listen to her frustration. She remembered the carefree look on the redhead's face when Evelyn confronted her, and she frowned, feeling a twist in her gut... How could she try to saboutage everything Evelyn had been working towards? And it had all been going so well lately on that front.

Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous, but Evelyn thought she and the blonde boy beside her were finally making their way towards a friendship of some sort - his actions today nearly confirming it in her mind. For she had spent far more time with him than usual in the past few weeks as she had decided to truly give this her all and realized Dio would accept no less anyways. At first, the thought of going to the inn on her own had frightened her due to all the bad she had heard spoken of Dario. However, he hadn't harmed her before and seemed to harbor no intention to do so, and besides that, it was the only way to get closer to Dio. Therefore, she had put aside her animosity and gone regardless. After nothing bad had happened the first visit, the girl had realized how silly she was being and cast out her nerves on _that _matter all together. From then on, she found herself truly enjoying the time spent with the blonde boy. Even though he did pick on her at times and poke fun at her, Evelyn was able to take it all in stride, and in truth, it was somewhat thrilling in its own way. It was just his way of interacting with her so that she wouldn't think he was letting her get closer to him. At the least, it was far better than the way he had ignored her. He was willing to speak to her and answer her questions - even ask some of his own of her. Along with that, oddly enough, Dio could make her laugh if the mood struck him. For his mind was sharp, and wit came easily to a sharp mind.

A blush heated her cheeks when the memory of answering the door in such a ragged state came to mind. Normally, the dark-haired girl would never dare to answer the door in those clothes. However, she had assumed it was only Mother, who might have forgotten some article or another, since she had just departed and Millie was already over. Truthfully, they didn't receive many visitors, so it wasn't such a far-fetched assumption to not expect anyone to come around - let alone Dio. Now that she thought about it, Evelyn didn't even know how he found her house at all. For she hadn't really talked about her home with him, and he certainly hadn't asked her which part of town she lived in.. Well, it was something to ponder over at any rate.

"You worry too much. I can practically feel your thoughts from here," Dio said, his voice mildly amused.

Glancing up at him, Evelyn's blush deepened when she found him staring back at her, his piercing gold eyes meeting her green ones, his mouth curved upward on one side. Had he been watching her face the whole time? If that was the case, he would've seen all the odd expressions she had made as she thought. Oh, he always managed to catch her at just the wrong moments. Though perhaps ... perhaps that wasn't _so_ bad. While Evelyn didn't like anyone to see her in any manner which could be considered unladylike, one had to be open when building a friendship, and silly quirks, funny expressions, and tempers were all part of the package. Besides, her peculiarities seemed to amuse him, and he hadn't been malicious about them with her aside from some mild teasing on occasion... Why should she feel so embarrassed by it all? Why did she feel the need to impress when she was in his presence? Perhaps it was simply the easy grace he carried himself with or the innate sophistication that surrounded him... Truly, Evelyn almost envied those traits about him, for those were the attributes she strove for in herself.

Smiling sheepishly at his previous words, she answered, "Forgive me ... I've simply been attempting to discern the reason behind Millie's actions." The smile fell from her face as she spoke, a frown slowly taking its place. "I ... I've never known her to be so openly hostile towards another person before." Hoping Dio could read the sincerity in her eyes, she continued, "I truly am sorry about that. You have to know that ... if_ I'd_ only known ..." She trailed off, her grip tightening on his arms. She would've stepped in sooner had she only known what Millie was doing. She _should've _ known anyways. Had Millie always been like that, and Evelyn failed to notice? The dark-haired girl didn't believe so, but she was beginning to question that belief.

The blonde boy tilted his head to the side, his smirk widening just a fraction as he stared at her. "That's still bothering you?" he asked, arching a brow. "It doesn't matter anymore. Don't let it consume your thoughts."

"But I can't just let it go ... That was unimaginably rude of her to say those things, and it should never have happened."

"It is something I have dealt with on more than one occasion, given my father's reputation," he informed her, voice dismissive as if this was of no concern to him, like it was _normal_. Or perhaps he only wanted her to drop the subject. It could've been either. Dio was difficult to read at times, but Evelyn felt she had grown a bit more competent in that. In the least, she hoped she had.

Nevertheless, Evelyn didn't want to drop it or allow it to be dismissed as nothing just yet. He shouldn't have had to deal with that sort of behavior simply because of heritage. In a way, Evelyn herself sympathized with such difficulties due to her mother's occupation. Of course, it didn't really bother her so much, but then again, even prostitution seemed a lesser offense than those Dario had been accused of - which he in all likelihood had done. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be connected to that, and she was angry on his behalf for it. Evelyn thought that this was possibly one of the reasons he had been so closed off from her to begin with, and it wasn't fair to him to have been made that way from false associations. Shaking her head, her hair brushing against her arms as she did so, the girl told him, her eyes sad, "That isn't right. You shouldn't be treated badly simply because of your father. If people would only attempt to know you better, they would realize that."

He was silent for a moment as he studied her face, his eyes sweeping over the curve of her jaw and across her cheeks, and though Evelyn wanted to hold his eyes, she found herself averting her eyes regardless, staring down the street instead. By then, they had wandered out of her neighborhood and were simply drifting around one of the more populated areas of the city. Here there were dozens of other pedestrians either walking towards their own destination or otherwise milling about at the various establishments that lined the stone street, so the two had kept their voices relatively low so as to refrain from disturbing anyone else and additionally prevent them from intruding. Though there was little chance of that since the droning of other people, the drumming of horse hooves, and more distant construction noises easily drowned out their voices.

Just then, Dio's voice drew her attention back to him. "Tell me, Evelyn, do pity me because of my situation?" Though his voice was again casual in a way that made her feel like he wanted her to believe he didn't care, she could see the severity in his eyes. This was a much bigger issue to him than he wanted to let on, and Evelyn, though she didn't want to hesitate too long lest he take her pause as an answer, thought it over. With Dio, one had to take careful steps with phrasing as well.

Truthfully, it was somewhat difficult to explain how she felt about Dio. Nothing was ever clear or concise when it came to the blonde boy. As she had once thought, nothing was ever sane when it came to Dio. If she didn't know herself how she felt, how was she supposed to explain it to him? At first, perhaps, she pitied him in some way. It was inevitable. By nature, she couldn't deny her compassionate spirit as it was as deeply ingrained in her as the need to breathe. However, as she learned more about him, her perspective had shifted, and now, she understood that to pity him would be to do him a grave disservice. Yes, Dio's situation with his father broke her heart, and she wanted to at least prevent him from facing it alone if she could. Yet, he faced that problem head on and hadn't allowed it to affect him outwardly at the very least. She had never heard him complain once about any of it, and that made her respect him in some form, respect his bravery in that situation. That respect was the reason she wanted to continue helping him now - even if it had started as pity.

Before the pause grew unnaturally lengthy, she answered, "No. I don't. Not anymore." At the sharp look on his face, Evelyn continued, "Dio, would you even believe me if I denied it entirely?"

His expression closed off from her then. "I don't need your pity," he told her, his arm going slack, urging her to release her hold.

However, she only tightened her grasp, needing him to understand what her true point was. When she did so, he sent her a glare and forcibly pulled his arm free and began walking again. She only stared after him for a moment before hurrying after him. Surely, he wouldn't begrudge her a foolish first notion. Did he not realize that she didn't pity him anymore? Was she not clear enough? After everything, she wouldn't allow a misunderstanding to make them backslide. Caught up to him now, she tried to catch his attention and make him slow down. However, ehen he wouldn't look back over at her, she exhaled sharply through her nose. She would just have to come out with it regardless. "And you don't have it." At that, he finally met her eyes again, his footsteps coming to a halt. "I haven't pitied you in a long time now, and even then, it was only for a brief time." Dio stilled eyed her skeptically. Even though she was growing more familiar with being so close to him and they had been joined at the arm for the past half-hour, she was hesitant to deliberately reach out and touch him again as she wasn't sure how he would react at the moment. So cautiously, she reached down and grasped his hand, where it was hanging by her side, and the dark-haired girl ignored the brief flash of surprise and the small frown on his face. "You're far above pity. I know that now. Will you forgive a foolish girl's silly first inclination?"

For a long moment, he was silent once more. Then he turned his nose up at her, and her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. He hadn't forgiven her? Had her honesty upset him? Perhaps she should've just told him that she never had ...

Just then, he said, "I suppose I can overlook that for now if it doesn't happen again.." Hearing that, she smiled in hope. It seemed he _was _ going to give her another chance. "However, don't think I'll let it slide for free. You owe me now." Tucking her arm back around his own, Dio urged her to start walking again, and it was then that she caught sight of the blonde boy's teasing smile, mockery glinting in his eyes. And it was then that she felt true relief, for if he was still willing to tease her then it meant they were past the worst of it.

Breathing a happy sigh, she smiled brighter then. "I'm certain I can make it up to you in some way."

"We'll see won't we?"

His voice was lower there, full of dark promises, and though it sat oddly with Evelyn, she pushed the feeling away and focused on how glad she was to have that conversation behind them. Likely, it had only been a matter of time. By the way he had said it and reacted, the dark-haired girl realized it had been bothering him for some time now. Pride was important to Dio, which Evelyn could understand. With a father like Dario, pride was one of the few possessions Dio could have, so he would loath pity in all forms. That conversation had just been one more hurdle overtaken in the circuit of their friend ship. Evelyn thought that circuit was a good word to describe a friendship with Dio because at times it felt a lot like they were running in circles.

Evelyn was suddenly happy he had stopped by her house when he did even if she had been a bit embarrassed and even though Millie had behaved so rudely. Her friendship with Dio felt stronger than before to her now.

**~}(){~**

Nearly an hour of simply walking and chatting passed before Dio decided to head back to the inn with Evelyn and truly implement his plans. In truth, the two hadn't been simply wandering aimlessly. The blonde boy had used his knowledge of the city's layout to lead them in a roundabout way that would force them to go by the inn if he was to walk her home. Perhaps such measures were unnecessary. Truth be told, if he had brought her directly from her home to the inn, the dark-haired girl would not have called him out on it or even complained. However, there was no need to hurry, and Dio had decided that a walk around the city wouldn't be entirely insufferable on a day such as this - as eager as he was to implement his theory. It was cool but not cold, and Dio, enjoying the breeze running through his hair, had always been fond of windy weather. Along with that, there were a few questions he'd needed to ask Evelyn before proceeding any further.

It could've been that he was never around the type of people who exhibited such traits, but her honesty still managed to, not surprise him exactly, but something in a similar vein. She was a very strange creature considering where she was found. For the world Dio knew was full of liars and snakes and ambitions. How had she lived in lower-class London for so long without realizing how dangerous honesty could be? ... One had to be careful when choosing who to be honest with as many people just wanted a way to hold something over each other. Yet, the only instance of the girl lying Dio had come across was when she lied _for_ him as a way to help him. In truth, he wondered if she were capable of doing so outside of a scenario like that. No matter ... Her trust in him was to his benefit. He knew that, if she continued on in her foolish naivety, Evelyn would likely learn her lesson in time, and it was hardly to his taste or advantage to avail her of such notions.

When asked if she pitied him, Evelyn had given an honest answer even though she knew that it would upset him, which it had. As she had said, Dio was far above pity. Pity did nothing. Pity didn't stop his father from drinking. Pity didn't soothe the aches in his body from having to remain docile in the face of punishment. Pity hadn't prevented his mother's death. Everyone always pitied him and mother, but not a single measure was taken to help them. No, _Dio _had bore it all on his own and risen above it. He was making his way in the world, carving his own path through this wretched life, and there was no room for pity in the path he was making. He would not tolerate it...

The girl had been right, however.

Had she denied his question in its entirety, he would've called her a liar. For - especially early into their time together - he had sensed in from the way she spoke or acted. It was in the shine of her eyes, the stiffness of her shoulders in his father's presence. And yet, upon closer examination of his recollection, he realized that her behavior had shifted at one point in some way. It was a subtle change, and he hadn't really noticed until his attention turned in that direction. Though he wouldn't have connected the change with a sudden lack of pity, or whatever it was she thought of him with now, Dio could find no suitable reason to refuse to believe her at the present time. If she had been trying to fool him, she would've denied it. Evelyn knew he would be upset if she told him - in so many words - yes to his question, yet she had done so anyways. As he had thought earlier, he didn't think she was capable of lying unless it was to try and help another. Evelyn was a naïve, foolish, _honest_, little girl, and she had attatched herself to him, whether it was no longer about pity or otherwise. Beside that, Dio had always been able to read a stranger. If he made an effort to read someone he actually knew ... Well, in other words, there was nothing Evelyn could successfully hide from him anyways.

At that moment, Evelyn's voice drew him from his thoughts. "Dio, we've actually made it all the way to your street," she pointed out with a light smile, gesturing to the inn a few buildings in front of the two of them. The wind played with her long curls and pulled them into her face, and for a moment, Dio felt the urge to push them away before she did it herself.

"So we have," he agreed, ignoring the impulse and putting on a thoughtful expression. She had said exactly what he had expected her to. This was all too easy. "I have an idea." Dio slowed them to a stop, turning to face the girl more fully. At that moment, he realized that, despite their closeness in age, she stood at least a full head shorter than him, and it made him wonder if the factory smoke from living in the city had somehow stunted her growth. However, that was an unimportant thought, and the blonde boy pushed it away, choosing to think on the peculiarity of such a thought at a later time. It was likely nothing anyways, and he didn't want to be distracted at the moment. Curiosity shining in her eyes, Evelyn stared up at him. "Would you care to come in for some tea? I could escort you home afterwards."

A blinding smile lit up her face, one that he had only seen once or twice at this point that meant she was both surprised and delighted at his suggestion. "That sounds lovely. I ... Thank you, Dio," she told him, and the blonde boy could see true fondness in her eyes for the first time. Though he knew she had warmed up to him in the past few weeks, that was different. That kind of fondness wasn't something she could fake. In fact, he doubted she even knew it was there. But it was something Dio found rather interesting, and once again, something to be considered later. Everything had come together wonderfully. Dio knew people. How they acted, reacted. How they thought. This was how he had confidence that he was very much correct in his assumption of how the old man was going to act in light of Evelyn's presence. A smirk spread across his face that could've been mistaken for a smile by a hopeful soul. And Evelyn _was_ just one such hopeful soul.

"Excellent. It pleases me to hear so."

**~}(){~**

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_A/N: ALRIGHTY THEN. Since this is me ... What did y'all think? Everything still peachy characterwise? I'm doing my best, and I feel like I'm still doing a good job. But I always worry. So let me know, okay? _**

**_Also, someone brought it to my attention that the whole Book/part/chapter thing looks overambitious considering we've hit chapter five now and are still in part one. I just wanted you all to know. I know how that looks, and this is going to be a very, very long story. Each book will cover a part in terms of the show. Don't worry about me finishing it. It's all plotted, and I'd be too guilty if I just gave up on it. _**

**_THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!_**

**_Shout out to my reviewers: Blazingfire55, Pana-sule, Oiten, SuperYuuki, Nexu1101, Pisce, TheWhiteWanderer, Rei13Reaper, VeraVera, ChocolateWolfey, and my four anonymous reviewers._**

**_See ya soon with part II of this chapter!_**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	7. Dealings with Dario II

**_A/N: Woah. WOAH! What is this? Sorry for the long wait everybody... How ironic that after I just told you I was not going to abandon this story, I take over two months to update. Made you all sweat didn't I? Well, most of you anyways. I did get to talk to two of you and explain why before hand. So yeah, it's been a while, but I have NOT been idle all this time. God, far from it. I've actually written somewhere around 70,000 words since updating. It's been nuts. I finished my Death Note story, so that can be edited and posted fairly soon. It was so long guys. Also, March was just the worst in terms of being busy. Regardless, excuses aside, I'm back! YAY! I cannot describe how much I've missed writing for this story! It felt like coming home, I swear. _**

**_Enough of my rambling though. Let's get on with it, yes?_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"I want to stand as close to the edge as I can without going over. Out on the edge you see_

_all kinds of things you can't see from the center." - Kurt Vonnegut_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems with Blonde Boys**

**Chapter VI: Dealings with Dario II**

**~}(){~**

Evelyn's exuberance over being invited inside for tea diminished rather rapidly upon entry, for the moment the two stepped foot inside, still arm in arm, they were set upon by none other than Dario himself. Really, it was almost as though he'd been waiting for them, which was just ridiculous.. Wasn't it? One moment, she'd been smiling and laughing with Dio over something he'd said to her. The next, a knobby, gnarled hand landed on the blonde boy's shoulder and harshly jerked him away from her as she gave a gasp. He startled Evelyn as she hadn't even seen him until it was too late... Had he been standing by the door? At the anger on his face, Evelyn's eyes widened. He _was_ waiting for them. What was going on here? Why.. What did he want with Dio?

"Where have you been?" Dario demanded, his face twisted into a furious scowl and spittle flying from his mouth as he shouted into Dio's face. Evidenced by the way the room dropped off into silence, the old man's raised voice drew more than a little attention from those in the room. Personally, Evelyn was too surprised at the moment to properly respond to anything that was being said - not that he was addressing her anyways. However, Dio chose to remain silent, only lifting his chin a fraction in response to the obvious warning in the old man's tone. What was he doing? Didn't he realize what provoking Dario could do? His father was already in a rage, so if anything, he should be trying to calm him down... No.. Dio knew exactly what he was doing, and he dealt with Dario far more often. As Evelyn imagined it would, his actions only seemed to compound the wicked old man's anger. Glancing around the inn at the patrons staring at the spectacle unfolding as well as Evelyn's own shocked features, Dario made a noise of disdain, which sounded suspiciously similar to the ones Dio always made, before he shifted his grip to Dio's upper arm. "We'll continue this upstairs, where there aren't so many blighted snoops." Then, turning his attention to Evelyn, he added, "And you stay here, girl. This doesn't concern you." His voice was dripping with venom, and frightened, the wide-eyed girl couldn't respond. Or rather, she didn't know how. Apparently, the old man didn't care for finding out her answer anyways because as soon as the words were out, he turned on his heel and stalked off with Dio in tow. The awkward angle at which Dario gripped his son's arm was obviously making it difficult for him to walk properly, yet Dio still managed to maintain his usual grace as he was tugged over to the stairs leading to the boarding area.

And Evelyn simply watched it all unfold.

It was as if her mind was refusing to catch up with what was going on in front of her, her heart pounding in her chest, loud and insistent in her ears. That was ... _That_ was the Dario that Millie had warned her of. Even if she was not on the best of terms with her friend at the moment, she knew she hadn't been lying when it came to Dario, and that right there proved the truth in her words anyways. _That_ was the wicked old man who beat his wife to death... The man who'd likely murdered Dio's mother if rumor was to be trusted, and right now, it seemed very truthful. At least, Evelyn, the girl who didn't enjoy thinking badly of anyone, could believe it. As the look on his face flashed through her mind, a shiver ran down her spine. It was .. difficult to put into words. He'd said very little in actuality. But then, it hadn't been his words that had made him so frightening to her. It was partly the way he'd said them, she supposed. However, his eyes... they were empty. Like staring into the eyes of a corpse or even a doll. Like he was bereft of emotion and life - even though his face portrayed anger. At that moment, Evelyn realized exactly how evil that man was. Those eyes would haunt her night terrors; she knew it. How did Dio put up with it?

Knowing that wasn't important right then, Evelyn shook her head. She didn't have time to be distracted by pointless musings at the moment. There was a much bigger problem. Dio was in trouble. Even as she stood there thinking, the blonde boy was up there right now with his horrible, terrible father, who was very mad at him already. Though she didn't understand the exacts of why he was in trouble per say, the dark-haired girl gathered that he wasn't supposed to have been out at this time and was in trouble for it. Had he known about it before hand? If he had, why would he do it anyways? It must've been something very important if he would risk this kind of punishment. Swallowing over the dryness of her throat, Evelyn would bet her entire wardrobe that he was being punished right now. Was that why he had come to her? Perhaps there was something that needed doing, and he had come to get her so that he wouldn't have to face Dario alone. A crinkle formed in her brow. Why wouldn't he just tell her that? _'Perhaps he was worried I would only look down on him...' _Her mind returned to the conversation they'd just had about pity.. That had to be it. He was worried that if he had outright asked for help, she would pity him, and Dio was certainly not the type who went out and asked for help. He was very prideful and liked doing things for himself.. But that was the only reason she could think of for why he would go to her if he knew he was in trouble with Dario. Distraught, the little girl ran a hand through her hair. Here she was just standing there when her friend was in trouble. She had to help him.

_'Stay here, girl,'_ Dario's voice rang in her head, making her grit her teeth, and she suppressed another shiver. What if he ... _hurt_ her too? Would he? As of now, the wicked old man had yet to lay a hand on her that intended harm, but then again, she had never seen him so angry before either. If she wasn't careful, this could go badly for her too. Unbidden, she thought back to all the times her mother had come home with bruises on her face or arms from where her clients had treated her badly. She remembered the tears on her mothers face and all the winces her mother tried to hide from her. Would she end up like that if she tried to help Dio?

Biting her lip, Evelyn clenched her hands at her sides. Those thoughts were very selfish of her. She _had_ to help. Ever since the beginning, her plan had been to help Dio with his problems. He deserved to have someone who would stand with him rather than against him, and Evelyn was determined to be that person. Wasn't she his friend? Friends helped each other, and she had fought hard to get to this point in her relationship with Dio. Besides any of that, she cared for Dio now.. She wanted to help him if she could. "Be brave, Evelyn," the green-eyed girl whispered to herself as she took that crucial first step towards the back staircase. The noise in the room finally resumed now that Dario and his son had been out of sight for a while, where it had been utterly silent before, quieted by the commotion Dario caused. However, the determined girl put all the drunken voices, clinking glasses, and uproarious laughter out of her mind, her entire being focused on her goal. Blocking out everything, all her doubts and fear, everything except helping Dio, she put one foot in front of the other, slowly at first but gaining in speed until she was full out running up the stairs. Her shoes pounded furiously against the creaking wood flooring of the inn.

Upstairs, it wasn't difficult to figure out where Dio and Dario had gone. All she needed to do was follow the shouting.

Dario had taken Dio to his room at the end of the hall, and Evelyn hurried towards the familiar door as her heart pounded inside her chest, moving so quickly her hair trailed behind her, face pinched in determination. She didn't allow herself to think or worry about what might happen when she burst in there. If the dark-haired girl allowed thoughts like that to consume her, she would be of no use to Dio at all. With every footstep, she reminded herself that Dario liked her - even if she couldn't begin to understand why he did - and that he wouldn't hurt her. It would be alright. _She_ would be alright. By the time she stood before that familiar, plain, wood door, the light dancing across her shoes as the shadows inside flickered about, Evelyn had all but convinced herself. Breathing shakily through her nose, the dark-haired girl flung the door open with a bit more force than she meant, and it smacked harshly against the back wall.

The sight before her practically negated all the progress she had made at steeling her nerves, and she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. In the back right corner of the room, Dio leaned over his desk on his hands, his face staring resolutely at the piece of furniture before him. His books and other articles usually kept on top of it had been swept off and lay scattered across the floor, and blood trickled slowly from a tiny slit on his lower lip, the dark crimson painting a harsh streak down his chin and seeming so unnaturally jarring against the perfection of his skin. The boy was breathing through clenched teeth, refusing to look at Dario and his anger only barely held in check. Directly in front of him, Dario loomed over his son's slouched figure, his back to Evelyn.

However, at her abrupt entrance, the wicked man cut off in his shouting at once and spun around to face her, his anger having grown somehow more harsh than it had been downstairs. "I believe I told you to stay out of this," he reminded her, his voice dripping with acid. "Though it seems no one wants to listen to me today anyways, so perhaps I shouldn't be so surprised. "He leveled a glare at Dio before he reset his sights on Evelyn's wide-eyed form. Despite all of her previous intentions of helping, the young girl found herself frozen in place, her feet feeling leaden. Worse than leaden, it was like her shoes were glued to the flooring. She wanted to run under the weight of his stare, and to her shame, she would have done so in an instant if she could have. Later she knew she would feel guilty for her cowardice, but at the moment, it felt less of that and more of an act of self-preservation. Though she had realized that Dio's father was an evil man some time ago, this was the first time she was there to witness it first-hand. She wasn't Millie; she hadn't ever met Dio's mother, hadn't seen the bruises... But now, in her mind, it was not difficult to picture. Dario took a step in her direction, and Evelyn realized that perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to come here after all... Would she even be able to help? What could she do? "Well?" Dario prompted as he continued to take slow, decisive steps towards her, the sound seeming much louder to her than it should have.

Glancing to Dio for help, she found him looking back at her, a fierce intensity to his face, shining even brighter in his golden eyes. She could see the rage at Dario, and the frustration with his situation, and his curiosity over her presence - perhaps even intrigue? - but more clearly than anything else, the dark-haired girl read the imploring aspect of his expression. He was letting her see the emotions, she knew, _prompting_ her to do something, to say something. He looked as though he were _expecting_ her to.. Like he had known all along that she would follow them up here. At that moment, Evelyn realized she had been correct earlier. This _had_ been the outcome the blonde boy was after.. He had planned this... Why?... Was it a test? No.. This felt different than earlier when he had been questioning her. Had he gone to her because he truly needed her help? He would never admit it, of course... But that was the only plausible reason she could think of.. He'd had to do something important today, and then he'd come to her with hopes that she would be able to help him find a way out of this situation with Dario... Was he... Dare she think he trusted her enough to rely on her? That he thought highly enough of her that he believe she would be willing to help him? All those thoughts swam through her head within a second, but she pushed them away. Evelyn knew exactly what Dio was asking of her.. And perhaps it was foolish, but she _wished_ to do this for him. It was a part of her original reasoning for befriending him, after all. She wanted to prove to him that she was good enough, that she was more than the nothing he had once accused her of being, that she was _useful_. So slight that the girl was uncertain as to whether he would even notice, Evelyn nodded at Dio, and from the strange spark that entered his eyes, she thought he understood her meaning, or rather, her acceptance.

Her throat worked for a moment as she, doing her best not to tremble visibly, focused back on Dario and tried to think of the best way to get Dio out of this situation.. She needed to win him over, that was for certain, but the question was the best way to go about it. For certain, she would only have one chance to do this correctly, and she would be loath to mess it up... _Respect_.. That was something that appealed to the old man. Beyond that, Evelyn wasn't entirely certain what would and wouldn't work.. He had seemed to like her though it was a rather substantial gamble to make. If she turned out to be wrong... But, there was no time to find another solution. The old man was right in front of her, and she had already been silent for too long. Any more time she spent thinking would only increase his suspicions. Briefly, Evelyn sent a silent prayer up that it would all work out alright. "I'm so dreadfully sorry, Mr. Brando," Evelyn began with a low curtsy, and she kept her head bowed as she spoke. Not only was it a way for her to show him respect - a respect he didn't deserve, mind you - but it also would help Evelyn. She.. She didn't know if she could look at him right now. She was too scared. "You know well that I would never disobey you unless it was _really_ important... Dio is very much the same way, I assure you."

"Oh? Do you know something I don't?" he questioned, and Evelyn worried he might turn her away, or think she had been too presumptuous and yell at her for being such. Even with her head down, the young girl could feel the way his eyes ran over her as though it was a physical touch, and she felt the urge to take a step back. At last, he prodded, "Out with it, then."

This was the tricky part.

Twisting her hands into the folds of her white dress, Evelyn ground the toe of her shoe into the ground, keeping her eyes down as her mind whirred to think of the proper wording. "Well.. I just wanted to tell you... That is, it was my fault that Dio left the inn today," she lied, trying her best to look repentant, like she felt badly for committing the false disobedience. Dearly, she hoped that Dario could not read faces as keenly as Dio or Millie could. Though she could conceal her expression to an extent, she was not yet good enough to hide it entirely, especially when she was as scared as she was. "I'm so, so sorry. I swear I never meant to cause any trouble."

"Your fault, hm?.." Dario muttered to himself, running a knobby hand over his ragged white-beard. His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. Though she hadn't dared to raise her head yet, she could see him in the peripherals of her vision, and beyond that, she could hear the doubt in his voice. "Why wouldn't Dio just mention that then? It would've been a simple matter to clear up, don't you think?... Actually, he hasn't said much of anything. Rather, he's refused to give a reason for his disobedience."

Evelyn nearly breathed a sigh of relief as that was the response she had been hoping for from him. If Dio had already given a reason, anything she told Dario would either have to tie in with his lie, or she would have to go against his story entirely, which would only cast more suspicion on her and Dio. With no set story established yet, it might perhaps make Dario a bit more willing to believe her own lie. If she were careful, she might actually be able to pull this off. Making a noise of embarrassment to go along with her story, Evelyn answered, "I'm afraid that's my doing as well... The reason Dio came out with me today is because I've been having trouble with a group of children on my street.. They're dreadful, Mr. Brando, always calling me names and picking on me, and insulting me. But lately, it's gotten worse.. They... They threatened to vandalize my house, and they even followed me on one occasion." She allowed the tremble caused by her anxiety at lying to Dario to bleed into her voice as she spoke, voice low and fast as though it was difficult for her to talk about. "I was terribly frightened, so ... So I asked, no, _begged_ Dio to come and get rid of them, or at least to sit with me for the day until they had gone away." Clearing her throat, the green-eyed girl concluded, "I'll take full responsibility for today, and again, I am _so_ sorry to have caused so much trouble for you, Mr. Brando."

The old man was silent for a long moment as he considered the story she'd told him. Did he believe her? Was it even that believable? When she thought back on it, she could see a few problems with her story. It was not as perfect as she would prefer, but perhaps he would put it down to her young age. Would the story even be enough to convince him Dio's foretold actions were warranted? What if he punished the boy regardless? It was entirely possible that he didn't even care the _reason_ for Dio's absence today, and Evelyn's attempts would have been all for nothing. Oh, her heart raced and burned with the thought, but she refused to let that show now. She had come too far to give it away... But what if he became angry at Evelyn for her supposed involvement in Dio's disobedience? He could forbid her from ever seeing the blonde boy again. Despite herself, the thought was enough to cause her to swallow nervously. It was selfish, but that nearly scared her more than the other possibilities. At this point, she very much did _not_ plan on losing her friendship with DIo, and in fact, she wasn't certain she even could stay away knowing how close by he would be.

At last, Dario spoke, his voice tinged with an odd stilted tone, "I suppose that makes some sense... and I would hope Dio would do that for you.. But you failed to explain why he wouldn't just tell me all that."

"Oh yes," Evelyn made haste to answer, winding her hands even more tightly into her dress, her knuckles turning a shade of white. Truly, her nerves, before anything else, would be her undoing. The way her heart was pounding, the dark-haired girl worried that she might keel over at any moment, but more worrisome - and as equally unlikely - was the thought that Dario might hear it. "Forgive me. I was so swept up in my story that I failed to answer your actual inquiry... He didn't say anything because.." Here she gave a little frustrated sigh. "Because I asked him not to tell anyone... For one thing, it was quite an embarrassing ordeal as a whole, but more so, I didn't wish to worry anyone - Mother especially. And she certainly would have worried as she is wont to do." Swallowing over the dryness in her throat, Evelyn reiterated, "Dio would _never_ disobey you unless it was really, really important."

As Dario stepped impossibly closer, her stomach turned. The stench of alcohol, dirt, sweat, and some other scent that she couldn't identify though it reminded her of Ogre Street was strong on him, and it required all of her willpower to remain rooted in place, to not run far away from him and this place, or even take a fearful step back from Dio's father. To do so would be to reveal exactly what she thought of him, and she knew she had to avoid that at all costs. It.. Well, she didn't know what he would do, but it wouldn't be anything good, the girl could be sure of that. Did he know she was lying? Was he going to hit her now? At once, Evelyn stopped that path of thought in its tracks as it would only scare her more than she already was, and if it grew much worse, it _would_ show outwardly. One of his knotty hands grasped her chin roughly and tilted it upward so he could search her face. "You're not lying to me, are you, girl? he asked, his soured breath puffing against her face with each word and invading her nostrils. Oh Lord, she was going to be sick.

Eyes widening, she stammered out, "W-what? No, of c-course not!"

The dark-haired girl held her breath as his eyes scanned her face, trying to discern the truth or perhaps trying to scare her into renouncing her own lie. However, Evelyn held resolute and hid every trace of deception and fear behind her light-green eyes, hoping against hope that he would see nothing that made him suspicious. She just wanted this to be over. Finally, _finally_, he granted, "Very well... I believe you, my dear. You're far too innocent of a girl to lie to anyone, let alone your superiors." At his words, the relief swept over her like a wave, and though she avoided showing it on her face, she knew the worst was behind her now. However, the girl offered him an encouraging little smile, not daring to move as she stood in the wicked old man's grasp, feeling a revulsion at the touch of his filthy hands and wishing more than anything that he would release her. It made her skin crawl, and she longed for a bath. Then a toothy grin spread across his face - though there were not exactly many _teeth_ to be seen in his mouth - and he released her chin to give her a pat on the head, as though she were a dog. "I'm glad you told me that, girl... However, I hope you realize that this will _not_ become a regular occurrence ." There was an edge to his voice now, one that promised consequences for not only Dio if the warning was not strictly heeded. Unable to speak, Evelyn gave a quick nod in response. "Good. Good!" Turning to Dio then, Dario said, "It was good of you to help young Miss Crew today, boy."

"Thank you, Father," the blonde boy answered, though Evelyn could hear the lack of sincerity in his voice, and his golden eyes were severe in the candle-lit room as he eyed his father with disdain. Apparently, Dario either didn't notice or didn't care, and for that Evelyn found herself grateful.

Running his hand over Evelyn's long dark hair once more, Dario bid them, "Now that the problem's been properly dealt with, I have an inn to get back to.. And more enticing, a drink. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Evelyn. As always." With that, Dio's father withdrew his hand to Evelyn's relief and made his way over to the door, letting it shut behind him with a thud. In silence, the two listened to his hobbled footsteps as they went down the hall, becoming quieter and quieter until they were unable to be heard at all.

Was that it? Was it really over?...

**~}(){~**

As the door had fallen shut behind his wretched father, Dio full out grinned in triumph, a satisfied huff of laughter making its way out into the now quiet room. He felt the headiness of his victory wash over him and well up within him, leaving a pleasant warmness to his limbs like that of sunlight. It had worked. Truly and perfectly, it had worked. Though, Dio supposed he had never really doubted in his own way. For the theory and experiment was of his own devising, and there was little to no room for error in his judgement. However, the old man had been far more furious than Dio had seen him in a long time. He hadn't been sure that his father even _could_ be calmed down from such a state, yet the girl had managed it. And she had_ lied_ to do it - to help him. In truth, there was a definite thrill to the way she had been willing to put herself at risk for him and take the fall all on her own. Already, she was performing even better than his expectations. He should have known though really - because Dio was never wrong. Perhaps what was so exulting about it was that she had known what she was doing too. When their eyes had met, he knew the dark-haired girl had realized exactly why he had brought her there, and still, she followed through. No, rather, she had _accepted_ that, taking it in stride and choosing to be used by him. Her loyalty would be of use to him indeed, and Dio found himself glad to have realized it before he had dismissed her entirely.

Just as he turned to compliment her on her quick thinking - a rare thing indeed - the blonde boy felt her arms wrap around his waist, and she pressed her face into his shoulder with a cry. "What are you doing?" he questioned, his hands hovering at his sides though he did not move to push her away just yet.

Her shoulders were shaking. "I'm.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Evelyn replied profusely. Her voice was muffled by his shoulder, but it was easy enough to understand what she was saying. "I should have come sooner, but I was scared. I-I'm still scared."

That much was obvious, Dio thought without pity. Her entire form trembled, and from the dampness he felt on his shoulder, Dio knew that she was crying. Rolling his eyes, Dio pulled his lips into a thin line. He detested weakness, and at any other time, he would have told her as much with a harsh shove to keep her from crying all over him. However, the wretched old man's anger had been greater to normal, and as someone who had never experienced it before, she had performed admirably tonight for his sake and his sake only. Therefore, just this once, he would allow her this weakness. He would not push her away, or scold her for crying into his shirt. In fact, though his mouth twitched in disdain, Dio allowed his hands to rest upon her lower back in a comforting gesture. Her breathing hitched for a moment when he had done so, obviously a surprise to her, but she quickly relaxed again, pressing herself tighter against him. Her skin was warm through the material of her dress, and Dio thought that perhaps it was not entirely unpleasant to have her so near. She did not have many soft curves yet, her frame made bony and thin from malnutrition. But she was warm, and her hair held the pleasant scent of vanilla. Really, they had been joined at the arm for the greater part of the afternoon anyways, so an embrace was hardly much more exhausting a task.

After a long moment, Evelyn gathered herself enough to pull away - though he could feel her reluctance and she did not release him entirely. She was still jittery from her experience and seemed to long for constant contact. Sniffling, the girl furiously swiped away her remaining tears before giving him an embarrassed smile. "You must think me such a fool to cry _after_ the danger has passed." Her cheeks were red and splotchy, and truly, Dio could not decide whether it was attributed solely to her crying fit or if her embarrassment had worsened her condition.

"This would hardly be the first time I've thought as much," Dio pointed out dryly.

She gave a light laugh. "I suppose not." After a moment, the smile shifted into a small frown. "Again, I'm terribly sorry... I'm being very selfish right now.. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Come sit down," she requested, tugging him towards his bed as she pulled out a small hankerchief from a pocket that had been sewn into her dress and dipped it into the glass of water on his nightstand before taking a seat beside him. " I would..." Uncertainty in her voice, the girl trailed off for a moment. Breathing deeply, she gathered her resolve. "At the very least, I would like to tend to your lip. Oh, why didn't I come sooner? If I had-"

"Evelyn," he cut her off mid-sentence, and she looked at him with sorrowful green eyes. "Next time, you'll know better then. Since it bothers you so much, then you should find a way to make it up to me. Worrying over what has already happened will do no good for either you or myself."

A wan-smile crossed her face, and she began to dab at the split on his lip with her soaked hankerchief, blotting away the blood that had already begun to dry. Her actions stung just the slightest, but he remained still for the moment. "That's _two_ things I have to make up for now.. And in one day too. If this keeps up, I'm never going to be able to repay you," she told him, a softness to her voice.

Catching her wrist, his thumb running across her pulse point and feeling the stuttering beat of her heart, Dio gave her a smirk. "Then you had best get started."

**~}(){~**

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_A/N: Whew! I tell you, I'm kinda glad to have that chapter behind me. I've been sweating that scene with Dario for a while now, so I hope it's okay. Does the writing still seem as good as before? I don't think I'm rusty or anything, but seriously, I worry about that far more than I should. Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait, and I swear I won't take as long for the next chapter. Users VeraVera and Nexu1101, feel free to remind me if I do - loudly. _**

**_THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I cannot believe this story is doing as well as it has. Makes me happy :) _**

**_Shout out to my reviewers: Blazingfire55, Pana-sule, Oiten, SuperYuuki, Nexu1101, Pisce, TheWhiteWanderer, Rei13Reaper, VeraVera, ChocolateWolfey, and my four anonymous reviewers. _**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	8. He Moves the Stars for No One

_**A/N: Yay! I'm here again with the next chapter, and boy is it a long one... But it has to be. This was one of the last main scenes I needed to write for part I of this story. Speaking of... We only have like 2 more chapters of Part I! It's coming along guys... Oh and if you haven't seen this weeks episode... GO WATCH IT NOW! I demand it. It's amazing, and that's all I'll say before I end up spoiling it...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_"She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak._

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks._

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap._

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black." - Nirvana "Heart-Shaped Box"_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems with Blonde Boys**

**Chapter VII: He Moves the Stars for No One**

**~}(){~**

Some few weeks had passed since the incident with his father, when his theory had been proven correct. Since that day, it seemed the old man's mood had mellowed considerably as though the confrontation had helped to snap him out of it. For the next week, Dio had been cautious when he was nearby, for even though Evelyn had managed to calm his temper that day, there was no telling when it would return. And it would return; of that, Dio was certain. However, for the time being, he had snapped out of the foul mood and returned to his normal, only slightly more bearable state. Therefore, life had more or less returned to _normal_ for him as well.

Whatever that was supposed to mean, Dio thought with an equal parts irritated and amused twitch of his eyebrow.

For Dio had found that this new normal was quite a bit different than the old normal, and in all honesty, he hadn't quite yet decided whether or not he cared for the new normal. As far as everyone else was concerned, Dio imagined everything appeared just the same as it always had, but then, the blonde boy cared little about what concerned others... Perhaps, even to himself, the new normal was much the same as the old. It was difficult to put into words. Nothing had truly changed for him. He still did all the same things, reacted all the same ways, made all the same plans, followed all the same goals. Really, the only difference of actual note came from his own thoughts. Lately, he had noticed a slight peculiarity there, an odd pattern of thought revealing itself more and more often. It seemed to him the girl, Evelyn, had infected his mind. Now, it wasn't that he had never thought on the girl before. Rather, he had considered her on a number of occasions for a variety of reasons. However, there was a difference than there had been before. On those instances, he'd _had _reason to think about her. He had needed to figure out if she would be of use to him, if she would only be an annoyance, so on. Now though, _now_ he knew exactly how he could use her, and there was no concern of gaining her trust or compliance. So the question that nagged at him the past few weeks was this: why did he still feel the urge to think about her?

Beyond that though, and perhaps more disconcerting, was that since he _had_ considered her usefulness and gained her trust, his thoughts of her focused on completely unimportant matters. Foolish little nuances - the way she smelled like vanilla, her long curls being blown by the wind, the warmth of her hand against the crook of his arm, the sound she made when she was trying to stifle her laughter at something he had said, and most infuriatingly, that smile she reserved for those she considered her true friends. Nonsense. All of it. In the grand scheme of things, none of that mattered a single bit. None of it benefited him. It would not further his position in this life. It hardly even brought him entertainment. So why did it please him to dwell on such things? He could not say that he exactly cared for the girl more now. Yet, Dio was not foolish enough to deny that he had allowed some sort of attachment to form between him and Evelyn. How far that attachment ran or to what ways it manifested, he couldn't say yet. Only one thing _was_ certain to him in this. No matter this, affection, attachment, whatever one wished to call it, whether it grew or diminished, the girl would always be disposable to him. For Dio would always be the most important, the number one, and nothing could be done to change that.

Along with his thoughts on Evelyn, and of course all those other thoughts that occupied one's mind over any stretch of time, Dio had spent the past few weeks considering the best way to approach his wretched father about none other than the girl herself. It was obvious to anyone who had spent more than a few seconds in his presence that Dario cared little for anyone who could not offer him something. Yet the old man paid a strange attention to the girl and held some peculiar fondness for her that Dio had yet to see replicated for any other individual. In other words, Dio's interest was not the only she'd caught, and he wanted to know why. What made this Evelyn Molly Crew more special than any other whore's daughter in the city? How had she become the focus of Dio's thoughts and his father's affections, which he had thought nonexistent until she arrived?

It was not a question Dio had been able to find the answer to on his own, an oddity in and of itself, and not knowing was becoming an irritant. It was as he had said to Evelyn several months previous; he disliked not knowing things when they concerned himself, and as much as he might prefer otherwise, Evelyn had become something that concerned himself.

Now would be the best time to question the old man about it, Dio decided, his fingers flexing against the cool, metal tray he carried towards Father's bedroom. It was time for them to take their evening meal - simple dumplings in broth with a hunk of bread and a bottle of his preferred spirits for Dario. So that would do to put him in a better mood than he would be otherwise. Not to mention, since it was the evening, there was no doubt that the old man had spent the entirety of his day drinking anyways and was far past the line of intoxication. Although the wretched man leaned towards being a mean drunk, he also tended to be a bit chatty. Evelyn always put him in a good mood, so it was hardly a touchy subject. In other words, Dio didn't worry that he would upset him overly. Likely, his father wouldn't even remember having the conversation by the time morning dawned. It was just as well to his benefit.

As he reached Dario's bedroom, Dio shifted the tray onto one hand, balancing it against his chest, and pushed the door in with a creak. Inside the room was dimly lit, the only light coming from a dimmed lamp which cast muted shadows around the room, the blinds having been pulled tight this evening meaning that the old man must have decided to take a nap, and crossing to the little table that sat on the far wall, where the lamp was as well, the blonde boy placed the tray down with a clink before turning the light up. Afterwards, he moved to his father's bedside. The old man was snoring, fast asleep, the thin, patched blanket twisted around his legs and one hand hung off the side of the bed above an empty bottle, the other fisted in the sheets beside his head. He positively reeked of booze, which was hardly new, and a thick stream of drool trickled from his mouth. Curling his lip back in disgust, Dio prodded the old man's side. At first, there was no reaction, but the second time, Dario let out a grouchy groan.

"Father," Dio prompted, face impassive now, no traces of disgust lingering on his expression, "your dinner is here."

One crusty eye slid open, looking bloodshot and puffy, and his wretched father gave another unintelligible groan. However, he began to push himself up, harshly running the back of his fist across his mouth as he kicked at the blankets entangled around his legs. Satisfied that he would follow soon, Dio crossed back over to the small table and began to set their bowls at each place, leaving Dario's bottle by the dumplings. Then he propped the tray against the wall for later on before taking his seat, his posture stock-straight and hands folded in his lap as he waited for his father to hobble across the fairly spacious room.

When he had settled himself at the table, his joints cracking as he lowered himself into his seat, complaining about his age, Dario's face wrinkled at the sight of the meal. "Dumplings again?" he questioned, shooting an unimpressed look at Dio, his voice slurring slightly and roughened from sleep.

"They'll spoil if we don't eat them tonight." Dio picked up his spoon, nudging one of the dumplings over with a plop and eyeing it with no small amount of his own distaste. Rolling his eyes, he added, "We didn't have much else to make regardless." One day, when he was rich, he would be able to do and eat whatever he wanted. He wouldn't be forced to eat the same rot day in and day out. He would live and eat like the king he deserved to be. He would get there one day, he knew, even though it seemed so far off at times. Unlike all the other fools in this city, Dio wouldn't content himself of simply dreaming of a better life; he wouldn't forget the real goal and become complacent with slop and worthlessness. If a man wanted something, he had to make it happen, and Dio wouldn't sit idle his entire life. He would make the first move, then the next, and all the ones after that too. If life was a game, then Dio would be the winner. As he always did when his mind turned to such notions, he thought of the growing stash of notes hidden in the lining of his mattress. Soon. _Soon_ he would have enough to buy all the poison he needed. He only had to be patient a little longer.

Dario broke him away from his thoughts with a thoughtful hum, staring at the dumpling on his spoon. Finally, the old man shook his head and grunted before shoving it into his mouth. "Tomorrow," he grumbled around the food in his mouth, "tomorrow, you'll have to go into town to pick up everything we need."

"Of course, Father."

Satisfied with the answer, Dario gave an assertive nod before opening the bottle Dio had brought with his teeth and spitting the cork out on the floor before tilting it back for a long pull, a little bit of spirits sloshing out of the corner of his mouth and dripping down into his beard. Dio kept his focus on the plate in front of him, meanwhile, taking small bites of his dinner. He would let the old man drink a bit more before asking his question.

And so, the two continued their meal in relative silence, either making a comment here and there. However, Dio watched from the corner of his eye as the bottle Dario drank from grew lighter and lighter, just as the flush on his cheeks turned redder and redder. Finally, when he had mostly finished off his dumplings, Dio laid his spoon down and straightened in his chair. Now would be the opportune moment. Clearing his throat, Dio began, "Father, may I ask you a question?" His voice was soft, but firm, not too eager so that his father wouldn't get any strange notions.

"Eh?" Dario glanced at him, his hand holding the bottle frozen just before taking another drink. After a moment, he lowered his arm, and smiling a toothy smile that was assuredly that very bottle's doing, the old man gestured at him. "'Course you can! You can talk to me about anything, my boy."

Sighing through his nose, Dio didn't return the smile, or do much more than roll his eyes. He had long since begun ignoring such remarks from his wretched father. "It's about Evelyn Crew."

"Oh? What about 'er?"

He hesitated just a moment, getting his phrasing exact. "Why is it you are so fond of her?"

Apparently, this had not been the question the old man had been expecting, for a deep frown slashed his face at once, deep lines furrowing into his brow and at the edges of his mouth. "Now, why would you ask a thing like that?" he questioned, though his voice was more on the quiet side and it seemed to have been more something he was saying to himself. Dario glanced away from Dio then, his eyes focusing on the lantern at the edge of the table, and took a pull from the bottle. Of course, this reaction only served to deepen the blonde boy's curiosity. It was ... unexpected, he should say, to see such a look on the old mans face. In all honesty, Dio had expected something akin to amusement if anything, a bit of ridiculing laughter even. However, Dario was far from amused by the subject. Anger - that would be the normal reaction to something that clearly upset him, yet that wasn't the case. His expression was a curious one of a sort of ... sadness. Dio was not even aware that the wretched old man was capable of such a feeling. Glancing down into his bottle, Dario shook his head and answered, "Fond... I suppose I am, aren't I?" Dio said nothing, watching as the look in his father's eyes took on a far away aspect. It was as though he hadn't realized it himself until his son brought it up. Taking another drink, roughly tilting the bottle up, the old man chuckled bitterly then. "Something about her... Reminds me of your mother, I guess."

At the words, Dio blinked. He hadn't... That is to say, that particular connection had never been made in his mind. However, as his thoughts flashed to an image of his mother smiling down at him as she read him a bedtime story, her face soft and full of a gentle love, eyes practically shining with it, he was struck by the similarities. They both had that same gentle spirit to them, the sickening desire to show their kindness to everyone, their smiles soft yet warm. They both had the same dark, long, wavy hair, and though Evelyn's green eyes were a contrast to the soft blue of his mother's, they held that same naíve, hopeful fondness in them. Of course, there was the grace Mother had always carried herself with. Even if Dio didn't quite remember everything about her, he could remember how elegant she always seemed. Though he could tell Evelyn wished to be such, she couldn't quite manage, being far too fidgety to pull it off properly. Yet, mindless of all of that, the most striking similarity between the two was this: they were both devoted to someone who would always put themselves first.

As the last thought registered, Dio thought of the kindness Dario treated Evelyn with, the way he would stroke her hair and even be calmed down by her words. Then, he thought back to the way his mother would cry alone in her room, her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to comfort herself after all the abuse, verbal or otherwise, that her wretched husband had hurled at her while Dio beat on the door, begging for her to let him in, tears streaming down his face as he cried for her. His fists clenched in his lap, his face tilted downward, eyes shut tightly as he struggled to keep his face emotionless. He... He treated the girl with kindness because she reminded him of Mother? That horrid, filthy old man had never shown Mother any such kindness. How _dare_ he use that as an excuse?

Before he could say something that would no doubt infuriate Dario and wanting nothing more than to just get away from him at the moment, Dio rose to his feet and began to gather all the dishes back onto the tray, the bowls making loud clanks as he stacked them a little to quickly. "I'll take these back downstairs," he said through clenched teeth as he turned for the door.

"Wait, Dio," Dario slurred, and the old man swayed a bit in his seat, the seriousness of their conversation having done little to sober him up. "Take this too." He indicated the bottle he was holding.

Stiffly nodding, Dio strode over and snatched it from him, being careful to not touch his hand at all, before he hurriedly made an exit. The blonde boy, the tray in his hands, the bottle neck grasped by three of his fingers and hanging underneath it, stormed down the stairs towards the kitchen, and he imagined he had a thunderous expression on his face. For even the other drunks and adults that frequented the inn's bar, who normally took no notice of him, were giving him a wide berth. Once in the kitchen, he dropped the tray of dishes on one of the counters with a rattling crash, the pewter protesting against such harsh treatment and one of the spoons falling to the floor. However, he didn't even pause in his footsteps and pushed through the door that let out in a back alley. There, when the door fell shut behind him, Dio hurled the bottle at the wall with a snarl, and it shattered against the brick, green chunks of glass tinkling as they landed on the ground. Hands clenched tight enough to cause pain, Dio took several harsh breaths as he willed himself to calm down.

How he loathed that man with every fiber of his being! Dario hadn't cared at all for Mother, so why should it make a difference to the old man whether a little girl happened to share a few traits with her? Though Dio wouldn't deny that there were a few similarities, he thought they were not so pronounced as Dario seemed to think. The blonde boy hadn't even noticed himself until it was pointed out to him. It was infuriating that he would use such a pitiful excuse. In truth, it would've been less shocking to hear that Dario wanted to use her in the same way he used the girl's mother. At the least, it would've fell more in line with his usual motives. After a moment of silence, his mind racing with his thoughts, a deep bubbling laugh came to Dio. No... What _was_ pitiful here was that it was not an excuse at all. Somehow, the old man must've tricked himself into believe he _had_ loved his wife at some point. Obviously tricked because there was no way that Dario had _ever_ loved Mother. In fact, several instances came to mind in which he'd specified to the woman how much he hated her and how worthless she was.

Dio closed his eyes at the memory, leaning his forehead against the brick wall in front of him, his balled fists resting near the sides of his head. None of that mattered anymore. What did it matter whether the fool old man never loved his long dead wife? What did it matter that he was nothing more than a filthy liar even to himself? What did matter was that Dario _had_ tricked himself into believe he did love his wife, and now, that had translated into a fondness for Evelyn, a fondness he could use to his advantage. _That_ was what mattered...

As a stray cat brushed up against his leg and mewed at him, Dio opened his eyes once more and straightened. Frowning down at the animal, he thought again of his mother's smile and compared it to Evelyn's... They were similar - unnervingly so. However, minute difference stood out in his memory. Evelyn's seemed... lighter, less weighted down by the life she lived. Perhaps it was that foolish naívety she clung to, not allowing the filth that was this world to taint her happiness.

The thought made his frown deepen, and with a twitch of his lip, Dio kicked the cat away from him harshly, it giving a startled shriek, before turning to go inside. Dario's explanation had soured his mood, and he didn't wish to think on her anymore.

However, the foolish girl continued to pester his thoughts - like _normal_. Whatever that meant anymore.

**~}(){~**

As she toed her way down the street, admiring the shops and houses she passed, Evelyn gave a little sigh and toyed with the ribbon sash of her new dress. With a bit of help from Aunt Phoebe, she had finished making her fist dress. It was a deep seafoam color with a bit of lace ruffling at the bottom and at the neckline and hung just past her knees, the sleeves a bit long, going down to mid forearm and opening up to where they loosely hung around her arms. They'd finished it off by tying a brown ribbon around the waist, and they'd even whipped up a small, specially embroidered with her name handkerchief with the spare material that was also quite lovely. Though a couple of the dress' seams were off here an there, overall Evelyn loved it. It was by far the prettiest dress she owned as well as the fanciest. It was perfect and she loved it... Really, she did... So she should be happy then, right?

Why then did she feel so crummy?

No... Crummy wasn't quite the right word per say, but more of a guiltiness about her. Evelyn felt as though she had done something wrong, and she very much disliked feeling that way for the very reason that she had done nothing. For the most part, Evelyn liked to think she was a bright, happy girl. Of course, there were times when she was upset or in a particularly bad mood when something had happened. She wasn't any better than any other person in that, but that was just the thing. As far as she knew, nothing significant - or even insignificant for that matter - had happened to make her feel guilty. She hadn't done anything wrong. Nothing at all had changed! She still made dinners for herself and her mother. She still did all her chores. She still helped Aunt Phoebe around the shop. She still visited with Dio Brando throughout the week. In fact, everything had been going well for her by all accounts. Why did she feel so wrong? ... So alone?

Shaking her head, Evelyn forced a smile to her face - she'd read somewhere that smiling in itself could make a person feel happier, so she tried to do so often - and nodded at an older couple she passed on the street that where staring at her oddly. Clearly, there was no sense in her current mood and thoughts, so the dark-haired girl would just have to push them from her mind. Easier said than done, of course, but it wasn't impossible either.

There were plenty of other things to focus on. Better things. Like how proud Mother would be of Evelyn for making an entire dress for herself, and how perhaps she could make another for Mother's birthday, which was coming up soon. And would they have enough to splurge for a sweet this year? However, that's when something, or rather someone, caught her eye. It was just a flash, but the young girl stopped dead in her tracks and spun to make sure she hadn't been seeing things. Over on the other side of the street, Evelyn saw a woman with bright red hair duck into the alleyway between two shops. "Millie?" she murmured, and suddenly, the girl thought that perhaps her friend was the source of her upset. Since their fight, Evelyn had neither seen nor heard from her friend - though she hadn't exactly sought her out either. And while Evelyn was still angry with the other girl for saying what she did to Dio and believed that she had been in the right for defending him, she was missing Millie quite desperately these past few days. They had been friends for so long now that it felt wrong to not see each other for so long. Sighing through her nose at the flicker of hurt that curled up within her, Evelyn knew they needed to talk about everything. She wanted her friend back.

Therefore, by the time she had actually decided, her feet were already moving towards the alley Millie had ducked into. "Wait!" she called as she reached the mouth of the alley, pausing with her hand resting on the cool stone of the building, her breathing a little uneven as it hadn't been the shortest of runs. Nearly at the end of the alley now, the woman turned at the sound of her voice, and surprise flickered across her features. It _was_ Millie, and for just a moment, their eyes met.

However, that was when she felt a hand landing on her shoulder.

With a yelp, Evelyn spun around to see Dio Brando standing there with an inquiring expression on his face. "Is someone there?" he asked, an eyebrow arched in curiosity, his eyes assessing her sharply before glancing over her shoulder towards the alleyway. Today, he was dressed in black trousers and a deep burgundy, loosely fitted shirt - mentally Evelyn noted that the color suited him very well - and a basket filled with foodstuffs was slung over one arm. And she realized he must be out grocery shopping.

Remembering his question, Evelyn shot a look back down the alley.. However, it was empty now. With a sigh that was neither relieved or disappointed, Evelyn smiled at him, a touch of sadness tinging it. "It's nothing. I thought I saw someone I knew is all."

"Is that so?" he asked, tone suspicious.

Evelyn shrugged, not quite feeling like talking about the other girl at the moment, especially with Dio. Chances were, he would look down on her for missing a person that had been rude to him, and likely, he didn't much care to hear about it anyways. "Either way, they're gone now." The way she said it sounded oddly final to her ears, and Evelyn chided herself for being melodramatic. It was hardly the end, was it? Eventually, they would have to talk it all out, and everything would be back to normal. Gesturing to the basket he was carrying, the dark-haired girl said, "I see you're being productive today."

Though they both knew it was an obvious attempt to change the subject, Dio nodded slowly, pressing his lips into a thin line for a moment that told her he was somewhat displeased. "Yes, but that's the last of it now... Where are you headed?"

"_Home_, now" She gave a light laugh. Hesitating, Evelyn bit her lip before asking, "I don't suppose you'd walk with me, would you?" Before he could say anything, she held up her hands and rambled on, "Not the whole, way of course. I know that my house isn't in the direction yours is, and I'd hate for you to go out of your way for my sake. But I thought you might walk with me for a bit at least. I mean, if you wanted." The dark-haired girl knew her tone sounded a tad desperate, and that was quite foolish of her to be so. But she really didn't want to be by herself again, not with the way she was feeling today. As soon as Dio was gone, she just knew she'd feel all sad again. Right now, she needed someone to be there with her to distract her. Even simply being with her would be enough. they wouldn't have to talk or anything.

When her babbling finally died off, he looked at her, his expression considering, and his eyes drifted over her face as though trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Somehow, the look made her feel like he actually_ could_ see the inner workings of her mind, that he knew exactly how she felt at the moment, and she was trying to decided whether that made her uncomfortable or not. She wasn't given much time to figure it out, however, because finally the blonde boy gave her a nod. "Very well," he agreed, and his tone was kept to an impassive, carefree respect, though there was a slight edge to it, which may or may not have been Evelyn's imagination. So, after he shifted the basket of foodstuffs to his other arm, he offered the now-free appendage for her to take.

Smiling her gratitude, the dark-haired girl lopped her arm through his and let out a soft sigh of relief. She truly was grateful for the company. No matter what anyone else thought of him because of who he happened to be associated with, Evelyn would always enjoy being at his side. It was to their loss in all honesty. Sure, he was a bit rough around the edges - especially when one didn't know him - and he could be blunt and cutting with his words... But he was also capable of kindness - like now as an example - and something about him.. It just made her want to be better, or stronger rather. In truth, as was probably obvious, Evelyn looked up to him. He was direct, and brave, and so elegant. And Evelyn hoped that one day she could be at least two of those traits. As they headed towards their respective homes, the blonde boy didn't urge her to speak for a time, the two content to walk in silence, looking around at the various buildings, streets, and people they passed. Dio was simply there with her, a comforting presence at her side, and the warmth of holding onto his arm was doing much to ease her mind from the storm of thoughts that had swirled there earlier.

Finally though, they came to the street corner where they both needed to go their separate ways for the day, and Dio released her arm. Flashing him another bright smile, Evelyn told him, "Thank you for the company. I assure you, it was very much appreciated."

With a nod, Dio answered, "Of course. It was no trouble." However, as she turned to leave, his voice stopped her. "Evelyn... You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

Surprised at the statement, knowing Dio wasn't one for commenting on such matters, the dark-haired girl blinked stupidly for a moment. Finally, her eyes softened, and she nodded back at him. "I do now." Her voice was a little quiet, and a small, thrilled smile took her expression then as she glanced up at him through her lashes, fondness gleaming in her eyes. It was a really kind thing to say, and she doubted he would say things like that often, making it all the more special for her.

"Then tell me what's upset you," he proposed, tone enticing as he took a step towards her, and she had to look up at him to meet his eyes.

Not wanting to bother him with such ridiculousness along with her earlier worries coming into play, Evelyn shook her head. "It's really not such a big-"

"I'm not a fool, Evelyn," the blonde boy reminded her sharply, a little warning in his tone telling her he was getting frustrated with her for rebuffing him.

"I know that..." Evelyn sighed, twisting her fingers into the folds of her new dress, and her cheeks reddened a little. "It's just... It's silly, alright?" the girl tried to explain. However, Dio simply stood there, an unimpressed look on his face, his hands crossed over his chest. He wasn't willing to budge on the issue, and really, she supposed it wasn't exactly an issue... She just didn't want him to think less of her for missing her friend even when she knew that friend had done something bad, but now, her refusing to tell him was causing more problems than just telling him would.. She might as well just do what he wanted, she thought. "Well... What happened was, I saw Millie back there when I first ran into you is all... I told you it's silly."

Quirking an eyebrow, Dio questioned, "Did she say something to you?"

"That's just it," Evelyn started, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "She didn't say _anything_. I ... I haven't spoken with her in weeks... I suppose I just had hoped she missed me a little bit." She made a little sign with her thumb and index finger. "I missed her." Here, she pouted just a little, staring at her shoes, though she tried to restrain the reaction seeing as it was an unbecoming expression for a young lady, and a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't," Dio cut in quickly after she had finished speaking, stepping forward to tilt her chin up with a single finger so he could look in her eyes before resting his hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't deserve it, and I can guarantee she isn't giving you the same courtesy."

"You don't think she misses me at all?"

For a long moment he was silent, frowning at her in sympathy as he rubbed small circles on her shoulder with his thumb, and the noises of the city intruded for the first time since they had stopped at the corner. Mainly, it was mindless chatter, but Evelyn thought she heard a couple of kids throwing a derogatory comment out about her being a whore's daughter. So she tuned them back out at once, not having the patience nor the heart to deal with it at the moment. Finally, he gave a shake of his head. "I'm afraid not."

"But how can you know?" she asked, her brow furrowed. He had to be mistaken. Millie was her friend, her good friend. Even if they were fighting, the redhead would miss her. It only made sense seeing as Evelyn missed her an awful lot too. In fact, just the thought of the other girl was enough to make her feel a little more miserable at her absence.

"Your supposed 'friend' visited me again.." he admitted, and his eyes were hard as he spoke. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good, and Evelyn's felt her stomach drop. Millie had once again gone out of her way to tell Dio to leave her alone? When she didn't say anything, the blonde boy took it as her urging to continue on. "As you probably guess, she told me to stay away from you, but.."

"But?" Evelyn repeated, biting her lip.

"She also accused me of taking you away from her and..." He hesitated here and met her eyes, leaning closer to her, and when he spoke, his voice was full of sympathy. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but she's only using you, Evelyn."

Her frown deepened, and she felt that knife of betrayal twist a little deeper in her back. Even if she didn't quite believe that Millie was using her, it only made her angry all over again that the redhead would go pick another fight with Dio. _'She's only using me?'_ Even the thought of it sat unwell with her. While she was upset, surely that wasn't the case... Millie had done so much for her over the years, taught her so much. None of that smacked of being used. No.. They'd shared too much together for that to be the case. Millie cared about it, and using someone was something she would never do. _'I never thought she'd yell at Dio either,__'_ she reminded herself. However, shaking her head, she still denied it. "That can't be true... We've been friends for ages. What did she say to you?"

At her words, he let out an exasperated sigh, disappointed that she wouldn't leave it at that. "Think about it Evelyn.. This Millie is a girl who has spent her entire life on the streets. She's learned how to play people to get what she wants because that is the only way she can survive out there. Everybody wants something," he said, voice darkening there as though the words - words that he had told her several times now - brought another memory to light. "Then she met you, a young, naíve girl, who's too kind for her own good. A girl who would do anything for a friend. Perhaps give her food? Even a place to stay if she was ever in trouble."

"You don't mean that..." Evelyn trailed off, voice a bit unsure. She didn't... She wasn't sure what to believe at the moment. Even now, it sounded wrong to her ears what he was saying, but still, to her horror, there was this little niggling doubt that he might be right, that maybe Millie had only stuck around all this time because of what Evelyn and her family could offer her... It made _sense_. And that scared her too. It made sense because over the years she'd never, _ever_ been as close to anyone as she was with Millie. All the other girls her age where too afraid of damaging their reputations by associating with her, and all the other boys, well, they were usually only interested in making fun of her. Yet not Millie. Why was that? She had always assumed it was because the girl didn't care much for social standings, and being a street urchin anyways, there wasn't much status for her to lose in the first place. What if.. What if she hadn't befriended Evelyn for the sake of being her friend though? She thought back to all the times she had convinced her mother to help Millie out, be it by offering a meal, convincing her Aunt to mend some clothes for her, or even letting the girl stay at their home when the weather turned foul. Was that the real reason she stuck around? Oh, she was so confused now.

"You don't have to believe me. I only told you what I saw and what I know," Dio reminded her, and the words were like a slap in the face. There was no doubt in his tone, only cold hard fact that was hard to deny. Once again, Dio tilted her head up when she tried to look down, willing herself not to cry in front of him again, not over this. "Are you so foolish as to be sad about a person like her?" he questioned, and something in his voice caught her attention here. She met his golden eyes and saw the usual sharpness that was there, but there was also determination and something she couldn't quite identify that unsettled her a little and sent a shiver working down her spine. "She is far beneath you, and you would be better off without her." Evelyn said nothing, sniffling as she finally fought back her tears, and Dio frowned. "Even if you don't believe me, Evelyn, it's the truth. Beyond that... You don't need her anymore, not when you have me."

The words were said with such understanding that Evelyn's throat hitched, and the girl couldn't stop the small smile from retaking her features if only for a moment. It was little more than an upward twitch of her lips, but she knew Dio had seen it from the way he squeezed her shoulder. Although it all still hurt and she was still confused about whether or not she believed what he said, he had given her a lot to think about. At the very least, she needed to consider it in better depth, and what it would mean for her if that _was_ true. How would she handle Millie afterwards? Knowing he was waiting for an answer, Evelyn nodded, dabbing under her eyes with the new handkerchief she'd made. "I.. I think you might be right... But, I need time to think. I'm sorry.. I just need to come to terms with it all."

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn closed her eyes. "I hope you're wrong about her... But thank you for telling me regardless. If... If Millie really is just using me, then I need to know.. It's just unpleasant is all as you know." Biting her lip, the confused girl added, "Anywho, I shouldn't keep you any longer. Shall I see you tomorrow then?"

Dio nodded, "I believe so if you still plan to be beaten in chess."

Pushing away her sadness for the moment, Evelyn let out a soft giggle. Just last week, Dio had learned that she played chess on occasion and insisted they have a game, which of course she didn't mind. Now though, it brought with it a bitterness considering it was Millie who had taught her how to play to begin with. Ignoring all that though, she agreed, "Of course... Though watch yourself, Mr. Brando. You never know. I might surprise you."

Eyes bragging of all sorts of secrets, Dio smirked. "Some how, Evelyn, I doubt that very much."

**~}(){~**

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_A/N: Wheew! So, what did you think? Let me know in a review! Also, if you have a moment, I posted the prologue of my long awaited (riiight..) Death Note story, so I would super appreciate it if you guys would take a moment to check that out too! _**

**_Thanks for all the support!_**

**_Shout out to my reviewers: Blazingfire55, Pana-sule, Oiten, SuperYuuki, Nexu1101, Pisce, TheWhiteWanderer, Rei13Reaper, VeraVera, ChocolateWolfey, and my four anonymous reviewers._**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	9. The Unspoken Things

_**A/N: Oh, Lordy! It's been a while. I have been outrageously busy the past month, and this chapter wasn't co-operating to top it off. Probably Dio's fault. But, regardless, here we are again. I'm actually really satisfied with this chapter now that I'm done with it. But I've been pulling my teeth out over it, so anyways... I can't promise that updates will come any quicker in the future, but I will keep the promise I made to myself: I won't abandon any story. I haven't yet, and I don't plan on going back on that. Updates may take a while, but that's just because life gets in the way of my writing some times. I still really love this story. **_

_**Also! Big announcement! Ah, but that can wait until after this chapter.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"_When you start giving too much importance to someone in your life, you tend to lose your value in their life. Strange but true." - Anonymous_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems with Blonde Boys**

**Chapter VIII: The Unspoken Things**

**~}(){~**

Laying on her lumpy, but familiarly comforting bed, Evelyn stared at a small crack in her ceiling that coiled around one of the rafters and disappeared into a fish-eyed type hole, where a touch of fading sunlight shone through. Her brows were furrowed, her lips pouted out lightly, puzzlement on her face. It had been a very strange day. Though the voices were barely muffled by the wall, Evelyn couldn't hear what was being said since both of them were making some effort to keep their voices low, which in and of itself was odd... Normally when they had visitors, that was never a concern... To her, it was obvious they didn't want her to overhear whatever they were discussing, but why? Who _had_ come to visit at any rate? The voice that didn't belong to her mother reverberated once more through the walls as he spoke. It was a man's voice. The deep tones gave that much away at the very least, and that only puzzled her further. Usually, when a strange man was in there house, it meant he had come for one thing and one thing only... That _thing_ was never talking... However, _this_ man had spent hours talking to her mother. Just talking too... She'd often been scolded by her mother for trying to eavesdrop, and truthfully, the girl was doing her absolute best to _not_ do that... So this was her compromise. She was listening for specific sounds... She hadn't heard anything either - nothing beyond the scope of talking.

That more than anything aroused her curiosity.

Earlier that day, Mother had announced that someone would be coming - she hadn't offered any details about _who_ they were or _why_ they were visiting in the first place - and asked Evelyn to wait inside her room in the meanwhile. She hadn't even heard him knock before Mother ushered her out of the main room... Of course, the young girl was perfectly content to do what her mother had told her. However, she was growing terribly interested in the whole affair by now. Every so often, one of them would raise there voice, so she _was_ able to catch snippets of their conversation. Not enough to understand what was going on, but enough to know it was not a happy discussion. "...left me!.." "..never had a choice!..." "... long time ago..." And in between such outbursts, it became almost silent at times... Evelyn wasn't certain which part was more disconcerting in all truthfulness.

"Whatever they're on about must be important," Evelyn muttered to herself as she sat up, going mad from her boredom. _'And long-winded.' _Perhaps if she took her mind off them, time would pass quicker. Swinging her legs off the bed, she crouched down and fished around underneath it until her hand came in contact with solid wood. With a huff of triumph, the dark-haired girl slid her chess board out from under the bed.

Tucking away her curiosity and boredom, the girl began setting the pieces back on the board in their proper spots. However, as she placed her hand on one of the pawns, she paused, her face scrunching up disdainfully. As had been expected, Dio had thoroughly trounced her in their chess match last week. If she had thought her old partner - she wasn't quite able to bring herself to think of Millie anymore; she still wasn't ready to entertain the possibilities on that front - was a tough opponent, then Dio was simply a genius when it came to the game. At least before, she had been able to somewhat hold her own if she focused and perhaps the other girl was having an off day. With the blonde boy, she simply didn't stand a chance. It was far too easy for him to trick her into falling for some ploy of his or another... With an exasperated sigh, Evelyn frowned at the chess board before rearranging the pieces once more to the way they had been set up in their game.

After it was over, she had asked Dio to explain exactly how he had beaten her so easily, and still feeling smug from winning, he had only been too happy to oblige. Now, as best as she could remember after an entire week had passed, the dark-haired girl moved the pieces through the motions he had shown her, pausing to correct herself when something seemed off, and then she began thinking of countering moves she could have made at the time. _'Always a step ahead...' _the words rang flatly in her mind, and for once, she thought she might be getting an idea of what that meant and how to go about it. She wanted to beat him... Evelyn couldn't say where the sudden drive had come from, but she really wanted to beat him at chess. She felt like... if she beat him, he would be _impressed_, so to speak, or perhaps she just wanted to show him that she was good enough to do it. He seemed very confident she would never be able to.

Rubbing circles on her temples, Evelyn tried to ward off the oncoming headache that threatened her. Either way, she knew it didn't much of a difference. She wanted to do this, so she would. That was it.

Another half hour or so passed before there was a knocking on her door. Hopping to her feet, Evelyn smoothed the fabric of her skirt and ran her fingers through her long curls, making herself a little more presentable after a day of lying around before opening the door a little ways. "Yes, Mother?" she asked simply, glancing up at her mother with an expression that perhaps tried a little too hard not to appear curious.

Mother reached forward and grabbed her daughter's smaller hand in her own, her skin soft overall, but worn in several places. "Come with me, Sweetheart. There's someone I want you to meet. He's an old.. Hm, how to explain... Friend, I suppose." Though the dark-haired woman had plastered on a bright smile, so much so that her cheeks _must_ have been sore, red ringed her eyes, and Evelyn realized she had been crying, her own eyes widening slightly. Then she narrowed them. What was going on? Had this man hurt Mother? Why was she supposed to meet him? After the thoughts registered, Evelyn chided herself for jumping to such nasty assumptions. There were other possibilities for her mother's reaction... It wasn't like her to think the worst of a stranger without having even met them. It seemed being around Dario Brando had made her a bit paranoid of other people's intentions, the girl thought sourly, her expression briefly twisting up before she smoothed it out, which Mother mistook for hesitation to meet this man. "He's nice, Evelyn. I swear.. Just.." She sighed. "It's just unexpected to see him again after so long. That's all."

Not saying anything, Evelyn nodded and let herself be led into the other room. At once, she noticed the stranger, sitting over at the kitchen table, a cup of untouched tea sitting beside him, which he toyed with idly, stirring it with long leisurely movements. When she entered, he glanced over at her with a smile, and she saw that he had bright blue eyes that were clear and open. He was older, perhaps in his forties or fifties, and his slicked back, dirty blonde hair showed streaks of gray. His face was kind, laugh lines resting at the corners of his mouth and on the edges of his eyes. However, what gripped Evelyn's attention most was his clothing. The blue-eyed man wore a nice set of khaki trousers, a white button-up shirt, a brown vest and silk tie, and her eyes were drawn to the sparkling silver cufflinks resting on his wrists. They were gorgeous, markings she couldn't make out inscribed on them, and very obviously expensive as was everything he was wearing.

He put off a relaxing air, and her nervousness abating now, Evelyn felt a flicker of excitement sweeping over her. There was a very well-dressed man in _their_ house right now, and he was apparently friends with her mother. She wondered if perhaps he was a part of high-society like all the richer people were. Biting her lip, she thought he must have. Did he go to a lot of fancy parties and dinners? And why had he come here of all places?

"Evelyn," her mother began, stepping off to the side and gesturing to the man, "this is Arthur Pendolton." Then she addressed him. "Arthur, this is my daughter Evelyn, who I was just telling you about" Here, she gave a little nervous smile, that was a little too tight at the edges. However, she said nothing else.

Putting on the most sophisticated air she could garner, chin lifting just a little higher and upper lip kept stiff, the young girl crossed the rest of the way over to him and curtsied deeply, her long curls bobbing as she made sure her toes were pointed straight and her posture correct but not overly stiff. "It's delightful to meet you, good Sir," she addressed him with a smile in a light lilting voice that was only marginally different than her normal one. If she was in the presence of someone from a higher class than herself, Evelyn was determined to leave a good first impression. She wished to show this man how well Mother had done in terms of raising her as well, to show that even if she were in the most technical sense of a lower class, the dark-haired girl could still fit in with her betters. Perhaps her refined behavior would then ease whatever anxiety that seemed to plague Anastasia about the entire situation.

Amused, a pleasant but surprised smile split across the man's sophisticated features, and in answer to the young girl's own manners, he briefly stood and bowed to her before retaking his seat. "Charmed, my lady," he returned, and a blush stole across her cheeks at such a formal response. For this would perhaps be the first time in her memory that someone like the man before her had ever referred to her in such a way. "You're mother has been telling me much about you."

Evelyn clasped her hands behind her back. "Good things, I hope."

"But of course," Mr. Pendolton assured her with another easy laugh. He had a very nice laugh, the young girl decided. It was deep and rumbled up from his chest, but more than that, it made her want to join him in his humor, a trait which so few people possessed in her experience. It made him seem so personable, so easy to be around, and right then and there, Evelyn just _knew_ she was going to like the distinguished man. Even though she had scarcely spoken with him, the girl could tell that he was a genuinely good person. And while some people could pretend very well, it was nearly impossible for them to display it in their eyes if they weren't sincere. With Mr. Pendolton, it showed.

"Evelyn," Mother spoke then, her smile more relieved now but tinged with a not-quite-contained sadness. "Arthur is a very old acquaintance of mine as I mentioned before, and ... and I wanted you to meet him because.. Well, I wanted... Because..."

When it became clear that Mother wasn't going to be able to finish whatever thought she was trying to get across, her face becoming strained with effort as she tried to maintain her emotionless facade, Mr. Pendolton took over for her, "I had heard a lot about you from Anastasia, and I simply wished to meet you for myself." At the words, her mother sent him a pleading look that Evelyn failed to catch the meaning behind, but he only gave a slight shake of his head in response and frowned sympathetically, the first negative emotion the young girl had seen on his face so far. And it made her terribly curious once more. The whole situation was very odd and uncomfortable, the atmosphere feeling heavy with unspoken words and emotions that she couldn't give name to.

"I, um," Evelyn began, a furrow working into her brow. "Is everything alright?" she finally settled on, one of her small hands stretching out as if to comfort her mother. However, the woman seemed to flinch away from the contact at the moment though Evelyn couldn't tell if it had been intentional or coincidental as her parent was not looking at her. So with a pang in her heart, the dark-haired girl lowered her arm back down to her side.

Everything is fine," Mr. Pendolton reassured her when, once again, her mother refused to speak, her eyes set on a crack in the far wall, and a flash of annoyance crossed his handsome face.

When Evelyn didn't respond - the girl honestly couldn't hazard a guess as to why they were acting so secretively and what they could possibly be avoiding telling her. Therefore, she didn't even know _how_ to respond in the situation, or really what she was supposed to do seeing as Mother had been the one to bring her there in the first place - the room grew terribly silent, so much so that the muted sounds of life from outside seemed rather louder than they actually were. Then as though the invisible pin had dropped, Mother's face broke down in a scowl, and tears made tracks down her cheeks at a furious rate. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this now," she announced before making a dash fro the front door, slamming it behind herself with a bang that reverberated apologetically through the entirety of the house.

For a long moment after the outburst, nothing was said by either Evelyn or Mr. Pendolton. What was there to be said? Well, the girl knew exactly what she would have _liked_ to have been said, but she also understood that it wasn't her place to demand an answer from a man she barely knew. Mr Pendolton, for his part, seemed in a daze at the woman's irregular reaction, and once again, the annoyance appeared on his face. Had Mother done something bad? Were they in trouble? Why couldn't she just tell her? How did Mr. Pendolton play into all of this? All the questions were quick to put Evelyn on edge, and the atmosphere of her small home was quickly growing awkward in such stark silence. Perhaps the blonde man recognized this as well, for when it finally sank in that Mother would likely _not_ be returning any time soon, he turned to her with another reassuring, if strained, smile, his blue eyes appearing apologetic. "I'm terribly sorry about this. This is just... a difficult time for your mother." Mr. Pendolton struggled to find the right words as he spoke, his smile faltering at the edges. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go have a word with her."

"I... Very well," Evelyn agreed, concern flashing brightly in her eyes, and though she wanted to look for Mother herself and beg her to explain what was going on, she wondered if it would be perhaps better to let this man seek her out. For whatever the issue was, Mr. Pendolton was at the heart of it, and he didn't seem to wish Mother any ill-will - though perhaps he was only very good at hiding his intentions... The young girl desperately wanted to understand why this was happening, and she felt helpless, being in the dark as she was.

"Everything will make sense soon enough, I promise," he told her with a wink. "And thank you, my dear." Mr. Pendolton then stood and bowed to her once more before making a hasty exit, though he did not run as Mother had. Muffled by the door, the dark-haired girl was still able to hear him yelling, "Anastasia! Anastasia, you must wait! She has to know soon! How long do you intend to keep this from her?!"

At the words, Evelyn paused, staring at the door as though it was give her more answers... What did she need to know? Working off the assumption that Evelyn was in fact the 'she' mentioned. And why did Mother not want to tell her? Oh, she was feeling just dreadful about all of this. Once again, she was only causing problems for Mother. This always happened. It was days like this that she knew that Mother would have been far better off without her... If only Evelyn didn't need her so much... Suddenly, the young girl regretted any of her earlier curiosity, wishing she'd never left her room in the first place. She almost wanted to cry.. Perhaps at one time she would have. However, in her head, she could practically hear Dio's voice telling her how foolish she was being. That tears would solve nothing, nor gain her anything. Clenching her hands, the girl held her head a little higher. He was right. Even when he was just a voice in her head, the blonde boy was right. Crying wouldn't help matters, and if she planned on being a lady of high society, the young girl couldn't indulge in such lowely behaviors. She had to control herself and be able to handle difficult situations with grace and ease. Having properly chastised herself, Evelyn set about to find any sort of housework that needed doing.

Whatever this mess was, the young girl only hoped Mother would be okay.

**~}(){~**

"... And when she _did_ come back, it was really late. Mr. Pendolton was gone too, and Mother refused to speak any more on the subject. Rather, she hardly said _anything at all,"_ Evelyn was explaining, concern shining in her eyes to a sickening degree. The girl was sitting on his bed, her feet crossed at the ankles and her hands twisting in the folds of a long yellow dress, her hair unbound and constantly falling in her face in a way that Dio wondered as he watched on disinterestedly if it irritated her having to constantly push it back. Meanwhile, Dio sat on his desk chair, which he had pulled closer to the bed for the duration of her story, with his feet propped up on his night stand. He was resting his cheek against the palm of his hand, and a bored expression played across his face as the girl spoke. Every so often, he would give a hum of agreement in response to whatever it was she had said, but she hardly needed the encouragement to continue. It was moments like these that the boy found himself wondering why he had found it necessary to win her favor. Perhaps he could've told her that he was uninterested in whatever sob-story she was weaving, but in the end, it wasn't like there was anything better for him to do seeing as he had read every book in his possession twice over by now. And, despite himself and his complaints of boredom, Miss Crew could prove herself entertaining upon occasion. It was simply not _this_ occasion.

They had been playing chess, as had become a reoccurring pass-time for them regardless of how easily he beat her, when it had become quite obvious to him that the girl's mind was not at all focused on their game or him.

And that wouldn't do. Nothing was more important than Dio, and it was an insult to treat him with such disregard.

Disregard was something Evelyn had never shown him, something he had _thought_ she knew better than to do... Perhaps he had expected to much from her, but then, she had given him no reason to think otherwise of her. So, he had been curious as to the source of her wandering mind.. Now though, he thought it would've been better to just let her stew in her confused jumble of a story that she was prattling on with. Admitted, the blonde boy would concede that at the least she didn't expect him to give any input on the subject. Rather, it seemed she just needed to tell someone, and since it was himself who had run off the street rat - the person he imagined she would normally tell these sorts of things to - he was willing to bear it for the time being. In a way, he supposed there was something amusing about the confidences she obviously kept him in.

"It's all just so.. _strange_," she finished with a flourish of her hands. "But-"

The girl cut herself off as she shifted, a perplexed expression coming over her features. Dio followed the path of her eyes only to realize they were fixed on the lower portion of his mattress where ... Bloody hell. Not this now.

"What's this?" Evelyn inquired, bending down and pulling the edge back to get a closer look.

Abandoning his relaxed posture and hopping to his feet, Dio grabbed her wrists and yanked her hands away from it with a harsh look, the edges of his mouth turned down and his eyes hard. The dark-haired girl gasped at his rough treatment, her own eyes wide and far too innocent for the company she kept, and ignoring the way she looked much a startled animal, the blonde boy glared at her. He hadn't given her permission to nose about his things. They were _his_ for a reason. "_This _is private," he warned, still grasping her wrists, and inwardly, he noted how fragile they felt in his hands. Dio knew it would only take the slightest pressure to snap them, and he wondered if she had any idea how easy it would be for him to do that. Would she still feel comfortable enough with him then to snoop through his room without permission? The girl was still as foolish as she had been when he first met her. That much had not changed it seemed.

Considering the tone he had used and his reaction, Dio was certain the girl would drop the subject. He hadn't given her much room to question him, if any at all, and she was usually so caught up on wanting to stay on his good side that she could take a hint and let matters lie when they ventured in to subjects he didn't wish to speak about. She wasn't prone to conflict to begin with. However, the girl surprised him this time. The lines of her face smoothed out, the fear gone from her eyes, and when she spoke, she sounded determined. "Dio?.. Why are there so many pounds under your bed?"

"Why should I have to explain myself to you?" he questioned, leaning forward, his voice lowering threateningly. "My business is my own."

"Why?" she echoed. Her voice was an infuriating calm, and she had the gall to act like she was actually _concerned_. Why should she be concerned? What about this should provoke that? No. He knew she was likely only curious, like anyone else would be. "You're my friend, and I care about you. Shouldn't that be reason enough?"

Her words gave him pause, and he lifted an eyebrow dryly in her direction. Meeting her ridiculous, large green eyes, Dio found himself baffled once again by the confusing creature that was Evelyn. Even for all his genius, he could not make the leap in her train of thought for how that could possibly apply here. Was it an excuse to make him talk?... That would certainly make more sense, but yet, this girl hardly ever made sense by conventional standards. Could it really be because she cared for him that much? She hadn't known him for even a year yet. It was absurd! Evelyn was absurd - everything about her from her ridiculous obsession with dresses to her stupidly caring nature. He knew at that moment, that it would most certainly be that very caring nature that would be her death. Shaking off the thoughts, he turned his nose up at her, and realizing that he still held her wrists and their faces were uncomfortably close, he dropped them immediately, leaning away from her.

"Should it really?" he questioned her right back. "It's just some pocket change. Nothing more, and _not_ that it should matter to you. Friendship, as you would call it, does not require I tell you every detail about my life. Not you, nor anyone else, have ever earned that right."

For a moment, Evelyn looked pensive, her brow furrowed in indecision, and Dio thought that perhaps he had finally gotten through to her. But perhaps he should not have hoped for that. To his aggravation, the dark-haired girl could be annoyingly stubborn when it suited her. "That was _not_ just pocket change for one thing, Dio. That was very much a lot of money. I'm not going to _steal _it if that's what you're worried about," she told him honestly, her face wrinkling with disdain at the thought. "You should realize that I mean no harm to you by now, I should hope." Inwardly, Dio acknowledged the credibility of her words. He did have her eating out of the palm of his hand by this point in time, and the blonde boy knew there was little chance that she would even _think _about turning her back on him. However, his life had taught him to never trust someone. People could change in an instant, and almost all of them would. He hesitated to believe the girl would be any different, so instead of answering her, he kept his silence, giving her a withering glance.

When it was clear he wasn't going to answer her, Evelyn sighed. "I know you don't want to believe me, but it's true... It isn't that I mean to pry into your personal life, but you can't deny that it is very strange to have that much money under your mattress."

"Is it so strange for someone like me?" Dio shot back, finding that his temper was flaring up at her words. She didn't even realize the obvious reason he would hesitate to keep his notes in a more common place. "Do you really think my father would simply _let_ me keep my own money? That he wouldn't force me to give up what I worked so hard to gather? He would only use it to buy more booze, to satisfy his own selfish wants."

Her gaze softening, the girl nodded, conceding his point. "I understand that... However, it would not explain why you have so much stored up... That's nearly enough to buy your way out of..." Evelyn trailed off as understanding dawned in her eyes, and her gaze snapped back to his own. "You mean to use this money to leave London," the dark-haired girl assumed.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Dio came to the realization that the girl wasn't going to drop this subject. For whatever reason, she had latched on to this, and while it was rather annoying the way she continued to pester him about it, he did have an idea of how to get her off his back about the whole affair. "It isn't that," Dio told her in a disinterested voice, glancing away from her. Apparently, she recognized that he was about to give her the 'actual' reason because she scooted forward and nodded in encouragement. "I am saving money to buy my father medicine," he lied... Well, he supposed it was only a lie now. At one point in time, that had been the complete truth. The blonde boy had worked hard to get enough money to buy medicine for his ill father, yet the old man had thrown it all back in his face, demanding that he spend it on alcohol instead. Disgusting. He hadn't cared one bit for Dio's efforts to save his life, and if he was determined to let himself die, then why should Dio try to help him survive? No. Now, Dio lived for himself and himself alone. Now, he would get rid of those who would block his progress, and his wretched, filth of a father was one such individual.

"Dario is sick?" Evelyn asked in confusion, her brow knitted together in concern.

"An unfortunate side effect of drowning one's self in spirits."

"And you wish to help him?" As soon as the words were out, the girl's hand flew up to cover her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. I only meant that.. That..."

"I'm not so callous as to wish for my own father's death," Dio told her with a dry glance, trying to restrain the smirk that threatened to break across his features. "Even if I am not particularly fond of him in the least."

Nodding with enthusiasm, she said, "Yes, of course. I understand entirely..." The girl's eyes fell down to her lap where her hands had twisted in the folds of her dress once again, and she was silent as she thought over everything he had revealed to her. Of course, none of it was exactly true, but the dark-haired girl would not be able to figure that out on her own. That was her problem. She was an honest person - strange as that was in and of itself - so she believed that everyone else was as well. Now that he knew her well, Dio doubted that would ever change. Not without some drastic happening in her life. Some would call it sad. Dio didn't care. Finally, after a long moment had passed, she spoke up again, "How much more do you need to buy it?"

Only partially caught off-guard by the question, Dio tilted his head to the side. Voice still cautious, he told her, "Not much more. Perhaps another ten pounds."

Nodding to herself, Evelyn said, "I want to help you. I want to help you pay for the medicine."

"Where do you intend to get the money?"

At his words, Evelyn frowned, biting her lip. "I am... unsure to be honest, but there are ways. Perhaps, my Aunt would let me do more work in her shop, but there must be some way I can help. I won't let you do all the work on your own."

Here, Dio had to be careful, lest he accidentally let out the laughter that was bubbling in him. Absurd! She truly was. Had he not witnessed her peculiarities for himself, Dio wouldn't have believed it, but she truly intended to get him whatever she could scrounge up. Just from his short explanation. Did she behave this way with everyone? Or was it just him? In truth, Dio thought he rather liked the idea of her bending over herself to obey only him. There was power gained from obedience, and Dio had always thought that ruling suited him. The blonde boy found that he wanted her to listen only to him, and she was well on her way to doing just that. With a little more effort on his part, he knew he could mold her to think exactly the way he wanted her to. To make her dependent on only him. He had no doubt that it would be a simple matter to do just that. In that moment, for the first time ever, Dio realized that he would be somewhat disappointed to leave her behind. It was almost a shame to waste such loyalty. Yet he knew it was necessary to his plans for success, and in the end, Evelyn didn't matter one bit. There would be plenty of others that could replace her in the days to come.

However, instead of saying all that, Dio gave her his most heartfelt smile, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning in just far enough to hear the way her breath caught. "Thank you," he told her.

He nearly laughed again at the breathless 'You're welcome,' she gave him in return.

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty! Whew! Poor Evelyn. She's way to naive for her own good, but it suits my - and Dio's - purposes. So unfortunately, she won't be wising up just yet. She just wants to love people haha. Anywho, any guesses as to how this is all gonna play out? An extra shout out to Ms splendidandfleetingasabubble for being so supportive of this story, and everything else I've written for that matter, and keeping me motivated for all my stories. **_

_**OKAY! So, I'm sure you're all wondering: what about that big announcement you mentioned? Well, it's a new story! Yay! Cheers right? It's a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure KakyoinXOC story, so if you like my writing, you should go check it out. It's gonna be good. Don't worry; it shouldn't slow down updates on this anymore than it already has, and since I was writing it anyways, I wanted to share it with all of you because it is such a fun story. I love it so far. Anywho, I should be posting it along with this update under the title "Those Bittersweet Summers" if any of you want to check it out.  
**_

**_Thanks for all the support!_**

**_Shout out to my reviewers: Blazingfire55, Pana-sule, Oiten, SuperYuuki, splendidandfleetingasabubble, Pisce, TheWhiteWanderer, Rei13Reaper, VeraVera, ChocolateWolfey, Hansloch, Pyro-Misa and my many anonymous reviewers._**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	10. The Secret Chord

**_A/N: Wow, Alyssa! That was pretty quick compared to your usual update rate!.. Yeah, I know. I've been really driven for this story for whatever reason. Oh! Probably because I'm like two favorites away from being the number one Jojo's story in the section! Seriously guys! That's awesome! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story! I'm so, so, so happy! Thanks again! _**

**_To those who read The Price of Memory, I'll try and get back to updating this Friday. I've had a rough couple of weeks with my Mom in the hospital, then a doctor's visit of my own. But I did write this so... Well, that's as far as my excuse goes. _**

**_Anywho,_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"Maybe I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah." - Rufus Wainwright "Hallelujah"_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems with Blonde Boys**

**Chapter IX: The Secret Chord**

**~}(){~**

As she turned the corner back onto her own street, footsteps hurried, Evelyn glanced over her shoulder, looking for... Well, anything really. All the lampposts on this street were broken and had been for years, so there was very little light to begin with. Then, with it being far into the night and all, everyone else had already readied themselves for bed, barring down the shutters and so on. She could've sworn that someone was following her, yet there was nothing within sight - as had been the case the last twelve times she checked. It was a little exasperating really. For all her talk about giving people too little credit, the young girl was hardly immune to a bit of paranoia while wandering the streets by herself. At least at night. During the day, she could easily contain such worries, but at night, any number of creatures could be lurking in the shadows. As was quite apparent to her at the moment, Evelyn was very much a day person. She preferred streaming sunlight and warm breezes to sightless shadows and endless stretches of black. It all made her very jumpy and anxious to be home. Now, that wasn't to say that there wasn't that strange, far off sort of beauty and wonder to night time.

... She did like the stars after all. The whole idea of the tiny little specks of light just hung there in the night skies. Absolutely stunning.

Of course, here in the city - so close to the factory district too, she might add - it was difficult to see the majority of them, the city haze blurring them out. However, she had been told by Aunt Phoebe that it looked very different further out in the country. She had said they were countless, each one brilliant and shining. Evelyn had seen pictures in her books of course, but her Aunt had told her that it was a very different experience in person. Perhaps one day she _would_ leave London and visit the country to see the stars. That was something a lady of society would do, right? They all owned splendid country manors and traveled to wonderful and marvelous places. Therefore, if she were to be a proper society lady, this was clearly in her future, wasn't it? Oh! And of course, she would take Mother wit her - _obviously_.

The thought caused her footsteps to fumble, the excitement her musings had carried dwindling. Frowning down at the ground now, the dark-haired girl kicked at a pebble, watching it skitter across cobblestone before disappearing down a sewer grate.

After Mother had run out from her meeting with Mr. Pendolton a little over a month ago, Evelyn had assumed matters would return to normal within a few days. Whatever the issue was, it would resolve itself, and Mother would finally explain what had been going on... Wrong. As it turned out. Not a hint, not a word. In truth, Evelyn couldn't hazard a guess as to what she should do about Mother. The woman seemed completely different from the strong, independent figure she had known all of her life. She never smiled, certainly didn't laugh. She barely ate, her waist growing worryingly thin. She didn't speak to Evelyn anymore, nothing beyond monosyllabic conversation. She was rarely home anymore, working longer hours day after day after day. But that wasn't the worst of it. No. While that did concern the young girl a great deal, there was one change that topped them all:

Mother had started drinking again.

Though they were foggy at best, Evelyn had memories from when she was very young in which she could recall Mother drinking excessively. However, something had convinced her to quit... Oh, what was it? The dark-haired girl's feet paused as she considered this, and she toed at the ground. There had been an accident of some sort, she thought... Well, that wasn't very important anymore she supposed. Regardless, the event had convinced Mother to leave it behind entirely, and as far as Evelyn knew, she hadn't touched a bottle since that incident... Until now. Whatever was going on, it was very bad. The young girl blew out a sigh. The whole situation was putting her on edge. How was she supposed to help if no one would explain what was happening? Oh, everything here lately just seemed to be working out badly. First with Millie, and now Mother. Even her Aunt had seemed a tad distant if she thought about it too hard. At this point, Dio was quickly becoming the last bright spot in her life.

A piece of metal clanging against the ground in a nearby alley startled her out of her reverie, and with a final glance around herself, she hurried the last little distance back to the house, ignoring her urges to watch her back. When the door closed behind her, the girl released the breath she'd been holding. _'Nothing to worry about, as usual,'_ she reminded herself.

Glancing across the room, Evelyn's heart clenched at the sight before her. Mother lay slumped over the table, passed out, a bottle of cheap booze idly rolling back and forth next to her head, the last little bit in it sloshing out around her. _This_ was exactly the sort of behavior she had been referring to, and to her ever-increasing concern, it wasn't the first time she had found her like this as of late. For a moment, Evelyn wondered if perhaps the woman hadn't been attempting to wait up for her but quickly banished the thought. It didn't matter much either way, she decided. The edges of her mouth quirking downward, she blinked away the tears in her eyes. Now was the time for her to be strong, like Mother had always been for her. If nothing else, she could offer that. Steeling herself, her feet carried her across the room, coming next to her form. She needed to put her to bed. Gently, the young girl shook her shoulders, and her mother grunted, making some noise of protest that wasn't quite intelligible. However, she ignored it and continued tugging on her shoulder.

"Come on, Mother. You have to go to bed."

"Don't wanna," she slurred back. Her red, bleary eyes cracked open, focusing briefly on Evelyn's face. "Where you been? Is late."

Nodding in agreement, the young girl ignored her question. She wouldn't even remember asking it come tomorrow. "Which is why it's time for bed. Come on. Up." She hooked her arm around Mother's waist, slinging the older woman's own across her shoulders. "Up, up, up," she repeated coaxingly as she continued pulling her out of her seat. Eventually, with a bit of careful maneuvering, the dark-haired girl managed to balance her on her feet, and even though progress was slow, she shuffled them towards the bedroom, her arms clasped around her tightly, straining with effort to prevent her from careening towards either side. Once they were in the bedroom, she eased her down into a sitting position, and the mattress squealed in protest, the springs whining and grinding. At once, Mother flopped over on her stomach, bent over her waist, face pressed into a pillow, her legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. She was already snoring again. Heart-aching, Evelyn lifted her legs onto the bed before tucking the blankets around her form and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Of course, it wouldn't make much of a difference come morning. However, the girl thought it had to be better than sleeping on a table.

Shutting the door behind her, Evelyn checked to make certain the front door was actually locked before heading back to her room.

Today had been exhausting, but worth it in her opinion, Evelyn thought as she pulled out a few pence from the small pocket of her dress and dropped them in the square tea-tin she had been collecting them in, where they clinked against each other noisily. Ever since Dio had told her about Dario's predicament, she had been going out to find odd jobs in order to help him pay for the medicine, and today... _Today_, she had finally managed to scrape together the last bit he needed. Biting her lip to contain the smile growing across her face, she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Oh, she was so thrilled! The girl couldn't wait to show Dio she had done it. She thought a grateful he would be. Would he embrace her in a hug? Or was that asking too much? Oh, what did it matter? In truth, Evelyn was able to content herself with just having done a good deed for a friend.

Especially when that friend was Dio.

Evelyn contemplated that in the moments after it occurred to her. Once - and not such a terribly long time ago either - she would not have thought it possible, a friendship with such a bitter person as she had first met. Rather, she hadn't even thought they would grow to tolerated each other at the rate matters had progressed. He had said such nasty words to her those first few conversations... And yet, she understood now. Or at least, the girl thought she did. Dio was simply so complex, and that made everything more difficult than it should have been. After everything he had been through, his mother's death, and most notably, living with his horrible, horrible father, he _needed_ to feel superior, to feel like he had control, and what better way to do so than to put down those around him? Of course, there was more to it than that as well. Much of it stemmed from the trust his father had abused over the years, Evelyn imagined, though she could not begin to fathom the exacts of it all, how far reaching such an infectious influence was. The only thing she _could_ do was be there for him, to accept him in all of his whole self.

And in truth, that wasn't really all that hard for her anymore. There was far more good to accept than bad. Evelyn _wanted_ to do this. She _wanted_ to be there for him forever. To see the bad bits of him and help him through the hard times. After all, the blonde boy had deigned to help her with her own problems - even if it was only lending an ear to her. He seemed to always know when she needed to simply talk about some issue she was having, and the dark-haired girl was grateful for having someone like him to speak with about such matters.

Even though Evelyn could never know exactly what the future held for her, she knew only one thing for certain: she wanted Dio to be there with her.

**~}(){~**

How had the girl done it?

That was the question that had been running through his mind since she had made the request that morning and would continue doing so as the day wore on. Dio could feel it already. Now, to explain. _It_ could really be applied to any number of matters concerning the girl. Though it was still a laughably absurd notion when he matched it up with the mental image of the underfed, short, little girl in his head, Evelyn could actually accomplish a surprising amount of tasks when she was determined. The blonde was hesitant to say _any_ task since believing so whole-heartedly in any individual aside from one's self was doomed to end in disappointment. However, she had come a far cry closer than any of the other sheep in her position. Evelyn continued to surprise him time and again with the depth and level of her determination. It was admirable, he supposed, so long as it continued to benefit himself.

Almost a week ago now, the girl had turned up one evening at the doorstep of his new abode - Father had somehow managed to lose even that dive of an inn, so now they were living in an even worse squalor than before - with a gleam in her eyes, a barely tempered smile, and a small tin hidden behind her back. After he had ushered her in and managed to quiet her excitement enough, she explained that the tin was full of money, that it was for his father's medicine. Somehow, she really _had_ made good on her promise from some time ago. Of course, the promise wasn't the one Evelyn thought it was, but the girl had managed to scrape together the last few pounds he needed to buy enough poison to finish his plans. She had barely been able to contain herself as she explained all the little various things she had done to pinch a pence here and there. Why did she continue to do all these things for him? No one was that devoted. Yet what angle could she possibly be playing at? How could it benefit her in any way? The answer was, as it always was anytime his suspicions reared in this regard, that it couldn't. The truth then, though an odd one and this would be the first instance that Dio realized just how wonderfully influence could gain him an advantage, that Evelyn Crew really was that selfless, that willing to give of herself to him. The way her face lit up when he had thanked her, eyes bright, smile near blinding, it really said more about her than paltry words ever could.

Because of that timely little delivery, Dio's plan had already been set in motion. Earlier in the week, the wretched old man had complained of a severe stomach ailment, and just the night before, he had lost his footing on the stairs leading up to the front door of their home and nearly cracked his skull open. A pity. It would've saved so much pain for the _both_ of them... But then, even when dying, Dario could never be considerate for the ease of anyone else.

Dio digressed. Her bringing him the money was not the reason for the question that had been swimming throughout his mind on this day. No, the reason for _that_ was another matter entirely.

Outside, it was bitterly cold. In a surprising early frost, the weather had taken a plunging dive over the week, and all of last night and the day before that, snow had fallen in steady, lazy waves. Dio did not care for snow. Such frigid cold bit at his fingers and face, making them ache, and the icy wetness of it all clung to his hair and feet. Considering his status, his coat was never quite thick enough to keep it out. He didn't even have gloves this year as his old pair had been worn to threads last winter. All in all, it was a miserable and annoying time of year. Dio would much rather remain in his bedroom reading a good book and drinking hot tea than go outdoors and take in all the _splendors_, here he rolled his eyes, of such weather.

Yet on this day, the blonde boy found himself trudging through the grey, sloshy streets, dressed in his thickest shirt, coat, and overcoat, his boots already soaked through with icy water, and a long red scarf looped thrice around his neck, and his arms were crossed to retain as much warmth as possible. Beside him, was Evelyn, her arm wrapped around one of his own, her cheeks and nose a bright pink from cold, but her green eyes warm. She was wearing a long blue dress today, a patchy coat around her upper half and a pair of old gloves on her hands, yet despite the miserable cold, the fool-girl was smiling a soft, quiet sort of smile, a smile that claimed complete contentedness. Going out in such weather had been her idea. When she had arrived at his home that morning, Evelyn had asked if he would like to accompany her to a nearby park to play in the snow...

And despite his every intention of saying no, Dio had agreed.

Why _had_ he agreed? Even now, he didn't understand why he had said yes to her when he clearly protested the action. The weather was dreadful, and he hated it. His wretched father slept most of the time, so the old man's presence was not intolerable for the time being. Likely, Evelyn would not have even minded over much had he refused her offer, so he ran no risk of losing any influence with her. The blonde boy had _nothing_ to gain from this outing ... So why had he said yes?

That was when he had decided it had to have been something Evelyn had done. Yes... That was the only possibility that made a modicum of sense. Now, he only wanted to know what it was. He didn't much like the idea of this girl having any sort of sway over him.

Distracting him from his thoughts, an elderly couple passed by and, seeing their linked arms, gave a light laugh and smiled. Though Evelyn returned their smile as a way of indulging them, Dio rolled his eyes and turned his nose up at them. Fools. What did they have to smile about? They knew nothing. As they walked, snow crunched under his and Evelyn's feet, and Dio's eyes scanned the street before him. How far away was this park? Admittedly, traversing the area after setting out from his new house was throwing him off kilter to a degree. However, he had been there before enough to know the time it should've taken. Then again, it had been some time now. He certainly didn't remember it taking _this_ long last time... There. It was a little further. He could just make out the benches that lined the edge of the park, covered in snow though they were.

Soon enough, the pair reached their destination, and as soon as the park came more fully into sight, Evelyn gave a little delighted gasp and smiled over at him. "It always looks so beautiful when it's like this. The snow just makes everything look so clean."

"Until the factory smoke settles in," Dio added dryly, kicking at a clump of blackened ice at the edge of the street. Sighing, Evelyn nodded her agreement as though sorrowful at the idea, though she didn't say anything further on it. After a moment, the blonde boy went on, "Well, what do you wish to do? It was your idea to come here."

With a thoughtful hum, the bright-eyed girl - having returned to her normal state of exuberance - dropped his arm and jogged a few steps before spinning around to face him, walking backwards now, a happy bounce to her steps. "There's all sorts of things we could do," she answered unhelpfully. Then, tapping a gloved finger against her chin, the girl added, "Want to build a snowman?"

And so, with another roll of his eyes - but a few words of agreement nonetheless - Dio and Evelyn had set out across the park and decided on a spot on top of a hill to place it before getting to work on their snowman. Personally, the blonde boy didn't see what the point in it was, but he supposed it was somewhat interesting watching their creation take shape. And of course, there was entertainment to be had from teasing Evelyn about the quality of her additions, Dio thought as he chuckled at the glowing red that stole across her face, somehow brightening it even more than the cold had already done. When she had noticed his lack of gloves, a concerned frown quirked her lips. However, instead of asking about it, she only pulled off her pair to reveal a spare set underneath them before offering them to him. Pleased, Dio grinned at her before slipping them on. They were a little tight, the girl's fingers being a fair length shorter than his own, and although it failed in quite keeping the cold out, it was still a fair bit better than handling snow with no barrier at all. Then they had continued on as before, making little comments here and there, but mostly working in silence.

They had just been finishing up when it happened. Focused on being done with it, his mind straying towards his desire for hot tea and other comforts, Dio hadn't been paying Evelyn any mind. Then, all of a sudden, he was struck on the back of his neck by a burst of icy wetness. With a grunt, the blonde boy spun on his heels, an angry scowl on his face at the intrusion, and raised his hands defensively. "What do-" he trailed off at the sight of the dark-haired girl. She was very determinedly _not_ looking at him, hands held behind her back and an expression that warred between wanting to look innocent and wanting to laugh that damned her all the more. "You just threw a snowball at me." It wasn't a question, though there was perhaps a slight incredulity to his voice at the thought of his Evelyn having anything like a mischievous side. Then there came a little of the anger from before. How dare she?

"Maybe," she admitted, eyes flashing as any pretense of innocence was dropped, and then she revealed the second snowball that had been hidden behind her back. "What would you do if I said yes?"

At the challenge scrawled across her face and present in her tone, the remaining anger he had felt melted away, a new determination settling in its place, and Dio flashed her a cheeky grin. Flippantly, he reached back and flicked the remnants of snow out of his hair. Then, the blonde boy took a measured, deliberate step towards her. "Dearest Evelyn ... You really shouldn't start wars you can't possibly hope to win," he warned her menacingly as he took another careful step in her direction. Oh, the look on her face was magnificent, all wide eyes and dropped mouth. He didn't even have a snowball of his own.

Alarmed, the girl raised the snowball in her hands threateningly, making as though to throw it and feigning the motion a few times, and matched him step for step, backing away. "Stay back!" she exclaimed. Another step back - that was perfect, Dio thought smugly as he glanced around her. "Don't think I won't do it."

"I'm counting on it," Dio countered, ignoring her threats, and continued his slow, easy pace. What Evelyn failed to realize was that she was fast approaching the edge of the fairly steep hill. She would be there in three.. two.. one more step. Then it would be a simple matter of finishing their fight. As she took that last step back, her balance wavered, and panicking, she lobbed her snowball towards him, throwing wide by a long shot.

That was when Dio retaliated.

Taking the last few steps to close the gap between them, the blonde boy raised his arms and gave her a light push on the shoulders to repay her for the snowball to the back of his head. It was only fair he thought, and his grin broadened as her footing worsened, her arms flailing around, trying to find purchase to steady herself... However, just before she lost her balance entirely, Evelyn grabbed the lapels of his coat, and due to the slippery ground, he wasn't able to maintain his own footing. And the two went sprawling down the hill together, head over heels. Somehow, perhaps partly due to the cushioning the snow provided, neither of them attained any injuries, and they rolled to a stop, side by side. Clearly, his revenge had backfired to an extent, and Dio couldn't let her get away with that either. So he flipped on to his knees, and before she could move away, the blonde scooped up an entire armful of snow and dumped it directly on her face.

With a clipped shriek, she reached up to swipe away the snow that covered her face and began sputtering, and the sight of her there, red-faced from either embarrassment or cold - likely both - her dark hair contrasting starkly like raven feathers in the ice and haloing her head, her struggles for grace entirely undone in one fell swoop, caused a chuckle to bubble up from his chest. And before he knew it, he was full out laughing. She looked so ridiculous, and he had always enjoyed being the clear victor. After a moment though, the blonde boy realized she was practically choking on her own laughter... She was enjoying herself too? Even though she had lost... Well, she had always been a good sport about such matters, and when one was facing Dio, losing was an inevitability.

Soon enough, their laughter died down, and with it, the world around them set itself back in motion - complete with the distant laughter of the other children at the park, the ever-present sounds of the city, and of course, the stinging wet cold.

Dusting himself off, Dio stood, knowing that remaining seated would only make the cold worse. He glanced down at Evelyn, still laying in the snow, her hair piled around her and a foolishly contented smile on her face as though the uncomfortable chill was the last thought on her mind, and his sharp gold eyes followed the the curve of her lashes, idly observing the way the snowflakes would catch in them. "We should return," he told her simply. Though the outing had been less unpleasant than he had assumed it would be, the girl was even more delusional than Dio had assumed if she entertained any notions of them staying for any longer.

However, Miss Crew slowly opened her eyes and only nodded in agreement. Then, she began to rise to her feet, pausing to adjust her hair and clothing every so often, returning to the same psuedo-refined creature he knew her to be. Once she was back on her feet and had relooped her arm through his, they headed off in the direction they had come from.

"Thank you.." Evelyn began. "For coming out with me today, yes, but also for just being my friend... I'm really glad to have met you, Dio."

In his peripherals, the blonde boy could see her round face staring up at him, eyes sparkling. Though he didn't answer her verbally, her hummed in agreement, and apparently, that was enough for her as she refocused on the streets ahead of them and adjusted her grip on his arm.

How had she done it? The thought re-entered his head. However, this time, he felt as though he had an answer for it. The fact was, Evelyn _hadn't_ done anything. The girl was far too naïve to even have a hope of manipulating him, _Dio_. Therefore, it stood to reason that Dio had agreed to come because he wished to do so, and why should he not? He found the girl to be perfectly acceptable company for the most part. She knew her place well and was good for a laugh, he knew, his mind flashing to the image of her sprawled across the ground. Yes, it was quite alright that he knocked about with her today.

After all, Dio was hardly in the habit of denying himself the things he wanted.

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: Ah! But I do love that entire last scene. FINALLY! I get to write a little fluff for the two of them. Dio is surprisingly obstinate against fluff. *rolls eyes*. Go figure. But what did you all think? Part one is coming to a close in the next chapter, which may or may not be a little short since it was originally supposed to be apart of this chapter. However, it was getting a little long, and really, I wanted to leave it light and fluffy and not on a bad note. Anywho. **_

**_Thanks for all the support guys! I really appreciate each and every review! _**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	11. First Goodbye Forever

_"People will show you who they are, but we ignore it because we want them to be who we want them to be." - Don Draper_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART I: Problems with Blonde Boys**

**Chapter X: First Goodbye Forever**

**~}(){~**

The sky was a bleak, boring, dull, worthless, bleak, monochrome shade that day. A chilled wind carried with it whispers of the previous snow days and the promise of even harsher winter days to come and buffeted his face and hands where his outerwear failed to cover them, leaving him not quite numb and tingling, so he stuffed the appendages in his coat pockets, staring disdainfully at the marker resting at his feet:

**_DARIO BRANDO_**

**_BORN 1827_**

**_DEAD 1880_**

It had finally come, the day he had waited so long for, the day of his triumph, the day where his path to success truly began. _Dio's_ day. The miserable piece of filth that had been his father was no more. Never again would that old man stand in the way of his greatness. Perhaps, he should be thanking his father... After all, it was still _his_ upbringing that had instilled in Dio such a die-hard determination to escape a life of wretchedness, and it was his petty act of false kindness that had granted the blonde boy a certain path towards victory. His mouth twitched. Like he owed that wretched man anything at all beyond scorn. Especially something like gratitude. That was ridiculous. He would never waste something like that on the old man.

However, despite whatever revelings he was allowed, Dio found that the occasions was a somber one. Though his father's death had been both necessary and not unwelcome in the least, the blonde boy felt no desire to celebrate as he had assumed would be the case on such a day. No ... he didn't feel anything of the sort. Staring down at that simple marker, he was only angry. Not quite... Anger was too mild a word; Dio was _furious_. For the sight of his father's name printed there, knowing he would never do another miserable thing, it caused many memories - most better left to the deep recesses of his mind - to resurface. He thought of his mother and her gentle beauty. He thought of the way his father had treated her, and his later proclamations, **lies**_, _about loving her. He thought of every horrid deed he had done to reach this point in his life...

And suddenly, death was too good for someone like his father.

Dario deserved all the suffering and agony he had put Dio through. Not a gentle resting place among the dead... At the end of his life, the wretched old man had even dared to act like he actually cared about Dio. Perhaps he believed it. Perhaps that _was_ the way he cared for people, but all the same, Dio found it pitiably laughable. A dire case of too-little-too-late. But no... Dario wanted him to succeed, hm?

His eyes hardened, the disdain, the disgust growing all the more prominent. _'You were a worthless, ugly, scumbag of a man who sent Mother to her grave!'_ He thought, the words seeming more a shout in his own head. He only wished the old man was there to hear them. _'You want me to become the richest man? Fine! I'll do it! I'll accept your "Inheritance". I could make it on my own, but I'll use anyone and everyone that I can. I'll milk the Joestar nobles for everything they're worth and never lose to anyone,' _he swore, and with every thought, the reality only cemented itself further in his head. As though to match the turbulent intensity of his thoughts, a harsh gust of wind kicked up around him, tugging at his hair and coat, and his hands clenched tightly within his pockets.

Not even hesitating, Dio leaned forward and spat on the marker. "Piece of garbage," he muttered, and a small gasp from beside him reminded the blonde boy that he was not alone.

He glanced over at Evelyn, who stood by his side. Forgoing her penchant for bright - "girlish" one might dub them - colors, she wore a dark, navy-colored dress today in reverence to his father, as ridiculous as that was, and with it, she had paired a nicer pair of flats that were extremely ill-suited for the current weather and the same patchy coat she had worn when they spent that snow day together. Her face was pinched in sorrow - though he imagined it was more out of sympathy for himself than any sort of soft feelings in regards to Dario. There hadn't been any sort of ceremony. Not in a traditional sense. Who would mourn for a scumbag like his father? It had been previously arranged for some workers to come collect and bury the body, but there would be no eulogy. Nor had anyone shown up in expectation of such. Rather, only he and Evelyn had been there at the end to "pay their respects."

Hesitating, her lips thinned, and she studied his face for any signs of distress after his final outburst. But what she didn't realize was it didn't matter anymore. He was free to be whoever he wished, do whatever he wished. He was done pretending to be less than he was for the sake of someone else, and now that Dario was gone, he could be himself more fully. "Are you alright?" she inquired in her naïvety.

With one final, disdainful glance, Dio snatched up his luggage and turned away. "I've never been better," he replied briskly, taking lengthy strides towards the outer gate.

"Where are you going?" There was an alarmed edge to her voice now as she hiked her skirt up to hurry after him.

Silent, he walked a few more paces before jolting to a stop just outside the cemetery, his feet making the decision for him. Head held high, his posture stalk-straight, Dio looked at Evelyn, really looked at her, for a long moment. He thought of her loyalty to him and the role she had played in getting him to this point. Despite himself, he found that he really was disappointed that she could be of no further use to him. She was always so excited to give of herself. Would another discover that little trait of hers? Would another become the source of her affectionate doting? As the thought passed, a frown quirked his lips. He didn't care for that idea very much. Evelyn was _his_ to use. No one else was worthy of the same devotion she had shown him ... However, Dio was going on to move about in nobler circles. It would not do to associate with a whore's daughter anymore. Even if one could not help parentage - Dio understood that particularly well. Regardless, for her service, he would at least allow her the pitiance of a few words.

"You could... You could stay with me if you like," the poor girl offered when the silent scrutiny grew too much for her to handle, her eyes flickering away from him and an embarrassed blush heating her cheeks at making such a bold offer - regardless of innocent intent. Yet, she would not retract the words. Of that, he was certain. "I'm sure I could convince Mother. We could work something out. It ... It wouldn't be a bother. Really. I can -"

"I'm leaving London," the blonde boy cut in briskly before she rambled any more and spared her further embarrassment.

Her reaction was instantaneous. Eyebrows hitching upward, her mouth dropped into a little 'O' and she blinked at him through owl eyes. "I..." Evelyn trailed off, clearly at a loss for words at his abrupt admission, and a testament to her nerves, her gloved hands knotted in the folds of her skirt as she tried to string together a coherent reply. Her throat worked a little more, and a corner of Dio's mouth twitched with the urge to order her to stop her gaping and hurry it up. A slight tremor had worked its way into her always soft voice by the time she spoke again. "B-but, where would you go?"

At such a display of weakness from the girl, Dio was reminded again that there was in fact very little that was special about Evelyn Crew. She was just a weak little girl. Lord, he hoped she wouldn't grow clingy all of a sudden. Lifting his chin a fraction, he stared down his nose at her. "It's no business of yours where I go, or why I'm going," he informed her harshly. "I told you once before that no matter what you did, I would never owe you a thing, _girl_. All you should know is that I am advancing towards my own success. I would go so far as to call it my _destiny._ I would never do anything that would not benefit me in some form or fashion, so any concerns you might have about my well-being are foolish at best."

Swallowing, the girl bit her lip for a moment, a crack in the desperate facade of calm she attempted to keep aloft, and he watched her force her features to smooth out with some effort once more. Her eyes were sharp and wide, thoughts whizzing around in her mind that he could not see though he could tell the cogs in her mind were still turning. "Then..." Here, she swallowed once more, the tone of voice tenuous but controlled. "Then that was what our friendship was to you all this time? That's why you really let me _'in'_ all those months ago - because I was useful to you?"

For a second - never more - Dio was caught off-guard by how quickly she fit the pieces together. At times, he forgot that despite her foolish heart the girl was rather clever for a mule who lived in this city. However, her realization came far too late to be of any use to her now, the poor girl. Before the pause grew too lengthy - lest she assume there was some sort of hesitation on his part; there was most certainly _not_ \- he confirmed, "Of course... What? Did you think you were special, hm?" He exhaled sharply through his nose in a parody of a laugh. His tone was colder than the air between them by this point, and although the blonde boy had intended to leave her relatively intact, something about her reaction to the whole situation was bugging him, something he couldn't quite place his finger on. However, the fault surely lie with her, and he thought she needed to be knocked down a few pegs - to remember where she was allowed to stand with him. The words he would speak were not only a reminder to her though, he knew. Dio wanted to remember that she was not someone who could help him, that she had no place in his future anymore. She had served her purpose, and now had none. The blonde boy had assured his father he would use anyone and everyone, and Evelyn Crew was his start. "That was clearly never the case," he continued with an incredulous huff. "I'll tell you what I've always believed, Dear Evelyn:

"You are nothing... You never have been, and you never will be."

Her too-thin form shook from either emotion or cold or some combination of the two - though Dio would bet his entire future on the former. "Then I've outlived my usefulness, have I?" She choked a bit on the end of her sentence, swallowing quickly though as to prevent it from showing, her wide, wide eyes turning liquidy and threatening to spill over at any moment, reddening around the rims and making the unsettling, vivid green stand out against her pale skin.

"The second the old man died," he told her the truth. "Why would I ever stay here if I didn't have to?"

Again, the girl's throat worked as she tried to swallow over her emotions, desperate to hide her oncoming despair, and Dio was certain that in just a moment, she would fail to hold in her tears and show him how terribly, terribly weak this little girl was. She was transparent to him, flimsy like a square of cloth, and having spent far too much time in her presence for his own good, the blonde boy could read her more easily than she could possibly realize. However, her eyes pressed shut as she sucked in several deep breaths, leaving white puffs in the frozen air. Then, all at once, her pinched face soothed its turbulent emotions, and her trembling stopped. When her still too-big green eyes opened once more, they were still a bit watery, but there didn't seem to be a danger of crying anymore. Hm... It seemed she perhaps _did _contain a last few tricks up her sleeve. Then... To top it all off, the dark-haired girl smiled, actually smiled - though small it was - at him, tucking a errant curl back into place. How...? Better than how, why? What had he possibly said that could make her smile right now? Obviously, his suspicions were aroused at once, and Dio wondered if perhaps he _had_ been mistaken about what the girl might be getting out of a friendship with him. Was she going to suddenly turn the tables on him here? Had he overlooked something? Surely, that was impossible... Yet, she was smiling...

"It's..." Her voice wavered, smile faltering for a brief moment before righting itself and his suspicions eased somewhat. "It's alright, Dio. I ... I understand. Really, I do," she insisted at the dubious arch of his eyebrow. Lips pressed primly together, her eyes roamed his face as though searching for something Dio could not see. "You're confused about why I'm not angry."

"Certainly not," the blonde denied. "I'm never confused."

"Curious then," she amended. When he failed to answer her, the girl hung her head with a soft bitter laugh that sounded so out of character for the gently girl he had become accustomed to. Then, she met his eyes once more. "In any case... If you _are_ just the least bit curious as to why... It's because I care about you." The entire time she spoke, the dark-haired girl would not look away from him, not shying away despite her own words. "For you, our friendship might not have meant a thing, but it was very real for me."

"Then you are a fool."

Her voice strengthened here, a determined gleam replacing the sorrow in her eyes, and she threw her arms out wide, spinning once in a circle as though she were untroubled and carefree. "Yes, it's true! I am a fool. I'm a bloody idiot," she swore to his surprise. "And I don't care. I _like_ it that way. I _prefer_ it. Because, whether you realize it or not, Dio Brando, you _have_ been a friend to me. Maybe not on purpose, and apparently insincerely, but you _are_ my friend. And you've helped me through quite a few troubles the past few months when I really needed _someone._ You opened my eyes to the things I couldn't see and told me the things I needed to hear. Even now, perhaps, you're doing just that. So yes, I care about you still, and yes, I am a fool.

"And I suppose, if this is her last chance to do so, this fool wants to thank you for it all," she finished on a lop-sided, wobbling and unstable smile.

After her little speech, Dio remained motionless for a long moment ... Had she really just _thanked _him? He had told her he was only using her, that she was nothing, and she had thanked him for it? What was wrong with her? What the hell had gone wrong in her making that created the creature before him. Her thought patterns were nonsense. Since he had first met her, Dio had always known it, but she truly was the definition of a fool. Surely, she was touched in the head, some mental illness driving her to such peculiarity. It made no sense in the least... And yet, Dio found her undying admiration addicting. It made him feel on top of the world, the knowledge that he could do or say anything and still have this girl yearning for his favor. In fact, the young boy liked it so much that he thought he decided he'd like it if everyone were to treat him with that same respect. Yes, he'd like that very much.

To Evelyn, however, he would offer no false hope. the time for rewards had come and gone. He was above her now - though really, he always had been. "You realize your pretty words change nothing, foolish, foolish girl?" he asked her, though his voice came out a shade softer than he had intended.

Nodding a little too quickly and a little too briskly, she answered, "Yes... I would expect nothing less after _your_ not-so-pretty words, and yet, I stand by what I said." Rolling his eyes, Dio huffed in amusement. However, before he could say anything or react to her intrusion of his personal space, she took a step towards him and pulled something out of her coat pocket. "Here," she began, thrusting it out towards him. "I want you to have this - something to remember me by even if I.. if I am nothing as you say." It was a small soft square of clothe, a handkerchief, made in a pastel color. In the bottom corner, the name "Evelyn Crew" had been embroidered with careful needle work, and his mind flashed back to a memory from some time ago of an excited young girl about her new dress.

Dio stared down at the favor with an edge of disdain to his gaze. It was not as though he needed something so silly... However, after a while, he reached down and plucked it from her hand, holding it a ways in front of his face to inspect it closer. It would not matter much if he took it, but... "Perhaps it will sell for a pence or two, not that l require such petty change anymore."

Although he had watched her closely for the reaction his words should've caused, she gave no sign of hurt or distress. "If that's what you want," she allowed, in fact.

His upper lip twitched at her suddenly blasé attitude. Why wasn't she reacting more to this? Why wasn't she devastated by his disregard of her? She should care more that Dio had chosen to leave her behind; it was the _right_ thing to do. He knew exactly how much the stupid trinket meant to her. After all, the dark-haired girl had been so exuberant over the first handkerchief she had ever made. Finally, when it became clear she would say nothing more, he hummed in disapproval and stuffed the small clothe into his coat pocket. Then he began walking away once more. "That's the thing, Dear Evelyn," he told her coolly, replying to her last statement, slowing for a moment to toss a dispassionate glance over his shoulder at her one final time. "I always get what I want in the end." Without another word, Dio lengthened his strides and left the graveyard. He had a train to catch. And this time ...

Evelyn did not follow.

**~}(){~**

For the past thirteen minutes and forty-eight, nine, fifty seconds, Evelyn Crew had not moved an inch, her body frozen in the cold winter air, and a heartbreaking, false smile etched into her face from having tried to remain strong for him. Of course, Dio had long been gone from her sight by now. However, the smile seemed to be the only thing holding her together, and she could find no will to move from her position. Rather, she feared that the slightest waver might cause her to shatter into tiny, minuscule, irrepairable pieces that would blow away in the next harsh gust of wind. Despite her feelings on the matter, the cruel being known as time continued its relentless march onward, not content to allow her the space of a few moments outside of reality. The ache already in her feet and face only worsened the longer she stayed there in the cold winds that seemed to pierce her very core... Yet it was all nothing in the wake of her throbbing heart.

Oh how such words from him had hurt! The distraught girl was used to hearing similar things from others; they were hardly new to her ears, but coming from him, she wasn't able to separate herself from her grief. From him, it hurt so, so badly. Truly, his tongue was lethal in and of itself, and Evelyn had thought her hurt might burst if it constricted any further... Had he meant such things? Evelyn could not answer that with the resounding no she so desperately wished for. Dio seemed very much to mean what he said, but she had hoped - a fool's hope indeed. It was possible that his leaving London did pain him in some respect or another, and he was simply severing the bond he had made with her to protect himself. The alternative was much too painful to bear in relation to someone she had put so much of herself into befriending, so it was that gentle hope that the girl fed. If there was any saving grace in it all ... He had accepted her handkerchief. Even if he made some grand display about selling it, he had accepted it when that was clearly not necessary to him, and that was the only thing to keep her hope alive.. And that had been the only thing to keep her smile carved in place in his presence.

Perhaps because of the wind, perhaps because of her heartache, perhaps simply because of her unease at remaining alone in a winter graveyard for too long, Evelyn began shaking, violently, uncontrollably, and she knew she needed to return home at once, lest she catch something dreadful out in this weather. However, the thought was a sluggish one and took a long while to register and urge her feet to move.

She made it precisely three steps before the first tear fell.

Then it was as if all the careful barriers she had erected collapsed at once, and horrible, wailing sobs wracked her shivering form, tears blinding her with their unending frequency. Despite her anguish, and perhaps spurred by it to an extent, Evelyn continued with stumbling steps forward, heading in the vague direction of her home, unconcerned about the way she might be perceived for once. She had lost someone very dear to her and didn't know how to cope. Who could she go to anymore? Several pedestrians inquired as to whether or not she was well, but she only ignored them and pushed past them, too caught up in herself to bother assuaging their worries. The dark-haired girl was being selfish today, but she didn't care, not one bit. Not now.

Finally, when she did find her home, she stormed through the door to an empty house, and the broken girl fell to her knees as she sobbed, wanting nothing more than for her mother to come wrap her arms around her and offer some soft words of comfort. But Mother was gone still, as she always was now, and if she were home, she would likely be of no comfort to Evelyn anyhow. Unsavoury things happened to good people. Evelyn understood this, but even with her hope about Dio's actions, his words and his absence struck her heart with a keen starkness. He had become her lifeline, the last person she had felt she could really talk to after Millie's betrayal and Mother's abandonment ... But he was gone now, and she knew she would probably never see him again... Oh, Evelyn was a fool alright - because that notion hurt her more than his words ever could.

How could Evelyn know that this would only be the first time of many that Dio Brando broke her heart?

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty! I just thought I'd let that chapter speak for itself. It's quite.. Well, quite heavy. You guys didn't think it was going to be all smooth sailing with Dio in the mix did you? Ah, but I have been planning this from the very beginning, and with this out of the way, we'll be moving on in to Part II finally. I'm excited. **_

_**Thanks so much for all the support guys. I'm currently tied for the top spot (sorted by favorites) so THANKS YOU GUYS! My life is made, and this story has been really inspiring me lately. So I'll try and keep it up.**_

_**I hope y'all stick it out with me, and thank you for reading it all so far.**_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**\- Alyssa**_


	12. Interlude I

**_A/N: Heya! Here's the earlier promised, in my update to the Kakyoin story, chapter. Now, it's actually only the first half because the last scene was giving me fits, and it was really really long anyways. That said, this is more enough like the title says: an interlude. It's a few little scenes to pass some time and show a little bit of how the two (namely Evelyn) adjust without the other. Hope you like it! _**

**_OH! And THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! Your support has made this one of the altime top stories via favorites and I can't even begin to explain how utterly chuffed I am about that._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine._

_The most loneliest day of my life._

_And if you go,_

_I wanna go with you._

_And if you die,_

_I wanna die with you._

_Take your hand and walk away." Lonely Day by System of a Down_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All Those Little Things**

**Chapter XI: Interlude I**

**~}(){~**

It was a month before her mind stopped insisting that, if she would _just_ visit, he would be at either that closed down inn of Dario's or that small house he had lived in during the last length of his stay in her life.

Of course, in her head, the dark-haired girl knew that he was gone, had left London entirely as he had said. His words left little room for doubt in that regard... However, despite what she would remind herself of time and again, the urge to stop in _just in case_ was always present. Luckily for her, the painful twitch it caused in he heart every time the thought crossed seemed to be lessening with the passing weeks - even if it didn't particularly feel like that at any given moment. Though she had been a distraught mess at his announcing his abrupt departure, Evelyn hadn't realized she would miss him this much. Friends had come and gone in her life before; that was just the way life worked out sometimes she knew... She hadn't even known him more than a year, but in that time, he had become quite ingrained in her every day life. She had put so much of her time and herself into him, into their friendship, that now she wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to act and behave around herself anymore.

Worse than that though, Evelyn had realized, was that he had not become her best of friends. He had become her _only_ friend. As the weeks had passed, the girl had convinced herself that her moping was doing no good and that she only needed to retread a few of her old circles in hopes of alleviating a little of the dreadfulness she felt. What she found upon that outing was that she didn't know any of them at all anymore. They were all strangers to her. Faces with names and old memories. They had all morphed and changed and moved on in their lives, lives that Evelyn wasn't quite a part of anymore. Before Dio, the dark-haired girl had quite a lot of friends. When had that stopped being the case? Maintaining any sort of companionship with Dio had been rather all consuming, she knew now. At some point, she had started ignoring her other decaying friendships in favor of spending more time with a certain blonde boy. She hadn't even noticed she was doing that. It was her own fault that she was so alone now, she realized to some degree of horror.

Needless to say, Evelyn returned home from that excursion feeling exponentially worse that day.

**~}(){~**

For his part, Dio had given Evelyn very little thought after the first day of his departure. Really, it would make little sense for him to pay her any mind. Rather, there were quite a few more pressing issues to be dealt with as he settled into his new life at the Joestar Manor. Namely, one exceedingly annoying nuisance called Jonathan, the spoiled brat. Oh how Dio loathed him already despite the relatively short time he'd had the misfortune to know him. He was an obstacle, and obstacles were only there to be removed, to be extracted and crushed and moved past. Even now, plans on doing just that were in motion. The blonde boy need only to wait for their fruition.

His upper lip twitched in disdain.

In truth, he was more than capable of retaining his patience until the opportune moment. When he thought back on it, he had spent most of his life doing such. However, Jonathan was a particularly annoying nuisance. Everything about him, his life, his attitude, his appearance, irritated Dio.

And it was only when such a thought process drifted through his mind that the passing notion of how much less Evelyn Crew had annoyed him would cross his mind.

**~}(){~**

With a tired sigh, Evelyn lazily kicked her feet as she rock back and forth on the park swing. Spring had finally arrived now, so the chill of winter had abated enough to forgo her outer coat and gloves. Though, she did still choose to don a long-sleeved yellow flower patterned dress that was pleated around the middle. A swift breeze kicked up around her and brushed her hair in front of her face and across her neck, but it wasn't overly bothersome aside. Today, the sounds of laughter and fun and otherwise general merriment could be heard seemingly everywhere she went. Or perhaps that was her imagination? It was difficult to tell at the moment. As she sat there off by herself, a few of the others would drift over occasionally to ask the dark-haired girl to join in on their fun. Which was very kind of them, she knew. However, she would politely decline their offers with an overly bright smile each time.

The girl just wasn't feeling up to it today.

Yes, yes, it was all very unlike her to be so down for so long. Yet, that wasn't quite the case. Recently, the past few months at any rate, she had been doing much better handling herself on the subject of everything that had gone down. Now that the wound wasn't quite so fresh and life had begun more or less readjusting in the wake of his departure, Evelyn had rekindled some old friendships once again and began going out a little more often rather than locking herself away in her room and reading all day. Every day. For days on end. She'd even begun thinking of Dio less and less the more days that went by, and just that made her feel a little more herself...

In fact, the young girl had been having quite a pleasant day today - until Mother saw fit to ruin it... Well, perhaps ruin was a little strong, and perhaps it was a little wrong of her to blame Mother as though she'd done it on purpose. After all, it wasn't her fault she'd been so busy lately... At least, Evelyn didn't think it was. She'd yet to figure out what was going on with Mother, but seeing as the woman refused to fill her in even a little bit, the young girl had given up on worrying about it so much. Perhaps this was just the way everything worked now in her life... Regardless, it had taken Mother until just this morning, several months after the fact, to notice Evelyn's odd mood and inquire into it. So it was with only a little tremble in her voice that Evelyn explained it all to her - omitting the majority of what Dio had said to her, though it remained always fresh in her mind - and reopened all those just healed wounds. To top it all off, Mother had barely offered a word of comfort, only nodded in understanding with a sympathetic smile and ran a hand through her long curls before heading off for the day... Evelyn hadn't know what she should have expected, but certainly, it was more than that.

Therefore, it was with her heavy heart that Evelyn had set out today, no destination in mind, simply wandering, simply wondering about all those what ifs. A soft, pained smile had touched her lips when she arrived at the park where she had spent that wonderful snow day with Dio. It all seemed quite like a dream to her now, not quite real, not tangible, shrouded in the fog of a memory. It was one of her fondest times with him, his rich, bubbling laughter still ringing in her memory even now, squeezing her heart painfully.

She wondered how he was.

**~}(){~**

Dio was furious.

How _dare_ Jonathan strike him?! Dio! Really, if losing his precious Erina would be so upsetting to the stupid boy, then he should never have tried to stand in the way of Dio. It was _his _fault that the action had needed to be taken. He should have just _let_ himself be miserable. There was no way he could stand against Dio. None at all. At this point, he had only made himself a thorn in Dio's side, and that was something that just screamed of how much an idiot the boy was. Now, Dio was running out of things to take from the idiot, save for his dog and his life, and for the time being, the latter that wasn't an option. Everything else had been reduced to rubble by the work of his hand. Jonathan had nothing and would have no one anymore - not once the stupid mutt was disposed of... Yet, Dio worried that even that would not be enough to cow the idiot. If that was the case, how was it that he would continue to fight him? There would be no point in it anymore... Beyond that, the Joestar had managed to find his teeth to Dio's utter indignation and fury. He had actually _struck_ him.

His anger washed anew at the reminder, and Dio dragged a hand across his throbbing nose with a harsh movement. Blood smeared the back of his hand, a long crimson streak marring the flesh there, and the boy eyed it as the mistake it was.

Obviously, Jonathan should be made to pay for every drop of blood Dio lost. The blonde would never forgive such an offense, not in all his life. Now, the question raised was how to go about completing his original goal. At this point, it had become clear to the clever blonde that, barring some unforeseen outcome after his one last play, his current efforts would not achieve him his victory. A change was called for. He had thought depriving Jonathan of friends and companionship would be enough to drive some softy like him mad with despair. Like any _normal_ human would be. However, the rich boy proved upsettingly resistant to such ordeals. Clearly, he was some sort of mutant in his ability to carry onward in solitude. That looped back around to the _how_ on continuing towards victory.

Staring at the drying crimson staining his hand, Dio made a noise of disgust and hastily rose from his seat on the side of his bed. It was unfitting that he should actually be injured in a fight against _Jonathan_ no less, and he explicitly disliked the constant reminder. Therefore, he strode away to the bathing chambers of the manor, pleased by the quality of the plumbing in his new home, and twisted the faucet on as far as it would go. As he washed the offending blood away, his eyes drifted upward to examine his face in the ornately crafted mirror hanging there. The smoldering anger shone white hot in his eyes as he examined the darkening bruise on his nose. The blasted idiot had certainly left a mark alright; Dio would need days, perhaps a week before the bruise could fade entirely.

With a wince as he pressed down a little more firmly than he intended, Dio blotted the underside of his nose at the still trickling blood. Unbidden, his mind brought to the forefront the events that had taken place surrounding the last abrasion he had suffered. It had been quite a few months now since he had left London and that girl behind. Memories came easily and fluidly to someone as brilliant as Dio, so the gentle way her hands had dabbed at his wounds as well as the concern in her eyes and the scent of vanilla and warmth remained as fresh in his mind as the day they took place. Rolling his eyes, Dio let out a huff of laughter about what a fool the girl had been in her own right. He must have been feeling sentimental to think of such things today. For a moment, he considered what it would be like to have her here out in the country with him. As quickly as the thought came though, he banished it with another laugh. No... He had no need of the likes of Evelyn Crew. A whole pack of others had taken her place, each willing to lavish the blonde with their adoration. Dio was born to lead - though he had always known it.

However, the memory of Evelyn Crew and her role in his path to this point did allow him a fresh idea on how to continue forward from here... She had always been such a good liar when it came to expressing kindness...

**~}(){~**

"Evelyn? Evelyn, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Stirring a little at the intrusion as well as the hand shaking her shoulder, the dark-haired girl blinked bleary eyes into the dark room, a wide yawn escaping her mouth. Moonlight poured through the crack in the ceiling, bathing the room in a silent blue light. As she emerged from her sleep and her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room, they alighted lazily on the form who had awoken her. Astonished, the dark-haired girl was more awake at once, and she rubbed at her eyes to make certain she wasn't just seeing things, her mouth gaping open and closed a few times before she could choke out some words. "Millie- Millicent," she corrected herself quickly, her eyes narrowing a touch as she shot up to a sitting position. "What are you doing here?"

At the flat tone in her voice, the redhead sighed, hanging her head a little, but with a deep breath, she renewed her determination. "Look... It's been long enough. I'm _sick_ of this whole-" she gestured unhelpfully. "- _thing_ we've got going on. Makes me wanna vomit to be honest. It's been months since I's last seen you, and I ... I miss you alright," Millie finished, looking away in embarrassment from talking about such - as she was sure to dub it - mushiness. She never had been good at either apologies or touchy feely things like this, and now she was attempting both.

Remembering what Dio had explained to her about Millie and taking in the gauntness of the redhead's cheeks - had they always been like that? - Evelyn stared back at her evenly, a trick she had learned from him, a small frown quirking her lips. "I'm certain you do."

The older girl's eyebrows knitted at the statement. After all, Evelyn had come rather close to throwing the words back in her face, and that was something she had _never_ done. Swallowing, her voice was clipped now, tinged with hurt. "What? You trying to tell me you haven't missed me all this time? That you're completely _fine_ with how we left everything?... Not even a little?"

Despite her original intent, Evelyn knew that there was still a soft spot in her heart named Millie, and that she was perhaps being unfair to the girl. Her eyes softened. "Of course I missed you. We were best friends."

"Were?" she echoed. Coughing to clear her throat, the older girl nodded to herself. "But not now?"

"I don't know," was her answer.

With a bitter sigh, Millie pursed her lips. "I-I didn't think you'd still be angry with me about that... I mean, it's been so long now, and-" Frustrated, she gave a vehement shake of her head, and her hands shot out to clasp one of Evelyn's. "Beautiful, you have to know that I wasn't trying to, to _sabatouge _whatever was happening with that Brando kid. I was protecting you, I swear."

"I'm not angry about that anymore," Evelyn corrected in a quiet voice, her eyes fixed on their interlinked hands... It had been so long since she had just held hands with someone.

"Then why..?" Millie let the question hang in the silence, but Evelyn failed to answer. She didn't know how to be honest. So badly... She wanted to let everything go so badly, and really, why should she believe everything that Dio had said? Did it matter if it was true? She said she didn't care if Dio used her - more or less - so why couldn't Millie be the same? Maybe that was all she was to people. Someone to be used, and with how everything had been going lately for her, how alone, how off she had felt even with her friends, she wasn't even sure if she cared about the past or anything between them. After a moment, the older girl spoke carefully, "I had heard he left after the old man croaked."

Evelyn nodded, somehow swallowing around the glass shard in her throat. "He did." Suddenly, eyes becoming mist, she glanced up at Millie. "You were right, you know?"

Millie blinked a few times. "I was?"

"He was only using me for ... He was only using me... I'm not sure for what... He told me himself." A wobbly smile swept across her face.

"Oh, Beautiful... Come here." The redhead sat on the beside Evelyn and shifted her until she could wrap her arms around the younger girl. No matter how much time had passed, she still cared about Evelyn, and she had made the offer without hesitation. Evelyn really needed to talk to someone about this, and no one else would understand, not like Millie would at any rate.

"And... A-and the worst part is," she continued, her smile seeming more hysteric than happy or bitter, and her hold tightened on her friend. Even if things would never quite be the same for the two of them, they could still have this. "The worst part is, I wasn't mad. Still. I'm still not mad at him. I-I don't know if he was lying or not, and now that he's gone, I never will..." A few tears trickled down her face, catching in the dimples of her smile. "So you see? How c-can I be mad at you when I forgave him for doing the same thing. I-I-I'm so s-sorry, Millie. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed out, her hands fisting in the coarse material of Millie's shirt.

Though a look of perplexion had drifted across her face at Evelyn's confession, she didn't comment on it. Instead, she only ran her hands across the girl's scalp in a soothing manor and hushed her gently. It was times like this that Evelyn was forced to remember that, despite whatever demeanors and fronts she put up, Millie was quite a bit older than her, and she also realized how much she _had_ missed the older girl's presence in her life.

"Shh, Shh... It's okay, Evelyn. It really is, that is. I'm here now. Everything will be just fine from now on, I promise. You have me. I'll always be here for you." Evelyn curled further into her side. "You were too good for him, Ev. You were too good for any of us."

**~}(){~**

With a frown and a particularly harsh look, Dio sent the band of boys that constantly followed him around away. Today, he was in a rather foul mood and didn't feel like entertaining them, and _they_ weren't particularly entertaining to _him_ anymore. In a word, he was bored. Even when one had more money than he ever needed, he couldn't escape boredom.

This average life of waiting didn't suit him.

**~}(){~**

Her hair was too long now. It was growing difficult to manage, but she found herself hesitating to cut it. Not because she didn't want to, and she wouldn't admit it... But every time she thought about asking Aunt Phoebe to cut it - Mother was never around or clear headed enough to ask anymore - the girl would remember the way he had always looked at her hair. Of course, he had never said anything, but she gathered that he rather liked it ... perhaps she had misread him though. Clearly, she had done so often enough.

However, Evelyn continued to put her scissors away.

**~}(){~**

For all that Dio enjoyed the lavish delicacies that came with his new life, nothing could sour his meals more quickly than Jonathan Joestar. Just the sight of the ruddy faced, dark-haired Joestar brat was enough to turn his stomach. Most days, he wanted to slam the other boy's face into the table, then perhaps follow it up with a swift kick to the ribs... And that was on a good day.

Instead, Dio lifted the dish of potatoes from beside his plate and offered it to Jonathan - lunches were a casual affair after all, he thought with a roll of his eyes, and were not waited by the staff entirely. "Jojo, would you care for some?"

"Ah.. Of course," the dark-haired boy agreed with a small, tight smile. The hesitation was easily noticeable in both his demeanor and eyes. After everything that had transpired between the two of them during the first length of Dio's stay, Jonathan was still wary of him, and any of his efforts of showing "brotherly love" were met with suspicion and hesitation. "Thank you," he added as an after though, and Dio suppressed the urge to roll his eyes with a twitch of his lips.

How many more years would he need to keep this pretense up?

**~}(){~**

"Where did that painting go? The one that used to hang above the mantel there, yeah?"

With a small frown, Evelyn glanced up from her book to see where Millie was pointing. The two had been spending a lazy day together with her simply reading while Millie picked at the beds of her fingernails and otherwise lounging around. Seeing the dusty outline of where the painting had hung for so long - as long as Evelyn could remember - she slowly rose to her feet and a furrow worked into her brow. "I... I'm not certain. Mother had that painted herself... It was her old home..." She shook her head in disbelief. "There's no way she would just get rid of it for no reason... I know she's been acting strange lately, but that's unthinkable."

Glancing around the room, Millie reflected her frown. "For that matter, there seems to be quite a few less things in here than I remember..." She looked back at Evelyn, her brow raised in question. "How long's this been going on?"

"I'm not sure.." Evelyn repeated herself, worried that she was only just noticing just how much the house lacked... Well, most things. How had she missed it?

**~}(){~**

It was only common sense that kept him from storming over there, grabbing the girl by the shoulders, and spinning her around to face him just to make certain. From the corner of his eye, Dio had glimpsed those long dark curls and that pastel green dress and at once snapped around to get a second look. Obviously, it wasn't her. For one, the material of the dress was too nice, the quality better than anything she would be able to afford even if her aunt was a seamstress. Beyond that, the girl was too tall and too plump to be his Evelyn, her hair three shades too light to match the girl he knew. However, the resemblance was rather striking.. They could be sisters. Possible too, given the mother's occupation, he thought to himself with a light chuckle at the woman's expense.

Regardless, Dio chided himself for such foolishness. He was unsure how he felt about his mind jumping to the memory of her at the sight of this stranger. Then he wondered if that would be the case every time he saw this person at his school.

He wasn't seated far from her to begin with, but in only five minutes of hearing her speak, it was clear to Dio that she was not even half as intelligent as Evelyn.

That alone was more than enough to break the illusion altogether.

**~}(){~**

"I believe, Dear Millie, _that_ is check and mate," Evelyn informed her friend with a happy and - if one squinted - perhaps, smug gleam to her eyes.

Incredulous, the redhead gaped at the board, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she struggled to understand how this had happened and making Evelyn laugh. With a scowl signifying a poor loser, she jabbed a finger at the green-eyed girl, who was twirling her king around in triumph. "When?" She shook her head. "_How_ did you get so good?"

Evelyn only shrugged, her smile dimming just the slightest, barely noticeable. "I wanted to impress someone."

**~}(){~**

* * *

**_A/N: Whelp, nothing particularly special to add other than another thank you to everyone who follows this story. The next chapter should be out pretty soon since it's all written, it's just being a little finicky at the end. I would be interested to hear your thoughts about what might be going on with Evelyn and her household which finally gets explained next chapter. *nudge nudge*_**

**_OH! How could I forget? We finally moved into part II of this story if you haven't noticed! I thought that was pretty exciting! This is where I finally get to start really playing up more of a romance angle rather than friendship. _**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_\- Alyssa_**


	13. Interlude II

_**A/N: Wow, I'm kinda a liar. Sorry about the wait. But I've come down with a rather nasty flu. As such, I haven't replied to any PMs or reviews. BUT! I have read them all and really appreciate it. That said, I'm gonna see about replying in the next week or two since I'll be on vacation next week. **_

_**Too busy guys. Anywho, I'm gonna keep this short since I'm not feeling too hot right now. **_

_**Just so y'all know, Nanowrimo is next month, and I like to participate. I'm **_**thinking_ the next chapter will be out before November, but in case it wasn't, I wanted to warn you that I won't be updating this in November. Thank you all for understanding. _**

**_And a serious thanks for all the support this story gets. I cannot begin to tell you all how much it all means to me that this story is doing well and that you're all willing to put up with the long waits between chapters. _**

**_Thanks! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"I talk to God, but the sky is empty." - Sylvia Plath_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All Those Little Things**

**Chapter XII: Interlude II**

**~}(){~**

One year.

One miserable year.

It had been precisely one year on the dotted line. One year since he had rid himself - and really the world in general, though he hadn't done it for anyone beyond himself - of the wretched old man. One year of the laughable concept of freedom. Just _what_ was freedom anyways? It seemed little more than an intangible hope to keep an individual in line as they labored for a future where such foolishness was possible. It was simply another illusion concealing the true slavery everyone endured in this abject world. There would always be some rule, some boundary that was unthinkable to ignore. Some line preventing one from crossing over into no man's land, past the point of no return. Who could hope to surpass these limits? No living creature in the animal kingdom existed outside them. For even the zebra could not hope to cross the lion's territory without being eaten, the rules of nature what they were. Civilized man was no different in that regard. Rather, in fact, there were even more bindings to be broken, an entire system created to tell one what they could and could not do and hold a man back from his full potential. All for the sake of righteousness.

Dio was disgusted by almost all of it. Manners were perhaps the only indispensable aspect to come of the entire system.

Sitting at his desk, the lights of his room dimmed to a comfortable glow, the blonde boy was leaned forward onto his elbows, hands clasped in front of his face beneath his nose as he contemplated his life over the past year, everything that had changed, everything that _needed_ to change. An unnatural flush dusted his cheeks, his hair perhaps a tad more ruffled than customary, and there was a sleepy warmth to his limbs - all of which could be attributed to the bottle of expensive brandy he had snagged from the cellar and now sat on his desk. With the knowledge that the day was coming up, the whim had come to him, and the boy could hardly think of a better way to _honor_ his dearly departed father. Part of him was ill by the very idea, another part desired the numbness it would provide. In the end, he decided to allow the indulgence. After all, it _was_ a special occasion, and Dio could certainly handle himself. He was _nothing_ like his father. He never would be.

A scowl twisted his lips at the paltry reassurance he rushed to give himself. As if he needed them. Dio knew who he was and who he wasn't. Nevertheless, the blonde took another swig from the bottle, choking back the urge to cough as the strong drink burned down his throat. Unlike the stock they had kept back at the inn, this wasn't the watered down drink from his childhood. This was what the rich drank, alcohol fit for the Queen herself, and Dio rather liked this analogy a lot, smirking briefly to himself. For a while, he simply watched the way the amber liquid swirled at a lazy pace in the bottle, the light filtering through the glass casting a honey glow across the skin of his hand where it lay on the desk nearby.

Upon Dario's death, Dio had - presumptuously perhaps - assumed that things would be different for him. Then again, some would argue, many things about his life _had_ changed. After all, his social status had received quite a boost, and there was his greater quality of living to consider. And of course, the lack of the wretched old fool who had dared to call himself a father. However, Dio could see beneath all of that. The parts he considered most important hadn't changed at all. A year ago, he thought he had finished with all his pretending, that he could be who he really was without his father in the picture, that he was _free_. Yet, he had simply moved from one stage to another. He was still playing the same role in the same story - still playing the _good little son_. Now, the blonde was even forced into the role of a caring brother as well ... It was sickening, the way he was made to ho and hum over every single little idiotic detail. He hated it. He loathed it. He loathed Jonathan for putting him back in this position, but most of all, he loathed his father for introducing him to the role in the first place. He should be able to do whatever he wished whenever he wished. People should be made to ho and hum over him, Dio!

A little brandy sloshed over the side of the bottle as he slammed it back down after another pull, and his eyes shone with a bright fury.

No. _No_. He wouldn't accept this. _Refused_ to just accept that there was no way one could truly be free to do what they wanted. He was Dio, damn it all, and no matter what it took, he always accomplished his goals. Who cared about what nature and society dictated at any rate? Certainly not he. Limitations were for the weak, and Dio would _never_ be weak. One day, he would rise above it all. He _would_ acquire his fortune. He _would_ be the most successful person in the world. And he _would_ do it his way and be himself, his full, true self, the rest of humanity be damned, and anyone who dared to stand in his way would be crushed.

Jonathan would surely count himself among that number one day. There was no doubt of that, and a cruelly satisfied smile lit his face as he considered this outcome.

Releasing an irritated sigh as he slouched back into his chair, Dio rubbed at his eyes as his smile faded, the corners of his mouth twitching downwards once more. He still had to _wait_. There was no way around that measure at the moment. He had to reign in his impatience, continue playing this game of life until the right moment, and the idea depressed and frustrated him.

He needed some air, the blonde decided.

With another huff, Dio hefted the drawer of his desk open - as good a place as any to store his stolen drink - and after replacing the stopper, stashed the bottle away, rooting around the various odds and ends he kept there to find more stable purchase for his drink. However, just as he began to withdraw his hand, quite by chance, his eyes landed on something in the drawer... That was another matter he had quite forgotten about by now... Perhaps it was the date, perhaps - and later, he would think the latter more likely - it was only the drink, but before he could stop himself, he stretched out his hand and brushed his fingers over the slightly coarse fabric. Back then, it had seemed so soft, but that illusion had been corrected when he was introduced to true quality and refinement, something that would've enthralled _her_ no doubt. A flat note in his eyes, Dio dragged it out from under the other trinkets in the drawer and held it in his lap, running his thumb across the small square. The handkerchief was wrinkled from having spent so much time tucked away in the bottom of his desk, but it had remained otherwise pristine for the most part, undamaged and unmarred by dust or dirt. _**'Evelyn Crew'**_still stood out starkly in the bottom corner, and his mouth pulled into a thin line as he studied it.

When she had gifted him the favor upon their last meeting, assuredly, Dio had intended to throw it out as soon as he had settled into his new home. What use would he have for it? However, he had kept quite busy after his arrival, and along with several other articles from his past, it had ended up forgotten in the bottom of his desk ... until tonight, that was.

He 'tch'ed to himself. Even now, the girl was still finding ways to intrude on his life.

At any rate, he supposed it could be a tribute to his victory a year ago, a reminder of the life he left behind, that he had moved beyond. Nodding to himself, Dio latched on to the thought, allowing it to build and swell in his mind, for it was much more satisfying an idea than his morose thoughts from a few moments ago. Decision made, he abruptly stuffed the handkerchief into the inner pocket of his vest, which he had left undone for comfort. Dio still wanted some air, perhaps even more after the extra assault of memories.

**~}(){~**

It was Mr. Pendolton's second visit to her home earlier in the week that tipped Evelyn off that the storm that had been brewing and swelling over the past year and a half had finally come to a head. But even that had not been enough of a warning to keep the girl on stable ground once she would learn the actual truth. On that day, to her disappointment, she had missed the main breadth of Mother and Mr. Pendolton's conversation... However, the previous Tuesday, the dark-haired girl had returned home to see the handsome Mr. Pendolton and her mother in a heated argument, which abruptly cut off upon her entrance, cuing the girl in that they were likely speaking about her, or something she wasn't to hear at any rate. The sympathy she had seen the first time in the greying gentleman's eyes, though not entirely absent from his person, had been replaced in large part by a measure of frustration. There was a good deal of sadness there too, Evelyn thought as she had studied the scene before her. As Evelyn glanced between the two of them, her expression a curious one with her lips pouted out just a bit and her eyebrows twitching upward, Mr. Pendolton had turned back to face Mother and warned her: "You have a week, Anastasia, do you understand what that means? You do, don't you? You're officially out of time now..." He sighed, shaking his head. "But you've known this for a while now, haven't you? ... I'm sorry." Then, he'd offered Evelyn a polite, if terse, greeting and to her surprise, ruffled her hair with a degree of familiarity she hadn't expected, and quickly departed, casting a final glance at the silent and near-weeping woman hunched over her kitchen table.

That day, Evelyn had not even bothered attempting to draw Mother into a conversation about what was happening, and what would come in a week. She knew that the woman would rebuff her answers, and if that didn't work, she might redirect the conversation. And if _that_ didn't work, she would refuse to answer in any form whatsoever. That had been the pattern the two had fallen into for sometime now, and though it squeezed Evelyn's heart and ached terribly so if she thought about it too long, this was her new normal when concerning her mother. Whatever was going on, Evelyn decided she would just end up finding out whenever the week was up; that was the timetable Mr. Pendolton had set on the issue.

However, as look would have it - if one could even call such a thing luck - Mother would be the one to approach _her_ about the issue just a scant three days later once the previous encounter with Mr. Pendolton had been put out of her mind entirely. It came while she and Millie were together in the living room. While she attempted to convince her older friend to allow her to style her hair, or brush it out at the very least, Mother had burst in the door to the house, makeup leaving thick, cake-like tracks down her face where she had been crying at some point, and her face was pinched now in frazzled determination. Or perhaps broken determination was a better way to describe the expression. Years later, Evelyn would still never forget that expression, that quiet, sad, despairing effort. It would be one she imagined on her own face quite often, one she would turn away from in the mirror when she noticed, and one she would never be able to quite force away.

"We need to talk," Mother informed her simply. Despite whatever shakiness gripped her form, her voice was harsh and grating on Evelyn's ears, rough with tears, and it made the young girl want to clutch at her ears to block it all out. It made her feel like she had done something wrong, and she very much _knew_ she hadn't.

Evelyn would never say those things to Mother though. Never.

"Alright," she answered instead without attempting her usual brightness, rising reluctantly to stand from her seat on the floor.

Before she could move too far, Mother raised a hand at her with a frustrated wave as though she were angry. "No. Don't get up ... I think I'd like to sit as well."

Feeling awkward, Millie glanced between the two of them for a moment, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "I'll, uhm, s'pose I'll just wait outside then." Mother didn't even look in the redhead's direction though she did give a short nod, and then the other girl was gone, hopping to her feet and scurrying out the door without another word or backward glance.

Once they were alone, Mother didn't speak or say a word for quite sometime. Instead, she slipped across the room and eased herself onto the ground, and Evelyn couldn't help but notice how bizarre the image before her was despite her frustrations and sadness concerning the woman. Mother was not someone who sat on the floor. She was a lady through and through - just like Evelyn longed to be one day - and to see her like that, so casual, so _unlike_ her, it unsettled her perhaps more than the off look in her eyes, the obvious sign of tears, or any number of signs telling of the, the _wrongness _of it all. Her mother, sitting beside Evelyn now, folded her legs up under herself and stared at Evelyn. It wasn't an uncomfortable stare per-say, not one that contained any malice or ill-will or anything of the like. Rather, it felt like Mother was looking at her like she had never seen her before, her eyes scanning every inch of the young girl's face as though to imprint the image into her mind, and with a soft, forlorn smile, the older woman reached out to her and combed her fingers through Evelyn's long, long hair, tucking the wavy strands behind her ear and trailing down her back. "You've grown into such a beautiful young lady, darling," she murmured in a soft sort of voice that left Evelyn mesmerized and unable to answer. And despite the fact that the two hadn't interacted overly in a very long time now, Evelyn gave a little sigh and pressed her head against that caressing hand, only just realizing how much she had _missed_ her mother, strange as that was to think. Sure, they had seen each other on a daily basis, but they hadn't really _been_ together. Evelyn for one, was thrilled by the sudden attention from Mother. Slowly, a glowing smile crept across her face, and Mother inhaled quickly, her movements pausing for just a second, eyes looking glassy once more. Then, before Evelyn could react, Mother pulled her in tight for an embrace, arms enveloping her small form with a fierceness Evelyn was unaccustomed to. Tucking her head under Mother's chin, Evelyn sighed in contentment and returned the gesture, somehow sensing that she needed it.

"I haven't been here for sometime now, have I?" Mother whispered, more to herself than her daughter, and she pressed a kiss to the top of her head, rocking back and forth a little. "I've been so wrapped up in trying to forget everything, to fix it ... I've wasted so much time now..."

"Mother?"

When Evelyn tried to pull back to see, the arms around her tightened further. "I'm so sorry, Evelyn. I can't... I _failed _you... I failed you, and then I couldn't even gather the courage to tell you about it. Not until it was far too late. There's no time anymore."

Far past uneasy and into the realm of actual fear, Evelyn swallowed over the dust dryness of her throat. "Mummy..." she began, using a term she hadn't uttered since she was only five in her anxiety. "Whatever's happened... Whatever's wrong, it'll be alright. We'll get through this like we always do. _Together._" The words had been meant to encourage, to reassure her that Evelyn wouldn't be upset with whatever she had to tell her. However, they seemed to have the exact opposite effect, With a despairing cry, Anastasia Crew's shoulders began to shake, and for the first time in many years, or perhaps even the first time in her life, Evelyn saw her Mother cry.

"Don't you get it, you foolish, foolish child?" she pleaded, voice choked with tears now. "You were always so clever about everything but your heart, dear girl, and I love that about you so much. But you're not listening, or not understanding one." The words were almost scolding in their tone, but Evelyn somehow didn't think they were meant as such.

Yet, despite the harsh words, the dark-haired girl was still unable to understand what Mother was hinting at. "Mother.. I don't-"

With a rough sigh, Mother grabbed her shoulders and leaned back, looking Evelyn straight in the eye now, her own red and bright with tears. "There is no together for us anymore, Evelyn... Not for a long, long time. Probably never again."

At once, her heart began racing in her chest, and she attempted to withdraw from the words, her hands coming up to clench over her heart as though that would be enough to calm it, to keep the pain away as she fought to keep up with what Mother was imply. However, the older woman's grip held tight, nearly bruising in its insistence, and yet, Evelyn didn't seem to notice that at all. "Wh-What does that mean, Mummy? What are you saying?"

Something happened then. Something that Evelyn hadn't understood at that time. After all, she was only a child, and how could a child begin to understand that sort of thing, the sheer amount of sorrow it took to induce the sort of numbness that gripped her mother then? At the time though and for many years after, it would be a source of constant confusion and no small amount of heartbreak for the girl. As though a switch had been flipped, or perhaps even that it had all been an elaborate show, like the stage actors at theaters, the pain in Mother's face smoothed out. Her tears froze. Her sniffling, heaving breaths stopped, and all at once, she was calm, serene almost. Like... It was like she had simply stopped caring altogether, and in fact, an almost bored expression slipped onto her face. Presented with such an abrupt change, Evelyn was left reeling from the weird stuttering jump of emotions Mother was forcing on her at the moment, and her hands bunched tighter in the material of her dress near her heart, enough to leave little red markings later on, even through the clothe.

"Evelyn-" Her voice also had softened to an emotionless dull. "- You are going away at the end of this week. That's this Friday, you understand."

"Going away? Going away where?"

Lip twitching in annoyance, the older woman gave her a scolding look. "Don't interrupt, and perhaps you'll find out." Then she cleared her throat to continue. "You're going away this Friday. I don't have enough money to support us both anymore, you see? I'm not as young as I used to be, and working ... outside of an organization... of sorts, it's easy to lose out to those who are younger and prettier." As she spoke, her hands drifted away from Evelyn's shoulders, and the girl felt their absence keenly at once. "I'm going to work at a place where many other just like me also work." She avoided using the word Brothel. "And I refuse to make you grow up in that sort of environment. It was bad enough me putting you through what I did...

"So, for once, I'm going to do right by you. For once in my life." She nodded to herself as though confirming it was the right thing to do even as Evelyn's throat dropped into her stomach and her little world cracked around the edges. "I have a ... well, you know Mr. Pendolton well enough, I suppose. As I told you before, he was an old friend of mine from when I was growing up. A very old, very dear friend of mine, and a very dear man now. When I realized what was going on, I wrote him and asked him for help, and he told me- Well, none of that really matters anymore. The point being, he owed me a debt, and he's paying it all now. Once I explained my situation, he offered to take you in to live with him and his family out in the country, dear. Of course, I understood he couldn't take both of us, that wouldn't be fair to him, and his wife certainly wouldn't care for that. But you... You're young, and smart, and beautiful, and would be much more suited to a life outside of the rubbish I can offer. And in a way, you'll almost be fulfilling an ... apprenticeship of sorts, outdated though they are. You might be expected to help with chores around the house, or whatever they might need. However, you will act as their daughter in every other way."

Unable to just sit by as Mother coldly explained these things with a placid expression, as though she didn't even _care_, Evelyn sat up straight on her knees and grabbed at Mother's arms. "What are you saying! Please... I don't understand! What have I done wrong? I don't want to go anywhere. Not without you! Not without Millie, or any of my other friends."

A pained look flickered across her face for just a moment, but it was gone before Evelyn could catch it. "That's not your choice anymore, sweethe- Evelyn. I guess I don't really have the right to call you sweetheart anymore, do I?" Mother gave a wan-smile, lacking any warmth.

"Don't say that. Please, Mummy." Evelyn's shoulders were shaking now, and her lashes were thick with tears. "I've always done as you asked, but _please_, don't make me go. I don't wanna go. I want to sta-"

"Enough!" the woman snapped, and the dark-haired girl shrank back. Closing her eyes, she repeated in a softer tone. "That's enough, Evelyn... I've told you before: everyone has to do things they don't want to sometimes, unpleasant things. You may not want to leave, but you have to. This is what's best for you, and I-" she seemed to hesitate, but after one glance at Evelyn's crying form, her resolve strengthened. "And I don't want you here anymore."

The words were like a shard of ice through her throat. Mother.. Mother didn't want her? What had she done? What had she done wrong? Now, unable to have any hope of stopping them, the sobs came freely, and she couldn't seem to mold her words into any sort of coherent thought. The emotions and words were all swimming around her mind, jumbling together and crashing against the walls and making all sorts of messes. Evelyn thought there could not possibly be a worse pain than this, and she did not understand why it was happening to her. Or what she had done to become worthless in her mother's eyes, what she had done to be such a nuisance. Finally, after a very long time, she began murmuring - though it was unclear whether the words were meant for her mother or herself: "I tried to be good.. Really, I did. I.. I was good. I don't understand this at all." If Evelyn had only glanced up from her lap then, she would've seen the absolute despair and pain that shone on Mother's face, but the little girl was too preoccupied with her own pain to pay attention.

"You'll leave on Friday," Mother said, and perhaps her voice hitched on the end of the last word. "I ... will write you every so often. If you wish. But you will be better off there. You have to be."

When Evelyn didn't respond, Anastasia gave a big sigh and grabbed her daughter's hands with her own. "Listen to me now, Evelyn," she began, and some tone in her voice prompted Evelyn to pay attention. So the girl sniffled once more and blinked away her tears to pay better attention. "I don't want you to mope and cry about this. I... I know it's going to be hard for you, leaving like you are. However, you are a very bright and beautiful young woman, and I would not have you squander that on a silly little thing like sadness. I want you to live as much as you can, Miss Evelyn Molly Crew. I want you to take chances; I want you to learn everything you can; I want you to do everything you can... But you must be careful too. Your heart has always been too large for this hateful world, dear girl. Too large and too open. I need you to guard it. There are people out there who would take advantage of you, and you must make sure anyone you let into your too big heart is not one of them. If you don't... Well, you may very well end up like me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Swallowing, she nodded. "Yes. That's a bad thing, indeed. But you're not going to do that. You're going to be better, and do better... I want you to be the best you that you can be.

"Promise me that," Mother prompted.

Evelyn nodded fiercely, knowing now that she had precious little time left with the woman in front of her yet at the same time wanting nothing more than to be alone. "I will."

"Good. Now, come here," Anastasia breathed out and crushed her daughter against her in another hug, which helped Evelyn to realize that perhaps her mother really did care and that she was hurting too though that wouldn't come until later.

The two were silent as they embraced, and though there may have been any number of things happening just outside the door, those two were the only things that seemed to exist in that moment. All the emotion just fell out of Evelyn, unable to handle that much stress anymore, and she felt a strange sort of numbness settle throughout her. After a long moment, the little girl spoke up in a soft voice, "I'll miss you."

She felt more than heard her mother's breath hitch, and it was only a moment before she answered:

"I know."

**~}(){~**


	14. Picking at Plaster Scabs

**_A/N: BACK! I AM BACK! Okay, so I said I was gonna try and get this out before Nanowrimo, but clearly that didn't happen. BUT! That's okay. You know why? It's because THIS ended up being my Nanowrimo story; that means that I attempted to write all of part II of this story (which didn't happen but hey I cut a huge chunk out of it that just needs typing and editing.). So that means semi-regular chapters for a while! Probably... I'm not the best with that as I'm sure all of you have noticed._**

**_Anywho, aside from that, I would like to direct your attention to the genre change. Originally, it was Drama/Romance, but now it is indeed Tragedy/Romance. I decided against my sequels (for the time being at least) because certain details and character developements just felt really awkward with the way things were currently progressing. And I don't wanna do a disservice to my OC or any of the cannon characters by dragging this out unnecessarily. That said! We still have a loong ways to go on this story, so I hope you'll stick with it and me. Thank you all!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"I'm gone, I'm gone to Heaven_

_I'm gone, I'm gone to Hell_

_If Nobody could see, __I'd hold my hand out to be held." _

_-Scabs and Plaster by Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All Those Little Things**

**Chapter XIII: Picking at Plaster Scabs**

**~}(){~**

Outside the carriage, hillsides and open fields wobbled by at an amazing pace, faster than any Evelyn had ever experienced at any rate. Bright evening sunshine slanted across the landscape in pleasant golds and oranges, something Evelyn usually adored. However, now, it only served to contrast with her dour mood. Really, she was trying to be excited. Optimism was something she could always fall back on, but it was difficult at present. This whole experience – the carriage ride, that was – was one that would please and excite her on any other day, but she found herself rather nervous of her future and mournful of her past. Swallowing the thickness that threatened to smother her, Evelyn pushed away the thoughts with all her ability. It wasn't in her nature to focus on the bad, and so the young girl had been quite unprepared to deal with such an onset of unpleasant upheaval in her life so suddenly.

Shifting her thoughts to something else, anything else really, Evelyn realized that carriage rides were quite bumpy. It always seemed so regal and smooth, so it had never occurred to her that they would sway so as they listed on. Perhaps it was these country roads they traversed, but it seemed the dark-haired girl could feel every stone and dip they passed over. Her thin form shifted and rocked each time, and in an attempt to prevent it, Evelyn curled her fingers around the padded wood of the bench she rode on. It was also rather loud in here, not that she minded so much. Since it _was_ such a nice day out, Mr. Pendolton had inquired whether she would prefer to leave the windows open, and though she had not really formed an opinion on the matter, she told him it was a lovely idea with a small, nervous smile. Now, she listened to the steady rhythmic beat of horse hooves against dirt path and the creaking of the carriage wheels as they groaned through their rotations.

These were all nice, _safe_ things to think about, and it was what she fell back on in between her conversations with Mr. Pendolton, who was trying his hardest to make this process easy on her. Truly, Evelyn appreciated the effort he was making in this and would listen raptly as he described the town she was to live in from now on and told her about his family.

As they hit a particularly large bump, the carriage bounced harshly, and the simple brown cloth trunk knocked against Evelyn's knees from where it sat on the floor. Really, it was almost laughable to think that all her belongings, every precious thing she had gathered in her life, could fit into a single, small box. It hadn't even been _her_ trunk. Mr. Pendolton had offered it knowing her family would have no need for one and thus would not own one. If there was one good part of any of this, it was that she was going to live with a good man. Evelyn just wished she could be more excited for this new adventure...

But her heart still ached quite terribly for London, for her home, for her family.

Her eyes caught on the small trinket tied to the handle of the trunk. A small, wooden chess piece – a queen to be precise. And suddenly, her vision blurred once more.

Millie had given that to her as a departing gift just that morning, had spent what money the poor girl _did _have – or stole it, one – just to make certain Evelyn had something to remember her by. Once Mother had explained what would take place such a short time ago, the dark-haired girl had called her best friend in to tell her as well. The vehemence of Millie's reaction nearly mirrored her own. However, where Evelyn was distressed and devastated, Millie had been agitated and furious. She had raved for near an hour about the unfairness of it all and had even directed her anger towards Mother, who only remained silent and accepting in the face of such accusations. It was only the dampness settled on her lashes and the fine tremble of her shoulders that gave Millie away.

The day after, Mother, who at the least had devoted the remainder of their time together to _being_ together, had accompanied her to offer a goodbye to Aunt Phoebe. However, that had been a less mournful affair as, while her Aunt was sad that she wouldn't see her niece on a regular basis anymore, she believed that this would be a better opportunity for a life for Evelyn and assured her that the new home would suit her wonderfully. Finally, as a goodbye present, Phoebe had given Evelyn a new dress, a very nice one made out of a lavender, satiny material that hung all the way past her ankles like a lady's dress should, and a sheer, veil layer hung over the skirt to give it a fuller appearance. She had said that it was a dress deserving of a proper lady and insisted Evelyn wear it on the day she left London to head to her new home.

Those three – Phoebe, Millie, and Mother, that was – had been at her house that morning to see her off. Evelyn had sat in the carriage, leaning out the window as far as she dare and watched their shrinking figures until she could see them no longer.

Presently, the girl turned her eyes away from the bag, an attempt to force her mind off a subject that refused to be ignored, and she caught sight of a massive manor on a hilltop off in the distance, cutting an impressive silhouette in the setting sun. Curious, Evelyn directed a glance at Mr. Pendolton and asked, "Whose home is that?"

Eyes flickering over to the one she indicated, he answered, "That's the Joestar manor. They're a wealthy family is all. Mr. Joestar... George, I believe is his name. He seems like an alright fellow; I'd even go so far as to say he's a good man, has two sons 'bout your age, I believe." Here, he hesitated to say more on the subject, the corners of his mouth turning downward. Finally, he sighed and continued, "My Erina used to be friends with one of them before that nasty rumor was started."

"Rumor?"

"Ah, it's nothing to concern yourself with. It's all in the past now. Nothing can stop such unpleasantness from occurring, I'm afraid." With a wistful smile that seemed quite forced, Mr. Pendolton shrugged.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Sir," Evelyn remarked earnestly.

Reputation was one of the most important qualities a woman could possess these days, and once it was damaged, almost nothing could repair it. The girl knew that she would be absolutely mortified were her own to be affected beyond the rate it had been in London. Of course, she could and had ignored any slights or insults, but they still hurt. That was another good thing, she decided, about coming here. Here, she was not the daughter of a prostitute. Here, she could make her own reputation. And that was a good way to look at it, wasn't it?

"You're sympathy is appreciated, my dear, but let's dispense with the formalities, shall we? After all, you're to be part of the family as it is," he told her brightly, and Evelyn found herself smiling for the first time that day.

"Yes... Sir," she told him, a small smile curling the corners of her mouth.

"Cheeky, my dear. Very cheeky."

Evelyn gave a light giggle at that, and seeing some of the brightness and joy return to her eyes, Mr. Pendolton breathed a relieved sigh and smiled an actual smile this time. Perhaps she would not be so unhappy with this new home after all, as she had feared.

**~}(){~**

From there, it did not take much longer at all for them to reach the Pendolton family home, and soon enough, the carriage rolled to a clunky stop, the horses whinnying in protest as the driver tugged back on their reigns.

Being gentlemanly – he had caught on quickly that Evelyn adored all manner of behaviors typically associated with upper-class society – Mr. Pendolton snagged her trunk of belongings for her and opened the carriage door, easily stepping down and turning around there. Smiling, the handsome man offered his hand to help her step down, which she accepted with all the graciousness she could muster.

"Well, my dear girl, shall we?"

Feeling a little timid, her nerves having returned to her now that they arrived proper, Evelyn allowed herself to be pulled from the carriage. As her eyes landed on the Pendolton home, she couldn't help the gasp of awe that escaped from her mouth.

The Pendolton's house, though perhaps not quite so luxurious as some of the others Evelyn had seen in the area, was a stunning sight to behold to the girl who had grown up in a rundown shack of a house. It was two stories high with brown tiled roofing and white-stone walls, which English ivy crept across in intricate winding patterns. The windows were a tall sort with a French lattice flair to them, an increasingly popular design in London these days, and though it did look a rather large house, it managed to retain a sort of cottage feel to it. Though, Evelyn thought, that could possibly be attributed to the winding path leading to the entryway and abundance of greenery decorating the yard. But either way, the overall effect was stunning. _'It's just like all those houses in my fables,' _Evelyn decided to herself, her smile brightening of its own accord. _This_ was where she would be living now? It was such a far cry from her previous habitat, so very different and so much richer... _'But that was my _home_.' _Not wanting to upset herself now of all times, just before she would make her first impressions on the rest of her hosts, the dark-haired girl pushed away such trivialities, returning to her examination.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, turning to Mr. Pendolton and letting her exuberance and genuine excitement show in her eyes.

"You approve of it then?"

"Yes, of course. I-" she paused a moment, clasping her hands behind her back. "Thank you for this opportunity.. As well as the kindness you've shown me be allowing me to stay here." A bit stiff, she decided, but hopefully he wouldn't be upset by that.

He nodded in acknowledgment. "It's really no trouble. We have the space, and my occupation allows for plenty of leeway in terms of a budget. Beyond that," he continued, placing a hand on her upper back to guide her towards the entrance, "Erina will be thrilled to have another girl in the house. She's always loved company and-" He paused as the door to the house swung open and an older woman – whom Evelyn assumed was Mrs. Pendolton – stepped out into the evening sun with a shy girl in blue trailing behind her and casting a curious eye at Evelyn. "Well, here she is right now. Erina, come now, don't stand behind your mother like that."

"Hello," Erina greeted softly, a kind smile on her face as her head bobbed briefly in a curtsy. At once, Evelyn was struck with the gentle sort of beauty the girl possessed. It was all softness and kindness, from the glimmer in the depths of her blue, blue eyes, to the slight curve of her honey colored hair, to the roundness of her smile. Presently, she wore a simple blue dress with a free skirt that floated around her ankles with an astounding level of grace.

Returning the curtsy, Evelyn put on her brightest smile. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Erina. I've heard many good things about you. And you as well, Mrs. Pendolton," she directed the last part to the older woman, who stood behind Erina now with her arms wrapped around the girl's shoulders, holding her in place.

"Oh dear, there's no need for Mrs. Anything. Call me Marion, please."

Marion Pendolton was a broad woman with short and curly brown hair, wide-set shoulders, a square chin, and a pudginess to her form. However, she reflected the same warmth that Evelyn had felt from both Mr. Pendolton and Erina, and it seemed to be a trait of the whole family. From all that she had seen, they truly were a nice lot of people.

"Alright," Evelyn agreed with a nod.

"Dear, you're gonna have to teach me how you got her to drop the formality so easy," Mr. Pendolton told his wife with a teasing smile. "Still insists on calling me Sir." They gave a bit of a laugh before silence settled among them. "Right," Mr. Pendolton broke in, lifting the trunk with a huff of effort, "well, I'll take this inside and, uh... Erina," he turned to his daughter, "would you mind showing Evelyn around the property?"

"It's getting quite late, Arthur," Mrs. Pendolton began with a frown as she glanced over at the setting sun. "Perhaps it'll be best if they wait until-"

"They'll be fine," he assured her. "You worry too much. Now, girls, you best hop to it as it _will _be too late if you wait any longer."

"Alright, dad," Erina agreed with an easy nod.

"That's my girl." Then he ran a hand over her head as he passed her to get to the house, Mrs. Pendolton following.

Once they had gone, Evelyn nodded to herself, shooting Erina an encouraging smile. "So.. Where should we start?"

Tapping a finger against her chin in thought, Erina hummed, taking a moment. "Well, let's see … How do you feel about animals?"

**~}(){~**

The Pendolton property turned out to be rather splendid through and through, Evelyn found out as she toured the grounds with Erina. As opposed to her home in London, where the streets were crowded with houses and people and all manner of structures, the Pendolton's lived in a somewhat secluded location – the house being a good twenty minute walk from town as Erina had put it.

Though Mr. Pendolton's income as a physician was more than enough to support the entire family, Mrs. Marion had grown up on a farm and developed a deep love of animals as a result. Therefore, when she had married into the Pendolton family, she had insisted on purchasing a few cattle to keep around the property, which she and Erina took care of normally. As of now, their stock, so to speak, consisted of precisely three bovine and one sheep, which were all kept in a pin out back with lots of grass, a barn, and even a small pond. Apparently, the rather matronly woman thought it would help Erina learn to have responsibility if she took care of them, but Erina admitted that she really didn't do all that much with them any more. Though she had told Erina it was all lovely – and the animals, the sheep in particular, were very cute – Evelyn hoped that she wouldn't be tasked with keeping them all too often. That sort of work seemed rather... Well, for lack of a better term, disgusting. _'Not that I would _ever_ complain if they ask me to... People have to do unsavory things to get by after all,' _she thought, melancholy returning as she thought of Mother.

Inside, the house felt just as cozy as Evelyn thought it might. The upstairs consisted of two bedrooms, a master bath, and a sitting room for evening time, while the downstairs housed a kitchen, dining-room, parlor, and spare bath. All throughout, various paintings and other ornaments adorned warm colored walls, and it was quite clear that though they lived in a smaller house, the Pendoltons spared no expense in terms of furnishings. Everything was top of the line quality, and Evelyn swore she could've just as easily slept on the parlor benches than her bed upstairs it was so soft.

Really, Evelyn was so thoroughly enthralled by her new surroundings that it wasn't until the time for supper came that she realized how out of place she felt in such luxury. True, Evelyn had always been fascinated by a high-end culture, had studied and practiced etiquette as often as possible.. However, though proper manners always came easy to her, the behaviors and practices of the wealthy were not quite second nature to her – as practice and reality were quite separate issues. It took a bit of effort on her part to be mindful of, and implement correctly, the appropriate dining etiquette. Conversely, the same could _not_ be said of the Pendoltons, and the difference could not have been made clearer when Evelyn compared herself to them. Erina moved with such an easy grace, using all the perfect gestures and utensils, smiling prettily all the while. And Evelyn found herself somewhat envious, wishing it was as simple for her.

Other than that occurrence and a few stray thoughts however, Evelyn had coped rather well since her arrival at the property, kept too busy to really miss home.

Later that night, after having bathed – Evelyn had particularly enjoyed testing out the variety of soaps and fragrant oils available to her now – and changed into her night gown, the dark-haired girl headed into the bedroom she would be sharing with Erina for the meantime. Before her arrival, they had brought in an extra bed for her and rearranged the furnishings in order to give both girls a fair amount of space each. When Evelyn walked in, Erina lay in her own bed, reading by lamp light.

A little awkwardly, Evelyn moved to take a seat on the edge of her own bed and began working a comb through her damp curls. In all honesty, the green-eyed girl was not quite certain where she stood with the other girl. She was thrown so far off kilter by the past week that she could scarcely think what to say to the other girl in order to break the silence between them. Really, she felt as though she were intruding something awful, though Erina had give no indication of similar thinking. Perhaps … Yes. Perhaps that was a good place to start.

Clearing her throat, Evelyn waited until her new roommate glanced up from her book to begin speaking. "I'm terribly sorry that you have to share your room with me," she apologized, fiddling with the comb she held in her lap. "It must be dreadful to have someone just come in and take half the space."

With a gentle smile, Erina replied, "Not at all. I don't mind in the least." Her voice was as pretty and sweet as she seemed to be, and Evelyn found herself relaxing at the admission. "In all truthfulness, it always felt somewhat lonely living so far away from town with only my parents and I."

Evelyn nodded in reply. "I suppose I can understand that."

"It must be strange for you, coming here so suddenly." Her eyes took on a far away look as she mused, "London always sounds so busy and crowded, so lively... Was it?"

"Very much so," Evelyn agreed. "I don't think there's ever _really_ a quiet moment there, y'know? It does feel rather strange out here... Good strange of course," she hurried to correct with a wide-eyed look as she worried about causing any offense. "It's just so... well, _ quiet_, I suppose is the best word." After a moment, she shook her head and smiled. "I also wanted to.. to thank you. For showing me around, I mean. It was really kind of you to do so, and I appreciated it."

"Of course," the blonde girl replied with a nod and another smile. "I would make a terrible host had I not... Do you find it enjoyable here then?"

The question sparked some genuine excitement in Evelyn, and she desperately clung to that and bolstered the feeling so she wouldn't concentrate on her true home. "Oh, yes, very much so. Everything is so nice here, and you've all been so kind to take me in." Here, a grateful smile swept across her lips. Though, she realized it was likely tinged with embarrassment at having to impose as such at all. For it wasn't exactly fortunate or glamorous, her reason for coming here. It was all done as a favor to her Mother, or perhaps to repay an old debt, and that made Evelyn wonder just what had transpired to indebt the Pendolton's to her Mother? As it had throughout the day though, thoughts of Mother dimmed her smile, and Evelyn pushed them into the back corner of her mind, locking them all up in a little box where they couldn't hurt anymore.

Regardless, Erina caught on to the moroseness that came over the dark-haired girl because she set her book aside completely, shifting on to her knees to give Evelyn her full attention. "You miss your home, don't you?"

Not wanting to appear ungrateful, she shook her head and forced her smile to widen. "I can already tell it's going to be splendid living here with you all."

"It's alright to miss home, I think," Erina told her in more firm a voice than Evelyn had thought the soft-spoken girl capable of. "You've only just left there this morning... I understand that you must be sad for it all. I would think it odd if you _didn't_... You mustn't force yourself to smile when you don't feel like it."

Something in Evelyn's chest squeezed at the words, and she couldn't identify whether it was relief or sadness or guilt or something entirely different... And yet, she kept that phony smile in place all the same, giving a slight shake of her head. "I... Thank you.. But I think your wrong. You _have_ to keep smiling, especially when you don't feel like it. If you can't smile, then there's no point."

"No point to what?"

Giving an incredulous little laugh at herself, Evelyn shook her head. "I don't know... I don't even know myself. It's just how I feel right now." She knew she wasn't making much sense at all, and she didn't expect Erina to really understand what she was getting at. But Evelyn knew it was what she had to do because right now it felt like her smile was really all she had left, and if that broke, then what _would_ be left? She had a promise to keep to Mother; she couldn't afford to break it.

For a long moment, Erina studied her features, a look in them imploring and considerate all at once, but Evelyn averted her eyes despite her efforts to keep them fixed on the other girl. It was a look that seemed to say that she _did_ know what Evelyn was trying to say but that she saw through the front she was putting up... At the same time, she felt like Erina didn't think her silly because of such weakness. Later on, she would realize that Erina was just that sort of person. She was a quiet, kind girl, who although she always looked for the best in a person, she could always really _see_ the person underneath. In a lot of ways, her empathy was entirely unmatched.

In the silence, Evelyn's eyes drifted down to the cover of the book Erina had been reading, where it now lay on her nightstand in the yellow glow of an oil lamp. **The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood**

"Oh!" Her expression lit up. "You're reading Robin Hood?"

Erina's hand shot out and snatched the book up into her lap as she glanced away with a blush. "I know it's a kid's book, but it's a wonderful story in my opinion. And Pyle has such a lovely way of writing.."

"Don't be silly!" Evelyn scolded animatedly. "It's not childish at all." She set the comb she had been holding on her own nightstand then and shook out her long curls, noting how soft they felt after she had used that scented oil on them. "It's got action, romance-" here she blushed a little herself as she ticked off the points on her fingers. "-humor, and loads of excitement. What part are you on?"

Hearing Evelyn's approval helped Erina relax, and a smile crept back across her features as she shifted the book back into her lap and thumbed back to the page she had been on. With a quick glance between her and the book, she answered, "Well, I've just got to the part where the Sheriff of Nottingham is trying to use Maid Marion to draw Robin out, but I've read it all before. It's actually one of my favorites."

"Mine too!" Evelyn told her, sitting up on her knees and drawing her pillow into her lap. "I _love _the whole chapter where he goes in disguise to the archery contest."

"And he gets back to the hide out only to discover Nottingham there?"

"Yes, precisely, so they have to go on the run."

"I was so relieved when Good King Richard pardoned them all and let them into his guard," Erina admitted with a sigh. "It always upset me that Robin had to be a criminal just to be a good guy."

"It all worked out though, so that's good. Though I do think I would miss all the mischief he gets up to when he's a wanted man. Like the time where they convinced the rich lord they were all ghosts."

The two girls shared a giggle and bright smiles as they reminisce. At that moment, they realized that they probably had quite a bit in common, and with that, Evelyn's previous anxiety about getting to know this family melted away entirely, the invisible weight lifting from her shoulders and her eyes looking just a bit more light.

"What other books do you like, Erina?"

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: ALRIGHTY! Welp, to be honest, I'm glad this chapter is out of the way. It's a very necessary one, but it's not really my favorite to be all that honest. What did all of you think? Don't worry; we'll get to hear from Dio soon enough, and I think it'll be a pretty **_**interesting_ reunion for our leading lord and lady. Heh._**

**_Thanks to everyone for all the support you've given this story. I hope you're all still enjoying it! _**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_-Alyssa_**


	15. True Childhood

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the responses to the last chapter, and Merry Christmas! Hope you all had happy holidays. So, for an ACTUAL Christmas gift, here's another chapter._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"I learned the things you do not say tend to scream the loudest within." - Beau Taplin_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All the Little Things**

**Chapter XIV: True Childhood**

**~}(){~**

Truth be told, the entirety of Evelyn's first weeks spent in the Pendolton's household passed in a blur.

Days were spent exploring the house grounds with Erina, finding out what was expected from her as a resident, and generally familiarizing herself with her new surroundings to make her acclimatization easier. Though Marion Pendolton ran a strict and put together household, insisting that everything be kept in a particular order, she was not unkind by any means. When one considered that she had every right to find Evelyn's presence an annoyance or unwanted, she treated the girl with more tenderness and patience than she felt she had any right to. However, the woman and Erina both grew exasperated if Evelyn expressed any such sentiments. It was enough to make the young girl's mind spin.

Already, the two Pendolton women had taught her how to tend the animals, and despite the overall uncleanliness of it all and her original trepidation, Evelyn hadn't found the task entirely distasteful. Obviously, she still would prefer to forgo that type of work if at all possible; she much preferred the work she had done for Aunt Phoebe in London. Yet, that option wasn't available anymore, and after being shown so much kindness by this family, Evelyn knew she would never complain to them about it. And though sewing wasn't an option anymore, the girl _did_ enjoy Marion's other pass time: knitting. In all honesty, it was not so different from sewing, and she picked up the skill with as much ease as could be expected.

Though those days tired her out, nights were spent, regardless, staying up later than Evelyn could ever remember and simply chatting with Erina about anything that came to either girl's mind. Mainly about books first, but their topics shifted the more they found out about each other. Truly, Evelyn found it remarkable how their interests aligned so often...

However, it wasn't as though they had _no_ differences in opinions.

Erina held a very rigid set of beliefs when it came to interacting with others, and she was not afraid to vocalize any thought when she disagreed with what was being said. Evelyn could never dream about speaking harshly to anyone - unless it were in defense of someone being picked on perhaps. The thought was enough to make her mouth feel dry. To Erina, there were good people, and there were bad people. The line between them was easily drawn in the sand. Conversely, Evelyn believed in shades of grey, of misunderstandings. She had seen too many situations where it was … _hard_ to say who was in the wrong. Everyone had their own issues and stories to write, and no one believed they were doing the wrong thing while they were doing it. Everyone was capable of being a good person; she knew they were. Perhaps there were exceptions... Evelyn could not say for certain either way. But she believed what she did regardless, and Erina maintained the same.

At any rate, the two girls' similarities outnumbered their differences, and such subjects they _did_ disagree on were easy to avoid. Therefore, it hardly surprised Evelyn that she found herself attached to Erina rather quick. In that first week, the blonde girl grounded her in stormy seas, and Evelyn would never forget that.

On this day in particular, Evelyn had finally given Erina and her permission to head into town.

So it was that the two had awakened early that morning and dressed in a flurry before breakfast. Then after that, they were out the door and down the dirt path that led into town before Mrs. Marion could find any possible reason to keep them home another day – she was rather protective like that, which was a somewhat new feeling that made Evelyn feel ashamed she could not say the same about Mother. Today was a warm summer one, the heat not too oppressing due to the early hour and the soft breeze that rustled the leaves of the ash trees lining the path. Overall, it made for a lovely walk into town.

The closer they got, the more people they passed. Erina greeted many of them by name and introduced them to Evelyn. She attributed this to her father having treated many of the town's occupants over the years. To the dark-haired girl's surprise, most of the other boys and girls they passed didn't approach them at all. In fact, they seemed to go out of their way to avoid the two, whispering to each other as they passed.

"Jealousy," Erina dismissed with a frown and a wave of her hand when Evelyn asked about it. "For most of them anyways. It's because my family has a fair-sized fortune built up, and they don't trust rich people."

"They would treat you coldly because of _that_?"

For a moment, Erina paused, her footsteps faltering, and Evelyn wondered if she'd overstepped some line. However, she gathered herself just as fast. "I'm afraid so... They see it as unfair since they themselves _don't_ have. They can't understand it, so they reject it, take it out on those that do... Most adults are not so petty here, and it's not _all_ the children that are like that. Only the most foolish – and unfortunately, _vocal_ – of them." She shrugged with a deep breath.

Evelyn frowned on her behalf. "It isn't fair at all, them treating you like that for something you couldn't help." She found herself remembering the children who had looked down on her and mocked her mother's position in London. It was true... Children were definitely unfair and cruel in their unfairness. "S'pecially not for good fortune. I would never resent someone for having good things happen to them."

Hearing that, her blonde companion smiled. "Then you're already kinder and smarter than most... Thank you."

"I just … I'm _frustrated_. I want to help.. But I don't know how," she admitted honestly. "I.. I've _been_ in your place before, and it hurts – no matter how much you try to convince yourself it doesn't."

"That's the thing though isn't it?" Erina asked, glancing up at the sun slanting across the road through the trees. "It hurts, but you _can't_ do anything. So you get stronger than that. Chin up. You be better than they are, and that's what counts I think. I know my own worth, so their approval means nothing."

Evelyn wasn't certain how to respond to the statement, but it filled her with respect for the other girl, for her determination and pride, and for the kindness she had not forsaken for bitterness. Beyond that, she knew exactly what the blonde girl meant. Had she not moved past all the name calling? Learned to be above it? To rebuff them with kindness? It was the position one had to take when facing such a challenge; the only alternative was to wallow in misery, and what kind of life was that?

As they continued on, Evelyn noticed Erina glancing at her every so often, her eyes sharp and searching. Finally, after a few minutes had passed, she spoke up, "If I may ..." she trailed off, clearly hesitant. However, the dark-haired girl nodded at her in encouragement. "You said that you know what it's like to be in my place … Did something.. What happened to make you say that?"

"Oh," Evelyn replied blankly.

"You don't have to tell me of course," Erina rushed to assure her, raising a hand, "if it's uncomfortable for you. I understand."

"No, no... It's fine." Evelyn smiled to tell her everything was okay. "I was just surprised is all." Clearing her throat, she said, "Didn't your father tell you anything before I arrived?"

She shook her head, brow furrowing the slightest. "Not much... Only that your family was in a difficult situation, and that he wished to help out. Perhaps Mum knows more."

Hearing that, Evelyn's heart softened even further towards Arthur Pendolton. She appreciated that he apparently had gone to some lengths to insure her reputation was as spotless as possible when she started her knew life – not that she thought Erina would be one to gossip of her. Erina was trustworthy already. But Evelyn was somewhat concerned... What if Erina looked down on her too for Mother's situation? It was... Erina surely wouldn't approve, but would she see past that when she looked at Evelyn after she revealed that sort of thing?

With a nervous glance around to make sure there was no one to overhear, Evelyn sighed. "Well, we were in a difficult situation true enough... I... _My mother_," she corrected herself with a surprising amount of fervor. "She was- _is_ a … prostitute." God help her, but the words were like pulling splinters. Biting her lip, she couldn't meet Erina's wide-eyed stare as the realization came over her with a gasp.

"Then does that mean... Are you-"

"Yes," Evelyn answered at once. She straightened and held her head high, her hair falling comfortingly against her back. She would _not_ be ashamed of that, of something she couldn't control. "My father was one of her clients, though I've never met him... You can imagine the kinds of things others say about a whore's bastard."

"I..." She bit back whatever apology or rebuke was on the tip of her tongue and nodded instead. "It seems you've … managed well enough if that's the case, and I _understand_ that you didn't ask for such a thing."

There was something new shining in the depths of the other girl's blue, blue eyes as she looked at Evelyn now. And to her surprise – not to say _not_ delight – she realized it was some of that new-found respect she carried for Erina too. Neither knew the exacts of each other's lives, but there was mutual attachment and camaraderie formed under the banner of shared experiences.

Sympathy. Empathy even – whatever name one wished to give it.

**~}(){~**

Soon enough, the two girls reached the town square, and Erina began showing her the town proper since Mr. Pendolton had skirted it on their way to the house. In the direct center of town stood an old clock-tower church, which Erina explained she and her family, along with most other residents of the town, attended on Sundays. Surrounding it on the square were the courthouse, the baker's, and several quaint but more expensive boutiques. The path leading out of town to the west – Erina's house lay to the east – led across a small river and split off in two paths, one which snaked around that half the town and let out into the Channel, and the other that let out at the local school house. The northern section of the city was dedicated to a housing district while the southern part was dubbed as slummier, where the cheapest housing was interspersed among bars and a few storage warehouses.

To Evelyn, it all felt very _small_.

When Erina had offered her a tour of the town, the dark-haired girl had expected it to be an all day affair, perhaps taking two even. Yet, they had traversed the entire confines of the city – barring the school grounds which were closed off for the summer holiday – within the space of two and a half hours. Evelyn couldn't even imagine covering all there was to see in London in that time. There was just so _much_ of her home. It was massive and intricate and magnificent.

Of course, Evelyn found that this new town, even small and simple as it was, held some merits of its own. Here, the atmosphere seemed doubly more relaxed than London ever had. In the big city, it was always rushing from one thing to the next. Here felt leisurely, pleasant and lazy, and it delighted Evelyn.

At any rate, once her city tour was finished, Erina suggested they repair to the bakery and pick up some sweets.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Evelyn twisted her fingers into the folds of her pale-green dress. That was a luxury she'd never known. Her mother had done well to provide them with a daily allowance of food, but cakes and treats were just not in their fragile budget. And though Erina might be used to stopping off for such things, Evelyn couldn't imagine doing so.

"That sounds lovely of course," she began in a diplomatic tone. "But I, erm, don't have any money, not near enough to afford such things... I'll gladly accompany you though." She offered a bright smile.

Erina's brows furrowed briefly before understanding dawned on her. Then a warm smile of her own swept across her face. Before Evelyn could protest, the blonde girl wrapped her fingers around her wrist and took off towards the town center once more. "Consider it my welcoming present then. You'll get an allowance of your own from Mama and Father soon enough, I'm sure."

Still reluctant, but unable to ignore the way her mouth watered at the thought of doing something like this, Evelyn bit her lip. "If you're certain..."

"Of course I'm certain." Erina tossed a dazzling look over her shoulder, and Evelyn realized right then that she wished she were more like Erina. The other girl seemed so grounded herself, and that drew Evelyn to her. "That aside, I want you to meet my friend Adeline. She lives near by, and I think you'll like her a lot."

**~}(){~**

During a hot mid-summer afternoon on a hill outside of town, not far from where the other kids gathered for their twice-weekly boxing matches, Dio lounged in the shade of a wide oak, his back against the the smooth trunk, eyes closed with a sleepy warmth as he dozed. Several other boys – Bogs, Gabe, and Peat being their names or nicknames – were sitting near by, relaxing after their game of two on two touch gridiron and chatting about the latest goings on in town as they played cards. Jojo also was there with them to Dio's hidden disgust. In his head, he counted it out. Already, fifteen months had passed since their little squabble in the manor's foyer. Since then, Dio had been playing nice with the other boy, and lately, he had started inviting Jonathan out with him and his little group.

It was disgustingly necessary, but that hardly meant he was content with the situation.

For his part, Jonathan had seemed more open to his "friendship" as of late, the fog of mistrust lifting with the passing time. However, there was always this little curtain of forced politeness between the two of them – as though they both knew their relationship was something of a farce. Simply put, Dio didn't really care either way. He would maintain his ruse for as long as necessary, and knowing what a fool the other boy was, he would likely buy into it sooner or later. Dio's performance was without flaw, and Jonathan would always doubt himself and his memories because of it.

That was enough for the blonde boy for the time being. "Erina's family?" Jonathan's surprised voice broke into Dio's thoughts, and he cracked an eye open, irritation and only the mildest form of curiosity in his stare.

Bogs, the oldest of them all, nodded. "That's what they say," he confirmed, running a grubby hand through his sweaty, brown hair to get it out of his face. Deliberating a moment, he tossed a card into the center pile.

With a needling grin, Peat elbowed Jojo's side. "That's right! You had a thing for our dear doctor's daughter!"

"Shut up," Jojo told him, pushing back as a flush came over his cheeks.

"Extended family?" Gabe offered, ignoring the other two as they continued their mild tussle.

In response, Bogs shrugged, a dubious pull to his mouth as he eyed whatever card he had drawn. "Maybe, but I'm inclined to doubt that."

Jojo and Peat, returning to their original positions, checked their cards and drew two and three more respectively. "Why's that?" Jonathan asked, throwing down his cards with a sigh. Those four were all looking quite gruff after their match, and sweat stained their shirts from the heat.

"They don't look anything alike," he explained with a shrugged. Then a grin stole across his mouth as he showed them what he had, which was met by a round of groans from the others. Dealing out another hand, he continued, "'Sides, they say she's from London. The Pendoltons don't got no roots in London."

"That you've heard of," Peat put in.

"That I've heard of," Bogs amended with an annoyed roll of his eyes. Peat always got on his nerves in particular.. Then again, Peat really just got on everyone's nerves. Half the time, _both_ boys got on _Dio's _nerves.

Propping himself further up, more awake now that his curiosity was peaked, Dio rolled his shoulder and glanced at Bogs expectantly. "What's going on?"

"Seems the Pendoltons go a new family member," Gabe supplied, setting his cards aside as he looked over at Dio. "Bogs here saw Jojo's precious Erina with her in town, and apparently a lot of other chaps have too. Da – he works with Anne who's married to Ted Gardner, the guy who works at the clinic with old Pendolton – told me they adopted a Londoner."

"Maybe you know her," Peat mused. "You're from London too after all."

At that, Dio let out an incredulous laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. I think you fail to realize how big London is. It's the biggest city in the bloody country."

"He's right," Jonathan agreed, sprawling back on the grass, their card game forgotten now to Bogs displeasure. "I've only been a handful of times with Father on his business trips, but it's huge. At least triple the size of our town."

"More than that, I'd say." Dio tipped his head back against the tree trunk once more, having lost interest once again. And with that, the subject changed to London and other big cities and the benefits and drawbacks of living in them, and they didn't bring up the Pendoltons for the rest of the day.

**~}(){~**

_ **My Dear Evelyn,**_

_** I hope this letter finds you well and additionally that my writing will not draw out any homesickness. If so, please tell me, and I won't correspond any further. I simply wished to hear from you, and I did indeed say I would write … But enough of that.**_

_** How are you faring with Arthur and the rest of his family? I'm certain he would treat you well, as that has always been in his nature, but I was unsure of the disposition of the Missus or his daughter. Are you getting on with them?.. Oh, I'm sure there isn't an issue there. People always love you wherever you go, darling girl. That's how it has always been, and I can't imagine that changing. **_

_** I myself am getting on. This past month has been an interesting one, but I am glad to be kept busy. I miss you, you see, and **(here there were several words scratched out) **Adding to that, I can scarcely believe an entire month has already passed since you've left. Though I know it to be true, as your absence has been keenly felt each and every day. As have we all. Sometimes, I even head back to our little home and call out to you without thinking... **_

_** My apologies. I did not mean to turn this into something morose. Therefore, I'll wrap this up before I can blather on. You know how I am wont to do with these things. Millicent and Phoebe miss you as well as send their love. For that matter, it seems to me as though half of London misses you. I certainly do. I swear that not a day passes where someone doesn't stop me to ask where you have been. **_

_** I love you, sweetheart.**_

_**Your Mother, Anastasia Crew**_

**~}(){~**

Though she had finished reading the letter a good few minutes ago, Evelyn remained still, holding the yellowing, cheap parchment in her hands, tracing a finger over her mother's looping script. The letter seemed to hold so much of Mother in Evelyn's mind. She could hear the soft, smooth tenor of her voice in the words and feel the gentle pride that refused to reveal the extent of her sadness. Truly, Evelyn swore that she could even smell her perfume clinging to the page from the time spent writing it... As one could imagine, the young girl's thought simple thing a precious one, something far exceeding the value anyone else would place on it.

Currently, her throat was choked with emotion, a frown pulling at both sides of her mouth and tears threatening to spill off her lashes, and she was quite thankful Erina had not returned from her bath yet. Without a doubt, she would inquire into the letter, and Evelyn was quite certain she _would_ cry if that happened... She had been trying so very hard to avoid that since she left. Despite Erina's provocation the first night on the subject, Evelyn didn't wish to reveal such sadness – to the other girl or anyone for that matter.

She wanted to be the girl with bright smiles and brighter eyes, always with a kind word for everyone. Like she had always striven for.

With painstaking caution, the dark-haired girl folded the letter up and returned it to the envelope it had arrived in. The Premium Post's stamp was emblazoned across the front, which – ironically enough – belonged to the cheapest postal company, Evelyn knew. However, Mother's effort at all touched her; surely, it would've been cheaper to forgo corresponding at all.. Yet, she _had_ made the effort. Squeezing her eyes shut, she released a quivering breath, staving away as much sorrow as she could. Then with steady hands, she tucked the letter into her pillowcase.

It was as close as she could get to having Mother with her.

After an entire month spent in the Pendolton's house, Evelyn's emotional state after having left London had improved considerably. Most of which, she attributed to the kindness her hosts had shown her. However, reading the letter had felt like she was back home for just a second. The shortest moment where everything was back to the way it should've been, and she felt _light_... Now, the return to reality crashed around her, hands landing on her shoulders and pulling her head from the clouds once more, and it was enough to twist her scabbing heart.

Even still, she didn't regret reading the letter. Not one bit. It was weakness on her part – some little voice whispered in her head that she hadn't heard in some time. But there was nothing in her that wanted the letters to stop, that didn't crave that split second where everything was right again.

Coming down hurt was all. As was to be expected from any sort of crash.

Shaking her head, she pulled a sheet of clean paper out of her nightstand along with a quill and ink pot. Then, turning the lantern up to its brightest setting, she situated herself next to it and began writing. She would show Mother she was doing well and would give her spirits a reason to lift. Many good things about living here were easy to come up with after all, so that was what her response would focus on.

_** Dear Mother...**_

**~}(){~**

* * *

**_A/N: Still no reunion yet, I know. I know a lot of you were hoping for that in this chapter, but I promise we're getting there! Absence makes the heart grow fonder right? :D Yeah, not that that really applies to Dio I think, hehe. But who knows? Let me know what you think about this, and if y'all are still enjoying this. _**

**_Now, time for shameless adverts. If any of you watch Gintama, I just uploaded the first of a series of short stories I'm planning for that. Check it out if you're interested! Also, I have a poll on my profile regarding future Jojo's Bizarre Adventure stories, so I'd definitely appreciate you guys' input on that. _**

**_OKAY, adverts over. Thanks again for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing! _**

**_ONWARD!_**

**_\- Alyssa_**


	16. Jojo the Gentleman

**_A/N: Hiya, everyone! How're you all doing? I made it within a month, so success? In loo of wasting more of your time ..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain,_

_As I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven." - A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All the Little Things**

**Chapter XV: Jojo the Gentleman**

**~}(){~**

A fading summer sun painted the skies in daring shades of red, then orange, then yellow before melting away into soft greys and purples, a star-speckled front lying to the far east. Here, so far from the city, from the factory smoke that choked the atmosphere and from the brightly lit homes and businesses that eeked out any natural starlight, the sight was a splendor to behold, yet she knew the grandeur of it all would only compound once the sun had set proper. At the moment, it was still fairly light out, for which reason she and Erina made no haste in heading in for the night.

As it turned out, Evelyn _adored_ swimming.

In London, the opportunity had never presented itself. Besides the fact that they'd not been able to afford proper swimwear, Evelyn had assumed it was not an activity for a lady to take part in as surely showing so much skin was scandalous. However, if Erina deemed it suitable for a lady, then Evelyn trusted her judgment, for Erina was as proper a lady as they came. Oh, but she was so happy she tried it. The cool water felt wondrous against her skin in this heat. The temperatures had continued to climb as summer quickened, and it had become near unbearable in the past week or so.

_That_ was why Evelyn and Erina found themselves floating lazily back and forth on the Pendolton's little pond. Annalise, the sole sheep that they owned, watched them dully as she grazed on the grass at the edge of the pond.

As she stared up at the brilliant sunset, Evelyn remarked, "You know? All we need is a castle out here, and it would be just like we were living in a fairy-tale... Well, at least, it's what I've always thought they would look like."

Erina gave a little giggle, shifting to where she were upright. "You think so? It's only a sunset."

"I do!" Flipping over to look at her, Evelyn smiled. "It's... truly beautiful out here. All the colors and everything, and fresh too! All we need is a castle," she insisted. Then, pausing a moment in thought, she amended, "Well, I suppose it could do with a prince or two as well."

"That it could." Her words had sparked some memory in Erina's mind because a fondness entered her eyes and her smile turned soft, and the blonde girl splashed lazily in the water.

"What are you thinking about?"

With a shake of her head, Erina retreated from the memory and looked at Evelyn with a shrug. "I … Well.. What if I told you that I _do_ think my prince lives here?" she admitted, voice soft as though she were telling a secret, and a fierce blush bloomed across her cheeks.

Swimming over to her, eyes curious, Evelyn asked, "Really?" Erina nodded, but didn't say any more. "Who?" The dark-haired girl tilted her head to the side and smiled encouragingly.

"Jojo … That's his name, but you haven't met him." Here, a frown wobbled across her lips. "I fear I may have missed my chance already though."

Feeling a pang of sympathy, Evelyn furrowed her brow and placed a comforting hand on the other girl's arm. "I'm sure you haven't … There's always another chance, and if he's your prince … He'll definitely wait for you."

"It isn't about waiting," Erina denied, glancing away pointedly. "I … Neither of us can face each other anymore – not after what happened with-" She cut herself off with a noise of irritation, pressing her hands against her face. "It's all just so frustrating! I want to see him, but I can't do it, Evelyn. I just.. My throat locks up, and I want to run away... So I do. Every single time."

"I don't understand … What happened?"

"It's a long story," Erina told her with a glance up at the sky. The sun had set by now. "And we should be getting inside." Without waiting for a response, the blonde girl headed for the banks.

Following after her, Evelyn assured, "Unless you simply don't wish to tell me … I'd like to hear what happened exactly. Surely, it isn't as impossible as you believe... You're my friend, Erina. I want to help."

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Erina did not turn back to face her as she wrung the water out of her hair. "There's nothing to help... But if you really wish to hear it, then I see no harm in telling you. … You'd hear it from rumor once school starts anyways, and I'd rather you hear it from me anyways.. For you to know what really happened."

Erina rubbed at a spot on her temples as though the memories pained her, but she began regardless, "It all started this one morning when these two hooligans stole my doll..."

**~}(){~**

In all truthfulness, telling the story of what had happened to her with Jojo hadn't taken all that long – at least, compared to what Erina had led her to believe. However, Evelyn understood the girl's reluctance in dredging it all up as the tale was rather heart-breaking. She had listened with growing horror and disbelief that someone would do something so heartless to a girl as sweet as Erina. Everything had started out so sweetly with Jojo … Then for some other boy to come in and ruin everything... What a truly wretched, wretched thing to do. Whoever that boy was – Erina hadn't named names in her story – Evelyn wondered just how he could stand to do something like that. To steal a girl's reputation... Women weren't allotted much in this day and age to begin with. However, to tarnish something so sacred as love … Sometimes, Evelyn realized she didn't understand people at all.

That night, after Erina had put the latern out, and the two had turned in for the night, Evelyn had stared up at the ceiling, bathed in the blue country starlight, and reflected on what Erina had told her. The silence here always felt like a physical entity to the girl who was accustomed to overly thin walls and noisy streets, and she was hesitant to break it... However, at the moment, her curiosity outweighed her trepidation.

"Erina..?"

For a moment, the silence remained, and Evelyn wondered if the other girl had fallen asleep already. Then: "Yes?" The two had kept their voices at a whisper even if it wasn't necessary. The night seemed to demand it.

"What was Jojo like? I can imagine from all that you told me, of course," she clarified, holding her hand up and staring at the silhouette. "But I'd like to hear more about the kind of person he was."

When Erina spoke, Evelyn could all but _feel_ the fondness in her voice. Had she known _nothing_ of the two, she would've felt Erina's love in her words. "He was... _ridiculous_. Still is ridiculous, I'm sure," she amended with a laugh. "Never, not _once,_ was he afraid to speak his mind – even if it wasn't proper. I thought him dreadfully inappropriate at times, but that was part of what made him Jojo." Suddenly, she laughed again, brighter this time. "One time, he got a cup of _tea_ thrown in his face by this old lady, who took offense to something he'd said... It wasn't anything rude, or anything. But the silly thing could never get his phrasing right with those things.

"When he does though," she went on, voice soft, "and I've no doubt he will because he's going to be a great man one day.. Everyone's going to adore him just as much as I do."

Pausing a moment, Evelyn heard Erina shifting onto her side on the bed. "He sounds wonderful," she told her with all sincerity.

"He is … I miss him a lot even now. We had so much fun that summer."

Evelyn didn't care for the resignation in Erina's voice. It sounded like she was already defeated, and it was very unlike the strong-willed girl she had come to know these past few months. Since she had arrived, Erina had supported and encouraged Evelyn so much in this difficult situation she had been thrust into... Now it was time to return the favor. Frowning, Evelyn shifted up onto her arms and peered through the darkness at the other girl, though her back was to Evelyn. "You'll get to be with him again." Her voice was firm, leaving little room for argument.

"Perhaps you're correct... This world of ours works in mysterious ways." Erina's tone was dubious at best and just as unyielding as Evelyn's had been, and beyond her assurances, Evelyn wasn't certain what to say to make her feel better. What else _could_ be said? Obviously, she didn't know what the future actually had in store. However, listening to Erina's story, hearing how she spoke of Jojo... Evelyn simply couldn't accept that this was how they met their end. No. There would be another chance; even if Evelyn had to create it herself. For the time being though, she couldn't argue the matter with Erina. Just as the silence verged on being awkward, Erina spoke up again, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"We've talked of myself all evening … Did you have anyone you cared about back in London?"

Evelyn hesitated, thinking. Then she shrugged though Erina would not be able to see it. "Not really."

"There wasn't anyone special to you in the entire city? You're very pretty and sweet.. Surely some boy took a fancy in you that you liked in return."

To Evelyn's surprise, the sharp face of a certain blonde boy drifted to the forefront of her mind and startled her... What was he doing there? Truth be told, Evelyn hadn't thought of him at all in the past few months. She had been too preoccupied with the way her own life was falling apart to bother with her sorrow over him anymore... That he would pop into her mind after a question like _that_... She had never thought of him in such a manner exactly, but Evelyn realized with some mortification at that moment that perhaps that had been _exactly_ what was going on with him. Somewhere along the way, she had developed some sort of attraction to him. _'When did that happen? Surely he wouldn't have realized … I didn't even realize it...' _Then Evelyn remembered the harsh words and the parting that had hurt her so badly, and she knew it didn't matter anyways. He had said he didn't care – even if she did. Her excited heart and thoughts slowed after that, and the girl rested a hand on her chest as she fell onto her back again, staring at the ceiling with a small frown. This was one small mercy the night allowed.

"Evelyn?"

"There was one boy... He was very prideful and rude to me at first," she began, her heart squeezing a little tighter with each word, with each memory, and her hand clenched a little tighter around it as though that would contain her sorrow. "But then we became friends, best friends really, even though we didn't even know each other for an entire year … I would've done anything for him if he asked."

Voice colored with concern, Erina shifted once more and asked, "What happened to him?"

Here, Evelyn closed her eyes though sleep wouldn't come for some time tonight. Not after coming to her realization and confronting her memories of _him_.

"He left."

**~}(){~**

Later that week, when Erina explained that she would be leaving soon, Evelyn had been very confused. Downright befuddled, truly. Leaving? Leaving where? To India?! When would she return? Next summer? She didn't visit home at _all_ during that time? It had seemed rather sudden to Evelyn, and all at once it felt like the ground beneath her feet had been yanked out once more. After all, Erina had become her friend, her stability in her new life, and though she felt more settled in the Pendolton's house now than when she arrived, she didn't know how she would cope without Erina.

However, this was, apparently, common practice for girls like Erina, who had their reputations ruined in one way or another, by rumor or otherwise. At least, for the families that could afford it – which likely explained why Evelyn hadn't been aware of such practices. In short, Erina spent her summers at home, but the rest of the year, she spent her time at a nursing school in India studying medicine without being subject to the slight on her reputation. Now, with only two weeks before school resumed, the time for her departure had come.

This all felt exactly like how Mother hadn't told her a thing about her having to go away until the last moment as well, and Evelyn felt her heart growing weary of these sudden abandonments. It exhausted her to go through this again so soon after the first time, but still, she never voiced her complaints to Erina or anyone else. After all, the girl had not done it to hurt her intentionally. In fact, Erina had apologized for not telling her soon. However, she had apparently done so in the interest of not letting it ruin their time together. Of course, that did little to comfort Evelyn, who was on the brink of tears again. What _did_ lessen the sting though was the blonde girl's promise that this was _not_ a permanent farewell by any stretch of the imagination. She told her that it would only be nine months before they could see each other again.

However, the days leading up to the date she would go loomed over the entire house – not exclusive to Mr. and Mrs. Pendolton at all. Evelyn was no where near selfish enough to believe she was the only one to mourn Erina's departure. Arthur and Marion would miss their daughter enormously, and they had been doing this for years apparently. Then of course, there was Erina's good friend Adeline.

Regardless, time passed – undaunted by their reluctance, and the carriage that would take Erina to the docks arrived far sooner than any of them would've liked.

That morning, Evelyn, Adeline, and Marion all stood on the front lawn as Arthur packed the last of Erina's luggage away for the trip, clambering inside after it. Erina herself went down the line and embraced each of them, kissed her mother's cheek, and gave them a sad smile. Then she turned to board her carriage.

"Take care!" Evelyn called after her, feeling a little tearful, but holding her smile together all the same. "I'll write you about everything, I will. Just try and have fun, and be safe!"

Erina smiled over her shoulder at Evelyn with a nod. "Of course! You as well." And with that, the carriage was off and, sooner still, out of sight. The three women stood outside for far longer than necessary, none really feeling the desire to move. Moving would make it all the more real it seemed... However, eventually though, Marion was the first to head inside, excusing herself with some words murmured about feeding Annalise and the cows.

"Well... I don't know about you," Adeline spoke up suddenly. "But I am in need of some tea after a terrible morning like this." She glanced at Evelyn, an imploring edge to her hazel eyes.

"That... sounds like a wonderful idea," Evelyn agreed.

With a short smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Adeline nodded. "Right. I know a great parlor in town. Don't think Erina ever took you there since it's more expensive than either of us care to pay in general, but today calls for a little more expense than normal, I'd say."

"Just a moment. I need to retrieve my purse and tell Marion I'm going out."

At the other girl's affirmation, Evelyn lifted the skirts of her dress and hurried back inside, glad that she had decided to dress nicely for her friend's departure even if she hadn't planned on leaving the house. It was a hollow day for them all, but perhaps spending a little time with Adeline would make them both feel better and take their minds off things.

As Erina had predicted earlier that summer, the Pendoltons had granted her an allowance in exchange for her help around the property with chores and so on, and though Evelyn had thought they'd made some mistake at first, as clearly they were giving her far too much, they insisted it was only the proper amount for the work she had done. To the previously poor girl, it was odd indeed to have spending money for frivolous things such as tea parlors and shopping.

However, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

On the contrary, she felt like she truly _was_ part of the high society she always dreamed of with such an option available to her. She didn't have to worry about being hungry or cold any more, and she could buy pretty things if she wanted. Evelyn wondered what Millie would've made of it all. Shaking her head with a fond, but sad smile, she decided Millie would not have cared either way. Though she would've enjoyed buying all the different varieties of food. Especially the sweets. Millie loved sweets. But on a day where she lost one friend, she did not wish to think of the other as well.

Shaking the thoughts off, Evelyn hurried upstairs to her room to retrieve the little green clutch with silver lining she kept her money in. Afterwards, she poked her head out the back door to tell Marion where she would be going.

"That's fine, but would you mind picking up a couple of things at the store? We're running low," Marion told her, dusting her hands off on her work apron before following Evelyn inside. "I'll pay for it, of course, but I'll make you a list."

"It's no trouble," Evelyn assured her, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited for the motherly woman to search out a parchment and write down what she wanted.

Soon enough, list in hand, the dark-haired girl was out the door, calling a farewell over her shoulder. With a satisfied half-smile, she met up with Adeline at the edge of their property. "Right, now that that's taken care of.. I'm all set."

"Took you long enough," she stated dryly, though Evelyn noted the amusement edging her eyes. "Shall we?"

In the time that Evelyn had lived in this town, she had spent only a few days in Adeline's company after that first meeting. Always with Erina, however, so this would be the first time it was just the two of them. Oddly, Evelyn felt a sort of familiarity with Adeline. Though the two were really _quite_ different, Adeline reminded her of Millie at times. Perhaps it was her seemingly abrasive or blunt nature? In truth, that was really the only connection she could fathom between the two. Adeline thought what she thought and _said_ what she thought, and nothing could be done to make her yield when she decided she was right. Millie was much the same way most of the time, but her words were usually tinged with sarcasm or other frivolity. And Adeline didn't quite have her wit when it came to words, preferring a stinging callousness that spoke well of her character regardless. In all other ways, the two girls were near complete opposites. Whereas Millie would only consider taking a brush to her hair if she felt like being fancy, Adeline all but _worshiped_ appearance. Her light brown hair was _always_ done up in a perfect twist of curls, and she wore nothing but long, flowing dresses and fitted bodices. In fact, despite their age, she was even allowed to wear some powders and paints on her face.

All in all, she was stunning in every way – from her long, elegant neck, to the pale smoothness of her skin, to her full cheeks and sharp hazel eyes. As the two made their way into the more populated sections of town, Adeline received more than a few second glances from the boys and men they passed. In all likelihood, the other girl could've had any boy she wanted when the time to choose a husband came... However, she didn't really care about boys or marriage, she had revealed once, as no one here met her standards anyways. Evelyn wondered if she would debut in Brighton one day.

The road into town seemed shorter every time Evelyn walked it, and speaking with Adeline only made time pass that much quicker. Before the dark-haired girl knew it, she found herself stepping into the tea shop Adeline had steered them towards.

"Grace's" as the shop was titled, was indeed a _very_ fine establishment. The wood floors were stained a deep brown, and the walls, painted a pale blue, held various ocean-themed decorations such as great seashells and even whole sand dollars. The seats were plush, the tables sturdy, and all the wait-staff were attired in fine clothing. To Evelyn's delight, a man was playing soft violin music in the far corner of the room, and the soothing sounds drifted through the entire room, giving it a relaxed and sophisticated air.

After they had been seated – near the front windows at Adeline's request – Evelyn remarked, "You weren't jesting about the quality of this place." Her cheeks were dusted pink, and her voice kept low as she spoke in hopes that she would not be heard. Her table manners had improved considerably from imitating Erina and Marion, but the girl was not fool enough to believe she would not stand out as the lower-birthed girl she was in such an atmosphere. Perhaps no one would pay them much mind, for she was loathe to cause embarrassment for the Pendolton's. Evelyn thought this must be the exact sort of place high-society women frequented, and she knew that had the parlor been in a larger city such as London, not a single table would have been available to them.

"Of course I wasn't," Adeline dismissed with a flap of her hand, either unaware of Evelyn's anxiety or ignoring it. "I never lie about money or appearance." After a moment, she glanced up from her menu with a slight smile and an arched eyebrow. "Am I intimidating to you? Bah, don't trouble yourself. Contrary to popular belief, I do not _actually_ bite."

Smiling in return, Evelyn stifled a giggle under one of her hands. "Of course not. I apologize if I gave that impression. I am simply unaccustomed to such a place."

"Are you? I would've thought London would boast similar locations.. Though I do not pretend to know what I don't. At any rate, you can relax. Regardless of price and appearance, in the end this is still nothing more than a small parlor in the country," she reminded. They were shot a few dirty looks from the staff at the audacity – and perhaps construed rudeness – of such a statement. However, Adeline didn't seem to care.

Before Evelyn could respond, they were approached by a man who took their order, simple black tea and scones, before rushing to the back to fill it. Perhaps Adeline's words had made them determined to change her mind on the matter because they were given very good service.

As she arranged her napkin properly in her lap, Evelyn prompted, "What does your family do? You must be fairly well off to afford such places as this."

At the question, Adeline lifted a brow. "Not at all. As I said, these are special occasions for me as well – though I admit that my family is not poor by any means either... You have a rather _surprising_ sort of nerve, Crew."

The response made Evelyn realize how her question had come off and that she had been terribly forward in the first place. Mortified, she wrung her hands together under the table, willing her blush to go away. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry; I sounded very rude just then. Forgive me."

For a long while, Adeline stared at her, mouth pulled into a severe line as though she were upset, and Evelyn bunched her hands up in her skirts nervously. The other girl was really offended, wasn't she? Oh, Evelyn had to start watching her mouth. All of a sudden, a smile cracked one side of her mouth, and just like that, the facade broke entirely with a burst of laughter. Confused now, Evelyn allowed a small, nervous smile to flit across her face. After she managed to get her amusement under control, Adeline tossed a smug look over at Evelyn. "I really had you there, didn't I?"

"Of course! I was mortified that I had offended you already!"

"Already? You sound like you feel it is inevitable."

"Knowing myself and my unfortunate mouth, it most definitely is."

Adeline flapped her hand dismissively. "Perish the thought. Those kind of things such as you just said to me … They simply don't bother me. I prefer such candor, rather... In fact, I _am_ a little offended that you think I'd be so easily offended. Perhaps your prediction was true after all."

"I knew it!" Evelyn agreed. "You must forgive the disconnect between my mind and mouth."

"Just this once." Adeline nodded. "I've taken a liking to you though. Not many have such a... _disconnect_ to coin a phrase. It's much better than all the tip-toeing that is common in conversation these days. Your reaction to it is also quite entertaining, Crew."

Luckily, the waiter saved Evelyn from any further embarrassment when he returned with their order and deftly set the delicate China dishes before them. He nodded in response to their thank yous, flashed Adeline a devilish, hopeful smile – ah, so _that_ was the reason behind such speedy service – which she promptly crushed with a roll of her eyes, then left them to their brunch.

"Unbelievable," she stated disdainfully once he was gone. With a shake of her head, the brunette girl continued, daintily stirring her tea, "To answer your earlier question, properly this time, my father is the police chief for this town."

"He must be very brave to live so admirably."

A soft smile tugged the corners of Adeline's lips. It was all gentleness and fondness, and it touched Evelyn's heart to see. "Yes. He is..." Seeming a little embarrassed, possibly for the first time in Evelyn's acquaintance with her, she took a bite of her scone and swallowed before continuing. "His work is actually the reason we know the Pendoltons so well."

Interested, Evelyn lifted an eyebrow, picking up her cup of tea. "How do you mean?"

"Erina's father."

"Arthur," she supplied.

"Yes, well, when my father was shot in the shoulder whilst subduing some drunkard, Mr. Pendolton saved his life. He operated immediately when he found out what had happened... If he hadn't come immediately, my father likely wouldn't have survived the ordeal."

"That's quite terrifying. However, I am glad to hear it turned out."

"Quite," Adeline agreed, then patted her mouth with her napkin. "Our families have kept in touch ever since then, and we all hold Mr. Pendolton – really all of them – in the highest regard... I was four when that happened."

"You've known Erina so long … I'm a little envious, but I'm also happy you're both such good friends. It is something that warms the heart." Evelyn took a sip of her tea, and her eyes widened. "This is delicious!"

Adeline hummed her agreement, nursing her own cup. "_That_ is why I spare the expense here on occasion."

"I can certainly understand why."

And with that, the conversation shifted back onto more mundane topics such as favorite stores, colors, and all those other little things that would build up a friendship.

**~}(){~**

As she meandered down the isle of the general store, a quaint place that claimed it would one day revolutionize the trade with its new set up and convenient multi-good trade, Evelyn felt content despite the negativity the morning brought. Her time spent with Adeline, who had returned home after the two parted ways at the tea shop, had helped to soothe her sorrow over Erina's departure. She would get to see her friend again, even if it would be quite a few months before that happened, and Adeline's presence would ensure she didn't spend that time alone because, "I can't allow someone who cares for dresses as much as I stay all cooped up and never show them off, Crew." The memory brought a smile to her face.

Hefting her basket a little higher on her arm with a huff, Evelyn checked her list. Only one item left. Then she could head home. Huh.. When had she begun to think of the Pendolton house as home? Wondering at the thought, she wandered down the aisles until she found what she was looking for... Unfortunately, it was on the very top shelf, and the dark-haired girl was not nearly so tall. Pushing up onto her tip toes, Evelyn stretched her hand towards it, straining as her fingers just barely brushed the jar of preserves.

"Let me help with that," a masculine voice came from behind her, and a tanned hand suddenly came into sight, easily plucking the item she had been reaching for from its place.

Turning around, Evelyn smiled in gratitude. "Thank you so much." Sheepish, she blushed then. "I'm too short for this kind of task, I'm afraid."

The boy gave a pleasant chuckle at her admission, a bright sound that made Evelyn's own smile widen. "It's no trouble at all. A gentleman must _always_ help a lady in need when he sees her," he told her honestly, handing the jar over to her.

"Well, I would thank you all the same," Evelyn told him happily, feeling her blush deepen a little. What a kind person! The boy was quite tall, over a head more so than Evelyn, but his youthful face made her assume he was roughly her own age. He had a ruddy sort of face, though dignified, with stunning blue eyes, and hair a shade darker than Evelyn's. Quite handsome, Evelyn decided with no small measure of embarrassment.

As Evelyn tucked her preserves into her basket, realization flooded his face, and he snapped his fingers thoughtfully. "Say, I know who you are!"

"Do you?" Evelyn questioned, glancing up at him in surprise, racking her mind to see if they had met before. Surely, she would've remembered someone like him, but for the life of her, she couldn't place her finger on it.

He nodded. You've moved in with the Pendoltons haven't you?"

"That's right! Word spreads quickly around here," Evelyn remarked with a soft smile.

"Well, between you and I, it isn't exactly a large city – especially for a port city."

Evelyn laughed. "That's true, I suppose," Evelyn agreed. Then, lifting her skirts with her free hand, she curtsied to him. "I'm Evelyn Crew by the way. It's wonderful to meet someone so nice," she told him, her eyes crinkling happily.

Embarrassed by the words, the dark-haired boy scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, it really wasn't such a big deal... My name is Jonathan Joestar, but everyone calls me Jojo." He jabbed a thumb into his chest with a grin.

"Jojo?" Evelyn repeated, surprise coloring her tone. "Could this be the same Jojo that Erina cared for? She thought it might be, though Erina had never described his appearance in any amount of detail. "I think I might know something about you too, Jojo."

He laughed at that. "I suppose it's not impossible. My father is pretty well known here, and so my … brother .. And I would be by default."

"From Erina, I mean," she corrected.

This time, the tall boy actually blushed, his eyes a little wide and his smile a little strained. If she hadn't thought it true before, Evelyn would've known then. "She … She told you about me?" he asked a hopeful tone in his voice as he fidgeted a little.

_ 'Is it really alright for me to be telling him this?'_ Evelyn wondered. It wasn't like Erina had asked her to keep it a secret or not to talk to Jojo... However, the girl couldn't help but feel like the matter was definitely private. In truth, she hadn't exactly meant to blurt it out like that – the second time this day her mouth had run away from her. Yet, her surprise at having met Jojo had thrown her off balance, and she hadn't been thinking about the problem with telling him... Finally, Evelyn decided it didn't matter too much. Erina was certain her relationship with Jonathan was over, but this would give Evelyn a chance to see how true that was. If his reaction was any clue, Evelyn didn't understand Erina's conclusions at all. The boy was obviously still smitten with her.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Evelyn answered, "She did, actually. Erina told me how nice you were to her and that you two used to spend a lot of time together."

"Oh, well, that's true.. I... Will you tell her... I mean, tell her that I said hello?" he managed to get out, sounding quite flustered.

With a smile and a nod, Evelyn told him brightly, "Of course! I'm sure she misses you quite terribly."

"You think so?"

"The way she talked about you made me think she definitely does." Inwardly she hoped Erina wouldn't be too upset with her for saying such things to Jojo. However, Evelyn knew that they could still be together.. All they needed was to get past their embarrassment over what had happened, and it seemed Jojo would be willing to make the effort. In the meantime, Evelyn certainly didn't mind playing messenger between the two. When something occurred to her, she went on, "She actually just left for India this morning, or I would suggest you accompany me to see her … However, I shall certainly mention you in my letter to her."

At her words, his excitement was positively tangible, smile glowing in its intensity. "Really? You have no idea how happy that would make me!"

"I'll let you know what she says the next time I see you," she said, echoing his brightness. With another brief curtsy, she turned towards the store counter. "I hope to see you again soon, Jojo."

"You will," he promised, and it made Evelyn happy to see him so enthusiastic because of something _she_ had done. It made her remember how she had always enjoyed meeting people in London. Odd that she had stopped going out of her way to do so at some point. _'Well, I did have quite a stressful move...' _However, even as she thought that, she realized that it was quite some time before that that she had stopped bothering. She remembered how she noticed she didn't have many friends anymore after _he_ left... Had that been when? Had he really affected her personality so profoundly back then? In hindsight, that was rather frightening. Now wasn't the time to be wondering at such things though.

Before she could get too far, Jojo added, "Here, I'll carry your basket to the counter.

Later, on the trek back to her home, Evelyn thought she could certainly understand why Erina cared so much about him. Jojo truly was a good person, and Evelyn felt better for having encountered him. People like that were rare, she thought. Somehow, in some way, Evelyn was certain that everything would work about for those two. No matter how impossible it seemed now, it was clear to Evelyn that both of them still cared for each other deeply. It would only require time, and perhaps a little nudge from herself here and there, if she could help it. At the same time, thoughts like those made Evelyn's own heart long for her _'prince'_ as Erina had put it …

Really though, there was only ever one face she could think of that filled such a role for her.

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: YES! STILL NO REUNION. It's getting there though, I swear. And It's a lot of fun. Gah, I'm not sure if I said this last chapter or not, but I really wish you guys were all current with where I am in writing this. It's super fun. *laughs maliciously* I miss DIO too though guys, so I'm trying to get you guys to the big scene, but things needed to happen first. ALSO THOUGH, Jojo finally makes an appearance. I actually hadn't planned on this last scene happening for quite some time after this... However, it felt like the right place to put this when I was writing the draft way back in November. **_

_**Now, I have some news... I finally got a job. I swear I'm not gonna give up writing, and I don't even know how it will affect my productivity as far as it is concerned. I'm HOPING that once I get all settled in, it won't be too different from normal. However, I can't promise that it won't take more time unfortunately. These next couple weeks in particular will be stupid busy for me concerning working. Thank you all so much for the support, and I'll certainly try to keep updating within reason. **_

_**In the mean time, feel free to go read my KakyoinxOC story in the mean time. It's a lot of fun, I swear! Okay, shameless ad over. **_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**\- Alyssa**_


	17. Breathless

**_A/N: HEY GUYS! I SURVIVED. Sort of. Part of my soul is a little gone, but I'm otherwise okay. Yeah, so I started out working like over 40 hours a week with school, so I had to get that fixed. Thank god. I think I nearly died. But I'm back. Oddly, I've written more on this than edited since I last updated. _**

**_BUT ALSO GUYS PART IV NEXT MONTH. Is anyone else outrageously excited? I seriously am over the moon about this. It's gonna be so much fun. I just randomly remember this throughout my week and it gets me so hyped for Jojo's._**

**_Anywhoodle. no more dawdling. ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"You sit there in your heart ache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_Save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined when you were young_

_..._

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young" - The Killers_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All the Little Things**

**Chapter XVI: Breathless**

**~}(){~**

Later into the evening, as they all – they being Dio, Jonathan, and Mr. Joestar – sat around the dinner table, Dio noticed that Jojo seemed particularly chipper for some reason. That in and of itself was enough of an irritant. All afternoon, the fool had been smiling or laughing about some inane thing or another without end. It made Dio's hands itch, and he flexed and relaxed them a few times to avoid giving in to his baser urges. However, he wasn't the only to take notice of the other boy's bright demeanor as even Mr. Joestar noticed, taking the moment to remark upon it.

"You're in a good mood, Jojo."

"Oh!" the dark-haired boy set his silverware aside with a clink, cleaning his mouth roughly with his napkin and swallowing. "I suppose I am," he agreed with a smile. "I met the Pendolton's adopted daughter today! You know, Dio. The one Bogs was on about."

"Is that so?" George asked in an indulgent tone, an easy smile on his face. "I hadn't heard of any such thing."

"That's likely because it was only simple gossip being spread around," Dio assumed before lifting a forkful of food his mouth. After he swallowed, as an afterthought, he tilted his head to the side and added, "However, I suppose there was some sustenance to them after all."

Jojo nodded, pushing his food around on his plate. "She really does live there, though I don't know if it's temporary or not," he admitted. "She seems really nice."

Smile taking on a teasing edge, George said, "Oh? And is she very cute?"

Blanching, Jojo shook his head. "Eh? Why would I notice something like that?" he demanded.

The boy's father chuckled deeply at the response. "Forgive me, Jojo. I was only curious." The next part he addressed to both Jonathan and Dio, who was quite bored with the conversation despite his feigned interest. "Although you're both a little young, you'll probably start thinking of girls in a very different light soon enough. I, myself, was around your age when I met Jojo's mother."

"Don't you find it more prudent we focus on our studies, Father?" Dio asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course," he agreed, waving the blonde boy away with a hand. "That should come first for the time being. However, the other should not be forgotten entirely." Shaking his head, George continued, "At any rate, you're both good boys, so that is enough for now."

"Thank you, Father," both boys said in turn.

Satisfied, the three returned their attention to their meals for a short while. However, George spoke up after a moment, "Jojo, you never mentioned … What was this girl's name?"

Swallowing, the boy nodded. "Evelyn."

"A nice name then."

Despite himself, Dio froze for a moment, his eyes shooting up to Jojo, the shadow of a thin dark-haired girl flashing through his mind's eye. Ridiculous, that she would be the first place his mind jumped to at the mere mention of a name. Frustrated, Dio shoved another forkful into his mouth. _'There's no way it's her regardless. Why should she still bother me at all? It's been over a year since I left … I should've forgotten her long ago by now.'_ And yet... He hadn't, and that frustrated and annoyed Dio. Foolish little Evelyn Crew had no place in his thoughts anymore.

Oblivious to Dio's mood shift, Jonathan and George continued their discussion about the new girl in town – though Jojo did not know much more than that to Dio's relief. And soon enough, the topic drifted to other matters, such as the coming of a new school year. By then, Dio had rejoined the conversation.

Yet Evelyn Crew's face would pop into his mind occasionally for the rest of the night.

**~}(){~**

On the bright August morning that school was to begin, Evelyn was awake far earlier than usual, an excited nervousness driving sleep away. However, she found she didn't mind it in the least. Though the sun hadn't even yet peaked over the horizon outside her window, the girl decided there was no point in tossing and turning any longer. Truly, this would be a day for her to remember, and it thrilled her to be able to attend an _actual_ schoolhouse with other children. In the slummy part of London, where Evelyn had lived, there hadn't been a school proper. The closest one sat a good ten miles away from her neighborhood, and they hadn't taken to kindly to the idea of someone like her attending... However, that didn't mean Evelyn had received no education. When she was younger, Mother herself had ensured she knew how to read and write, and if one possessed those skills, all others were available. Therefore, her nervousness did not stem from a fear of being left behind her fellow classmates.

Rather, her worries came from the prospect of being part of a class itself since this would be a completely new experience for her. She hoped the others would like her. However, she knew if she had Adeline with her then she would be alright regardless. Determined, Evelyn bunched her hands into fists. _'They _will_ like me. I'm certain of it.' _

At that moment, the first sliver of sun peaked over the horizon, and Evelyn decided that she had best properly attire herself. In all likelihood, she would need every spare second she could have. Feeling that the occasion called for it, Evelyn changed into the fine lavender dress Aunt Phoebe had gifted her before she left and slipped on a white pair of flats over stockings of the same color. Satisfied with the outfit, Evelyn seated herself before Erina's vanity – a dark-stained, ornately carved one with a tall, silver-studded mirror. There, she tilted her head from side to side, wondering what to do with her hair. Though she almost always wore it down, enjoying the way the dark curls brushed against her back, she wondered if she shouldn't put it up for today as a lot of other girls were wont to do. As a compromise, Evelyn pulled the strands from around her face and arranged them into a small bun, leaving the rest to hang freely.

Once she was finished, the excited girl grinned to herself and bounded downstairs, where Marion had already prepared breakfast for her. As she ate, the motherly woman gave her some last minute advice for the day, reminding her to smile and that all would be well if she tried her best. Arthur poked his head in before heading out to begin his rounds just to wish her good luck … Even though they weren't her actual parents, Evelyn knew this was what it felt like to be part of a normal family, one that wasn't ostracized or looked down on... She was so touched by the notion, tears rose to her lashes. That sort of life … It was exactly what she had wanted, living in an upperclass family with a mum and papa...

If only Mother could be here … It would be perfect.

Not wanting to cry on her first day of school, Evelyn took a deep shuttering breath and stared out the window at the morning sun slanting across the Pendolton's yard.

"You better head on out," Marion told her with a knowing smile. "You don't want to be late."

Nodding resolutely, Evelyn agreed, "Not at all. Thank you, Ma'am.. For everything."

Hearing the formality that the girl hadn't quite been able to drop despite her efforts contrary, the woman shook her head. However, she remained silent as she watched Evelyn head out the door for the day, all but skipping down that dirt path that led into town.

**~}(){~**

As Evelyn stood at the edge of the schoolyard, she couldn't quite contain her slack-jawed awe. There were so many people! She had seen quite a few other children around town. However, she hadn't imagined that quite _this many_ were about a town so small. Of course, they weren't all her age – some were older, some few younger, and even a handful of the adult faculty were mixed into the crowd as they all either milled about or waited near the entrance to be let in. However, it was enough to give Evelyn pause.

"If you stand with your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies, Crew," a dry voice informed her from behind.

"Adeline," she gasped, hand flying to her chest. "You scared me." When what the other girl had said registered, her mouth clicked shut. Adeline, looking brilliantly as usual in a red lacy dress, only laughed at her. As Evelyn glanced back at the crowd, she explained, "I just … This is all new to me. I'm not sure what I should do."

Brow furrowing, Adeline clarified, "You've never been in school before?"

"Now who has a lot of nerve?"

"That was never in doubt, my dear," Adeline returned easily.

Returning to the topic at hand, the smile slipped off her face, and an embarrassed blush stole over Evelyn's features. "Ah, but... No. Not exactly... Back in London, my family didn't have the best reputation, so any attendance on my part would've been heavily frowned upon."

With a gruff sigh, the brunette rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Londoners are a bunch of twats then," she decided.

Eyes widening, Evelyn gasped and stepped over to cover the other girl's mouth. "You can't _say_ things like that," she scolded, glancing around the crowd to make certain no one had heard them. "It isn't proper."

With a dry look, Adeline swatted her hand away. "No, but it _is_ true. And that's what matters. You're a good person, Crew. I know that, and you're too... How to put it?.. _passive_ for your own good. I've had my fair share of dealing with the idiocy that is _reputation_. People should take a moment to look at each other rather than listen to whatever garble is coming out of every other fool's mouth."

When the green-eyed girl didn't response, having been shocked into silence and a little touched by the sentiment, Adeline gave a small smile and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the schoolhouse. "Come on. I know where Grade Eight's room is this year. You're fourteen right?"

Evelyn nodded. "My birthday was back on March 12th."

"First day of spring this year?" Chuckling, she shook her head, ignoring a boy who whistled at her as they brushed past him. "Sounds very _you_ alright. I, myself, am an autumn girl. The 24th of September. _If _you were thinking of getting me a present," she added, a sly note entering her tone.

That sort of idle talk and distraction managed to set Evelyn's nerves at ease – later she would realize it had all been on purpose on Adeline's part – and before she knew it, the dark-haired girl found herself sitting towards the back left of the classroom at a desk next to Adeline's.

"They used to assign desks by surname," she was saying, "but when the faculty realized there were fewer fights if people were allowed to sit where they wanted, that got thrown out the window."

"I'm glad," Evelyn told her. "I get the feeling I'm going to need you with me most of the time."

"Perhaps not. You don't give yourself enough credit... At any rate, I'm only glad I'm not next to Warringham. I might seriously consider removing my ears from my skull if that were the case." Adeline nodded to a boy with a large drippy nose, who was waving at her excitedly. "Ugh. Disgusting."

Feeling a little badly for the boy at Adeline's harsh dismissal, Evelyn offered him a wave in return and smiled sheepishly when her friend scowled dryly at her.

After that, the two lapsed into silence, her content to arrange the ruffles of her dress, and Evelyn absorbed in looking around her new surroundings. More or less at once, Evelyn decided that she was going to enjoy herself here – regardless of any difficulties the work might give her. For both her own and Mother's sake, she planned on draining every last drop of knowledge she could from this place. She wouldn't let Mother's sacrifice be in vain. Leaving had been far too difficult for her to _not_ make the most of this.

Her class room had bright pastel-colored walls, light-wood flooring, and tall thin windows that stretched nearly from the ground to the ceiling. It held roughly thirty desks in all, and a black board hung from the far wall with the words _**Welcome back. First day of school: August 27. **_In front of the black board, a stern faced woman with grey hair and spectacles sat behind a desk, which was piled high with sheaves of paper yet managed to look well-organized regardless. A name card reading "Mrs. Sanders" was propped up on the right corner of the desk nearest to the door, and as the last few students filtered in, the woman nodded to each of them in acknowledgment though there was little warmth in her gaze, which set Evelyn's nerves on edge. What if she wasn't smart enough to keep up with what this woman would be teaching her? _'No. I musn't think like that. I _will _do this. I have to." _

At that moment, just as Mrs. Sanders had stood to close the door, a familiar face stumbled through the entrance. He was winded from running, and his cheeks were a bright shade of red that only brought the natural ruddiness of his complexion to light. "We made it in time! Yes!" he cheered. "Told you we could do it," Jonathan Joestar said over his shoulder. When he caught sight of Evelyn in the corner, he grinned and waved at her, turning his attention to one of the few remaining desks on the opposite side of the room after she returned the gesture.

"We'll have to leave earlier tomorrow. I don't want to be in a rush like this every day," another deep voice said in response, though it was difficult to hear over the chattering of the other students. At that moment, the owner of the voice stepped into the classroom, and Evelyn's world froze in a blast of shock, wonder, confusion, and … sorrow.

"Dio?" she gasped out, voice easily drowned out by the myriad of others.

The dark-haired girl very nearly stood up too, but her legs wouldn't cooperate at the moment. From her side, Adeline was shooting her a look that told her to quit acting odd, and apparently she hadn't heard Evelyn's revelation a moment ago, quiet as she had been. _'It.. It can't be _him_, can it? How is he here of all places? After so long...'_ How long had it been now? Over a year, she imagined. That's right. This winter would've made two years since he had left her in London... But what was he doing _here_ of all places? Surely... No, that was impossible.. But surely this wasn't the town he had moved to? The odds of that happening were astronomical. So much so that Evelyn couldn't fathom it... Was it possible she had mistaken someone with his likeness as him?

As he headed to take a seat next to Jojo and another group of boys that had waved him over, Evelyn studied his profile with wide eyes, trying to contain her reaction lest someone other than Adeline take notice of her. He had grown.. That much was obvious. Though he had always seemed a million meters high to her, so much more mature than she, his appearance all but shouted it now. Many of the soft edges of youth were being chiseled away, leaving him with sharp, elegant features. His hair too had grown, now hanging down to his shoulders in the back, looking as soft and bright as it always had. His clothes were _very_ different from what she remembered. Unlike before where he'd been forced into ragged and fraying get up, his clothes now flaunted a superiority most would never even hope for. Today, he wore a handsome pair of black trousers and a red dress shirt with purple suspenders. He looked different. A lot different... But there was one thing that hadn't changed even if she could not see them clearly from this angle. One thing that assured her she wasn't seeing a particularly remarkable copy cat.

His eyes.

No matter how much he had changed in the past year and three-quarters, how far he had come from the proud, poor boy from London, those liquid gold eyes of his still held the same fire she had seen during their time together. A shiver stole down her spine. It didn't matter how he felt about her, or what he'd said to her. Not in this moment. He was here, and she didn't quite know how to react to that.

Well, obviously, she needed to speak with him. However, part of her hesitated... Would he.. Would he even remember her? His cruel parting words echoed throughout her mind. For a long time, she had held out the hope that he didn't actually mean it, but at the same time, Evelyn had accepted that he likely had.. Now, he could confirm it for her. If he had only used her.. Well, the dark-haired girl wasn't certain she could stand to hear something so heart-breaking. It would rip open a very painful wound for her... But what if he hadn't? Oh, why did her chest feel so fluttery at the idea?

_'Dangerous,' _her mind whispered.

Just as Evelyn resolved to confront him, Mrs. Sanders shouted over the crowd, "Alright, that looks to be about everyone. It's time to begin. Now, I want to be clear with _everyone_ that I'll tolerate exactly zero nonsense from any of you this year, regardless of status or fortune," she eyed Jonathan and Dio. "Understand? I expect all of you to.." She carried on.

Directly in opposition to the teacher's orders, Adeline slipped a strip of paper into her lap. Unfurling it quietly, Evelyn glanced down briefly. _**What was that about, Crew? You were practically drooling... Please don't be a lecher like the other airheaded females around here... I would stay away from him in particular if I were you. **_

After locating a pencil in the small compartment of her desk, Evelyn wrote back: _**I wasn't **_**drooling**_**... I think I know him... Why stay away? **_

The two girls froze as the teacher paused in her spiel to give them – along with a few others – a suspicious glare. However, she continued after a moment, having sufficiently threatened them. Once the coast was clear, Adeline passed back: _**I'll explain later... Just focus on Sanders for now. We shouldn't get in trouble on day one.**_

Knowing that the brunette girl was right, Evelyn nodded at her in response. However, every so often, her eyes would drift over back to Dio, regardless of her intentions or feelings on the matter.. It was like she couldn't look away, just seeing him again out of the blue. She had never intended to see him again...

Somehow, Evelyn got the feeling her first day of school was going to be quite long.

**~}(){~**

As Dio stepped out of the schoolhouse, he breathed a relieved sigh. Though he had always been one to enjoy knowing new things, he found sitting in a classroom amongst hoards of drooling imbeciles to be disdainful to put it lightly. Beyond that, the teacher, _Mrs. Sanders_, could teach him nothing he would be unable to learn on his own, and for the most part, _had_ learned on his own. Dio was certain he held the most intelligence out of anyone in the entire school, faculty and alumni alike. With a half-smirk, he huffed humorlessly at the thought. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Jonathan babbled incessantly about how fun it was to see everyone again – he didn't care much for the education side of school of course – and how he thought it would be a good year. To which, the blonde boy hummed the necessary agreements. The novelty of attending an actual school had faded during his very first week when he met the reality of it all, and Dio had prepared himself for another droll few months.

"Uhm, excuse me!" a feminine voice called out from behind him.

However, Dio didn't pause in his steps, pretending as though he hadn't heard. It was hardly uncommon for members of the opposite sex to approach him with their affections. Dio could stomach none of them for any extended period of time, so unless he were feeling particularly malicious or wanton, he did nothing to encourage their attentions. He had no interest in them, and he knew most, if not _all_ of them were only interested in the Joestar fortune and his future claim to it. Humans were petty creatures like that … But Dio would be sharing _his_ inheritance with no one. It was his and his alone.

Jojo, unfortunately, was still determined to be a true gentleman, and as such, could not let such a thing go. Grabbing hold of Dio's sleeve, he chided, "Hold on, Dio." The oaf of a boy grinned when he caught sight of the owner of the voice. "It's you! I meant to speak with you earlier after class, but then the teacher asked to see you first," he explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

The voice was closer now. "Don't worry; I'm not offended or anything... It's good to see you again, Jojo." There was a sickening warmth to her tone.

At that moment, Dio finally turned to face her.

Even he, for all his grace and composure and calm countenance, could not contain his sharp intake of breath, his golden eyes widening. It was … Evelyn?

That was simply not possible. In an attempt to dispel the illusion, Dio blinked a few times, but the apparition remained unmoved, her own sad surprise as easy to read as it had always been for him, green eyes wide... But then, she wasn't an apparition at all, was she? For why would a memory's appearance change at all? She of course still held all the traits that made her identity obvious to Dio. Yet her previously hollow cheeks and malnourished figure had been filled out, her skin carrying a rosy flush to it, and her clothes were of a finer make than he had ever seen on her. Though his mind refused to acknowledge how much the sight pleased him, he noticed her hair had grown very long by now, flowing down past her shoulders and down her back. She was all at once the exact same and entirely different.

These were, however, superficial things.

In the short moment he took her in, Dio did not overlook the pinpricks of sadness in her eyes, a juxtapose of the girl's previous jubliant nature. Who had put it there, he wondered. What had brought her back to him in this place so suddenly? Why had destiny chosen to throw the two of them together once again when he had already burned that bridge so long ago?

After a lengthy silence between the two of them, Jojo – who's response had gone unheeded in the wake of their breathless showdown – glanced between the two of them. "Ah, Dio, this is the girl I was telling you about, Ev-"

"Evelyn Molly Crew, from London," Dio finished for him.

"Dio Brando," she replied, just as simply, looking more than a little dazed. A thrill ran down his spine as his name rolled off her tongue. She remembered. Of course she would. Who could forget Dio?

Especially when that person was someone _he_ had been unable to forget.

Surprised, Jojo's brows shot up. "Eh? Have you met before?"

In response to his question, Evelyn was the one to break their eye contact, turning her attention to the dark-haired boy. Smiling that soft smile he remembered, she bobbed her head once. "Yes. Back in London. We were..." She trailed off as memories came back to her, and her smile weakened as she searched for the right word. "Friends," she settled on, lifting one elegant brow at him as though she wished him to confirm or deny the notion.

Nodding at her, Dio added on, "We haven't seen each other since I left."

"What? That's amazing! And now you're both living in the same town again."

Dio's irritation at Jojo flared more than usual at the moment. Perhaps it was that this had surprised him and that Jonathan knew more about her arrival than he did, or perhaps it was his old life clashing with the new. Or perhaps it was just that ridiculous, _grating _voice of Jonathan's. However, Dio knew he didn't want the other boy there with him now. Propping a hand on his hip and shifting his weight to one foot, he prompted, "Jojo, you can go ahead to the manor.. Evelyn and I have some catching up to do as you can imagine, and I would .. hate to hold you up."

"What?" Jojo complained then, a suspicious edge to his frown. "But I want to hear about what you were like before you came here." _Were you actually that cruel or did I only imagine it,_ were the words left unspoken. Dio fixed him with a sharp look, struggling to restrain his aggravation to the tightening of his upper lip.

To his delight, Evelyn kept him from having to answer. "Don't worry, Jojo! I'll tell you.. but later," she promised with a wide smile. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often since we go to the same school, so there isn't a need to rush."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed, though there was still a bit of a pout in his tone.

"It really was good to see you again, Jojo," the dark-haired girl told him pleasantly, dipping into a curtsy with more grace than Dio remembered her possessing. Had she always been like that, or was it something learned? The blonde boy would bet the latter as his memory was exceptional.

"You as well, Evelyn," he replied, turning to head down the path home. Once he was a fair distance, he waved over his shoulder at them. "See you tomorrow!" She returned the wave with one final smile.

With him gone, the green-eyed girl focused her attention back on Dio. Though her expression did not quite _fall_ per say, something in it shifted, like she wasn't quite certain she wanted to be there with him right then, and Dio didn't care for that at all.

"He's gone now. That's what you wanted right?" she asked him suddenly, and it surprised him that she had picked up on his thoughts so easily. Could she read him that simply or was his disdain for Jonathan so obvious?

Quirking a brow at her, he questioned, "I only wish to speak with someone I haven't seen in a long time – without interruptions. Is that so difficult to fathom?"

"Oh," she said simply, looking chastened. When the silence verged on being awkward, Evelyn twisted her hands up in her dress just like she had always done when nervous, and Dio found himself smirking at the sight with a huff of laughter. This, of course, caused a blush to brighten her cheeks to his gratification. Despite whatever facade she intended to put up, it pleased him to know he still affected her as such. "Uhm... Would you," she began, staring up at him through her lashes – Dio was quite a bit taller than her now, even more pronounced than it had been before - "What I mean to say is, do you still like lemon scones best?"

The question caught him off guard – he had forgotten her strange ability to do that on occasion – and he chuckled low in his throat. "I do. Though, I'm fond of a great many things now that I've had the opportunity to try them."

Laughing softly, she nodded in understanding. "I think I understand how you feel. But I'm glad to hear that. I was recently introduced to this little bakery in town, and their lemon scones are just wonderful. Though, I'm sure you've already had them since you've been here for so long. Honestly, I-"

"Shall we then?" Dio cut her off before she could begin rambling in earnest, gesturing down the path to town center, and she shot him a grateful look. With a nod, they headed off, him walking at her side. Indeed, he knew the place she referred to. How could he not? The town was not terribly large after all.

On the way there, the two made very little conversation. To Dio's irritation, she seemed confused on how to approach him anymore. She did not speak as freely as she had in the past, and the blonde boy wondered if it was only him she treated this way, or if she had become more closed off in general during his absence. Either was possible, he supposed, but he would not suffer through much more of this ridiculous sidestepping of what he wished to know. He was Dio, and she was Evelyn. She should indulge him in whatever he wished. That was how their relationship was supposed to work. Still yet, he held his silence until after they had received their dessert – Evelyn had insisted on paying for both since it had been her idea – and had wondered into the small sitting park in town.

Once there though, he would not wait any longer. "Why are you here, Evelyn?"

They were sitting next to one another on a bench though she had kept a good meter of distance between them, he noticed. Nibbling on her treat, Evelyn turned her eyes toward him. They were still a little wide, practically screaming startled deer, and he knew just how badly her finding him had thrown her off. It seemed the young Miss Crew had just as little intention of seeing him again as he had her … And something about that thought didn't sit well with him either.

"I could ask you the same, couldn't I?"

Arching an eyebrow at her dryly, he retorted, "Perhaps. But I believe the right is in my court, seeing as I've lived here far longer than you."

With another blush, she averted her eyes. "It isn't as though I purposely followed you to this place."

He smirked. "Oh? It wouldn't be the first time you went out of your way to insert yourself in my life."

When she smiled, it was tainted with sadness, and she still refused to look at him. This was not the girl he remembered, and it angered him. "I suppose you're right about that," she agreed noncomitally. Before continuing, the dark-haired girl pinched off part of her dessert and scattered the crumbs for a flock of birds. Dio fought the urge to sneer in disgust. "I hadn't even known where you moved though … I might've written otherwise."

"I knew as much... That still doesn't answer my question," he reminded her. Crossing his legs, having already finished his own pastry on the walk to the park, Dio placed his finger against the side of his chin. "How did you end up living with the Pendoltons?"

"Mother... couldn't afford me anymore.. Arthur, Mr. Pendolton, he knew Mother from before. The rest is as simple as that."

"You must be happy with such good fortune," he remarked, watching her reaction closely. "The Pendoltons are of a much higher station. It's just as you always wanted, hm?" Inwardly, he was surprised by just how much he remembered, and it confused him as to just _why_ he had bothered. A lot about her confused him, Dio realized.

Biting her lip, Evelyn lowered her head a little. "I … I am _very _grateful to them for granting me this opportunity, but … I miss it. London, I mean. Especially, Mi- I mean Mother." Just briefly, she glanced over at him, and he knew in that instant she was not telling him the whole truth. The corner of his mouth twitched at being lied to.

"I see."

"Don't you miss it at all? Any of it?" she pressed, her eyes searching his. In spite of her carefree tone, her eyes conveyed the question held more importance to her than she wished to disclose... Yet Dio could not fathom why she would care so much.

He let his stare drift away from her, a frown tugging the corners of his mouth as thoughts of life in London returned to the forefront of his mind. He thought of bleak day after bleak day of the same wretched routine: rise, dress, read, sleep, repeat. And of course, be prepared to drop any planned activity the moment Father interrupted. Be the perfect son or face the consequences. He thought of filthy and wretched patrons of the inn with their grubby hands and mush minds, their anger and jealousy over his superiority to them in whatever field they chose. He thought of the gruel he'd known as food and the rags he'd known as clothes. His lip curled into a sneer. No, he didn't miss it at all; he deserved so much more than to scrape by.. Mostly though, Dio thought of his father. Of the ever-present gleam of suppressed fury, of his disgusting habits, of his lack of honor! And she asked if he _missed_ any of it?

As his eyes darkened with memory, he bit out his answer, "Never." His fists clenched in his lap, his tone an icy one that he worked to calm. "Why should I miss it? I lived in squalor, in a station far inferior to what suits me.

"Why should I miss a horrible place where not a single good thing ever happened?" he demanded of her, shooting a sharp look at her, only to find soft sadness reflected back at him – not pity; she had told him once she wouldn't gift him that and upheld such a promise even now. Mentally, he warned himself that he had let his grasp on his control loosen too much already, and that he shouldn't let _her _of all people get to him. With her around, he felt like that same boy from London, and he hated it. But there was just something about her and this new distance she put between them that disturbed him. It felt like an aberration to a known fact, and it set his teeth on edge and made his irritation flare at nothing in particular.

Just then, Evelyn seemed to come to a decision. With that newly developed grace of hers, she rose from her seat, taking a few steps to where she stood directly before him when she spoke. "I had hoped that there were at least a few good memories in London for you... I know _I_ have many, but .. I see I've been wrong about you all these years." The next part seemed more to herself than him, a small controlled smile on her face, sparking his memory of their last encounter. "But there was never a mistake, a lie to any of it, was there?.. That was all wishful thinking on my part."

She inhaled deeply, shutteringly, her eyes lingering shut just long enough to allude to her distress. Then he was meeting those green depths once more, all traces of negativity erased. Her acting had improved considerably. "My apologies, Dio, but I must be getting back. It was wonderful to see you again. Please pass my regards on to Jojo.. You are right, by the way. This new life suits you considerably," she told him politely, bleakly, _distantly_. As though they were nothing more than two strangers. Then she curtsied a final time and left him sitting on that bench in the park alone to stare after her shrinking figure in the afternoon sun, his expression one of annoyed frustration.

_'Is this meant to be some reversal of when I left?' _

Perhaps they really were strangers now, the blonde boy realized. For that girl, as he had thought several times throughout the afternoon, was _not_ the same Evelyn Crew he had molded into the perfect vessel for his loyalty. That had been expected though, had it not? He hadn't needed her any more; there had been no point in retaining her affections any longer, and he had _enjoyed_ watching her pain when she realized what he had done to her. Wasn't that why he had so thoroughly discarded her, his words acidic and cutting as a dagger? Yes. There had been a need to hurt then, to sever … Now though.. Now, she was back in his life again by some stroke of fate, and she had approached him, not with anger, but with sorrow and formality.

That was somehow worse, he decided. He didn't think she would spread rumors about him and the things he had said to her in London; conflict was in direct opposition to her nature. But Dio didn't care either way.

What he _wanted_ was that fierce loyalty and admiration missing from her person now. Still, he could remember the feel of it, the luxurious way it had stroked his ego. Since moving here, he had been showered in admiration and devotion from a myriad of others – Dio naturally drew people to him – but none of them matched up to her in his mind. Perhaps it was because she had been the first. Perhaps it was only memory strengthening the reality. Perhaps it was because he simply _didn't_ have it anymore... The blonde boy had always loathed being refused anything … He chuckled darkly to himself, rising from his seat and turning towards the Joestar Manor.

An idea had been born. When Dio wanted something, he found a way to get it, simple as that. Evelyn would not stand a chance against him. What he wanted was her total adoration. This time, he would make certain it ran so deep that she would never be free of him.

He wanted her willingness in its entirety, unquestioning dedication, and absolute dependence. Her very soul if such a thing existed.

And Dio would get what he wanted.

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: And there it is, folks! The moment I've kept you all waiting for. Was it up to par? What you expected? I hope y'all are still enjoying it. Let me know!**_

_**Thanks so much for all the support this story gets. It seriously means the world to me. **_

_**ONWARD**_

_**\- Alyssa**_


	18. Old Habits

_"And every night she would change herself, stay up late and grow deeper in love. She wanted to love it all, everything and everyone. And how ironic was it, she wanted to save the world, the same world that couldn't even remember her name." - R.M. Drake_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All the Little Things**

**Chapter XVII: Old Habits**

**~}(){~**

Adeline had waited for her on the dirt path that split off from town towards the Pendolton property. Something that, while Evelyn had not quite been expecting it per say, did not exactly surprise her either. After seeing Adeline's odd reaction to Dio, Evelyn was rather curious, and she knew that her friend wished to speak with her as well from the sharpness of her gaze and the razor edge to her frown. About Dio specifically, the girl imagined... _'Why does everything seem to come back to him?' _she thought with a bittersweet throb to her heart. For now that she had her answer from him, she was hurting all over again.. It stung to know her thoughts had been nothing more than a naive folly. She was nothing but a fool, but a fool she'd always been.

Releasing a sigh of reluctance, Evelyn steeled herself and didn't let her pace slow as she approached the other girl. For once, she had no desire to speak of what had happened to her. In the past, Evelyn had always been desperate for someone to share the painful things in her life with. Millie had always filled that hole in her, but she wasn't there now. It had been her way of venting the things she didn't understand, as she was not one to let anger flourish in her. Yet, she realized she had begun internalizing such feelings at some point. Indeed, she liked to think it was her way of emulating her mother's cool, calm poise. It made her feel oh so mature when she thought of it like that. Besides, sharing such things would only cause pain for others, so it was better to keep it to herself, wasn't it? Surely harsh feelings passed with time. Time healed all wounds as the writers always said.

As such, the dark-haired girl pushed away the last of her hesitation and pasted on the cheeriest smile she'd ever worn. One so wide she thought her cheeks might split. "Adeline! You waited for me. You didn't have to do that."

Much more sedate, Adeline nodded at her in greeting, casting a suspicious eye over her. "I was wondering how long you'd be."

"I do hope you haven't been waiting _all_ this time."

Adeline shrugged. "I could've left if I wished..." Nothing but direct, she said, "Dio Brando... I thought you were just infatuated with him... but you know him?"

Uncomfortable with both the look in her friend's eyes and the subject, Evelyn struggled to keep her smile in place, her hands bunching in her dress as they so often used to. She really thought she'd kicked that silly little habit. Dio always had been able to get to her in ways that no one else could; today certainly reinforced such an idea. Finally, swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded. "Yes, I do. Believe it or not, we were childhood friends."

"Were?"

_'He decided we weren't.' _The words were on the tip of her tongue, locked behind her lips and begging to be let out along with all the hurt and bitterness it brought on. But she restrained herself. There was no point in dragging Adeline into her past. For it _was_ the past, and even now, though she knew she couldn't allow herself to be close to him as she once had – he didn't want that anyway, she knew – the foolish, tender part of her heart she couldn't deny still _cared_ about him. Enough to stop from tarnishing his reputation in his new life. Regardless of how he hurt her, he did seem so much happier here, and understanding where he had come from to get here … she didn't want to cause trouble for him. Evelyn _refused_ to take this away from him.

Instead, she laughed softly. "Well, it's difficult to say we're still friends since we haven't seen each other in two years. A person can change quite a lot in that time, I imagine."

"I see." Adeline's voice was dubious, expression nonplussed. "Evelyn, I realize that you were friends before, but I think you're right about people changing.. He-" She stopped, pursing her lips and seeming to think better of her words. "Listen, Crew. You're a good person. Erina's always been able to tell these things, even when _I_ can't. And if she likes you, then I know you must be one. That said, I don't think you would befriend someone who is a bad person. Though I can't see you making an enemy of them either," she admitted with a frown as though she felt conflicted.

As a flicker of affection flared up inside her for reason beyond her, Evelyn shook her head. "I don't think any one person is truly bad. There's _always_ just that little bit of good in them. _If_ you know where to look." Thinking aloud now more than anything, Evelyn found herself _still_ attempting to apply logic to her situation with Dio. "Perspective is everything. No one is the villain of their own story."

"Pretty words," Adeline admitted though her expression was firm and almost _bored_ looking. "But they aren't true. By saying such foolishness, you're excusing too much. Should serial murderers and rapist be excused simply because their mummy's and daddy's were unkind to them? Because Uncle Thomas used to hug them a little too tightly and too long when they were only children?"

"No," Evelyn conceded, averting her eyes as a frown tugged at her lips. "I suppose not. But that is only an exception."

"An exception? I'd say it revolts against your entire argument."

"Just because it doesn't apply to _rapist and murderers, _doesn't mean it holds no truth at all," Evelyn retorted, her eyes feeling a little misty. She didn't want to argue right now. Not with Adeline. Not about Dio. Why was she always defending him? Even after what he'd put her through. "You didn't know him like I did!"

Evelyn shook her head, lowering her voice again and feeling drained from having raised it in the first place. "Not that it matters anyways." Sighing, she decided to be blunt in hopes of getting Adeline to drop it. "He lost interest in befriending me long ago. We aren't close anymore, and I doubt we will be again. Your concern in appreciated, but unnecessary," Evelyn finished with a dismissive wave of her hand, suppressing her irritation at the other girl. Really, this wasn't like her at all. Adeline was only looking out for what she thought was in Evelyn's best interest, and Evelyn didn't wish to be upset with her for it. "Now. Forgive me, but I wish to be alone with my thoughts... Between school and dredging up my old homesickness, I'm feeling not myself."

Adeline began to say something, but caught herself and nodded instead. "Very well, Crew. I … Apologize if I seemed abrasive. I have simply had bad dealings with him in the past, and I don't wish to see him hurt someone I... Hurt my friend again."

"Soon. I'd like to hear what happened soon, but for the moment, I just need-"

"Time to think?"

"Precisely," Evelyn agreed in a clipped voice.

Another long moment passed in silence between them. Adeline was studying her, hazel eyes piercing and making her feel naked as they stripped her bare and searched her thoughts. Finally, she gave a quick shake of her head. "I've never seen you so agitated before... With me, or anyone else for that matter. In fact, I didn't think you capable of it."

"I'm not agita-"

"You are," Adeline asserted with a dry glance. Then, straightening her dress in a carefree sort of way, she strolled back the way Evelyn had come from. Over her shoulder, she tossed, "You're allowed to have them you know? Emotions, I mean. I simply never thought it would be Dio Brando who dragged them out of someone like you."

As the other girl's retreating form shrunk in the distance, Evelyn kept her lips pressed shut, keeping her eyes glued on the treeline behind her. Someone like her? What was that supposed to mean? And of course she was allowed to her emotions. She expressed them just fine thank you very much.. With a petulant sigh, Evelyn pressed her face into her hands, managing to feel even worse than she had earlier. Why had she let herself become so worked up for him again? She hadn't wanted to say anything _bad_ about him – or anyone if she were honest – but that didn't mean he required her defense of his character. Adeline was allowed her own opinions, and Evelyn had no right to try and change them. She didn't know what he had done since he had been here to make Adeline dislike him in the first place. With a quick breath, she straightened her posture all at once, smoothing non-existant creases in her dress. No, she knew exactly why she had done it. Old habits died hard as they say.

And it seemed Dio still held some sort of sway over her, no matter how much she wished to deny the notion. God save her, but she still cared in some way for him.

This all unsettled her of course. However, it at least allowed her guilty conscience to ease somewhat. Already, she felt badly for how she had treated Adeline and knew she would apologize sooner rather than later. Tomorrow then. On the second day of school. In all the _excitement_, Evn had stopped realizing it _was_ her first day of school and only focused on all those old memories and feelings. With any luck, tomorrow would be a day she could _truly_ enjoy as a first day in a new life.

Somehow, she doubted her mind would give her much peace.

In any case, Evelyn couldn't deny her first day at school had been unforgettable to be certain. Yet, she found herself hoping they would not all be as such.

**~}(){~**

Jojo set upon Dio the moment the door fell shut behind him, the heavy thud echoing throughout the halls of the manor. The boy stood at the top of the stairwell, leaning over the railing to speak down to him from the second story. "Dio! You've returned!" he stated the obvious, and Dio felt his irritation with the day furthering. He had no wish to discuss his past with Jojo. "How did everything go?"

In that moment, despite his feelings toward the other boy, Dio kept his tone nothing beyond cordial, even pleased. For even though he had decided to take back her devotion, he felt rather frustrated with how their _reunion,_ so to speak, had went. The feeling had only been left to stew and swell on his walk home, and he wanted to snap at Jonathan _exactly_ how it had gone... But that would not do at all. Instead, he put on a smile that told of pleasant surprise and kept a leisurely pace as he ascended the staircase to put them on the same level. "It went wonderfully. She is just as I remembered her," he lied, though Jojo would never know that.

"I'm glad!" His voice was disgustingly bright. "From what little we've spoken, she is very kind." He laughed to himself. "Peat is going to be unbearbly smug when he finds that you two actually _do_ know each other."

Dio joined in on his laughter, wanting to retreat to his room at once. "Indeed. I'm not concerned though. He'll do or say something else idiotic soon enough and overshadow his little victory."

"I suppose it _is _inevitable." Jojo nodded in agreement, amusement dancing in the blues of his eyes. "There were quite a few people out today.. I'm certain I wasn't the only one who heard. They'll all be talking about it by now." Leaning his weight onto his arms against the balustrade, Jojo looked over at him. "Though I can't quite fault them for it... It _is_ a rather miraculous turn of events, wouldn't you say?"

Resigned to the conversation, Dio rested his back against the same balustrade, opposite Jojo's position. "Believe me, I'm aware … I had not expected to see her again."

"Why haven't you written her since you've been here? Father keeps all the materials on hand, and it wasn't like we forbid you from contacting anyone you knew in London," he reminded, that same suspicious frown from earlier in place once more. Jonathan was so obvious when he tried to fish for information about Dio. Despite the cheery, brotherly front he had been putting on more and more, Dio knew Jonathan still suspected him. He probably thought he was cleverly hiding it all away, but it only made him seem all the more foolish. What did Jonathan know about subtlety?

How to deal with the situation then? Certainly, he could lie; it would be easy, and unlike Jojo, Dio could do so with ease. However, the blonde boy had the feeling that Evelyn would be asking Evelyn the same questions about their parting soon enough. He wanted someone to confirm his suspicions that Dio was not as he presented himself. Once, Dio would've felt confident the meek girl would keep her mouth shut on matters such as this – as she knew he valued his privacy, and _she_ valued him. Now however? Dio was … uncertain. That in and of itself was a foreign feeling, and it only further elevated his frustration with the whole situation. Well then, seeing as he couldn't count on her to play along with his little stories, Dio would have to spin the truth to his favor.

With a small frown, as though it pained him to speak of it, he averted his eyes. "We did not part on the best of terms."

"What happened?"

Sighing, Dio explained, "It seems so long ago now, and I had to leave London... After my father... Well, I didn't wish to keep any ties to _that_ place." Again, the truth. Maybe Jojo would take the wrong meaning, but Dio couldn't be held at fault for that. Finally, in a regretful tone, he decided to truly sell it. "She was the only one to see me off, and I.. I..."

Oh, but he could really put on a show when he felt like it.

"It didn't seem like she was upset to see you today," Jojo remarked, a concerned furrow working into his brow.

Dio shook his head, wanting to roll his eyes. Jojo spoke as if he understood exactly how Evelyn worked. "You wouldn't notice if she was. She's not one to hold grudges, but she and I are not as we used to be. We aren't _close_, and it's quite obvious to _me_."

When Jojo clapped a hand on his shoulder, Dio stopped himself from shrugging it off. The other boy tried to assure him, _him!_ "I'm certain you will be again. If she's the person I think she is, the person _you _seem to think she is too, I think, she would certainly forgive any ill will upon parting. Like you say, it was long ago now, and perhaps now you can seek her forgiveness."

"You truly believe so?" Dio questioned, injecting a measure of hope into his voice. Ugh. Receiving advice from Jonathan on friendships. The very idea was nauseating, and Dio's skin crawled at the other boy's touch. Then there was the fact that he thought he could possibly understand how Evelyn would react better than he.. Of course she would forgive him. But _not_ because he asked for it. Not directly. He would not reduce himself to some sniveling mongrel that _begged_. He would not have her pity him. Once she had promised him that she wouldn't, and he would sooner see her dead than have that.

In response, Jojo grinned at him. "I'm certain of it."

"Thank you, Jojo... You don't know how much this means to me, but I .. have a request," he injected casually, carefully, after a thought had taken root. Perhaps there was a way to turn this dreadfully idiotic conversation to his benefit. Then he would not have wasted the time entirely. When he met Jojo's gaze again, his golden eyes were lit with sincerity.

Jojo shifted his weight. "What is it?"

"Since you think it's possible for us to be friends again, would you help me?" The words were like bitter ash in his mouth, but they were necessary. And he choked them down, calmed by the knowledge it was all a farce.

"How so?" Not expecting the request, Jojo's face scrunched up. "What could I do?"

Dio's response was punctuated with a sigh, his tone guilting the other boy. "I know you had some … _misgivings_ about me when I first moved in with you both... I would appreciate it if you didn't mention them to her for the time being, or ask any questions about my time in London. At least until we're on steadier footing once more."

Jojo's reluctance was obvious. "I.. I don't know."

"Jojo, you needn't _avoid_ it of course. If she ever brings it up, I won't fault you for telling her about it, or asking your own questions. Bu I don't want to dredge up any unpleasantness for her," he pleaded, frown deepening. "She did not take my leaving well at all, and well, we both did not have an easy time in that dreadful place growing up."

His eyes were conflicted, but he finally gave in. "I.. Fine... I don't wish to upset her any further."

"Neither do I," Dio assured, a look of relief spreading over his face. Inside, he swelled with satisfaction. Now that Jojo was out of the way, his path to victory would be much easier and quicker.

In fact, he would be surprised if he didn't have her dancing under his spell again by the end of the week.

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: WELL HOWDY ALL! How have you guys been? I think I replied to everyone's response to the last chapter, but I can't quite remember. So if I didn't answer you, then I'm truly sorry. Also, this was a pretty short chapter for me, but I didn't really feel it fit in with the next chapter. It was supposed to be a part of the last one, but that was already getting too long when I ended it. So here's a short sweet little update. How'd you guys like it? **_

_**ALSO JOJOS PART IV OHMAGAWD! IT WAS AMAZING. I think I'm already in love with Josuke. **_

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows. Really just all the support for this story blows me away. I hope you continue to stick with me and my christmas update speeds. I really do love this story and writing it and sharing it with all of you. This has been my main focus for some time now, so I'm really working hard to get it finished for everyone. At the same time though, I don't wanna sacrifice quality by going too fast. Or my enjoyment for that matter, for I am a very selfish writer I'm afraid. **_

_**Anyways, part IV is definitely going to inspire me week to week to write for Jojo's so I'm sure a lot of writing will get done. **_

_**See ya next time!**_

_**ONWARD! **_

_**\- Alyssa**_


	19. Ever-changing Perspective

_"Lie to me again," she whispered._

_"I love you," he said. _

_ \- unknown_

* * *

**~}(){~**

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All the Little Things**

**Chapter XVIII: Ever-changing Perspective**

**~}(){~ **

_** Dearest Mother **_

_** I hope this litter finds you well. I, myself, was happy to hear from you this last week, though, as I have noticed on several other occasions, you write little in the way of how **_**you****_ are fairing. Is everything alright? You're taking care of yourself I hope. Have you sorted out the affair you mentioned with the madam where you work? I know you said she was pressuring you on certain issues last month, which, I believe, isn't fair of her at all. You've always tried your best for her, so I do hope she isn't giving you too much grief over it. _**

_** Much has happened since my last letter, I'm afraid. Most of it good, I assure you. **_

_** You'll remember how I told you I would be started school in a few days last time? Well, it certainly has begun. I'm not sure what I had expected beforehand, but the reality of it all was quite a shock to the system. There are so many people there! Boys and girls all my own age crowded into one building for hours a day. Remarkable! I had thought that since the town itself is not even half the size of London that there would be far less children there, but that wasn't the case at all. Mrs. Pendolton tells me the reason for this is partially because the children from smaller surrounding towns attend my school. However, Mr. Pendolton assures me it is because this town is where many folks come to settle down with their families. It's such a sleepy warm place after all. By the way, did you catch that a moment ago? My school! I can actually call it that now. I, Mother, am a true schoolgirl now! **_

_** Luckily, the curriculum has not posed too many difficulties for me as of now. On the first day, the teacher pulled me aside after my first class to ask if it would pose an issue (Arthur, Mr. Pendolton that is, had filled her in before about my previous education), but after a short placement test, she tells me I should be able to handle the work as long as I'm diligent in class. She also said that whoever taught me before did well in their duties – so thanks, mummy. While I'm not having difficulties with the work however, I **_**am****_ still learning new things, filling in a few gaps and covering a more extensive set of subjects. It's enough that I certainly am working diligently in class at any rate. _**

_** In all these matters, Adeline, the police chief's daughter, who I'm sure I've told you about before, has been a true blessing to me. After the first day of school, I had to apologize for a small dispute, which she accepted with all the grace of a true lady, but the incident's a month behind us now and hasn't posed any further issues. She really likes all things high society just as I do, even if she would rather disregard it on certain matters, and she has actually had access to some facets of it in her life. You'll laugh, but she's sort of taken me under her wing in that regard. Showing me proper behaviors for the proper company and helping me to find what styles suit me best. Oh! Elegance too! She oozes it, but tells me it's a learned skill as everything else. We'll see I suppose. As for me, I really admire her character, even when I don't agree with all her opinions. She's brutally honest and holds a strong set of standards and convictions. Some would find such a strong will in a lady unbecoming, but she believes times are changing and, with it, the "rules" as she puts it. Regardless of whether or not that is the case, she makes for a very interesting conversation partner. I think sometimes how much Millie and her would've been entertaining to see together. **_

_** How is Millie by the way? Do you ever see her anymore? I haven't heard much about her since I left, and I do miss her. I still have the little chess piece she gave me tucked away in my room. I think she would really like it out here in the country. It's so much more peaceful than in the city. In my mind, I can already envision her sprawled out among the cows in the field on some sunny afternoon. Pass my regards on to her next time you see her, would you?**_

_** The others at school are all very nice to me too, of course. About a week passed before many of them approached me, but they are all pleasant towards me, taking a great interest in what my life in London was like, which I enjoy sharing with them. I miss it awfully sometimes, but it's not quite so painful to think of anymore. You needn't worry. It's just so **_**different****_ the way they treat me here as opposed to there... I would never begrudge you for what you had to do, Mother, so please don't think I mean this badly. But it is amazing what a difference reputation makes. _**

At times, Evelyn would worry that the others at school would find out that she was a prostitute's daughter, and she would land right back where she started in London. However, she couldn't bring herself to express such concerns to Mother. It felt like a low blow, and she certainly didn't want to hurt her mother.

_** There is one more thing I thought to tell you about school, however … Dio Brando lives here I've found. **_

_** I learned this .. interesting information on the very first day of school (it was quite a day, you can imagine). As it turns out, this was the town he moved to over a year ago. Can you believe that? Fate has strange ways of working.. Well, it's either fate or a very peculiar matter of luck. I don't spend much time with him (you'll recall how he left things in London; I don't wish to be a bother, and I certainly don't wish to be hurt like that again.) but it seems like he has been intent on being near me for some reason. He and Jojo, his adoptive brother, sat next to me on the second day and on most days ever since. However, this could all be coincidence of course; the two are always the last to arrive each morning. I would be remiss to think too highly of myself and read too far into matters. At the same time, this is not the only reason I feel as I do...**_

_** But! I have rambled enough for one letter, I believe. Stay safe. Take better care of yourself. I love and miss you more with each passing day. **_

_** Forever yours, Evelyn**_

**~}(){~**

A gray, lazy, sludge-snow mix drifted down from pregnant clouds, dusting the schoolyard in a sheen of ice and tufts of white fluff. Winter rolled in fast and hard further north of London, she had learned, setting a chill in the bones of the town. When the snow-storm began brewing the night previous, predicted weeks ago by a poor homeless woman most dismissed as batty, the topic of whether or not the school should be closed had been broached. However, in the end, the faculty had come to the agreement that they would continue holding class with the condition that if the weather worsened, the students would be allowed to leave. Of course, that meant a dreadful time trudging through the bitter cold for most. Fortunately for Dio, he was far above _most_. His adoptive father had given him use of the carriage today and for as long as the weather persevered. Truthfully, Dio would've preferred to forgo braving the conditions entirely as he dislike such harsh cold. Yet, he could admit it was not completely disdainful; at the least, he had been given a reprieve from that bumbling fool Jojo, who had taken up with a head cold of some concern. Dio hadn't paid it much mind when George mentioned it.

For the families who could afford it, the students donned full winter regalia. That was to say, thick trousers – skirts for the girls – heavy water-sealed boots, a warm shirt, coat, outer coat, gloves, scarves, and hats, most of which remained on even whilst indoors due to a significant lack of ventilation in order for the furnace to work.

Just then, a stumpy young man with a broad forehead barged in through the door, the hinges protesting the cold themselves, and began fervently discussing something with the teacher in hushed tones.

On this day, Dio sat in the middle of third row. Bogs and Gabe were on his right and behind him, Peat having been put out by being forced to sit a few rows over, while Evelyn sat at his left, the other girl she seemed to be joined to the hip with sitting on her far side. Dio didn't care for the other girl, the foul, abrasive thing that she was. If not for her looks, she could hardly be called a girl at all with her mouth, and as far as he knew, his disdain was returned in equal measure by her. She glared at him and offered snide comments whenever the opportunity presented itself. Fool girl. One day, he might decide to pay her back for those comments. Then he'd see how clever she still thought she was.

As the stubby man continued interrupting their lessons for the day, Dio took a moment to study Evelyn out of the corner of his eye. Her new elevated lifestyle suited her much better this winter than the rags she had stretched to their limits. In the back of his mind, an extra-pair of ratty well-worn gloves popped into his mind, and he unconsciously touched his wrist. Today, however, she wore an off-white winter frock with sleeves that let out towards the wrists to hang elegantly, paired with a blue woolen cloak and pair of matching-earmuffs, her hair carefully styled in thick ringlets. Though Dio knew she'd always been rather fixated with what a proper lady must look like, he had realized since her sudden re-entrance into his life that his Evelyn was coming close to achieving her goal.

She was quite beautiful.

The others at school had commented on it frequently enough since her arrival that he should have to have been deaf to remain ignorant of it. Her connection to Dio along with her past financial state and kind nature had made her quite well-received by the others, not _unlike _his own arrival. Of course, Evelyn could never hold a candle to the sway he possessed with the other children. It was only that he had noticed her own growing popularity among them. Had he not made it clear to Bogs, Peat, and Gabe – and subsequently had them make it clear to everyone else – that she was to be _his_ and _his alone_, Dio did not doubt that she would've had to beat admirers off herself with a stick.

To the blonde boy's growing irritation, Evelyn had remained infuriatingly reserved and unreceptive to his attempts at mending their friendships. Even without Jojo causing further damage with prodding questions and possibly a few telling answers of his own, she had apparently resolved to maintain a good distances something his old self would not have believed her capable of given her clingy nature and affection for him. He knew why of course; his treatment of her back on that similarly bitter cold day. He had hurt her then – deeply. As had been his intentions. He'd wanted to sever, to watch her cry and moan, something she had not allowed him to see in the end. Had he known then how great an annoyance he was creating for himself...

No matter.

Dio refused to apologize for his past actions. No, it was not in his nature to grovel and beg forgiveness. Such matters were beneath him, fit only for dogs, and he was no dog. Really, _she_ was the one intent on being ridiculous. Moping over something that took place years ago still yet even when Dio had so generously granted her his attentions once more. With a press of his lips, he grunted in disgust. Though whether at her stubbornness or his own need to have her adoration again, he could not say … Regardless, Dio was not one to be deterred. Rather, it only spurred on his desire to overtake her in this, to win.

And, he had a plan – one final trick up his sleeve that he felt worth betting his whole hand on. It _would_ make all the difference if he still knew her at all. And if not, she was not worth it, and he would make her pay for wasting so much of his time. No one crossed him. Especially not Evelyn. To win this and put the whole debacle behind him, he only need wait for the right opportunity, and if it wouldn't present itself, he would create one for himself.

"Fine! It doesn't matter to me anyhow," the teacher's annoyed voice broke through his musings, and Dio disinterestedly glanced up in time to see the stumpy man swagger back out of the classroom, a smug look on that pudgy disgusting face of his.

With an irritated sigh, Mrs. Sanders turned to face them all, clasping her hands behind her back, stood stiffly in front of the blackboard. "Well, class. I've been informed that the school will be closing early for your winter break, which was scheduled to begin next week. Due to the harsh conditions, it's been extended to this week as well. Please gather your belongings and enjoy the extra time with your families."

At such an announcement, the class gave whoops and cheers that not even Sanders' glare could silence. With a roll of her eyes, she stalked out of the room, presumably to find the stubby man in order to continue their argument. Dio, for his part, rose in an easy manner from his seat, collecting his outer coat from the back of his chair and pulling it on along with his gloves and his long gray cloak.

As he started off for the door, prepared to make his way home, he heard a familiar feminine voice give a pained yelp, and Dio turned to figure out what she had done this time. Her hands gripped a desk – not the one she'd been sitting at – white-knuckled, her earmuffs pushed askew and blood trickling from her nose. Another boy was regaining his balance, and with that, Dio realized what had happened. The delinquent likely caught Evelyn's nose with his elbow in his haste to escape the classroom. He turned a glare on Evelyn as though she'd been the one at fault before heading for the door once more, and that was the last straw for Dio.

Before he could even take a step, Dio was behind him. He grasped the boy by the collar of his coat with a bit more force than he'd intended, surprised by his own vehemence on the matter. Nostrils flaring in irritation, the boy's head whipped around to curse at whoever had grabbed him, but the words died on his tongue in a rather satisfying way when he recognized Dio.

His eyes cold, one brow arched, and his chin turned up, Dio addressed him, "Hey. You hit that girl, you disgusting worm. Surely, you wish to apologize for such idiocy?" His grip tightened on the boy's coat to emphasize the point.

By then, their spectacle had drawn the attentions of everyone still remaining in the room, including Evelyn and her friend, who was fussing over Evelyn's nose and for once offering Dio a modicum of approval. Everyone was whispering back and forth, and he heard his name along with Evelyn's as well as the offending boy's being tossed around. Evelyn only looked mildly surprised and embarrassed, but Dio had realized what an opportunity this presented for him. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth at his good fortune. He'd always been blessed by the devil's own luck after all.

The idiot in his grasp shifted uncomfortably but finally nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah, I think I do."

"Out with it then."

"Just let me go, already! I said I will!"

"Later," Dio told him. Then he jerked the other boy around to face Evelyn, releasing his hold on his collar in favor of twisting his arm up behind his back, enjoying the gasp of pain he made. "Go on. Don't keep us all in suspense."

Eyes flickering around in furious humiliation, perhaps searching for someone to back him up, the boy gave up and hung his head. "Sorry about hittin' you. I only -"

"Hitting whom?" Dio interrupted in a dry voice. "Be specific, or we won't know who you're referring to."

The boy turned a glare on Dio, but cried out when Dio tugged on his arm harder. "Ah! Ms. Crew! I'm sorry, Ms. Crew. It's only an accident, yeah?"

Perhaps shocked by Dio's behavior, Evelyn seemed to be struck speechless for a moment. There was a flicker of horror in her eyes from seeing his pain, but when she glanced up at Dio's face, she managed to find her tongue. "I- It's alright. I understand." Her eyes were beseeching. "Please let him go, Dio. He's apologized now."

Nodding to himself, Dio pushed the other boy away towards the door. "Very well.. Now, don't ever touch Evelyn again, or next time, you'll be apologizing to me. And I'm not so gracious when my precious things are hurt."

A wild look in his eyes, the boy swore up and down he wouldn't as he scuttled out the room, and with the spectacle over, the others resumed their own departure, some glancing at him approvingly, others admiringly, only a few with fear or reverence. Dio reveled in it all.

When he returned his attention to Evelyn, she was staring at him wide-eyed, a pretty pink blush coloring her cheeks. It looked fetching on her, and even more fetching for him having caused it.

As he approached, Evelyn's friend glanced up at him, conflict in her eyes. He knew well she disliked him, but he had her approval for his reaction so it would seem. Her next actions proved that clearer than any look. With a deep breath, she stuck her hand out towards him. "Dio... Brando, was it?" she questioned with pseudo-confusion, it was almost impossible she hadn't heard his surname enough to know it. Roll call was taken every day. "I don't believe I've ever properly introduced myself. Adeline Warrant."

"Indeed, Miss Warrant," Dio agreed, reaching out to meet her handshake. It was firm for a girl. Rather, she had the handshake of a man, and Dio found it befitting her. She was no where near as fragile as her appearance let on. He would definitely need to keep an eye on her.

When she released his hand, Dio did not imagine the shutter that went through her. So he _did_ intimidate her. Good. He enjoyed the prospect. However, she was determined not to let on that he was affecting her. What had he done to gain this reputation with her, he wondered? "I think you for your intervention with Peter back there. There aren't enough … gentlemen.. these days." Her expression told she found the word unfitting for him, and Dio bristled at the insult to his character regardless of its truth. "At any rate, I do believe, it's time we took our leave. Coming, Evelyn?"

"A moment, please," Evelyn requested in a soft voice, having remained rooted to her spot. Every so often, she prodded at her nose, trying to get the blood to stop while avoiding getting any on her gloves. There was a soft smile glowing on her face as her eyes flickered from Adeline to him, and the sight filled him with triumph. He was _so close_.

Her words caused an answering frown to cross Warrant's face. "Evelyn... you remember what I told you?"

"We've been over this, Adds..." She sounded disappointed. Or perhaps tired. Without a doubt, Dio knew they were referring to himself in some manner.

Perhaps realizing the futility in arguing, or perhaps she simply didn't want to upset Evelyn, Warrant let out a sigh through her nose and nodded. "Very well. I shall be waiting by the doors. In case she needs me," the last part was addressed to Dio. Ah, it seemed he had not fully escaped her ire. "Brando," she bid him goodbye with a nod before leaving the two alone in the room.

Once she was out of earshot, Evelyn let out a breathless little laugh. "I honestly didn't think she would ever speak to you..."

"So her hostility is not simply my imagination?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't taken as much of a shine to you as well, pretty much everyone else."

"What have I done to her, pray tell?"

Evelyn shook her head. "She won't say. Only she _really_ doesn't like you," the dark-haired girl revealed, abandoning any effort at stopping the blood and instead straightening her earmuffs. Outside, the muffled shouts from the other students engaging in a snowball fight could be heard. "You definitely struck a chord with her today though, so perhaps she'll change her mind."

Dio shrugged. "Who can say?"

Evelyn glanced down then, suddenly bashful. "Thank you, Dio. For sticking up for me.. I did- I do appreciate it," she told him. "You didn't have to be quite so harsh with him though." Her hands twisted in the skirts of her frock, and Dio felt a swell of amusement.

"I disagree.. He should have received worse. Hooligans like him... If they aren't put in their place, they'll only grow up to become thugs. He needed to learn his manners, and I taught him them," Dio stated, taking a few steps closer to her and leaning on the desk next to her. "It's a lesson I doubt he'll soon forget."

She nodded at him, and he watched then as her blush from earlier returned with a ferocious brightness. "You..." She glanced up to meet his eyes, her green ones filled with wonder and a touch of awe. "You called me precious."

In a casually sincere tone, the blonde boy affirmed, "Of course, I did.. Why? Do you not care for such terms?"

"It's not that," she was quick to correct him, her eyes widening in her haste to assure him it hadn't upset her. "I simply didn't know you thought of me like that." A note of bewilderment played at her tone.

"I assumed you were smart enough to figure that out... Have I not made my intentions clear these past few months?"

Evelyn shook her head, starting to rattle off a few excuses of how she was certain he was only exaggerating or otherwise, but her nosebleed had worsened somewhat since she'd begun speaking, and she reached up to cover it with her glove when Dio stopped her. She was flustered by his confession and still flattered by his earlier concern. Now was the perfect time to strike. The opportunity he'd asked for. "Here," he offered, straightening from his slouch and stepping closer-still to her. He swatted her hands away from her nose and removed a small piece of old clothe he had happened upon recently.

"This is yours anyways," he reminded her. "You might as well make use of it." He couldn't help but smirk when she gasped in recognition. Perhaps _this_ was why he had never been able to remember to discard it.

"You kept it?" she breathed, her eyes wide wide with hopeful surprise as her liquid green gaze met his golden one.

As he began dabbing at the blood under her nose and on her lips with her old handkerchief, he answered dryly, "Clearly. I certainly didn't make it if that's what you're implying."

She let out a bark of laughter. "But why?"

He paused in his ministrations, looking up at her. "You gave it to me."

"Oh... But.. But..." Poor thing, she really was confused, and the hope in her voice was unmistakable. "You said you were going to sell it," Evelyn reminded him with a cute little pout. She winced when he grazed her nose a little too firmly. Being so close, touching her like this regardless of intent, it was terribly intimate, and he could tell that his proximity, while not unwelcome, was making her more nervous than usual. Dio, for one, relished their closeness.

Rather convincingly, Dio let a watery frown cross his mouth and gave a mournful sigh. "I never really meant that," he lied. "I never thought I'd see you again... I .. did not wish to hurt you. Not really." Another lie. Oh how he lied.

But Evelyn, like she always would, bought into it without question. She wanted so desperately to believe his slight had been a poor, troubled boy's inability to cope with leaving home he had never cared for from the start. Had she lashed out at those around her when she moved here, he wondered? Doubtful. Evelyn couldn't lash out at someone who truly hurt her, much less someone who hadn't.

"Oh," she repeated stupidly, blinking those long lashes of hers up at him. He could practically hear the information turning over in her head. He decided to really drive the point home.

"You were my only friend in London, Evelyn, the only person in that entire wretched city I cared about," he told her with as much sincerity as he could muster... And to his surprise, it wasn't a complete lie this time. An exaggeration certainly. But an outright lie? After his departure, he _had_ desired her presence. Hell, he desired it now. So surely that meant something? At once, Dio shut the thought down before it could gain any traction. It sounded an awful lot like he was allowing someone sway over him.

When his words registered in her mind, he actually _could _see the change in her mind. Her true, genuine smile crept across her face, blinding in its intensity, and he realized this was the first time he had seen it since seeing her again. The bewitching way it softened her eyes drew him in, and he couldn't deny the satisfaction of seeing it again. Evelyn reached up then and drew his hand into hers away from her face so she could look him in the eyes proper. "Dio... You really mean that?" She shook her head without him saying anything, seeming to come to the conclusion on her own. "No.. I can tell. You really do. You aren't just toying with me again."

"Does this mean you're through avoiding me now?" he questioned in a soft voice. Inwardly, he was utterly on fire with his reveling. She had forgiven him already, and the blonde boy knew that the hardest part of his task was behind him. And it had only taken a silly little scrap of clothe.

"I haven't been-"

"I'm not an imbecile, Evelyn," he reminded her sharply.

Glancing away briefly, she took a settling breath. "You're right. Forgive me... It hasn't been purposeful, I assure you... But it's likely subconscious in light of... Well, it hurt a lot when you left, but.. But I suppose that's in the past now. And I should like it to stay there."

"On that, we can agree," Dio told her, pushing her old handkerchief into her hands. "Here.. You can hold on to this for now. But I expect it back." His tone was quite serious. "I don't share my things lightly, and I certainly don't _give _them away."

With another light laugh and a nod, she dabbed at her nose one final time before the bleeding stopped entirely. Clearing her throat, a blush creeping across her cheeks, she seemed to come to a decision. "Since... I mean, perhaps you would like to... To make up for lost time, I was hoping we might spend some time together over winter break? Perhaps play chess as we used to? Or even just a walk through the park would be lovely in this snow. You know me; I'm not terribly particular."

"That would be wonderful, Evelyn," Dio agreed, pleased with the flush that spread from her cheeks, down her neck, and disappeared under the clasp of her wool cloak. "If you're free Wednesday, I have something in mind already."

She seemed surprised at his quick response, but delighted in it all the same. "I believe that would be agreeable. Shall we say fourteen o'clock or thereabouts?"

Humming in agreement, Dio waited until she gathered herself enough to meet his eyes once more. "I'll be waiting, Miss Crew," he told her with a devilish smirk, which only embarrassed her further and she averted her eyes again at once. He had always enjoyed tormenting her bashful side, and that had hardly changed. Yet, it seemed easier than it had once been, and it gave him a measure of thrill to see.

Mrs. Sanders poked her head in at that moment, a scowl crossing her face. "You two are still here? Go on now. I'm about to lock the doors."

"See you then," she agreed shyly before taking short hurried steps out the door. Hoping to avoid another reprimand from the teacher.

Dio followed her at a much more sedate pace, watching as she caught up to Warrant.

"What's got you so smiley?" he heard the blunt girl ask, and he waggled his fingers at her when she gave a questioning glace back at him. Her frown deepened, and she turned back to Evelyn.

The two pushed the school door open, and a gust of icy win hit them all at once.

"I.. I'm just .. enjoying a new perspective on something."

**~}(){~**

_**Bigass A/N: Man, I really wish Dio would be touching all over my face. *Swoon* **_

_**Hi, everyone! It's been some time, hasn't it? I want to take a moment to apologize for the absence. However, I would also like to explain myself. Besides being dreadfully busy between graduating, sorting out the mess that is enrolling in college, as well as dealing with my dad's surgery and worker's comp injury, I came to realization a couple months back that I lost some of my joy when writing this. When I started this story, I only wrote it for my own fancy. For fun. I never really expected anyone to read it because it was such a small little fandom, and I certainly didn't forsee it gaining as much popularity among you all as it has, for which I am immensely, truly grateful. My point was, at a certain point, I started getting bogged down in a lot of worries about this story. What if they don't like it? What if I mess it up somehow? Any number of stupid thoughts like that. Now, before I go on, I want to make sure y'all understand that no one in particular made me feel this way. I have pretty bad anxiety in general, so this is my reaction to most things in my life. At any rate, I started to sort of write this as more of a job and less of a hobby... And I realized.. That's stupid. Like really stupid. I shouldn't be worried about how it's perceived. I should write something that I would want to read. So, that's when I decided to step away from this, and really writing in general for a couple of months. Last week though, I started feeling like I really DID want to write this again. It's been the first time in ages that I was truly eager to write, and honestly, it feels so, so good to be back. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to enjoy this story as much as you guys, and that I want to apologize for any waits between chapters. However, I truly am grateful for all the overwhelming support you guys give me. It really is inspiring to hear from you all. **_

_**So thank you. Sincerely from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all. **_

_**Separately, I'd like to inform any of you who happen to read my other JJBA story that I'm going to put that on a temporary hiatus until I can get this finished up. I read the first chapter again and promptly decided that "Those Bittersweet Summers" needs some definite TLC. So I'll be revising those after I finish writing this, and then continuing on with that story. **_

_**What have you guys thought about Part IV so far? I'm absolutely enthralled with Rohan and Josuke and everyone else to be honest. It's so much fun! Drop me a message if y'all ever wanna discuss! **_

_**\- Alyssa**_


	20. Arthur's Concerns

_"Trust me, she knew who she was dancing with the whole time. She just chose to see the good in everybody. I personally don't think she should change that about herself. It's possible her energy could even bring out the best in the devil." - unknown_

* * *

**~}(){~**

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All the Little Things**

**Chapter XIX: Arthur's Concerns**

**~}(){~**

Wednesday galloped towards Evelyn on horse's hooves, and before she'd been able to give it much thought at all, the day was already dawning. Though her nose still felt stiff and tender to the touch, any bruises had faded entirely, leaving smooth pale skin behind, much to the girl's relief. Maria Pendolton had been quite irate at the sight, and explaining the whole situation had been a terror in its own right, even if the motherly woman was not upset with _her_ per-say. Ever since her conversation with Dio in the school a few days ago, the lightness her heart felt had not weakened, and her smile retained the happy edge.

The dark-haired girl found herself looking forward more and more to spending time with him like she used to, and since then, she'd not even had to endure Adeline's complaints about him. It was like a dream really.

Outside, the cold had grown more bitter still, which Evelyn personally delighted in despite the harshness. Out here in the country, the snow looked particularly ethereal, so pure and unspoilt. Unlike in London, the heavy footfall and traffic didn't turn it grey and black, remaining the detached white that captivated Evelyn so. It was something she could embrace wholeheartedly even if so many others hated it for simply being what it was. Like herself, Arthur P. also held a special love for the cold and snow, and the two had taken to spending the morning together sitting on the back porch before he departed for his daily rounds.

Thus was where Evelyn found herself that Wednesday morn.

Bundled up in her thickest dress, a fur hat, slippers, stockings, as well as a blanket, Evelyn perched with her knees tucked against her chest in a simple wood rocking chair and clutched a steaming cup of breakfast tea, which Maria had prepared for the two of them, in her hands. Adjacent to her, Arthur, though not quite as wrapped up as her, sipped his own cup, wearing his usual brown suit complete with suspenders, bowler hat, and gloves.

They had been discussing the news from Erina as her last letter came the day previous. The kind girl had related what holiday was like in India, and how exotic and different it seemed from home, and while that was all well and good, Evelyn felt a throb in her heart at the knowledge that it would still be some few months before Erina could return home for the summer.

As they lapsed into a comfortable silence, Arthur suddenly cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to ask, my dear." She glanced up to find his kind blue eyes evaluating her, and she regarded him with curiosity. "Are you... Well, happy here?"

"I am," she answered quickly, surprised he needed to ask.

"Truly then?"

"Yes." It was an honest answer, and she hoped he realized that. Her smile turning a little sad, she went on, "It would be a lie to say I don't miss Mother, or London, or Millie, or that silly little house on Four-Fiths..." She swallowed. "But I am happy here. You've all been.. so, so nice to me. I can never hope to repay you all for such kindness."

He chuckled. "Then it is a good thing there isn't a need for any payment. Do you like it at school? You're adjusting well?" He changed the subject suddenly. "I'm afraid my work keeps me busier than I'd like, so I haven't been able to check in on you as I might wish... However, Maria tells me you're doing well."

A blush heated her cheeks at the complement, making her feel shy, but she nodded. "It's wonderful. The work is challenging, but not too much. And all the other children seem to like me too. I've never had so many friends before."

Now it seemed that his own smile was a little sad for her as he nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, Evelyn. That's how it should be."

The silence between them, gathered, built up into a crescendo, and Evelyn wondered what must be going through his mind given the hesitation that had appeared on his face. His brow furrowed slightly, and his eyes would flicker between her and the landscape and back to her. He wanted to ask her something, but for whatever reason, he was walking on eggshells. Had she done something wrong? Oh, she didn't know what it could be, but what if he was going to ask her to leave? Perhaps that was an irrational conclusion to jump to, but Evelyn had finally started moving past her homesickness enough to really _like_ it here.. It made her scared that someone or something was going to come along and destroy it, rip her away from the life she was building.

Mercifully, she needn't wait too long because he came to a decision all at once. Releasing a tired sigh, he looked back over at her and smoothed the ends of his mustache that he'd grown out since fall. "Evelyn.. My dear... I've... heard that you're friends with one of the Joestar boys." He left it simply but clearly.

_This was what he was so hesitant to ask about? _Evelyn was surprised naturally, but more so, she was confused. Her eyes flickering over to him, she frowned. "Both of them, actually." Perhaps she should've lied considering how he was acting, but Evelyn didn't want to mislead this man who had taken her in like a daughter.. It wouldn't be proper of her at all.

"I thought as much," he agreed, turning from her to gaze over the snow-covered barn where Annalise and the other animals were being kept at the moment. His expression turned contemplative, and he propped his chin up on one hand.

The strange turn of topic had left Evelyn anxious, and she felt the need to defend the two boys. "Jonathan is very nice. He's one of the biggest gentlemen I've ever met in my life."

Huffing a laugh, there was a gleam in his eye when he looked back at her. "You know, Erina said much the same to me before.. It's like deja vu."

"Oh..." Evelyn had forgotten that Erina had a past with Jojo as well. And it clicked that this was the reason why Arthur was so worried. However, there was no need for it, and she smiled in relief. "Dio is always good to me too."

"Is he?" Skepticism this time, and though she didn't understand exactly why, feeling as though there was one more piece to the puzzle she was missing, she put it down to the fact that Dio was likely an unknown to him as opposed to Jonathan.

"Truly!" She grinned, pouring all her happiness over the past few days into one smile. "We've actually been friends before. We lived close to each other in London too."

His eyebrows shot up. "That's quite the coincidence."

"Believe me, I know." She sighed. "It is... relieving to have someone from home here though."

"I understand that, but I'd..." He stopped himself and shook his head. "I'm happy for you, my dear. Really, I am."

Worrying her bottom lip, Evelyn twisted her hands up in her blanket. "It is... It is alright that I'm their friend, isn't it?"

With another sigh, he glanced over at her, the blue of his eyes seeming a lot sadder, and he seemed so old and tired that Evelyn had to blink to make certain it wasn't a trick of the early morning light. "Maria and myself have always sworn to do our best _not_ to be overly controlling of our children. We wanted Erina to choose her own friends as she wished, and we hope to extend the same courtesy to you.. It does come with a lot of fretting on our part, however, and after everything that's happened, watching my own girl go through so much being so young.." His voice broke off, and he swallowed before smiling wanly at her. "I would be remiss if I didn't tell you.. Ask you, rather … To be careful with those boys."

Her heart breaking for him, she nodded her head gravely. Though she'd always felt badly for Erina's situation, it never struck her how much Maria and Arthur must hurt. Erina was away for over three-quarters of the year. If Evelyn missed her, how much more must they? And that he was worried for her? A prostitute's daughter, whose reputation was likely already destroyed should it come to light. It touched her, and she hadn't felt so loved in a long time by someone who wasn't her mother. "I promise."

Absently, she noted that she needed to drag the full story of what happened to Erina out of Adeline. Various people had told her bits and pieces, but never the whole tale, and Evelyn wanted to understand better.

He didn't seem completely reassured by her promise, he did seem content to let the subject drop. With a grin, he reached over and ruffled her hair, laughing at her squawk of protest as she reached up to fix the damage done. "Good. See to it that you keep it."

**~}(){~**

_**A/N: SHORT! So so freaking short! But not to fret. The next one is very, very long, which is why I opted to go ahead and post this. Tomorrow is the 2 year anniversary of this story, and had a cold not knocked me on my ass, I would've been quite a bit further into my preparations to post that tomorrow as well. Which, I'm still planning to do, but it might be a day or two after that. **_

_**Y'all like this? Let me know! **_

_**Thanks so much for all the support guys. I know I sound like a broken record at this point, but it seriously blows me away every time. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. **_

_**\- Alyssa **_


	21. Frost on Fair Hair

**_WARNING: DIO FLUFF INCOMING_**

* * *

**_Mad Girl's Love Song by Sylvia Plath_**

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;_

_I lift my eyes and all is born again._

_(I think I made you up inside my head.)_

_The stars go waltsing out in blue and red, _

_And orbitary blackness gallops in;_

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead._

_I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed,_

_And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane,_

_(I think I made you up inside my head.)_

_God topples from the sky, hell's fires fade:_

_Exit Seraphim and Satan's men. _

_I shut my eyes and the world drops dead._

_I fancied you'd return the way you said,_

_But I grow old and forget your name._

_(I think I made you up inside my head.)_

_I should have loved a thunderbird instead;_

_At least when spring comes, they roar back again._

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead._

_(I think I made you up inside my head.)_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART II: All the Little Things**

**Chapter XX: Frost on Fair Hair**

**~}(){~**

In seeming direct opposition to the previous few days, the morning and early afternoon passed with an unbearable degree of sloth, and at times, Evelyn found herself wondering if time hadn't somehow frozen – were that possible at all. Still yet, time _did _pass, despite any grumbling on the impatient girl's part, and at precisely five minutes until fourteen o'clock, she strolled up to the park in her finest winter apparel. She had debated with herself over what she should wear for over an hour that morning. How casual should she be? Should she be casual at all? In the past, she had never had much cause to worry over such things as she'd never had enough clothing to really pick and choose. In the end, Evelyn had found herself putting her best foot forward. Part of her knew it was some of the lingering desire to impress him that had _always_ plagued her when they were together, the desire she'd had so long she really had no idea where it originated from in the first place. To her embarrassment, her mind kept recalling her conversation with Erina about princes...

Her cheeks flushed as the thought struck her, and she stopped in her tracks, bringing gloved hands to her face as if it would stop the color from blooming.

Was she..? That was, did she _actually_ think of Dio in that regard? She remembered how before she befriended him, Millie had assumed she meant that she had some more tender feelings for him, feelings _of that kind_, the kind between a man and a woman. At the time, it seemed utterly too mad to consider. Too impossible. It _still_ was impossible. He had never shown any interest in her beyond friendship.. He'd said it himself before that she was the only friend he'd had in that city, and Evelyn would _never_ demand more of him. She would_ not_ be greedy with him. She would _not_ wish for more than he would give her.

But the thought persisted.

At any rate, the reason for _why_ she wore her finest that day was moot. A lady didn't need a reason to look her best, for a lady should _always_ look her best when it was within her power to do so. Beyond that, her best winter dress, a long green, fleece-lined one, was awful warm. Really, it was a necessity in this sort of weather, she decided. She felt satisfied with the answer as she watched the white puff of her breath escape into the frozen air.

As she stood next to a snow-covered lamppost in the very center of the park, Evelyn began humming a little melody to herself, one her mother had always sang to her when she was young, shifting from foot to foot to prevent them from growing numb. Now that she'd arrived, she began wondering what exactly Dio had in mind for the day. Though she had tossed out a suggestion or two on Monday, her blonde companion hadn't said either way whether he planned on doing any of them. Surely, he still enjoyed such practices? Admittedly, some time had passed since she herself had played chess – meaning he would likely find her skills embarrassingly rusty – but she thought she'd still enjoy the game. In fact she-

"Boo," a deep voice crooned into her ear.

Swallowing her yelp, Evelyn stumbled forward, away from the source of the noise, one hand flying to clutch at her chest. Her other wrist was caught by the person who'd startled her before she could fall on her face in a decidedly unladylike fashion, and she found herself being whipped around to face Dio's arrogant and smug smile, his eyes alight with laughter.

As her terror dissipated, her racing heart slowing, embarrassment set in, and her cheeks flushed scarlet, standing out brighter than usual in the white landscape. "That was _not _funny," she protested, swatting his shoulder playfully with her free hand.

"Hn... I beg to differ, madamoiselle," he shot back easily, his smirk growing when she attempted her most menacing scowl at him.

When she went to push a curl behind her hear, she realized his fingers were still firmly curled around the slender column of her wrist, and warmth blossomed in her stomach.. Such a simple thing, but she felt a peculiar yearning begin within her. Before that thought could go any further, she cleared her throat and pulled her hand away in the pretense of straightening her dress. Glancing up, she could see that he was about to make a sarcastic remark of some sort, and she really didn't think she could handle that as embarrassed as she was. Instead, her eyes darted around as she desperately grasped for something to say. His other hand was hidden behind his back, and she latched onto the subject.

"What's that you've got?"

Seeming to remember it himself, a sly gleam entered his eye. "A gift," he told her, "to mark the occasion." Then he pulled out a pair of pure white ice-skates, clearly meant for a girl, from this medium sized brown leather bag.

As her eyes roved over the beautiful skates, Evelyn let out an awe-filled sigh, her eyes widening. "Oh, Dio... They're simply splendid." Pausing, a realization dawned on her. She didn't have anything to give him in return. "But I can't accept them. Please don't misunderstand. I think they're wonderful, but you didn't need to buy me anything... Spending time with you is more than enough." This last was said with another blush. Goodness gracious! It seemed all she could do was blush in his presence.

"Just take them," he commanded with a frown, shoving them into her arms. "You're going to need them today."

"I am?"

With a roll of his eyes at her apparent stupidity, Dio explained slowly, "It is generally considered a necessity when one goes ice-skating."

Evelyn blinked dumbly a few times before it clicked. "Oh, of course." She gave a soft laugh. Still, she felt rather badly that he had needed to buy them for her. She hated to be a burden of any sort, yet he was having none of her refusals.

Somehow... Somehow, she would make it up to him. "I should thank you then," she remarked with a bright smile, a soft note in her voice full of fondness.

"Let's get going," he prompted, offering his arm for her.

For the first time since he had left her on the brink of tears in that graveyard in London, Evelyn took it.

Dimly, she realized that she had slipped into her old habits and roles concerning him far too easily.. she had thought she'd grown since then. Yet when he was around, none of that seemed to matter. She'd always felt drawn to him. Even when he was mean to her... No matter what he did, it was so, _so_ hard to stay angry or upset with him. Lots of people would've told her she shouldn't have forgiven him so easily even if it all _had_ been a misunderstanding. He should've apologized.. But Evelyn knew she couldn't expect that from him – that in his own way he _had_ apologized.

She was a lost cause alright... But looking up at him, watching the snow catch the soft tips of his fair hair, she decided she didn't mind so much.. She rather liked where their future was heading.

**~}(){~**

Evelyn had never been ice-skating before.

That was a luxury not afforded by her family, and though she had always thought it sounded lovely and fantastic and daring – for she really did adore any winter time activities – Evelyn had been able to resign herself to a childhood without it. After all, there were many others who couldn't afford it either, so why should she get to complain? That was not to say Evelyn by no means felt unexcited for the excursion. She was, however, a little nervous. What if she fell through the ice? What if the skates didn't fit? What if she was simply a lousy skater and Dio's efforts were for naught? But she attempted to stay optimistic.

They had chatted like they used to as he led her to this small pond he had found a little ways out of town. Though the topics had changed, Evelyn was relieved in ways that they could still speak like this and began to realize exactly how much she had missed his company. Dio was an intelligent conversation partner, engaging and humorous even with a decidedly dry sense of wit that left Evelyn smarting more often than not. She didn't take it personally. That was simply Dio, and if you wanted to be friends with a person, you had to accept all of them. Besides, she didn't think he meant it seriously. Or, well, at least not _maliciously_.

When they reached their designation, Evelyn was surprised to find it deserted. She had thought there would be quite a few others out taking advantage of the weather, but then, it wasn't a terribly large pond. Perhaps they were elsewhere? Vaguely, she recalled seeing this place earlier in the year when it was still summer, a smattering of wild-flowers hugging the mossy banks. Now though, the surface shined an opaque white, snow piled at the banks, and a few barren bushes peaking out the only break in the landscape. Above, the clouds hung a heavy grey, but the wind had stilled to a halt, the snow falling in soft drifts.

As if reading her thoughts, Dio cast a glance at her from the corner of his eye. "Regardless of whatever you're thinking, most of the others don't have the money to waste on skates. They may not know the poverty we survived, but they're not all rich like the Joestars either." She nodded in response, her eyes falling away. "Besides. I picked this spot because I didn't wish to be bothered while I was with you."

Her heart jumped at that. "They're all quite taken with you," Evelyn agreed with a gentle smile. "I'm glad you've made friends here."

Dio hummed noncommittally in the back of his throat. "They all seem rather fond of you as well, Evelyn," he commented as he sat down near the edge of the ice, removing a pair of brown skates from the bag he'd stowed hers in earlier. Then he shucked his boots, exchanging them for the skates.

Following his example with the white skates, Evelyn ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm quite certain it's because I'm still new... The novelty will wear off, surely. I'm not like you; I'm not all that interesting."

With a chuckle, Dio shook his head. "You say such things, but several months have already passed. If it was simple _novelty,_ as you claim, it would be long gone by now, I believe. False modesty is unbecoming, Evelyn."

Tying the last knot, Evelyn gave a little frown. "My apologies... I'm simply _unfamiliar_ with such a warm reception." She laughed at herself then. "But that's quite pessimistic of me. Perhaps you rubbed off on me more than I realized back then," she teased.

However, he responded seriously. "Hm... I would say it's more realism than pessimism, given your previous records. This world is selfish and rotten, and one has to look after their best interests first above all. You can't _really_ trust anyone." With one fluid motion, he rose up onto his skates and offered her a hand up as well. "And yet, I never thought to hear _you_ expressing any sentiments that lined up with my own."

A wan smile curled her mouth. "Yes. Well. I'm afraid it has been a eye-opening few years," she mentioned, a blunt edge to her tone that spoke of a slight bitterness. "I am trying to be like I used to be though."

Despite her earlier concerns that she was _too much_ like her old self, Evelyn realized that she had indeed changed quite a bit, and not all for the better. She hadn't even noticed until he pointed it out to her. She knew that the situation with Mother had affected her, but she didn't know she had been jaded by it. Back then, Evelyn had been open and trusting and outgoing... Could she still say the same? Aside from Adeline, Erina, Jojo, and Dio, she hadn't exactly made many close friends. Her old self would be abhorred by the thought that she didn't even know all her classmates' names. There was some irony in the fact that without the stigma attached to her name, they would likely let her now.

When exactly had she changed? The why was so easy. With all the pain of the past few years, Evelyn was bound to come out the other side with a few scars. But the change had come so subtly, so easily. She hadn't even noticed. Maybe that was why she had to force her smile sometimes. She was not the sunny, bright-eyed girl of her past.

In response to her statement, Dio only laughed again, stepping backwards onto the ice and gliding across the opaque surface, skates swooshing against the ice. "What's the point? Humans grow. We change. I myself am quite different than I used to be, and I'm glad of it."

Pushing away her own thoughts to be considered later, Evelyn took a wobbly step forward, stopping at the edge of the pond and eyeing it warily. "Perhaps," she agreed, smile and eyes softer still. "This new life does suit you." That was not the first time she'd told him so either. Here, away from Dario, away from London, dressed in and surrounded by riches – this was where Dio belonged.

Dio smirked. "Of course it does. And once I come into my inheritance, everything will be just as it should be."

"A little early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" Her eyes sparkled with humor. He was always looking ahead, planning things she never would even think of.

"Perhaps."

Evelyn held off her response as she thought about how to go about all this. Maneuvering in skates was more difficult than she had imagined. Her ankles shook and ached a fair amount from the unfamiliar stance she had taken, and she had failed to even set foot on the ice yet. Surely that didn't bode well, Evelyn thought. However, she was nothing if not determined and gathered her courage, ready to just get on with it. The steadying breath she took morphed into an alarmed squeak as she took a step out, and her skates slid, each foot steering in opposing directions. Evelyn threw her arms out and tried to balance herself, and she just managed to keep her footing to the relief of her pride. However, it was only a matter of time, she knew, concerned by the way her knees and ankles wobbled.

"Here," Dio began, skating over to her with his usual enviable grace, a disparaging gleam in his eyes. "It's not so difficult, Evelyn. Surely even someone like you can manage this," he teased her, holding on to her forearms to steady her.

Evelyn dared not respond to the jibe. In fact, she dare not even breath; she was quite certain she looked ridiculous right then, her brow furrowed in concentration, cheeks puffed out as she held her breath and did her best not to stumble. As he jerked her towards him, the two gliding over the ice fluidly, Evelyn made another startled noise and tightened her own grip on him, which made him laugh again.

_ 'Well at least he's having fun.'_

They had picked up speed too quickly for her liking, but Evelyn could admit it wasn't quite so frightening once she adjusted. After a few more minutes, Dio correcting her stance - "Keep your ankles straight." "Hold your shoulders back." "Don't look at your feet." - the dark-haired girl caught on enough to actually enjoy herself. Finally, Dio released one arm, leaving the other one for support, and skated at her side, and they resumed their chatting.

By the end of their outing, she had it old hat, managing to make her laps at a reasonable pace even without Dio's help – though he never strayed too far she noticed, lest she lose her balance once more. Their conversation also seemed to have taken on its old shape, whatever remained of the awkwardness of past dissipating. It really had felt like old times, and she felt immensely grateful to Dio for the skates and the day as a whole.

Well, she mused, a sparkle in her eyes, not _entirely_ like old times. To Evelyn, there seemed to be a new lightness between them, one she didn't remember existing previously, and she wondered if it was to do with them having overcome their rocky pasts, or if it was her finally having let go of the burden in her heart from the day he rejected her.

At any rate, the day would be one of Evelyn's favorite memories in the years to come as – in her mind – it was the day she truly got Dio back.

Just like it should have been.

**~}(){~**

Several days had passed since his little excursion with Evelyn, something which Dio was rather glad to have out of the way. Mind you, it certainly pleased him to have made so much progress in his little endevour of reverting his little Evelyn to her previous self – with the intention of fully indebting her to himself. However, Dio truly did find such harsh conditions abominable. He had been loathe to waste money on something as frivolous as ice skates for the two of them. To him, it seemed utterly pointless as he had no such desire to endure the conditions, but he knew Evelyn had a soft spot for the dreadful season and had reasoned it out to be an appropriate sacrifice on his part.

Since then, however, Dio had spent his winter break quite comfy indoors, usually lounging around in the second story sitting room in the chair nearest to the hearth, almost always with a cup of tea in hand as well as a good book. One of the things that pleased him most about the manor was its extensive library, half the contents of which he reckoned to be unused. Jojo certainly would have no intention of reading anything non-mandatory, and George simply didn't have the time. Servants rarely had reason to be in there other than weekly dusting. But Dio made good use of it throughout the year, soaking up all the knowledge he could, especially in the sections involving the human psych and justice system. Intriguing, truly.

On this afternoon, Dio was indeed doing the very same as he had been, relaxed in the worn leather armchair, one leg strew carelessly over the side while the other rested on the floor, a cup of tea adorning the end table at his side. He was reading a book on Norse religious practices of all things. Though he had never really dabbled in the subject before, it was interesting enough, he supposed, and he had nearly finished the book already.

In the midst of his reading, he heard the knocker being slammed against the door, along with Jojo's shout of "I'll get it." Honestly, the boy was nearly finished convalescing – unlike their family butler, who would normally answer the door but was out of commission, having caught the aforementioned virus – but was being made to stay indoors all the same.

Of course, Dio ignored it all, tuning the distraction out as he continued to read, assuming it was likely someone there to see his adoptive father. However, when a few minutes passed and Jojo still seemed to be speaking with whoever had arrived, Dio's curiosity was piqued. Since Dio's early attempts to alienate Jojo from his peers, he had not managed to recruit any more close friends.

And really, who would trek out to the manor is such an awful season to see _Jonathan_ of all people?

With a decisive and quiet thud, Dio closed his book and set it aside, rising from the chair in a single easy movement. Then he drifted out onto the top landing that overlooked the front door.

When he saw those long dark curls of Evelyn's, the girl standing on his doorstep and conversing with Jojo, Dio's eyebrows shot up in a mixture of surprise and annoyance. Surprise at her appearance and annoyance at Jojo speaking to her. What did that idiotic bastard think he was doing? Why had he not called Dio in at once when she turned up here? The two hadn't noticed his arrival, but rather than cue them in, Dio took the opportunity to observe, leaning onto his elbows on the railing, resting his chin on his interlaced hands. Evelyn wore a long purple dress he had never seen before along with the same cloak and gloves she donned on their last outing. Her hair was windswept and snowdusted, her cheeks red with cold, but she looked becoming all the same. Down there with Jonathan, she was smiling prettily at something he had said and even laughing, and Dio felt the stirrings of jealousy and irritation in his belly. Evelyn was _his_ project. She was part of his past, and Jojo had no business being anywhere near her.

"Thank goodness you showed up," Jojo was saying. "I've nearly been out of my head with boredom around here."

"Oh? Why not go out then?" she asked, shifting a basket full of odds and ends she was holding from one arm to the other, leaning slightly from the weight. "I know the cold isn't for everyone, but surely, there must be something you enjoy doing in the winter."

With a light laugh, Jojo shook his head. "It isn't that.. I've had a flu for the past week or so."

"Oh, that must be dreadful," she sympathized, placing a hand on the boy's arm that had Dio narrowing his eyes. "If I'd known that, I would've brought something for you as well." She indicated to the basket with a frown.

"Don't worry about it." He jammed a thumb to his chest with a grin. "I'm much better now." Glancing back down at the basket, he asked, "So that's for him then? I'm glad you two are back on good terms then. You had Dio sulking around here for weeks!" A sneer curled Dio's mouth at the words, and he only just resisted the temptation to bang his head against the wall, or better yet, Jojo's.

He did _not_ sulk.

Embarrassed, Evelyn smoothed her hair out on one side, an icy gust ruffling it once more soon after. "You're exaggerating, I'm sure."

"Not at all. I've never seen him so moody. I thought he was going to explode with how frustrated he was getting." Jonathan let out a laugh that turned into a cough at the end, and Evelyn's eyes turned concerned.

After giving Jojo a moment to collect himself, she calmly changed the subject, "So you think he'll like this then? I mean, it's not much, but... What do you get for someone who has everything?"

"We hardly have _everything, _Evelyn," Jojo told her, and there was a wistfulness to his voice. Dio knew he was considering the loss of his beloved pet and fickle friendships. Jojo would likely tell Evelyn too when she remarked on his mood shift. The idiot never could keep his mouth shut.

Dio figured he had heard enough.

With a devilish smirk, he spoke up from his place on the second landing. "That depends on what it is, I suppose."

"Oh!" she started, nearly dropping the basket in the process. "Dio," her tone was accusatory. "You've picked up quite a nasty habit of scaring people since you moved here... How long have you been there?"

Ignoring her question, Dio directed his attention at Jojo, unable to contain any derogatory remarks. "Tell me, Jojo. Do you plan on letting Evelyn _in_ any time soon, or are you going to allow her to freeze to death for the duration of her visit?"

"S-sorry!" Jojo stammered, realizing his misstep in manners and backing away to allow her entry. He shut the door behind her and took her cloak to hang up after the reminder. _'Truly a gentleman.' _Dio rolled his eyes. "I wasn't thinking." The blond boy bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue. Sometimes, Jonathan made it so easy for him.

"It's quite alright," Evelyn assured him with a patient smile.

"Evelyn," Dio interrupted, uncomfortable with allowing any more camaraderie to develop between the two. "Join me in the sitting room. I'll have some fresh tea made while you warm up."

She blushed prettily at his kindness and nodded, ducking her head slightly. "Thank you."

Dio waited as she ascended the stairs, gently lifting the skirts of her dress – when had she become so elegant? - and then he accompanied her to his preferred sitting room. Jojo followed them too, but that couldn't be helped. Dio only hoped he wouldn't cock up all the head way he had made with Evelyn. Why was the brute so interested in her anyways? "So," he began, dropping into his chair as Evelyn perched on the edge of its twin on the other side of the hearth. "What's that you've got?" he asked, parroting her words to him days earlier.

"A thank you gift," she told him, the light of the fire turning her green eyes a gold shade close to his own. The first whispers of womanhood were beginning to show on her, the roundness of her face less than it once was, her curves beginning to show. When she was older, she would be breath taking. "I had such a wonderful time, and those skates are so lovely... I had to return the kindness in some way." With a sweet smile that sickened him in its purity, she rose and stepped across to hand him the basket.

Drawing it into his lap, Dio removed the white clothe she had draped over the top to reveal an assortment of items. There were several baked goods, a couple jars of his favorite jams, and he found a long, red scarf with purple detailing, bundled into one corner. Overall, it was a quaint thing, nothing compared to the riches he was accustomed to now, but it was obvious she had put a lot of thought into it. Into what he would like.

As he drew the scarf out of the basket to examine it further, Evelyn explained,"I don't have much need to sew anymore, but I still enjoy it." She laughed as though the admission was embarrassing. "I've also improved some since I gave you that handkerchief. The material's nice too since I can afford it now."

"It was a wonderful idea, Evelyn," Dio answered simply, winding the gift around his neck.

"That's amazing!" Jojo enthused. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Flattered by the praise, a small smile quirked her lips, and Dio began tapping his foot impatiently, finding Jojo's presence to be an ever-increasing irritant where Evelyn was concerned. If he planned on making her worship him, Dio needed to isolate her from others – if not physically, then at least emotionally. And like he always did, that idiot was sticking his fingers into Dio's best-laid plans.

"My aunt owns a shop in London, and I ended up staying with her while my mother-" Realizing just what she was revealing, Evelyn cut herself off abruptly with a widening of her eyes. Clearing her throat, she continued cautiously, "While she was at work."

"Your mother had to work?" Jojo questioned with a frown. "That isn't right at all... What did she do? Did your father not make enough to take care of both of you?" Really, the questions weren't meant to cause upset or awkwardness. Jonathan was simply insatiably curious about her – Dio imagined it had to do with their shared past – and thought she would enjoy the attention as much as the dark-haired boy would have. Inwardly, Dio delighted to see Jojo step on so many metaphorical toes, making a faux pas whether he realized it or not. He knew _nothing _about Evelyn. Not really. Not like Dio did, and the blonde boy preferred to keep it that way.

As was obvious to him by the way her hands curled up into her skirts as she shifted in her seat, opening her mouth to answer only to close it just as quick, the questions had put her off faster than had Dio refused her gift. Perhaps not in a way to those who didn't know her would recognize, but Dio saw it, knew that she had come to this place with the resolve to leave her reputation behind her. Truly, he'd be surprised if she had told _anyone_.

Clearing her throat again, she stuttered out, "Well, my father, was... _is_.. was? Well, anyways, he's... I never knew him."

At once, sympathy shown in Jonathan's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Evelyn. I understand how you must feel," Jojo told her. Then he proceeded to prove he certainly did not. "My mother died when I was very young. I never knew her either."

For a moment, Dio watched the correction waver on the tip of her tongue. However, it died away in a cold flash, a peculiar look entering her eyes as she smiled sadly. "That's something we have in common then."

Dio quirked a brow at her, and she avoided his eyes.

Although it wasn't an outright _lie_ per say, she had refrained from clearing up the misconception. That was new. He had only heard her lie to protect others, but this was to make herself look better. He found it fascinating. No one would think her capable of a lie just looking at her. Dio imagined he was one of the few to catch her in the act, and it filled him with satisfaction that he knew her better than anyone. She was a _good_ liar too surprisingly, another thing he would exploit in the years to come. That she was so good at it stirred something dark inside of him. That the picture of innocence with her big green eyes and soft countenance had a dark side lit a fire in him. He wanted to taint her, to draw forth such actions from her.

When Jojo opened his mouth to continue his invasive, if well meaning probing, she turned those pretty eyes up at him, begging him silently for his help. She looked to him to save her, and that thrilled him. He decided to grant her this small mercy. "Jojo, we're showing atrocious manners. Evelyn was promised tea, I believe," he reminded even though it was he who had offered it. "Why don't you go pester the help about making some, hm?"

At that, Jojo's eyes narrowed on him a little, and his mouth twitched at one corner. It wasn't exactly veiled that Dio was trying to get him to leave, at least for a while, and he was put out. However, he didn't wish to deny his gentlemanly principles. Finally, the do-gooder sighed, and with a mumbled apology, he fled the room to do as suggested. Good riddance.

Observing the way Evelyn's shoulders relaxed the tiniest measure and how she sighed, Dio hid his widening smile behind his own cup of tea.

"You didn't have to make him leave. A change of subject would've done just as well," she told him, but he didn't miss the gleam of bemusement in her eyes.

He hummed, shooting her a smirk. "The conversation always improves when he leaves, so I made him leave."

"Now you're just being mean."

"I prefer honest," he corrected, lounging further into his seat, and Evelyn stifled a giggle with her hands, assuming he was jesting. After a moment of silence, Dio picked the basket of gifts she had brought him back up and eyed it once more. "I'm pleased you remember all of my favorites."

"Of course I remembered... I remember everything about you," she admitted with a blush. "You're a hard person to forget, Dio." As she spoke, she seemed to realize she was fiddling with her dress and dropped the fabric at once, a smile settling across her lips when she glanced up at him.

Her eyes were wide and open and bright when they met the fire of his own, and he knew now was the time.

"Thank you, Evelyn," he told her with false sincerity, leaning forward just enough to stretch out a hand and graze the tips of her fingers.

Her fingers twitched at his touch, and he saw the shiver go through her, a blush heating her cheeks once more. "It's nothing," she breathed, and for a split second, Dio thought he saw the adoration he craved in her eyes. But then several dark curls fell in her face as she subconsciously leaned towards him, the soft strands brushing the back of his hand, and the moment was broken. "I wanted to do it," she promised in a surer tone, pushing her hair back as she straightened in her seat.

"You've always been too giving for your own good." He sat back in his own chair and took a sip of tea.

"I like to repay kindness with kindness."

"And unkindness with kindness," he remarked with a dry arch of his eyebrow.

"Yes, well," he eyes flickered down to her lap, "I don't always know what the other person is thinking in their heart. If I assume the worst..."

Now, it was clear they spoke of what transpired between them once more, which was the last thing Dio wished to remind her of. If she continued dwelling on that, no matter how little it remained in her mind, how could he force her to move past it? Admittedly, part of him was pleased by how much he _had _affected her back then, that it still disturbed her now. Weighing his options, Dio decided to push past it, to make her think of it differently. "Not true. I'd say you did a lovely job of seeing past my words... You knew me, Evelyn. Both then and now. You knew I was hurting, and that I would do something like that." He frowned then and showed her the pain and grief in his eyes. "Why must you _insist_ on dredging up my most painful memory of leaving? My _only_ painful memory of leaving that horrible, wretched, _disgusting_ life behind? What must I say to right that wrong in your eyes? For I have _tried_ so hard already."

His words hit her full on, and her eyes widened. "I didn't- That's not what I meant at all!"

"Evelyn," he cut her off, his voice growing more passionate. "Tell me how to fix this, and I will. I had hoped that when I cleared things up for you, you would let it go. Or if not then, then when we went ice skating. Being together just like we once did in that park, where we built the snowman. I did it all to make it up to you. Is that not _enough_? I... Perhaps I was mistaken... Perhaps our friendship was not enough in the end, that a few harsh words could ruin it all."

"No!" She hopped to her feet, moving over in front of him. "Please don't ever say such _horrid_ things anymore." Her voice sounded panicked, and she grabbed his hand up in hers, lowering herself to her knees next to his chair, her frantic grip tightening as though he might flee the room if she released him.

"It's true though is it not?" he accused, his bottom lip even quivered. "Why else would you refuse to doubt my sincerity?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I believe you, I do. I..." Her horror grew introspective. "Dear Lord.. I have been awful about this, haven't I? I may preach all sorts of forgiveness, but I certainly haven't been acting like I forgave you. Oh, this is all my fault, and now I've hurt you because of it. I... I never wanted that." With a squeeze of his hand, she met his gaze head-on, and he saw tears glistening there. "Dio, I'm so, so sorry... I'm sorry." Her voice was weak and pitiful, and the blonde boy felt disdain flash through him at the sight. He did not enjoy her grovelling – even if it had been the reaction he was trying to provoke.

At least now she wouldn't be able to think of the incident in London without feeling guilty.

For a moment, the blonde boy allowed the silence to swell between them, as though he were considering what she asked of him, and his eyes ran over every inch of her face. In the back of his mind, he noticed the more minute aspects of how she had matured since he had first met her.

Finally, he sighed. "You won't think of it again?"

Hope sparked in her eyes, and she nodded quickly. "I swear it. We'll never speak of it again."

Pressing harder, Dio shook his head and withdrew slightly from her, enjoying the way her panic accelerated as he did. "That's not what I asked, Evelyn. It doesn't matter unless you swear to never doubt me again."

Hopping to her feet, still gripping his hand, she promised,"Of course, I won't! I... I see how much this means to you now.. I'd have to be blind to doubt your sincerity in all this."

He gave her a hard look, but finally, the malicious blonde let a relieved smile cross his face. "Then I forgive you."

On a split second decision, he tugged her towards him sharply. She stumbled, one knee landing between his legs and the other towards the outer edge of the seat, the skirts of her dress bunching up and tangling around her legs. Her other hand landed on his chest, and she let out an 'oomph. Their faces were close, closer than they'd ever been before, her dark curls spilling over his shoulders and his own blond locks brushing her cheeks, and Dio felt triumph swell in him the way her breathing hitched as she met his eyes, too shocked to say anything. Then Dio shifted and ducked his head to the side, wrapping his arms around her waist and embracing her, feeling how her small form pressed into the rigid elegance of his own.

Dio watched with a grin as Jojo nearly dropped the tray he carried when he walked in on the two of them like that.

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: Now THIS is the chapter I've been waiting for for a while now. I had so much fun for it. I wanted to release it for the anniversary, but clearly that didn't happen. It didn't come a week later like I hoped, but I've been dealing with a lot of utter shit lately. So I just apologize once more. SO MUCH DIO FLUFF. Did y'all like it? Is he still believable? Can you believe actual progress has been made? **_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed this. I appreciate you all, and everyone who favorites and follows as well. Thank you all. Love you.**_

_**\- Alyssa**_


	22. April's Fool

_**A/N: Alright! This marks the beginning of part III of the story! A short little bit I know, but I was feeling bad for not updating. PLUS I MISS THIS STORY LIKE CRAZY. A horrible college comp teacher had me feeling down about writing here lately and left me feeling pretty inadequate about the whole thing. But I'm over it now, and I'll be damned if I let a single teacher take away something I love. **_

_**I hope y'all enjoy the little tidbit below. It's a promise of things to come as I can finally start amping up the romance from here on.. I've been waiting on this for two years now. **_

* * *

_"I'm April's fool_

_And a rose grew from the concrete with a heartbeat_

_And I took you to the grass and made its bed_

_Then I bathed you in my love until it sprouted_

_And I'll never get the thought out of my head_

_I'm April's fool" - Angel Haze_

* * *

**BOOK I: The State of Dreaming**

**PART III: Valley of the Dolls **

**Chapter XXI: April's Fool**

**~}(){~**

_ "Then I forgive you, Evelyn," her name on his tongue sounded like sin to her ears, and it curled deep into her belly, making her feel a guilty warmth. _

_ His voice seemed to echo to her, and Evelyn watched as a gentle smile unfolded across his face, something pure and just for her.. However, it was quickly taken over by a new look to his eyes, one she'd seen before. Not directed at her, of course. But it had been directed at her mother by the men who came to her house at all hours of the evening. It was full of dark promises and heat. Before she could respond to him, Dio grabbed both of her hands and pulled her onto his lap, causing her to straddle both his legs._

_ His hands shifted up to the sides of her neck as Evelyn froze, trapped by the feeling of his warmth pressing against her in the most intimate way. One of his hands slid into her hair, long fingers twining themselves in the dark curls in a way that drew a whimper from her. His other fingers began teasing the soft skin of her neck. _

_ "D-Dio?" Her voice was hardly a whisper. Wide eyes darted down to glance at his full lips. Just for a second. If she looked any longer... She swallowed as she met Dio's eyes once more and realized by the amusement in his expression he'd caught her little glance. Knew what she was thinking about. What was going on here? It was so warm. She could hardly breathe anymore! This was all sorts of improper. This was how a husband should interact with their wife. Not the behavior two adolescents should engage in. So why wasn't she putting a stop to this? If only it was not so hot, she could think more clearly. _

_ His fingers tightened in her hair, and she gasped against him. She could hardly believe the wanton sounds were coming from her. _

_ "Trust me, Evelyn," he enticed, drawing out her name in the most delicious way. His eyes shone like molten gold, and something coiled and tightened in Evelyn's stomach in response._

_ The hand still at her throat moved then, and Evelyn jumped, inadvertently pressing herself against the hard plains of Dio's body. His chuckle was deep and throaty and wound around her entire form, reverberating from his chest into her own. The hand continued its path downward and began running up and down her sides. Surely she would catch aflame if he continued his ministrations much longer._

_ "You've always looked so beautiful," his voice rumbled in her ears, seemed to come from all around her, and without thinking, she slid her own hands up around his neck, giving him a shy smile at his encouraging nod. "You have no idea how long I've wished to hold you like this."_

_ Her fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, and she realized he was leaning somehow closer to her. "You have?" There was genuine bewilderment in her voice. Why would he want her of all people? _

_ His lips were a whisper away from hers. "I have."_

_ He closed the last bit of space between them and- _

Evelyn started straight out of bed as she awoke, tumbling to the floor into an undignified heap. Her heart thundered in her chest, and a thin sheen of sweat coated her skin. As the early morning chill swept around her, she shivered, trying to slow her breathing. For a moment, she simply sat there, blinking as the last of Dio's phantom touch faded away. Then she finally pulled herself back onto the bed with a cry of frustration, digging her palms into her eyes.

It was just a dream.

As it always was.

Over the past fifteen months, Evelyn had dreamed that very dream precisely twenty-two times now. Sometimes, her mind crafted different scenarios that left her equally frustrated and embarrassed. However, this was by far the most frequent and bothersome to her. It made sense truthfully. After all, that moment was what forced her to realize it.

From that one intimate moment in the sitting room of the Joestar Manor, Evelyn realized that she could not think of him as a simple friend anymore.

Perhaps she had known it for sometime before that. A few telling thoughts had crossed her mind on occasion before it had happened, but she had dismissed them all the same. She'd always thought him handsome of course, but it had been more matter-o-fact rather than her being attracted to him. Really, she had absolutely no idea when _that _had become an issue for her. After 'the incident', as she had taken to calling it in her mind, she found she could not dismiss the notion anymore, and Evelyn liked to think that she never really shied away from her feelings to begin with.

She loved him.

Of course, that was horribly improper and inconsiderate of her. Dio wanted nothing more from her than friendship. She knew he had precious few people he cared about in his life, and that Evelyn was one at all showed how highly he thought of her. His embrace that day had only held friendship and gratitude. For her to distort it in any way for her own selfishness would be a wretched disservice to him. He had never given any inclinations of courting her, and she refused to push him for such. No matter how much she pleaded with the Lord that he might come to see her as more than a friend in time.

But the dreams certainly did not help matters... They made it difficult to remember her resolve at times. She wanted his love so badly, and she felt dreadful that she was no longer content with only his friendship. What a horrid friend she was.

Mind you, it hardly helped her control her desires that she spent so much time with her _dear friend._ After their ice-skating outing, matters had fallen into a similar pattern as when the two lived in London with a few exceptions. Even if their surroundings had changed, she still spent whatever time she could spare in his company, and Dio even sought her out at the Pendolton's home from time to time. Upon meeting Dio, Arthur and Marion had quickly overcome their concerns regarding him. Dio could charm anyone like that, and the Pendoltons were no exception. Marion often enjoyed embarrassing Evelyn by hinting to Dio that Evelyn was a very pretty girl who did not currently have anyone courting her. Very rarely were the two of them alone, however. Usually, Dio's friends, Bogs, Gabe, and Peat, tagged along. Jojo too for the most part, and Evelyn had even convinced Adeline to come along on occasion. She'd even met Mr. Joestar himself during this time despite his busy schedule. Though she'd been incredibly nervous at the time, she found him a delightful conversation partner, and he had expressed great interest in her as a person. It made her feel incredibly important to have a nobleman such as Mr. Joestar ask questions about _her_, the little adopted girl. If she wasn't careful, she might get a big head about it, and Dio teased her something awful about how she 'glowed' for days after her conversation with his father.

She was lucky he hadn't found her out yet. For Evelyn was not delusional. She realized she was not very skillful at concealing her adoration for the blonde man.

Shaking the remnants of the dream, Evelyn dragged herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After splashing a little water on her face, she felt marginally better.

Thankfully, the rest of her life seemed remarkably simple these days.

Part of her could scarcely believe two years had passed since her move from London, but considering her fifteenth birthday was behind her a month, Evelyn knew it was true. She and Mother had discussed the peculiarities of time in their last letters, and she was hoping for a response any day now considering she had expected it a fortnight ago. It was safe to admit now that she had truly settled into her life with the Pendoltons and had been quite comfortable in it for some time now. She realized now exactly how she fit into her new life, and thought it hurt a little to think about, Evelyn knew that her life here had improved her life considerably despite the trauma leaving Mother had caused. Of course, her heart still ached for London and Mother and Millie and the familiar cobbled streets and sounds, and at times, it seemed almost everything reminded her of her old home. But here, she was... well, accepted and cared for and even liked by those around her. Her life was a comfortable one now in which she no longer worried where her next meal would come from or whether the new hole in the roof would let water pour onto her bed. And of course, she still had Dio as a tie to her old life. He understood how she felt even if he did not think of it the same way she did, and whenever she was feeling particularly down, he was always there to listen to her laments.

Dio was the only one she could talk to about the things that bothered her. With everyone else, she felt guilty for burdening them, and perhaps she would feel guilty about putting all this on Dio except... Well, he had never let her brush off his concerns. He would get angry with her if she refused to tell him the truth, and she did not want to upset him...

Realizing her thoughts had looped back to him once again, Evelyn shook her head and offered a sympathetic smile to herself in the mirror. With a sigh, she headed down for breakfast.

She was hopeless. Truly hopeless.

**~}(){~**

* * *

_**A/N: *Ducks frying pan and knives* YES I KNOW YOU'VE ALL BEEN PATIENT AND THE DREAM WAS CRUEL. But dammit. I wanna write smut for them already and I needed a little something too. Just A LITTLE BIT. I'm quite a little ways a head of y'all story wise, and I'll just get your hopes up now... Dio's been a bit *ahem* rambunctious lately. I'm upping the rating of this story just as a heads up.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who's still here! I'm so thankful for all the encouragement you guys give me, and I know I have not been updating a lot lately. So I apologize for that. I swear this story will and does have an ending. I'll get there if you're willing to stick it out with me. :)**_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**\- Alyssa**_


End file.
